¿Quién es el padre!
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: OJO este fic es de los Seiyuus de UTA PRI coniene MPREG n n SLASH! gracias!
1. Chapter 1

**!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Hola chicas aurora de nuevo con sus loqueras…. Bueno últimamente e estado muy animada y creativa y possss me dieron ganas de volver al slash y esta vez les traigo una cosa rara de algunos capítulos (a lo mejor 10 o 9) en los que nuestros hermosos personajes reales los seiyuus de Uta pri son los los principales, Honestamente me he encariñado de varios de ellos n_n y pos quise hacer algo divertido jajajajaja! Estaré subiendo este fic cada sábado espero que sea de su agrado y se diviertan mucho con estos desvaríos que hago xD**

 **Quiero saludar a mis amiguis de este fandom de UTA PRI son las mejores, saludos a SAKURA Chi que siempre me apoya conmis locuras y desvaríos, A Kenneth porque por ella me metí a este fandom a escribir jajajaja y A Yennifer por su maravillosa amistad n_n espero de verdad disfruten con todo este fic n_n**

 **DISMAILER:**

 **Estos personajes son reales, pero eso no quiere decir que sean GAY ni que estén embarazados (ESO QUISIERA PERO NO SE PUEDE U.U)**

 **Lo que yo escribo no tiene nada que ver con la realidad y no estoy ganando nada con esto solo la satisfacción de crear una novela para ustedes hermosas!**

 **NOTA: A mis hermosas lectoras se les anuncia que pronto tendrán actualización de mis fics voy despacio así que no crean que he olvidado mis historias saludos a todossss diviertanceeee y recuerden que este fic no está vasado en la película de QUE PASO AYER, solamente tome un poco su idea pero no tiene que ver n_n jajajaja lol nos vemos en los reviews?**

 **Seiyuus STARISH:**

Terashima Takuma / Ittoki Otoya

Shimono Hiro / Kurusu Syo

Taniyama Kishou / Shinomiya Natsuki

Suzumura Kenichi / Hijirikawa Masato

Suwabe Junichi / Jinguji Ren

Toriumi Kousuke / Aijima Cecil

Mamoru Miyano / Ichinose Tokiya

 **Seisyuus Quartet Night:**

Morikubo Showtaro / Kotobuki Reiji

Suzuki Tatsuhisa / Kurosaki Ranmaru

Maeno Tomoaki / Camus

Shouta Aoi /Mikaze Ai

 **Resumen:**

Después del tercer concierto tan esperado por las fans de la serie animada y video juego Uta no Prince Sama Maji love, nuestros seiyuus se van de juerga como siempre, pero antes deben pasar al Back stage donde cuatro jovencitas ganadoras del boleto dorado que les permitía conocer a sus amados cantantes y actores de doblaje. Estas chicas les regalan dos botellitas mágicas provenientes de sus amadas tierras… Las consecuencias de ingerir este tipo de bebida desconocida para ellos causaran que una noche llena de desenfreno y locura resulte en algo mucho más inesperado para todos esos 11 hombres.

Ya que la responsabilidad caerá sobre 9 de estos en meses siguientes cuando nuestro hermosos Shouta Aoi descubra que por razones desconocidas él está en la dulce espera… ¿Quién será el padre ese niño? ¿Qué paso esa noche? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Seiyuus al saber que Aoi está embarazado y que no sabe de quién es el niño o niña?

Pero aunque la difícil situación este presente nuestros chicos no dejaran solo a Aoi, además trataran de averiguar quién es el padre, intentaran recordar que sucedió esa noche y claro descubrir al culpable. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

¿Quién logro conquistar al jovencito de cabellos negros mirada dulce y voz tierna, para haberse entregado esa noche?

* * *

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?!**

La última canción aun retumbaba en los oídos de nuestros actores de doblaje japonés, el ambiente en el estadio donde se había llevado el concierto más intenso de toda la temporada y el cual era el tercero en el que sorprendentemente hicieron su aparición al público el fabuloso elenco de Quartet night, las fans los recibieron muy bien esos cuatro actores de doblaje eran muy admirados tanto así que ya se hablaba en las butacas que el cuarto concierto estaba a punto de llevarse en unos meses más, sin duda la serie UTA PRI había ganado mucha audiencia y fans. Nuestros señores tenían mucho trabajo para rato. Estaban ya agitados y tras el escenario chocando sus manos y contentos por haber hecho un excelente trabajo todos se apreciaban con mucho cariño y estoma ¡ERAN AMIGOS! habían sido dos años de amistad incomparables. Se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edades y de sus trabajos, pues muchos de ellos ya estaban en la cumbre de ser famosos y otros como Aoi Shouta apenas comenzaban su carrera.

Esa noche Aoi estaba muy nervioso, era el primer concierto de este rango que el chico incursionaba, sus compañeros lo estaban felicitando pues a pesar de todo lo hizo muy bien pues…

-¡Shouta-chan lo hizo muy bien!- Gritaba Mamoru Miyano, jaloneando la cola del Smoking que vestía Aoi Shouta quien se sonrojo y agradeció en reiteradas ocasiones haciendo reverencia.

-¡Se puede decir que ya entraste e las ligas mayores muchacho!- Exponía animado Kousuke Toriumi, estrechando su mano.

-¡Lo hiciste bien!- Aunaron los demás cada uno estrechando su mano a un nervioso Shouta que no sabía cómo reaccionar a tanto halago, puesto que él era muy tímido, realmente "TIMIDO" ¿La razón? Era que tenía un complejo con su voz, y su apariencia, simplemente el pasaba por una chica todo el mundo llegaba a confundirlo siempre, desde pequeño todos en el colegio lo confundían con una chica, ya que su fina voz era demasiada aguda y tierna para un muchacho; sin embargo, esta peculiaridad atrajo a los productores de varias cadenas televisivas y disqueras. Shouta debuto hace poco como cantante, pero ahora se consagraba como Seiyuu.

-Mu-muchas gracias a todos.- Susurraba con voz bajita dando las respectivas reverencias a todo el elenco y a los que le ayudaron a prepararse con su atuendo, y todo lo que conlleva ese tipo de trabajos.

Suzumura Kenichi, se acercaba por detrás al igual que lo hacía Suzuki Tatsuhisa los cuales le abrazaron y Suzuki removía su cabeza molestándolo.- Deja eso, somos amigos ¿Qué no?-

-Tranquilo Shouta-kun, estás haciéndolo bien.-

-¡Gracias!- Exponía.

El ambiente se cortó al ver que uno de los productores y un muchacho del Staff se acercaban.

-¡Muchachos, ya están las ganadoras del boleto de oro en los bastidores, están esperándolos!-

-Bueno vamos a saludarlas.- Inquirió con voz grave y seria Suwabe Junichi.- Entre más rápido mejor, ¡Recuerden que hay fiesta en casa de Suzu-chan!-

-¡AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Gritaron todos en conjunto, a ellos les encantaban las juergas después delos conciertos, eran n grupo salvaje después de todo se llevaban muy bien, Suzumura Kenichi soltó un largo suspiro e inquirió.

-¡Solo no rompan nada ok!-

-Muchachos.-

Les llamaron para poderse movilizar de inmediato al lugar en donde estaban las chicas, quien encabezaba la fila era Mamoru estaba inquieto, a él le gustaba mucho conocer a sus fans aunque por respeto a su amada esposa no permitía que lo tocaran de manera innecesaria, pero igual siempre les daba un abrazo fraternal. Las puertas fueron abiertas por uno de los miembros del Staff al hacerlo, las cuatro chicas ganadoras pegaron un grito en el cielo, y las fotos no dejaron de darse, una de ellas no pudo evitarlo y se colgó rápidamente de Mamoru del cuello.

-¡MAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAN!- Gritaba descontrolada la de cabellos rubios y bastante vivases, mientras se soltaba y se calmaba haciendo una reverencia, su asentó no era tan bueno, puesto que estas chicas eran extranjeras provenían de diferentes lugares del mundo y por supuesto al conocerse se llevaron muy bien.

-¡Holaaa!- Grito Mamoru un poco más aliviado y sonriente.- Mamoru Miyano, encantado.- Saludaba dando su mano y susurrando.- Felicidades por ganar el boleto dorado.-

-KYAHHHHH.-

Gritaron las cuatro para ahora apreciar a los demás, la que estaba al lado de la rubia se puso pálida al ver al responsable de la voz de Masato Hijirikawa, quien se trataba de Suzumura Kenichi el cual solo le sonrió tomo su mano y susurro.

-Suzumura Kenichi, mucho gusto…-

-AHG… SA-SA…SA…..- Al notar que el disco se le había rayado a su amiga, la rubia enseguida llego a ella y susurro al peli negro.

-Su nombre es Sakura, ella es su más grande fan solo que creo que se quedó en SHOCK.-

-¡SUZUMURA-SAN!- Grito como una demente y le abrazo con fuerza, el mencionado solo soltó a reírse y despacio se fueron separando, el saco de entre su ropa el cual aún era con el que había cantado esa noche, desprendió una rosa de su chaqueta negra brillante y la obsequio a la joven de cabellos negros y mirada sonadora, está casi se muere por aquello.

Ahora el turno llego al entrar Hiro Shimono al cual una chica se le lanzo gritando.-¡SYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAN!-

-¿Ehhhh, esa es mi línea?- Cuestiono al lado de Hiro Shimono, Kishou Taniyama quien noto como aquella mujer ahorcaba a su amigo.

-¡AHHHG, OIGA OIGAAA!-

-ME LLAMO KENNETH Y SOY TU MAS GRANDE FAN POR DIOS AHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¿Ouuuu… ya tienes una novia Hiro-chan?-

La chica Kenneth que traía un cabello castaño muy hermosos y unas gafas con bordes negros, se lanzó ahora a Kishou a quien grito.

-¡PIYOOOOOOOOOOOOO –CHAN!-

-EHHH JAJAJAJA!- Kishou parecía que se metió mucho en el personaje pues sujetaba a la chica con las manos y ambos daba vueltas en saltitos.

-¿Ah… Kamisama, Kishou no tiene remedio alguno.- Susurro Hiro.

-Jajajaja, esto es gracioso.-

-¡TA- TAKUMAAAAAAAAAA!- Ahora la cuarta chica se lanzaba sobre el de gafas quien casi caía al piso, luego esta misma se colgaba de Suwabe y en fin todos se la pasaron muy bien con estas cuatro chicas, las cuales dejaron las locuras y expresaron.

-¡ADMIRAMOS SUS TRABAJOS!-

-Son los mejores.-

-Ustedes pueden vencer a Heavens- Gritaban

-Jajajaja, lamentamos el que nos hayamos puesto así de emocionadas, pero es que no siempre nos ganamos un premio y bueno nos costó mucho trabajo volar desde nuestros países hasta aquí, para conocer a nuestros seiyuus.-

-¡SON EXTRANJERAS! ¡QUE GENIAL!- Gritaba emocionado Morikubo, estaba impresionado.

-¡¿Y de qué país nos visitan?!- Cuestionaba curioso Tatsuhisa Suzuki.

-Pues eso no importa lo que interesa es que traemos regalos.- Expuso la rubia mirando a sus compañeras.- Tenemos dos botellas de licor, selladas no se preocupen, una es proveniente de México y la otra de centro américa.

-¡OHH!- Expresaron todos en conjunto.

El tiempo se fue pasando rápido, ellas platicaban muy a gusto pero la hora con sus seiyuus se estaban terminando, finalmente los chicos se despedían de ellas, habían sido unas jovencitas muy amables y respetuosas, ellas iban con una cantidad de cosas que no les cabían en sus manos, pues posters, DVD;S y muchos adornos con autógrafos estaban siendo obsequiados por cada uno de los integrantes del elenco.

-Byeeee, se despedían finalmente, todos se miraron unos a otros y el más alto expuso.

¡Fueron muy agradables!-

-Nos trajeron esto.- Agrego Kousuke Toriumi mostrando las botellas.- ¿Qué dicen las bebemos en la fiesta?-

-Mmm, NO SE SI SEA BUENA IDEA.- Expuso Suzumura.

-¡Suzumura, no seas aburrido que dirá Shouta-chan de ti si no nos dejas consumir alcohol en tu casita!-Cuestiono irritado Tatsuhisa.

Hiro rápidamente inicio a molestar al peli negro a quien susurro.- No seas aburrido Suzumura, esta fiesta tiene que ser salvaje… no como la última vez en casa de Mamo-chan.-

-Ciertamente debemos mostrarle las fiestas salvajes que hacemos a Shouta-chan, ¡Sera divertido ya quiero verlo ebrio!-Exponía ronco y emocionado Suwabe con una cara de loco.

-Etto… yo… no bebo.- Expuso Shouta elevando una mano y mirando al piso.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron la mayoría a excepción de Suzumura y Terashima Takuma.

-E-Es que… no me dejan mis padres.- Susurro por lo bajo, la verdad es que era una excusa bastante tonta pero era la verdad a pesar de tener 28 años de edad el aún vivía con sus padres y los cuales lo cuidaban muy bien.

-¿ARE?- Exponían todos impactados.

-Ya dejen al chico, recuerden que Shouta es menor.-

-¡Pero eso no es verdad tiene 28 yo sé!- Grito Tatsuhisa.

-¿Y tú como sabes su edad?-Cuestiono sumamente intrigado el actor de doblaje que protagonizaba a Camus en Uta pri su nombre Maeno Tomoaki

-Bueno, debemos estar al tanto de la información de cada uno, yo recuerdo que la primera vez que grabamos me memorice todo y cada uno de sus datos, así que…-

-Oye, eso da miedo Tatsu-kun.- Expresaba Morikubo acomodando sus gafas.

-Ya no se desvíen, el asunto aquí es que no les voy a impedir hacer nada en mi casa, pero… esas bebidas ni siquiera sabemos lo que contienen las etiquetas están en español y aquí el único que habla otro idioma es Mamoru.-

-¡JUMMM!- Susurraba el mencionado, apreciando la botella.-¡Jooooooooooooooo, esta trae un gusano!-

-BRUJERIA.- Gritaba asustado Kishou ocultándose tras de Hiro quien suspiro hondo y exclamo.

-Eso no es brujería… eso es nada más que una bebida llamada TEQUILA.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Hiro-chan?-

-No me digas así, baka.- Gruño el más pequeño mirando con ojos asesinos a Kishou.

-Pero entonces dinos ya, ¿Cómo lo sabes ochibitan?-

-Suwabe te mato si me dices de nuevo enano.-

-JAJAJAJA, ESTA BIEN OCHIBITAN.-

-ARRGGG, BAKAAA.- Gruño para desordenarle los cabellos castaños al alto señor.- Lo leí en Wikipedia.-

-Ok, una fuente no muy confiable.- Expuso Suzumura serio.- Ya,.. Beberemos saque y se acabó y para ti Shouta-kun solo te daremos refresco de cola.-

-Etto… yo no iré, muchas gracias Suzumura-san.-

-¡EHHHHH!- Grito Mamoru.-¿Peor como que no iras?-

-Eres de nuestro grupo Shouta-chan.- Expuso Showtaro Morikubo y Tatsuhisa agrego.

-¡Sin ti, no habrá Quartet Night!-

-A… jajaja, que lindos… pero no… yo no bebo y no quiero…- Se silenció y trato de salir de ahí pero al ser atrapado por Tatsuhisa y Showtaro no pudo más que sentirse angustiado, observo a esos dos con miedo y murmuro.- Onegai… yo etto….

-Nada de eso vendrás con nosotros.-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Vamos no pasara nada yo te cuidare de estos dementes.- Expuso Mamoru sacándolo del medio y abrazándolo en su amplio pecho.

Shouta se sonrojo y susurro apartándolo con rapidez.- Yahhhh, está bien está bien, iré pero no voy a tomar licor.-

-Jajajaja, está bien.-

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Unas horas después… casa de Suzumura Kenichi.

-¡FONDO FONDOOOOOOO FONDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Gritaban todos a coro, mientras.

-¡AHGGG GYAHHHHHHH!- Dejaba de beber el hermosos Shouta Aoi de una enorme jarra, todos estaban impactados y gritaban alocados mientras él.- ¡LES DIJEEE QUE NO QUERIA BEBER!-exponía totalmente abrumado y balanceándose de un lado a otro.-¡PERO ESTO ESTA RICO!-

-¡Se suponía que nadie debía tomar!-

Gritaba Suzumura como loco enfurecido, estaban quemando su casa prácticamente no sabía cómo se habían descontrolado tanto, en su apartamento, estaba completamente colérico pero al notar que se estaban divirtiendo en Karaoke y todo eso, prefirió mejor calmarse, aprecio la hora en su reloj y noto que ya casi era de madrugada. Su risa era estridente al ver a todos completamente ebrios incluso al pobre Terashima Takuma estaba borracho y con los lentes desencajados.

-¡Aoi, Aoi!- Gritaba Suwabe.- Canta, canta Monogatari.-

-¡EHH, NO ME ACUERDO!- Reía como loco.

-¡Okey, ya dejen a Sho-chan! ¡Él es mío!-

-¡IEEEEE, MAMORU BAKA DEJALO!- Gritaba Tatsuhisa jaloneando al pobrecito Aoi a su cercanía.-¡Mejor cantémosle algo!-

Y en coro descuadrado comenzaron a cantar incoherencia y media, Suzumura respiraba hondo calmando sus nervios, al menos su apartamento era de un piso completo y no tenía vecinos a los lados ni arriba ni abajo ya que estaban reparando esos dos pisos, podían hacer todo el bullicio que ameritaba la fiesta. Suzumura estaba divirtiéndose pero de un momento a otro sintió que en su bolsillo su celular vibraba se trataba de su esposa, la cual estaba a unas cuantas horas de su apartamento privado, este lo había comprado para este tipo de cosas. El peli negro se apartó del bullicio y fue directamente a una habitación en la cual escucho que su esposa estaba algo angustiada, con prisa salió de ahí sin que nadie lo notara…

Mientras estos hombres estaba de lo más locos, cantaban canciones sin sentido, incluso comenzaron a jugar twister, Mamoru se posó al frente de aquel salvaje grupo de 9 hombres y grito estirando sus brazos.

-¡OIGAN!-

El silencio comenzó a rodear el lugar, los rostros de aquellos estaban bien rojos y alcalizados, tal aprecia el tequila era una bebida muy sabrosa y que te ponía muy tonto rápidamente.

-¡QUE QUIERES MAMORU, NO NOS DISTRAIGAS, SHOUTA-CHAN HARA LA VOZ DE UNA CHICA!-

-SIIII, YA SE, TAMBIEN QUIERO OIRLAAAAA POR QUE ES KAWAI.-Juntaba sus manos de forma tierna y mostrando unos ojos ilusionados, pronto meneo la cabeza y casi cae al piso, conteniendo el equilibrio agrego.- ¡QUE LES PARECE SI JUGAMOS ALGO INTERESANTE!-

-¿Cómo qué?- Cuestiono Suwabe dando un enorme trago a su vaso.

-Que les parece si imitamos voces de algún personaje y el que lo descubra hará lo que quiera el otro algo así como un reto…-

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-

-Vamos, a que si se nos dará bien.-

-¡Oigan ya no hay tequila!-

-Entonces hay que abrir la otra botella Takuma

-HAI, HAIIII SHOU-CHAN ME AYUDAS.-

-E…E si, ya voy.- Susurro el peli negro, poniéndose en pie con mucho cuidado todo le daba vueltas y pasando al frente de todos, siguió a Takuma, la mirada de aquellos 8 hombres se enfocó en el trasero y cuerpecito de Shouta Aoi que llegaba al lado de Takuma quien ya estaba en la barra, Shouta estaba colocando los vasos y todos lo miraban tragando grueso. Hasta Mamoru se había quedado con cara de baboso mirándole, sin duda alguna ese chico levantaba feromonas era tan lindo tan guapo con ese cabello finamente recortado, su rostro hermoso y fino toda una monada.

Después de un rato Shouta y Takuma sirvieron los tragos y entonces los ánimos se fueron acelerando, tanto así que todo se volvió oscuro y en silencio….

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

La mañana ya estaba entrando, él manejaba su auto en dirección a su apartamento, sabía que no debió dejarlos solos pero no podía dejar a un lado a su familia la llamada lo angustio de pies a cabeza y sin tomar medidas de seguridad en su apartamento salió; aún estaba un poco lejos a unas luces y él pensaba que a lo mejor ya se habían dormido o ido a sus casas, ellos siempre hacían los mismo aunque la última vez en casa de Mamoru la fiesta termino pronto ya que la esposa de este pidió amablemente y a fuerza de golpes a Mamoru que los sacara de la casa.

Suzumura sonreía tontamente al recordar que la emergencia de su esposa no era más que una pequeña felicitación por su recién proyecto terminado.

Llegaba al parqueo de los apartamentos y noto que aún estaban todos los carros de sus amigos, se extrañó, porque también estaba el de Shouta.

-Bueno a lo mejor no pudo manejar a casa…- Expuso notando la hora, eran ya las 10 de la mañana y tal parecía no se habían ido, eso solo significaba una cosa.- Se quedaron dormidos, esos bakas.- Se fue en dirección del elevador y acciono el botón que lo llevaría a su piso, privado en cuando las puertas se abrieron, y al hacerlo no pudo creer lo que miraba. Todo estaba patas arribas, las masetas de sus hermosas plantas de enredadera estaban rotas en el piso con la tierra espaciada en todo el lugar, a su lado una cabra masticaba las hojas, mas adentro noto unas gallinas y susurro.-¿Pe-Pero que mierdas es esto?- Continuo caminando lentamente y cada vez que entraba más y más a su apartamento no podía creer lo que miraba, sus adornos de la repisa rotos, los premios ganados en otros proyectos estaban en el piso siendo lamidos por un perro.- Ok, una cabra un perro dos gallinas,…- Dijo pasando de largo la cocina y la sala y notando que no había rastro alguno de los invitados que llegaron a su casa.-¿En dónde demonios están todos?- Se preocupó pues la ventana corrediza de la terraza estaba abierta, rápidamente corrió ahí y observo que había una sábana colgando del barandal, la subió rápidamente y se asustó.- Ok esto me está asustando.- Se movilizo de prisa a las habitaciones en una no había nada en la otra nada, y en la principal en donde había una cama enorme la cual utilizaba para descansar cuando tenía un trabajo sumamente exhausto, noto que ahí estaban todos.

Al entrar la piel se le puso de gallina, ya que todos estaban alrededor de Shouta quien era abrazado por Mamoru y por Tatsuhisa, de los hombros, en sus caderas tenia a Takuma y a Hiro, en sus piernas tenia a Suwabe, Kishou, Showtaro, Maeno y a Toriumi. Suzumura estaba con una vena tamaño descomunal en la frente pues, no habia ningún problema que estuvieran dormidos de esa forma para nada… el problema era que todos absolutamente todos ¡ESTABAN DESNUDOS!.- ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!- Grito causando que los que abrazaban a aquel cuerpo fueran despertando aturdidos y adoloridos, el primero en reaccionar fue Toriumi.

-¡AH! ¿Qué, QUE, POR QUE ESTOY DESNUDO?-

El segundo fue Maeno quien acomodo sus gafas chuecas por la pose en que estaba y susurro.-¿Ahg, mi cabeza…. Etto…?- Se le quedo mirando a Toriumi a los bajos y este se cubrió de prisa gritando.

-¡QUE ESTAS MIRANDO PERVERTIDO?-

-Ittae….- Exponía Showtaro con una mano en su frente.- Mi cabeza estallara.- Dejo de masajearse la frente cuando noto como esos dos se cubrían sus partes nobles, mientras los tres al mismo tiempo observaban a los otros.

-¡PERO QUE, POR QUE ESTAMOS DESNUDOS Y QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO?- Grito tremendamente sofocado Toriumi, mientras que los otros dos Hiro y Kishou además de Suwabe despertaban aturdidos y mareados, también e quedaron pálidos al notar lo que hacían y como estaban, mientras que Mamoru y Tatsuhisa estaban bien abrazaditos al cuello de Shouta quien no parecía querer despertar, Takuma quien había saltado por el grito de Toriumi, removió a Mamoru y a Tatsuhisa gritando.

-¡MAMORU, TATSUHISA DESPIERTEN!- Ambos abrieron los ojos lentamente, apreciando sus miradas y sus rostros muy cerca, al hacerlo se asustaron y gritaron.

-¡AHHHHHH ALEJATEEEEE!- Se pararon rápido de la cama y respiraban agitados, ahora tanto Miyano como Suzuki apreciaron todo lo que pasaba, entonces las conversaciones incoherentes iniciaron.

-¿Pero cómo carajos pasó esto?-

-¿Cómo es que terminamos así?-

-¿QUE ESTABAMOS POR QUE STAMOS DESNUDOS?-

-¡YAAAA SILENCIO!- Grito Suzumura, notando como todos estaban confundidos y abrumados, rápidamente les pidió que salieran, pues tal parecía Shouta no despertaba y tenía que revisarlo.- Kishou, llama a una ambulancia.-

-Si…-

Antes de que este saliera a por una ambulancia, Shouta se movió en la cama, dándose vuelta quedando de costado, todos ahí lo observaron y notaron como una pequeña situación salía de su trasero, a Suzumura le recorrió el escalofrió por toda la espalda ya que eso era nada más y nada menos que semen, dirigió su rostro a sus compañeros y los miro asesino.

El rostro pálido se formó en todos aquellos incluso el de Suzumura quien temeroso susurro.- E-Eso es…-

-Oh rayos.-Toriumi trago grueso.-VIOLAMOS AL MUCAHCHO.-

-¡VIOLAMOS ME SUENA A ORQUESTA YO NO HICE NADA!- Gritaba eufórico Hiro

-¡YA CALLENSE IDIOTAS SALGAN DE AQUÍ, TRATARE DE DESEPRTARLO!- Grito Suzumura muy cabreado.- ¡Vístanse ya carajo y arreglen mi departamento!- El grupo salió de ahí rápidamente haciendo turnos para el baño mientras que Suzumura, se acercó a Aoi le colocó una sábana para cubrir su delgado y hermoso cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le removía despacio y le llamaba.-Shouta… oye… Shouta, despierta…-

Las cejas se juntaron en su rostro, lentamente los parpados se fueron abriendo y la luz lo cegó de inmediato, llevo su mano a su cara y susurro con una voz quejumbrosa.- Ah… ¿qué paso?- apreciaba todo con sus ojitos un poco rojos y ojerosos por la noche anterior, Suzumura tragaba grueso.

-Shouta… yo…- El mencionado se intentó sentar pero todo en su cuerpo dolió especialmente su trasero, se dijo caer en la cama y se quejó.

-¡Ahhgg, Ittai… humggg!- Sintió la punzada en su interior, llevo su mano a hasta una de sus nalgas y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, agrando la mirada y grito.-¡¿Por qué ESTOY DESNUDO?!-

-Shouta.- Él se incorporó a costa del dolor y observo confuso a Suzumura.

-¡QUE, QUE ME HICIERON!-

-Bueno… la verdad es que yo no sé.- Expuso el mayor observándole con un rostro afligido.- Shouta-san yo tuve que salir de emergencia y apenas acabo de llegar y los encontré a todos así.-

-¿Q-Que… que me estás diciendo?-

-Todos estaban contigo desnudos en mi cama y lo que pasa es que ninguno se acuerda... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¡QUE! ¡AHG, MI CABEZA!-

Intento ponerse en pie y las piernas no le funcionaron, Kenichi lo sujeto antes de que callera al piso y expuso.- No te pares aun no estás bien.-

Los ojos de Shouta estaban enormes como dos platos de aquel dulce rostro solo se pudo ver un enfado enorme y monumental, Aoi tomo aire de su doloroso y entumecido cuerpo y grito a los cuatro vientos.-¡Cabrones….! ¡Me violaron!-

-E… no, lo sé es muy relativa esa afirmación.-

Shouta expreso una mirada furiosa.-¿Cómo que relativa?-

-Pues… como te explique, cuando vine todo estaban abrazándote así que no sé qué paso, mejor relájate y cuando estés mejor… averiguaremos la verdad….- Suzumura fue por toallas y prendió la regadera que estaba en su habitación las coloco en el lavamanos y expreso.-Toma un baño ¿sí?, iré a preguntarles que sucedió.-

Shouta noto como él se retiraba mientras él, apreciaba la habitación, llevaba una mano a su frente y trababa de recordar como termino todo así, mientras lo hacia percibió esa humedad en su trasero y se aterro.-¡AHGG, ESOS HIJOS DE… AHG!- se hundía en las sabanas y se sentía pésimo enojado y sumamente traicionado.

Afuera Suzumura noto como todos no decían palabra alguna, solo se encargaban de arreglar el lugar, Hiro estaba tratando de cazar a la cabra y Kishou a las gallinas, mientras que Toriumi ya tenía al perro en sus brazos, Kenichi se masajeo la cien y expuso serio.

-Les dije que no bebieran esas botellas, pero noooo nunca me hacen caso ¿Qué dijeron? Oh siii lo recuerdo muy bien, ¡Cállate Suzumura eres un aburrido! ¿y ahora miren las consecuencias?- Todos miraban al piso.-¿Alguien podría decirme que fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Pues ahora que lo preguntas Kenichi…- Inicio Mamoru.- No recuerdo nada.-

-Ni yo.- Agrego Tatsuhisa.

-Demonios si nadie recuerda nada, ¿Entonces como rayos sabremos quién le hizo eso a Shouta?-

-Es que eso no se puede saber Takuma.- Corto de la nada Suwabe.- Todos estábamos desnudos en la cama con Shou-chan, es obvio que todo le hicimos cosas al pequeñín.-

Un suspiro colectivo se presentó en cada uno de aquellos hombres, Kousuke se rasco la cabeza y expuso.

-Esto nunca lo había visto en mis trabajos de yaoi, ¿Qué pasara ahora?-

-No lo sé…- Expuso Suzumura.- Habrá que esperar que resuelve Shouta, él está muy molesto.-

-No quisimos hacerle daño, no sabemos que paso, en serio.- Expulsó triste Showtaro.- Realmente fue un error.-

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Luego de un largo rato, todos estaban ya almorzando en los sillones cuando escucharon que una puerta se abría y de esta salía Shouta, el muchacho estaba un poco triste e incómodo, decidió que no quería ver a esos tontos no por ahora. Sin decir una sola palabra paso de largo la estancia y se fue por la puerta. Entonces el sentimiento de culpabilidad se formó en sus masculinos corazones, habían echo algo que no debían, ¿Ahora como remediarlo?

-Hay que pedirle perdón.-

-Si…-

-No por ahora, lo mejor es que le dejen solo, cuando lo veamos en unos días en la grabación de la temporada cuatro, aprovecharemos para disculparnos ok.-

-Pero…Suzumura… ¿y su renuncia?- Cuestiono Miyano preocupado.

-Eso… es verdad, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?-

-Yo iré a disculparme.- Expuso Tatsuhisa, poniéndose en pie, para salir rápidamente y toda la bola de hombres le siguió.

Abajo en el parqueo, Shouta, intentaba abrir su auto las lágrimas no lo dejaban ubicar el cerrojo de su auto, estaba molesto y al no poder conectar la llave con el cerrojo dio de golpes a su auto, para soltarse a llorar desmedidamente, estaba muy triste muy decepcionado el corazón se le había roto, se habían aprovechado de su inocencia. Aquellos crueles recuerdos de su infancia volvieron a aparecer ya una vez había evitado que un estúpido se apoderara de su cuerpo y ahora habían sido 9 hombres los que lo habían poseído, estaba furiosos de su mismo, intento de nuevo volver a meter la lleve pero su llanto se incrementó. Estaba sumergido en su dolor cuando una voz cortó su desesperada situación.

-¡Aoi!-

Aquella voz resonó en sus orejas, causando que se tensara ladeo su rostro observando por sobre su hombro y noto que se trataba de Tatsuhisa, quien le miraba preocupado y tremendamente triste.

\- Por favor no te vayas así.-

-…- No decía nada, cuando logro ver a los demás ponerse tras de este.

-Lo sentimos mucho Shouta-san, de verdad no sabemos cómo paso,.. Perdona en verdad lo lamentamos mucho.- Expuso Takuma con esa vocecita un poco carrasposa y triste, Shouta agacho su rostro y siguió llorando, los chicos se acercaron y se unieron en un abrazo protector, dándole su confianza.

Tatsuhisa susurro.

-No le diremos a nadie, estarás bien, por favor no llores.-

-Esto será un secreto, no queríamos lastimarte Shouta.- Susurro Toriumi.

-Perdónanos, no queríamos hacerte daño…. Eres un gran chico, y fue nuestra culpa te obligamos a beber y…-

Shouta estaba enojado vaya que lo estaba, lo habían traicionado, pero al notar los rostros tan tremendamente arrepentidos de todos sus compañeros hasta incluso de Suzumura al fondo quien estaba muy pero muy avergonzado. Logro darse cuenta que esto nada más había sido un impulso loco por el licor y que nadie quiso lastimarle. Podía sentir el arrepentimiento de los 9 sujetos a plena flor de piel y ese tierno sentimiento le hizo cortar las palabras de Suwabe a quien dijo:

-E-Esta bien… Suwabe-san, chicos… yo, está bien… no se preocupen. Yo… - No podía decir una palabra la garganta se le cerraba.- Esta bien, ya paso… - Expreso con calma y una mirada tierna, que causo sonrojos colectivos hasta en Suzumura, Mamoru pronto dijo en sus nerviosa situación ante ver ese rostro tan lindo.

-ja, ja, ja sii hay que reírnos mejor de lo que paso.-Reía nervioso-… pues ni que fueras a embarazarte.- Shouta soltó a reír y grito.

-Eso estuvo bueno.-

Los rostros alegres de cada uno se notaron al ver que su chico ya no estaba llorando ni triste, limpio los restos de lágrimas y susurro.

-¡Gracias, por todo muchachos! A pesar de todo me divertí mucho.- Sonrió lindamente.- Pero a la próxima no beberé ni una gota.-

-Ninguno lo hará de eso estate seguro.- Expreso Suzumura, Shouta se giró y abrió por fin su auto, se sometió en este y prendió la marcha para gritar.-¡NOS VEMOS EN TRES SEMANAS!-

-Hai.- Gritaron todos en conjunto, le observaron partir más aliviados todos suspiraron.- Santo cielo, que le hicimos al pobre niño.-

-Debemos hacer méritos para que no se traume.- Exponían Hiro y Kishou.

-Bueno bola de tontos, tienen suerte que no los denuncio.-

-No sería capaz Suzumura.-

-El no pero yo si tarados, ¿cómo carajos llego una maldita cabra a mi casa y de donde salieron los pollos?-

JAJAJAJA.- Reían y decían incoherencias, la verdad había sido una fiesta súper extraña pero sinceramente las cosas resultaron muy bien a pesar del extraño percance con su amigo Shouta.

Pero la duda estaba ahí, nadie se recordaba de nada y esto los estaba molestando, esa tarde se quedaron en casa de Kenichi para tratar de acordarse pero nadie pudo saber qué fue lo que paso, lo único que recordaban era hasta donde Mamoru impuso el juego de retos, eso era todo, después todo se volvía negro y no supieron más hasta que llego Suzumura a casa en la mañana. Notando que la cosa no iba para más en sus recuerdos cada uno se fue a sus casas a descansar.

Del asunto nunca se habló incluso en los próximos días que se iniciaría la grabación de la cuarta temporada….

Continuara…

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJ MI SHOUTA AOI ES UN AMORSH! JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Bueno y que les pareció espero les haya gusado jajajaja n_n serían tan amables de darme sus reviews? Y apostar quien fue el campeón que se echó a Aoi? SAKURA SHHHHH NO LO DIGAS QUE SOS LA UNICA QUE SABE!**

 **En fin espero les haya llamado la atención cuídense mucho y el lemon xD o sea este lemon saldrá al final para las curiosas! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Whhhhhhhhhhh mis fieles amigos como les aprecio la lectura y los comentarios n-n aunque es nuevo para ustedes el slash agradezco que le den una oportunidad bueno decidí subir este bono del capítulo uno para que logren divertirse un ratito n_n**

 **Nos vemos en los comentarios las quiero!**

 **GRACIAS SAKURA CHI, KENNETH, WAJI WAJIIII Y MI MANIS TIER OF LIAR!**

 **NOS VEMOS!**

 **BESOS ENORMES Y QUE VIVA EL AOI DIGO EL YAOI! n_n**

* * *

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 1.5: Recuento de daños… ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!**

Luego de que sus amigos se fueran de su destartalado apartamento Suzumura Kenichi apreciaba todo el lugar, definitivamente esta sí que había sido una fiesta salvaje tanto así que no podía entender cómo demonios habían hecho todo ese desastre e incluso de donde rayos sacaron esos animales. Era un misterio misterioso que solo se podía resolver con algo que el recordó. Los videos de seguridad de su casa, sus ojos negros y con rasgos asiáticos apreciaban sus cámaras negando de manera desaprobatoria. Al menos suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta que ninguna había padecido ningún percance.

Quizás era la única persona extraña en el mundo que colocaba cámaras de seguridad en su casa. Pero desde que tuvo una mala experiencia con una fan súper obsesionada (No Kenneth no era Sakura xD) no lo pensó dos veces en colocarlas, estaba dispuesto a ir al cuarto de estudio para revisar lo que ocurrió; sin embargo una llamada a su línea fija le evito moverse a este, corrió a cogerlo y saludar animado.

-¿Moshi, moshi Kenichi?-

- _ **Hola buenos días Kenichi-san…-**_ Se escuchaba la voz nerviosa y sofocada de uno de los vecinos de los pisos inferiores, en ese edificio la mayoría se conocía ya que era un edificio de unos 10 pisos y él estaba ubicado en el noveno piso.

-Hola, señor Miyagi, ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

 _ **-Bueno… veras, yo…-**_ El ancianito comenzó a llorar desmedidamente y Suzumura se asustó.

-¡Ah que le pasa! ¿Le duele algo llamo a la policía que ocurrió?-

 _ **-ME ROBARON.-**_

-¿Qué, le, le robaron?-

 _ **-Siiii, LUCYYY, LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-**_ Soltaba desgarrados gritos y lágrimas.- **¡Mi Lucyyy, me robaron a mi Lucy Kenichi!-**

-Tranquilícese, ¿Dígame cuando fue la última vez que la vio? ¿Cómo es ella, déjeme llamar a la policía? ¿Es su hija, como se apellida?-

 _ **-¡NOOOOOO KENICHIIII, ES MI CABRAAAA MI CABRITA MI LUCESITA!-**_

Suzumura enseguida se quedó helado, un tic nervioso se le presento en el ojo derecho, estaba seguro que si padeciera de enfermedades ya se hubiera diagnosticado con rabia crónica, soltó un suspiro mientras escucho los gritos al teléfono y se giraba sobre su cuerpo a ver a la dicha cabra comiéndose sus muebles bien tranquila, Kenichi llevo una mano a su frente y masajeó diciendo.

-Señor Miyagi… ya no llore Lucy esta en mi apartamento.-

 _ **-¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**_ Grito impactado _ **.-¿Pero cómo llego ahí?-**_

-No lo sé estaba a punto de hacerlo pero usted me llamo.- Libero un suspiro y susurro.- Espere un minuto ahora bajo y le llevo su cabrita.

 _ **-¡LUCY,LUCY SE LLAMA LUCY!-**_

-Está bien a Lucy.-

La llamada se cortó al instante que coloco el auricular en la base del teléfono, se puso en pie y fue por la dicha cabra mientras los pollos se encaramaban a su barra des ayunadora a picotear la el mascón para lavar los utensilios de comida y el perro corría de un lado a otro.

-Ya regreso, pórtense bien y no le abran la puerta a nadie.- Susurro mirando con enfado a esos animalejos al tiempo que suspiro diciéndose a sí mismo.- Genial ahora le estoy hablando a los animales, esto es tu culpa Kishou.- Cerro la puerta con llave y se fue al elevador para bajar en cuanto el llego al piso indicado noto a Miyagi platicando con tres vecinas, Suzumura intento no interrumpir pero entonces Miyagi grito.

-¡LUCYYYYYYYYY!- La fue a abrazar como si fuera un entrañable familiar.

-Bueno Suzumura ya cumpliste ahora escapa o las acosadoras…-

-¡KENICHI-CHAN!-

-GRRR que ya nadie me respeta.- Susurro para sí dando la vuelta y gritando.-¡SEÑORA MARINEEE, COMO ESTA SEÑORAS BUENOS DIAS JAJAJA.- Sonreirá hipócritamente mientras las tres lo rodeaban y comenzaban a cacarear.

-¡ESTAMOS MAL, KENICHITO LINDO!, AYER SE METIERON UNOS LADRONES ANDABAN DESNUDOS CORRETEANDO TODO EL EDIFICIO.-

-¡Se llevaron a Lucy!- grito Miyagi estaba llorando todavía.

-¡Y a Elizabeth mi pobre perrita!-

-Y QUE ME DICEN DE COCO Y TEDDY.-

Suzumura no entendía nada, estaban hablando en claves o que ¿De cuándo a acá los japoneses millonarios tienen animalejos de granja como mascotas? El suspiro hondamente y susurro.

-Están en mi apartamento.-

-¡EHHHHH, PERO COMO!-

-La verdad es que….- Se la pensó antes de confesar que todo había sido su culpa de los locos esos… Habían sido sus amigos, sintió vergüenza ajena así que rodo los ojos y puso cara de pánico gritando.-¡TAMBIEN SE METIERON A MI APARTAMENTO LO DEJARON ECHO TRIZAS!- Sí que era un buen actor, más que nada en esa ocasión había echo la voz de Momotaro Mikoshiba de Free. Las mujeres estaban asustadas, tanto así que decidieron ir con él a su apartamento y ayudarle a reparar todo.

Ya estaban todos en el piso cuando gritaron alegres.

-¡ELIZABETH!-

-¡COCO, TEDDDD!- Estaban de verdad súper locas esas mujeres que abrazaban a un perro y a dos gallinas.

-Santo Piyo, como dice Kishou.- Estaba realmente impactado.

Estaba confundido abrumado pero tranquilo ya que las mujeres y el anciano no parecieron pensar en imponer una demanda, pues como ellas habían dicho los maleantes estaban desnudos y corrían por los pasillo con bolsas de papel en la cabeza, al menos eso significaba que ellos tuvieron sentido común y cubrieron sus rostros.

Después de un rato Suzumura dejo ir a las extrañas mujeres que dejaron impecable su apartamento dio un largo suspiro y dijo por lo bajo.

-Eso de verdad se salió de control.-

Se encamino por la sala, para ir directo al cuarto de estudio debía revisar las grabaciones, enseguida él se acomodó en la silla del escritorio y se acercó a este, para prender su computadora e introducir la clave de acceso al sistema de seguridad de su amado departamento. Ya estaba rebobinando las cintas cuando susurro.

-Bien veamos que tantas tonterías hicieron idiotas.-

Susurro, para darle play justo en el momento que el salió de su casa, escuchaba el bullicio en la computadora, estaban animados y disfrutando de canciones sin sentido.

-Bueno al menos hasta aquí no sucede nada,..- Dijo entretenido…

Una hora después, él estaba partido de risa en la silla, no podía creer el poder mental que tenía Mamoru para convencerlos a todos que entraran a un juego llamado verdad o reto, Suzumura estaba hasta comiendo palomitas mientras su cara se estiraba de tanta risa, ahora se dio cuenta que amarraron la sabana al barandal y susurro.

-¡POR DIOS Takuma no lo hagas!-

-¡BONJI BONJIIII!- Se escuchaban todos esos sujetos en el video, mientras reía como un loco notando que todos esos estaban verdaderamente ebrios, respiro tranquilo porque al menos nadie salió severamente herido aunque… descubrió que dos personitas no estaban en el grupo entonces…

-¿Eh…?- Adelanto las imágenes y entonces descubrió lo que le paso a Shouta, los gemidos se esparcieron por toda la habitación saliendo de los parlantes y el sonrojo en su rostro lo delato como un mirón.-¡OH PORRRR DIOS!- Gritó parando la cinta y yendo por audífonos, su rostro era un hermoso cuadro de lujuria, estaba pálido pero a la vez se sonrojaba sus ojos abiertos como dos platos y las dos manos en su boca, esa cara jamás la había puesto era cara de asombro de impacto, pues mientras los demás estaban en sus loquera uno de ellos hacia cochinadas con Aoi.- In-increíble, ¿Co-como hizo eso? ¡QUE FLEXIBLE ES AOI!.- Expuso con poca voz tomando aire, y notando lo que pasaría después.- Así que eso fue lo que paso…- Exponía retirándose los audífonos y pensando cuidadosamente ¿Tenía que decir todo esto a esos tontitos? ¿O dejaría que ardiera Troya y permitiera que esto quedara guardado en el cofre de los secretos? No sabía que hacer bueno algo si era seguro gravo el video en un DVD y lo aseguro en su caja fuerte, y claro borro el video de su memoria en las cámaras ya que no quería que el técnico que venía cada mes las apreciara.

Suzumura estaba pensativo pues.-No sabía que esos dos sentían algo muy profundo…- Estaba pensativo, recordando la declaración y los besos que terminaron en ese desenlace Suzumura se encontraba demasiado consternado se acomodó en su sofá y suspiro hondo.- Ah, se aman y los idiotas no saben… bueno permitiré que se den cuenta por si mismos…- Expuso dibujando una sonrisa maléfica y conspiratoria…

M~~~*&*~~~ S

Eran las una de la tarde, ya hace como dos horas que había llegado a su casa pero decidió darle vuelta a la manzana muchas veces por más que quería bajarse del auto no podía le daba ¡PANICO! Llegar a su casa, en donde estaba seguro su madre estaba furiosa, agradeció que su padre estaba de viaje y no estaba en casa, pero la furia de su madre lo ponía nervioso ya que, antes de llegar a casa reviso su celular en una luz roja y se había puesto pálido y afligido al notar que habían sin mentir 500 llamadas de su mamá la razón por la cual la señora le había llamado era porque su hijo jamás en su vida se había quedado a dormir en casa ajena y mucho menos no había regresado a su casa después de un evento o concierto. Shouta estaba preocupado, le sudaban las manos y manejaba dando vueltas y vueltas susurrando.

-Que hago… mi mamá debe estar furiosa.-

Susurraba con esa vocecita kawai y juntaba sus cejas.

\- ¿Qué le digo, que le digoooo?-

Estaba pensando cuando escucho el sonido del piloto en el auto anunciando que la gasolina estaba por terminarse, eso quería decir que no había remedio debía entrar a su casa fuera como fuera. Respiro hondo y libero un largo y tenue suspiro susurrando.

\- Ya es hora Aoi, debes aceptar tu castigo.-

Se acercó al portón de su casa y acciono el botón que la abría, para someter su auto del año regalo de sus padres por haber llegado tan lejos en su carrera, lo amaban claro que si lo hacían pero lo mantenían muy sobre protegido y es que hasta incluso eran sus propios Managers.

Shouta Aoi se bajaba del auto y hasta ahora noto que el maldito llavero de su auto tenía un botón para abrir las puertas y cerrarlas.

\- BAKA.- Se dijo al recordar la escena en el parqueo de casa de Suzumura, se movilizo despacio hacia la puerta de la entrada, aun traía puestas las ropas del concierto, estaba seguro que su madre lo recibiría a chanclazos.

Tomo valiente el pomo y abrió de inmediato noto a una señora muy sofocando gritando.

¡COMO QUE TENGO QUE ESPERAR 24 HORAS PARA IMPONER UNA DENUNCIA! ¡MI HIJO ESTA DESAPARECIDOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Bu-buenos días Okasan.- Saludo con un hilito de voz.

-¡ESCUCHAME INFELIZ SI ALGO LE PASA A MI HIJO… Hola Aoi…!TE JURO QUE TE VAS A PODRIR EN EL INFIERNO!- Aoi aprovecho la furia de su madre la cual desquitaba en el teléfono estaba tan distraída que no noto que había regresado y saludado, enseguida subió las gradas como un cohete y se encerró, al instante en que se escuchó el portazo proveniente de la habitación de su hijo, aquella señora reacciono y murmuro.- ¡ESPERA!- Puso al policía en espera y grito.-¿Aoicito eres tú?-

 _-Eh… si.-_ se escuchó la voz de su hijito proveniente del piso superior.

La mujer puso cara de circunstancia corto la llamada y salió corriendo hacia arriba.

Aoi en su habitación sintió y escucho los pasos acelerados de su madre la cual se clavó en la puerta y grito.

-¡AOI SHOUTA, EN DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE TODA LA NOCHE!-

El corría en círculos en su habitación, no sabía qué demonios hacer, tenía olor a alcohol en toda la ropa y en su cuerpecito que ya no era inmaculado, rápidamente se fue al baño se quitó la ropa la tiro al cesto de ropa sucia y se puso una de esas enormes camisetas que el suele usar, se lavó los dientes y escucho.

¡ABRE LA PUERTA AOI!-

-MMGG, YA, YA VOY ESTOY EN EL BAÑO, MAMA.-

-NADA DE QUE ESTOY EN EL BANO ABREEEE.-

Estaba frustrándose, lavo rápidamente su rostro y se echó perfume para disimular, entonces escucho.

-¡AOI, SABES QUE RESPETO TU PRIVACIDAD COMO HIJO PERO… YO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD COMO PADRE Y ENTRO A TU HABITACION AUNQUE NO QUIERAS!- La puerta fue abierta por una llave maestra y Aoi por fin salía del baño y susurraba.

-Pues ya entraste ¿Qué quieres madre?-

-¡COMO QUE QUE QUIERO?- Grito acercándose a él examinándolo y revisándolo con la mirada rodeándolo como si fuera un león apunto de comerse a un pobre cervatillo, Shouta tragaba grueso, elevo sus manos a su boca y nerviosos susurro.

-Etto… mamá.-

-¿EN DODNE CARAY ESTABAS AOICITO?-

-Me… me, quede con unos amigos.- Respondió dando un salto de susto y cerrando los ojitos.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grito eufórica la mujer.

Aoi temblaba era inútil no podía mentirle, había pensado muchas mentiras pero él era de esos que sabía que tarde o temprano la mentira saldría a la luz y sería peor.

-S-Si… Mamá, luego del concierto fuimos a casa de un amigo y celebramos y entonces…-

-¡¿No me digas que bebiste licor AOI SHOUTA?!-

-e….-

Su madre noto como él le miraba como perrito a punto de morir y sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.- ¡Mi hijito!- Expuso abrazándolo.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Es… que…- Estaba pensándolo. _-"No puedo decirle que me obligaron por que no fue así yo quise beber, pero entonces ¿que le digo?"-_ Trago grueso y susurro.- Yo… perdóname, no volverá a pasar.-

-Eso estate por seguro que no volverá a pasar.-

-Hai, lo prometo.- Expuso elevando su mano derecha y haciendo un juramento.

-Claro, claro… pero por mayor seguridad, estas castigado.-

-¿EHHH, PE-PERO?-

-Nada, de pastelitos de fresa, no más música de OPPA o como se llame y cero salidas, solo saldrás a cumplir tus trabajos y ya, ¿Entendido?-

-PERO OKASAN!-

-No me rezongue niño.- Grito furica para salir de ahí como una fiera, mientras él era encerrado con candado y hasta llave, Aoi suspiro hondo a veces su padres lo trataban demasiado raro, ya era mayor y no querían que el fuera libre eso lo enojo, fue a su cama que estaba atestada de peluches y los golpeo en retiradas ocasiones, se enfureció, revolvió sus cabellos e hizo un berrinche. Pero pese a todo aquello que hizo el agradeció que sus padres lo tuvieran muy bien mimado aunque había conocido a unos hombres demasiado salvajes. Suspiro de nuevo y se sentó en la cama sintiendo esa punzada en su trasero y susurrando.

-¿Y qué hago con esto?- Exponía, inflando sus cachetes.- Sera mejor que me dé una ducha.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y frunciendo el ceño para recordar lo que pasó pero nada, no podía, en cuanto buscaba la toalla y su ropa interior escucho el sonido de su móvil, tenía como Ringtone la canción de Poisson Kiss rápidamente se acercó y lo tomo, aprecio el nombre en la pantalla y susurro.-¿Are, Tatsuhisa?- Se la pensó un poco para responder y así lo hizo con rapidez.-¿Hola?-

 _ **-Aoi, ho-hola.-**_

-¿Hola, Tatsuhisa-san que sorpresa…?-

 _ **-E si… ¿Oye quería saber cómo llegaste a casa está todo bien?-**_

Él se la pensó un poco y susurro.- Me castigaron.-

 _ **-¡EH!-**_ Grito incrédulo.- _ **Vaya ¿Realmente tus padres son sobre protectores?-**_

-Si…- Susurro con tristeza y de manera kawai.

 _ **-Bueno… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-**_

-No lo sé, me dijo que solo podía salir a hacer mis trabajos.-

 _ **-Oh ya veo.-**_

-Eh… si… ¿Mmm?-

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?-**_

-Tengo otra llamada, espera…-

 _ **-¡OYE ESPERA AOI!-**_ El chico no permitió que su amigo le terminara de decir la razón de su llamada cuando el ya respondía la otra llamada y susurraba,.

-Moshi moshi, Aoi.-

 _ **-¡Aoi-chan!-**_

-Mamoru-Senpai?-

 _ **-Siiii.-**_

-¿Ho-Hola, estem tengo a Tatsuhisa en la otra línea espere si?-

 _ **-¡QUE!-**_

Aoi junto las llamadas y susurro.-Bueno… ya está, Tatsuhisa-san, es Mamoru-Senpai quien me llamo.-

 _ **-¡EHHH! ¿Mamoru?-**_

 _ **-Ho-hola Tatsuhisa.-**_

 _ **-¿Pero qué….?-**_

-Oh disculpen me está entrando otra llamada.-

 _ **¡AOI ESPERA!-**_ Gritaron en coro los dos, mientras Aoi respondía la otra llamada estos dos discutían.

 _ **¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Mamoru?-**_

 _ **-Pues solo quería saber cómo está él ¿y TU QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-**_

 _ **-Yo….-**_

-Vaya, vayaaa, todos me están llamando.- Susurro Aoi juntando a los 8 en una sola llamada.

 _ **-¿Pero cómo es que todos estamos hablándole al mismo tiempo?-**_ Cuestionaba irritado Suwabe.

-Esto es divertido.- Decía Aoi sonriendo en la línea.- Solo falta Suzumura-sama.-

 _ **-Es imposible, ¿cuantas llamadas pueden entrar en una conferencia?-**_

 _ **-Pues no se Hiro.-**_

 _ **-Takuma, creo que como unas 11.-**_

 _ **-¿En serio Toriumi?-**_

 _ **-Estamos todos aquí jajaja.-**_ Gritaba emocionado Morikubo.

 _ **-Esto, no puede estar pasando…-**_ Expuso serio y grave Maeno.

 _ **-Ya cállense.-**_ Gritó Tatsuhisa.- _ **Es obvio que todos nos preocupamos por Aoi.**_

-Que lindos gracias.- Susurro el mencionado para exponer.- Pero creo que deberé dejarlos, ya que me han castigado.-

 _ **-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-**_ Gritaron los otros siete en la línea a excepción de Tatsuhisa.

-Sí, lo lamento, los veré en la grabación de la cuarta temporada… oh por el FB es que… creo que aquí viene mi madre.-

 _ **-¡AOI ESPERA!-**_ Gritaban todos en coro pero la línea se cortó, entonces todos fueron sacados de la conferencia,. Mientras Aoi estaba ocultando su teléfono él sabía que a su madre se le había olvidado este detallito, la mujer entro y se posó al frente de su hijo susurrando al mismo tiempo que estiraba la mano.

-Dame tu teléfono Aoicito.-

-Pero mamá.-

-Nada, castigo es castigo.- Tampoco tendrás internet ya apague el Wifi.-

-ERES MALVAAAADAAAAAAAAAA.-

-Ya, es por tu bien, no quiero que nada malo te pase.-

Aoi agacho la mirada.- Prepárate para tu nuevo papel en Uta pri ¿Está bien?-

-De acuerdo…- Susurro demasiado cabizbajo el pelinegro.

Aoi estaba atrapado y los hombres querían hablar con él, a lo mejor el sentimiento de culpabilidad los rodeo querían disculparse a mas no poder con el joven, pero él no estaba nada enterado de aquello, termino de bañarse y se dispuso a leer el libreto pero quedó dormido el desvelo y el cansancio de la noche anterior lo enviaron directamente al mundo de Morfeo…

Continuara….

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

* * *

 **Pos bueno este fue un pequeño bono xD el verdadero capitulo dos saldrá en el próximo sábado n_n ESPERO SIGA SIENDOD E SU AGRADO JAJAJAJA**

 **Saludos a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a este lindo escrito n_n byeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bienvenidos a otro capítulo extraño de este fic xDDDD espero sea de su agrado… como repito estos personajes son reales pero eso no quiere decir que sean homosexuales ni tampoco que estén embarazados ok… lamento la espera en mis otros trabajos así que por lo tanto hare un anuncio a mis lectoras de PRELUDIO DEL DESTINO se les avisa se atrasara un poco ya que otro fic necesita ser actualizado ya lleva mucho sin hacerlo así que…. Les pido paciencia!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y saludos a mis amigas lindas y locas que lleen este fic y a los chicos tímidos que lo leen pero no comentan malos!**

 **Mura-kun jajaja por ahí aparece tu amor xD Hikaruh Midorikawa xD**

 **Bien a leer!**

* * *

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 2: Cansancio cita extraña… ¿Celos?**

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la fiesta salvaje y nuestros chicos seguían sus vidas y sus eventos al pie de la letra, unos tenían mas trabajo que los otros y otros tenían menos que unos; sin embargo la vida se había vuelto muy extraña para cada uno de los Seiyuus los cuales apenas y se concentraban en las grabaciones o programas de variedad, este era el casa para todos en general. Mamoru estaba animado grabando una entrevista que una revista llevaba a cabo para estar más cerca del Actor de doblaje, cantante y actor de películas. Miyano estaba concentrado escuchando lo que la reportera decía cuando de pronto en los anunciantes que ella con ánimos leía en su cuaderno aparecía la publicidad de MURASAKI el nuevo single de Aoi Showta, como cantante, él se quedó tieso y entonces no escucho que la mujer le hablaba diciendo.

¿Miyano-san?-

-¿Eh, ah, yo, no le hice nada lo juro?-

-¿Eh de que habla?-

-¿Qu-Que me preguntaste?-

-¿Pues… como había sido la participación y la convivencia de sus compañeros en el último concierto…?-

-Oh eso… bueno, muy buena nos divertimos muchos, prácticamente nos alocamos y…- Él se quedó en silencio al ver la foto de Aoi con el traje que llevaba puesto en la portada se trataba de algo así como un kimono al estilo yukata extrañamente desarreglado pero muy vistoso. Al quedársele mirando un enorme golpazo mental le llego de pronto, apreciando a Aoi en sus recuerdos todo sonrojado y jadeando como suma lujuria y deseo.-¡HAY SANTO CIELO!- Grito cubriéndose la cara y poniéndose rojo.- ¡ENTONCES FUI YO!- Grito impactado cosa que la que grababa la entrevista se quedó helada y cuestiono.

-¿Miyano-san?-

-¡Discúlpame no… no este, perdona sigamos!-

-¡Hai!- Grito y la palabrería de la chica continuo mientras el llevaba su mano a su barbilla pensativo.

 _-"Esto… entonces…"-_

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Al otro extremo del país, se encontraba Kousuke Toriumi caminando por los pasillos de una televisora, mientras caminaba la escena de aquella fiesta rodearon su cabeza, desde el siguiente día la escena era la misma recorría su cabeza como una loca idea que nunca se iba, además de eso había notado que en su cuello se encontraba una marca, no sabía si fue por un beso sabroso y lujuriosos o fue solamente un golpe que se dio, pero de algo estaba seguro siempre que esa escena lo atacaba horrendamente él tenía que correr al baño y echarse agua helada en su cara pues…

Seguía su camino cuando los posters de MURASAKI inundaron el lugar, Shouta era muy reconocido en todo el país y no faltaba que hubiera publicidad en todas las televisoras y sitios que se pudieran encontrar, increíblemente él se quedó parado ahí mirándolo y entonces la escena regreso fresca en su memoria.

T~~~*ESCENA LUJURIOSA*~~~ S

 _Toriumi desnudo, sobre la cama siendo besado por el Aoi, quien se encontraba bajo su cuerpo abrazando su cuello y besándole susurrando su nombre en su oído diciendo.- Ahh, Kousuke-sensei,.. Usted sabe mucho de esto.- Entonces la escena se volvía borrosa y regresaba con el rostro deseoso y colorado e Aoi gritando.-¡AHHH! ¡Kousuke-sensei! ¡Ahhmmg, motto!-_

T~~~*FIN DE ESCENA LUJURIOSA*~~~ S

El hombre del sombrero estaba desangrándose prácticamente en ese pasillo de no ser por alguien que pasaba por ahí y susurraba con su voz ronca y un poco tosca.

-Oi, Kousuke, ¿Quieres apuñalar a alguien con eso o qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

El mencionado salió de sus recuerdos para saltar y admirar a su frente a un hombre de cabellos lacios y que finamente estaban puestos a un lado de su rostro, sus ojos lo miraban asesinos y esos labios rojos y gruesos se torcieron en una mueca llena d molestia.

\- TKS, eres un maldito pervertido.-

-¡¿MIDORIKAWA?!-

-¿Por qué estas erecto?-

-E…- Agacho su mirada y noto la carpa de circo en sus pantalones, con sus chaquetón negro se cubrió y susurro.-¡OH RAYOS!-

-¡SIGUES SIENDO UN!- Observo antes a todas partes y murmuro.-¡Un pervertido!-

-Gomen Midorikawa…- El hizo reverencia y salió corriendo mientras Hikaru Midorikawa chasqueaba la lengua y susurraba.

-Vaya idiota…- Ajusto sus ropas y se fue por el pasillo…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En otro extremo en un ensayo para el evento de FREE de este año cierto seiyuu que interpretaba a Makoto Tachibana no se podía concentrar, pues por más que lo hacía no lograba acomodar sus ideas, él estaba enfrascado en querer saber ¿Quién demonios le hizo eso a Aoi? Puesto que él…

-Yo no recuerdo nada… ¿Qué habrá pasado?- Se cuestionaba furioso.

-¡NEEE!, Tatsu-san ¿Sucede algo?-

El mencionado giro a ver a quien le había cuestionado se trataba de Tsubasa Yonaga quien le apreciaba curiosos arrugando sus ojitos con rasgos asiáticos en sospecha y preocupación, su rostro se torció un poco ante querer saber que ocurría con él, a su lado Hiraka Daisuke, se unió y susurro.

-¿Sera que está un poco molesto por que Mamoru-san aun no llega?-

-Eso en parte y por qué el otro tonto tampoco aparece.- Gruñó cambiando su preocupación por enfado, odiaba que esos dos seiyuus de Rin y de Haru nunca aparecieran a tiempo o cancelaran ¡NO ERAN RESPONSABLES! Se gritaba internamente, pero bueno dado a que él era un artista consumado no podía darse el lujo de faltar a los ensayos, en cambio esos.- Son una vergüenza.- Gruñó entre dientes, notando como Nobunaga Shimazaki hacia su aparición.

-¡AHHHHH MINAAAAA, HONTOOOO GOMEN!- grito al llegar y haciendo reverencia en reiteradas ocasiones.

-¡Oi, en donde esta Mamoru!-

-Etto, hable con él antes de venir y dijo que estaba aún gravando una nuncio y…-

-Eso no importa el luego se pondrá al día.- Expuso el organizador del evento, uniéndose al pequeño grupo, aun hacia faltan varios pero ese ensayo a pesar de todo no era tan importante aunque para cierto cantante si lo era.- Por favor estamos más que bien, iniciemos.-

-¡HAI!- Gritaron todos en conjuntos mientras que Tatsuhisa aún estaba un poco distraído, suspiro hondamente pues apreciaba la hora y el lugar en el que estaba, estaba muy lejos de la casa de Aoi y pues así no podría ir, adema de la tonelada de compromisos que tenía, opto por darse por vencido y esperar hasta la otra semana en donde su contrato con Brocoli volvía a comenzar.

-Ya quiero volver a verte.- Susurro, regresando a su trabajo…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En otro punto Suwabe y Kishou estaban juntos en un programa de variedades disfrutando el momento cuando el anuncio de MURASAKI les ataco también, ambos se miraron cómplices y el productor cuestiono inquieto.

-¿Are, sucede algo chicos?-

-No, no para nada.-

Pronto el presentador se acomodó el auricular oculto en su oído y susurro.-Oh eso ¿es verdad?, ¿Es en serio Aoi vendrá la otra semana?-

-Si.- Respondía el productor a su presentador mientras aquellos dos observaban ambos con curiosidad.

-¿Shouta-chan, vendrá a grabar?- Cuestionaba intrigado Suwabe.

-¡Hai, va a promocionar su nuevo álbum y pues haremos juegos con él! ¡NO ES GENIAL!-

-LO ES.- Expuso Kishou bastante emocionado.-¡DEBERIAN INVITARNOS TAMBIEN!-

-Eso lo veremos después, por ahora es momento de grabar.

-¡HAI!- Pero antes de que iniciaran en las pantallas se presentó un saludo de Aoi anunciando su presencia en ese programa la próxima semana, ambos se quedaron helados pues había iniciado con un gritito emocionado y había hablado de la manera más kawai de todas, ambos se sonrojaron pues tal y como le habia pasado a los otros… ellos también tuvieron recuerdos lujuriosos de ese chico.

¡ESTO ES MALOOOO!- Gritaron ambos revolviendo sus cabellos desmedidamente, mientras el productor gritaba.

-¡AHHHH, NO HAGAN ESO! MAQUILLAJE RAPIDO.- Ambos eran de nuevo a cuenta peinado y los anuncios se extendieron…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado el caso era distinto para Maeno Tomoaki esa ocasión había salido librado de una buena grabación en la que involucraba juegos vergonzosos pero que él con gusto los cumplía, se había topado con dos de sus amigos en los estudios y entablaron una conversación tranquila y serena.

-¡Oh Hiro-san! ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí!-

Shimono estrecho la mano de Maeno y saludo haciendo reverencia, mientras que a su lado otro de los seiyuus muy reconocidos susurraba.-Te veré luego Shimono-san.-

-Hai, Noriaki-sama.- El mencionado se fue haciendo reverencia el a pesar de haber apenas salido de una grabación debía correr a otro estudio, pues otro proyecto se levantaba. Al quedar ambos solos se miraron cómplices, Hiro primero inspecciono para saber que no había nadie cerca y susurro.-¿Maeno-san, tú no has visto a Aoi?-

-No, y la verdad estoy un poco preocupado, no he podido dormir todos estos días por lo que paso en casa de Suzumura.-

-Ni que lo digas yo no puedo pensar en nada que no sea él.-

-¿E-En serio?- Cuestiono inquieto y enmarcando sus finas cejas en preocupación, aquella mirada no fue notada por Hiro gracias a sus gafas con bordes gruesos de color negro, Shimono negó y susurro con preocupación.

-La verdad quisiera saber cómo esta…. Pero ahora no puedo, tendrá que ser cuando lleguemos a la grabación.-

-Hai…-

-Mmm, bueno Maeno, te veré en una semana ok.-

-Sí, si… Sayonara Hiro-san.- El mencionado se fue apresurado a la otra parte del complejo de estudios de grabación, mientras el de gafas respiraba profundamente, ajustaba la corbata que traía puesta y se encamino en dirección a su auto, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza y una de ellas era investigar si Aoi había logrado recordar algo, además de la idea de querer ir a su casa y cerciorarse por sí mismo si su castigo habías sido levantado y quien sabe le invitaría a salir.-¿Y para qué demonios lo invitare a salir?- Se preguntó inquieto admirando sus ojos en el retrovisor de su auto, para cerrar lentamente sus ojos y una escena llego a su cabeza de maneras acelerada, en sus pensamientos solo logro ver la boca abierta a toda lo que daba de Aoi y al mismo tiempo soltando un gemido que lo hizo despertar de su ligero recuerdo.-¡POR DIOS QUE FUE ESO!- Removió su cabeza para intentar no recordar más y nervioso prendió la marcha de su auto.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado casa de Aoi Shouta…

Estaba en el quinto sueño, totalmente dormido tanto así que no escucho a su madre a lo lejos anunciando que ya estaba listo el almuerzo, él estaba tan sumergido en el mundo de Morfeo que hasta incluso sonreía entre sueños y susurraba.-Ja, ja, ja… ¿Pero que ha-cen vestidos de mayordomos…? -El rostro de Aoi se tornaba sonriente mientras seguida diciendo.-Hummm, que rico yo quiero pastel de fresa… ajajaja.- Seguía diciendo en sus sueños, para pronto tornar su rostro serio y susurrar.-¿Eh, Tatsuhisa, que haces con un traje de lobo?- Sus parpados no se abrían pero su rostro era todo un poema de asombro al susurrar.- ¡shoto matte! ¿Por qué estoy vestido de caperucita…? ¡AHH! ¡AHORA TODOS ESTAN VESTIDOS DE LOBOOOO KUWAIIIII.-

-¡AOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

Aquel grito hizo saltar de su silla al joven peli negro quien levantaba su rostro de la mesa y con la página del libreto pegada a su mejilla, escuchaba a su madre azotar la puerta y entrar como una loca gruñendo.

-¡AOI SHOUTA! ¿Acaso no escuchas que te estoy llamando?-

-O-okasan…- Susurro aun adormilado.- Gomen, me quede dormido…- Respondió dando un enorme bostezo y susurrando.-¿Qué quiere?-

-Que bajes a almorzar muchachito.-

-E…- Inflo los cachetes y susurro.- No quiero.-

-¿PERO DE QUE HABLAS AYER TAMPOCO COMISTE?-

-Bueno es que siento revuelto el estómago, es tu culpa por quitarme los dulces mamá.-

La señora Shouta apreciaba a su hijo haciendo un puchero monumental, ella sonrió tiernamente y acaricio el rostro apartando la hoja que se había pegado a su cara y tomando ambas mejillas con sus dedos y estirándolas diciendo.- ¡No quieras chantajearme enano, tú mirada kawai y tus pucheros no funcionan en mí!-

-AHAHAHA, OKAJAAA, SUEJTA MIS MEJIAS!- Apenas decía el pobre, la mujer lo libero y él acaricio sus cachetitos susurrando.- Eres mala…-

-No, mi hijito solo quiero que te alimentes y estés bien.- Sonrió mas.- Ven vamos a comer, te espera un plato de carne, verduras y arroz blanco… y sopita de wangtang.-

-BUAGGG.-

-Oyeeee.-

-Okasannn… quiero dulces.-

-NO, ahora baja y ve a sentarte o te quito la radio.- La mujer rápidamente salió de ahí, mientras Aoi suspiraba hondamente y susurraba.

-Mi madre me odia.- Estaba ahí sentado en la silla mirando al piso, y es que estas dos semanas habían sido un real suplicio, ya se sabía el libreto de Ai Mikaze y hasta incluso lo de los demás, era muy fácil memorizárselo ya que el personaje no tenía demasiadas intervenciones la primera semana sobrevivió apenas con la radio y esta última semana que paso, estaba demasiado desanimado incluso se dormía a cada momento, le echo la culpa al hecho que no tenía sus dulces. Él era un comedor de Pastelitos y dulces compulsivo. Pero su madre era muy estricta en ese aspecto, no le permitía comer mas de la cuenta ya que una de las cosas que hacían famoso a su hijo era su esbelta figura y su plena belleza, cuidaba a Aoi aunque este no lo aceptaba a veces y hacia esos pucheros. Sin embargo Aoi a costa de sentirse desanimado y sin ganas de comer esa comida insípida y llena de toneladas de sal decidió bajar a comer o si no su madre de verdad no lo dejaría en paz. Se movía por su habitación y llegaba al pasillo bajaba las gradas con total flojera, los pies le parecían plomo.

Su madre noto aquello y cuestiono.-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa a Aoicito?-

-No lo sé… solo sé que toda esa sal que me das me está haciendo retener líquidos por eso… estoy pesado me siento pesado.-

-Jah, ni creas que voy a tragarme eso…- Dijo sacando una raja de apio.- Ten para que salga más rápido.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú hazme caso.- Aoi suspiro hondamente y aprecio la comida, observo a su madre y con los ojos afilados susurro.- CANIBAL ERES UNA CANIBAL OKASAN.-

-SSSHHH, YA COME…- Ambos se sentaron juntaron sus manos para dar gracias y poder comer, mientras la mujer comenzaba su hijito jugaba con la comida y cuestionaba.

-¿Ne… Okasan, cuando regresa papá?-

-En dos semanas.-

-Oh… ya veo…-

-Si…- La mujer estaba en lo mejor de comer cuando el timbre sonó.-¡PERO QUIEN ES TAN MAL EDUCADO Y VIENE A ESTA HORA!- Aoi por fin se animaba a comer un trozo de vegetal cuando su madre se puso en pie y fue a la puerta, iba tirando maldiciones cuando abrió y aprecio a tremendo hombre en la puerta se quedó helada.

-Buenas tardes, señora Shouta… disculpe que incomode a esta hora pero…-

-Kami-sama, ¡GRACIAS!-

-¿Eh disculpe?-

La mujer estaba desangrándose y babeando parecía una loba a punto de devorarse a un corderito lindo y precioso, el hombre en la entrada se trataba de Maeno, quien traía puesta una camisa a botones blanca, una corbata azul con una raya roja a un costado y unos jeans y zapatitos hermosamente limpios y caros.

-¿Quién eres tu mi querido muchacho? Debes saber que estoy casada pero eso no importa jajaja.-

-E…-

-Okasan deja de hacer el ridículo con el mensaje…- Aoi se asomó al escuchar la sarta de cosas que decía su madre y al notar al de gafas en la puerta grito.-¡MAENO!-

-¡Aoi-kun!-

-¡AHHH!- Grito cerrando la puerta justo en la cara del pobre Tomoaki quien recibió un buen golpe en la nariz, se hizo hacia atrás y sujeto su nariz con una mano ya que en la otra traía un ramo de flores, el no entendía por que Aoi había echo esto, ni tampoco su madre quien cuestiono.

-¡Aoicito, pero que hiciste!-

-NA-NADA, MAMA VEN VAMOS A COMER JAJAJA.- Hablaba nerviosos y desbocado el peli negro.

La mujer elevo una ceja y le observo con seriedad y con voz macabra susurro.-¿Quién es el?-

-Esto… el… es un compañero de trabajo.-

-¿Aja?-

-Y pues solo eso jajaja.-

-Aoicito, entonces por qué lo trataste así, viste me trae flores.-

-No mama, él no te trae nada, él debe irse a casa.- El timbre sonó y entonces Aoi se puso más nervioso, la verdad es que no sabía por qué había reaccionado así pero si lo pensaba bien, estaba nervioso por una sola y sencilla razón, a lo mejor él se había acordado de lo que paso en aquella noche y probablemente había sido quien le había echo aquello y eso lo puso a sudar y a gritar internamente lleno de vergüenza. Mientras el gavillaba en sus pensamientos no noto que su madre ya estaba abriendo la puerta y Maeno entraba siendo atendido por la señora para que su nariz no sufriera ningún daño, en cuanto a Aoi…-No puede entrar a mi casa el…- Susurraba para sí mismo muy suavecito cuando observo a su lado como Maeno pasaba a su lado en dirección a la cocina.- Hola Maeno.- Susurro, distraído.- Si entra será la muerte para mi e…- Se quedó de piedra al ver a Maeno con una manta y hielo en su rostro, frente a él en la mesa y mirándole serio.

-¿Por qué me cerraste la puerta?-

-E…Ett-ettoooo.- Quería gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo, temblaba y se sentía un poco mareado, pero aquel sentir dejo de ser al ver a su madre a su lado y mirándole enamoradamente a el de gafas. Aoi enseguida tragó grueso y susurro.-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-

-Quería visitarte y bueno… si se puede quería saber si puedes salir un momento, quiero hablarte del próximo concierto.-

-¡OH! ¡Claro que Aoicito ira! ¿No es verdad cariño?-

Aoi le puso cara de furia y susurro.-Me tienes castigado.-

-¡MAAAA, KUKUKUKU! OLVIDATE DE ESO, BEBE, SAL, SAL CON TU AMIGUITO.- Decía bastante sonriente, Shouta soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.

-Iré a cambiarme.-

-Hai…- Expuso Maeno serio y con la voz gruesa que él sabe tener para Camus, mientras Aoi subía las gradas él retiraba la toalla en su rostro y se cercioraba de que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su nariz, estaba tranquilo por que así fue, acomodaba sus flecos y notaba como la mujer aquella le miraba de manera examinadora.- ¿Señora Shouta, Dígame como a estado?-

-Muy pero muy bien cariño.-

-E… e que bueno.- Dijo alejándose ya que la mujer se le había acercado de forma peligrosa, Maeno miraba a todos lados y entonces no tuvo opción más que entregarle las flores y susurrarle de manera sensual.

-¡Señora, aquí tiene son para usted… pero las pobres necesitan beber!-

-OH ES VERDAD.-

De este modo él se la quito de enzima y rogo a los dioses que Aoi se apurara y así fue el bajaba las gradas como un loco y jalaba el brazo de Tomoaki al cual saco de prisa de la casa y Shouta antes de cerrar la puerta grito.-¡YA REGRESO MAMA!-

-Si…-

Ambos por fin salieron corriendo, hasta que por fin estuvieron a una distancia segura de la casa Aoi respiro hondamente y susurro.-¿Pero que estás haciendo Maeno?-

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas.-

-Ya estoy bien, dile a todos que estoy bien, que no ha pasado nada, madre no se dio cuenta de nada ahora por favor te agradecería que te fueras ya.-

-Mmm, bueno… está bien.- Se rascaba la nuca.- La verdad quizás estoy exagerando pero me gustaría hablarte de algo ¿Podemos ir al centro comercial?-

-¿Y para qué?- Cuestiono el chico que traía puesta una camiseta tamaño XXL, y unos pantalones súper ajustados y un sombrerito, negro, la verdad es que el siempre solía vestirse así, era su estilo.-

-Bueno… te platicare en cuanto lleguemos ¿si?-

-Bueno.- Dijo el notando como el de gafas tomaba su mano y susurraba.

-Ven vamos en mi auto.-

-Etto…- Lo jaloneaba pero el del sombrero no se movió.- Me da miedo.-

-No te hare nada, solo quiero que vayamos por un helado y platica…- Ni siquiera termino lo que diría cuando Aoi lo jalaba y gritaba.

-¡HELADO POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES DATE PRISA MAENO!-

-E-Eh, si.-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Ambos ya estaban en el centro comercial, Aoi estaba impaciente sentado en la mesa de la nevería a donde Maeno lo había llevado, una dulce mesera llego a pedirles las ordenes, ella estaba nerviosa pues había logrado reconocer a Shouta Aoi, quien animado miraba el menú y susurraba.

-¿Maeno-chan puedo pedir lo que quiera?-

-Si… no hay problema.-

-Pues… quiero la pasión de fresas, el pastelito de queso con mermelada y una pinta de chocolate y fresas.-

-¡¿Te vas a comer todo eso?!-

-SIIIII.- Sonrió a lo que Maeno sonrió también y grito.

-¡INCREIBLE!, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO LO MISMO.-

-¡NO PUEDE SER TE GUSTA LA FRESA!-

-¡MEEEEE ENCANTA!- Grito algo alocado, ambos se tomaron las manos y gritaron eufóricamente, mientras todos en el lugar los miraban un poco confusos eso se había visto demasiado… etto "femoninos"

La mesera se fue por las ordenes cuando los dejo solos, Aoi susurro.- Tengo dos semanas completas sin probar dulce esto será épico.-

-Te ceo yo también.-

-¿Eh y tú por qué?-

-Bueno, eh estado un poco deprimido.-

-¿Deprimido…?- Aoi se sintió un poco mal, torno su rostro preocupado y susurro agachando su mirada.-¿Es mi culpa?-

Maeno noto aquella expresión y negó susurrando.- No, claro que no… es otra cosa.- Expuso cabizbajo y tremendamente consternado, Aoi noto el clima y el aura que rodeaba a Tomoaki parecía de verdad muy depresivo, tanto así que le dieron ganas de llorar, elevo sus manos y tomo las de el de gafas cuestionando.

-¿Dime que sucede?-

-No… te vas a burlar, no puedo contarte nada.-

-Por dios Maeno-chan somos amigos, y compañeros de las fresas.- Sonrió amablemente y hermosamente.- Anda dile a Aoi-chan.- Susurro haciendo ese ruidito tierno y kawai con su voz.

-E-está bien… pero primero déjame preguntarte algo.-

-¿Lo que sea?-

-Aquí está su orden.- Susurraba la mesera repartiendo ambos pedidos a los dos chicos, Aoi recibía con alegría su porción de pastel de queso con mermelada y susurraba.

-¡GRACIAS GRACIAS!-

La mesera les dejo no sin antes recibir por orden llevarles dos tazas de Té, en cuanto aquellos dos, ya daban las primeras mordidas a los zukulenthos y sabrosos postres y ambos exponían un gemido y jadeo monumental que puso nerviosos a cualquiera en el local.

-¡Ahhh, esto es deliciosos!-

Ya se habían devorado prácticamente todo y hablaban tranquilamente cuando de nuevo el tema regreso.- ¿Entonces que querías preguntarme?- Dijo llevándose una buena cucharada de helado a su pequeña boca de Aoi.

-Quería preguntarte si a ti, ¿te gusta Hiro?-

-¡HUMG! Cof cof cof.- Inicio a toser como un loco y se golpeó el pecho cuestionando.-¿Qué, Hi-Hiro, Shimono Hiro?-

-¡Hai!- Afirmo con el rostro serio y los labios rojos por el helado.

-No entiendo a qué viene esta pregunta.-

-Bueno… es que de cierta forma creo que tú le gustas a el.-

-¡AHHH! ¡Maeno-chan eres muy directo!-

-Dime la verdad O-onegai.- Rogo juntando sus manos y haciendo reverencia.

-Yo, no, a mí no me gusta Hiro, ni siquiera lo había pensado esto es raro, ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto, acaso tu eres de ese tipo de gustos?-

-Ahg…- Maeno se sonrojo.- Pues…-

-No puede ser, acaso, te agradan los hombres.-

-¡BUENO!- Se aclaró la garganta.- Todos los que estuvimos en esa fiesta, despertamos algo más que una amistad hacia a ti, estoy seguro.-

-¿EHHHHH?-

-¿No lo notaste?-

-Créeme que no.-

-Bueno deberás descubrir por ti mismo todo esto, ahora estamos conmigo, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada, pero lo que si se es que solo asistí a esa fiesta por él…- Maeno se puso nervioso.- Me-Me gusta mucho Hiro-san.-

-Santo piyo.- Susurro aun comiendo.- ¿Entonces debería descartarte como mi…- Se acercó más y miro a ambos lados para que nadie escuchara.- Como el principal violador de aquella noche.-

-Pues si… pero no se tampoco, porque… tengo ligeros lapsos de recuerdos que….- Maeno se detuvo al notar que Aoi dejaba caer sin querer un poco de helado a su mano y el sensualmente lamia sus dedos abriendo su boca con suma sensualidad, Maeno quedo infartado e impactado, tanto así que aquel recuerdo regreso y en el cual ya no era el quien abría a todo lo que daba su boca si no era Hiro, quien habría su boca para… besarle y entonces el de gafas se puso en pie y susurro.-Esto se está saliendo de control.- Llevo sus manos a su cabeza y agrego.- ¿Qué fue lo que hice esa noche caray?-

-No te tortures mas.- Susurro jalando su mano y haciéndolo sentarse, para notar que en el rostro de Aoi se dibujaba una sonrisa maligna y señalando al frente con su cuchara susurró.- Mira quien viene ahí.- Maeno se giró sobre su cuerpo en la silla, aprecio a través de la ventana del lugar, como a lo lejos Hiro Shimono estaba caminando por los pasillos traía una camisa negra unos pantalones de tela cuadriculados negros con líneas blancas y unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos, Tomoaki trago grueso y escucho de Aoi.-Es tu oportunidad de tener una cita o hablar con él.-

-¡ESO NUNCA!- Grito acelerado y completamente sofocado tremendamente nervioso, se giró y se puso el menú en la cara para que no lo reconociera al pasar al frente de la ventana y así fue Hiro paso de largo distraído y sin notar a sus amigos, Aoi estaba divirtiéndose notado como el hombre a su frente se ponía a sudar y nervioso, ocultándose tras el menú, el soltó una sonrisa y susurro.

-Estos adultos son unos complicados jajaja.-

-Ag… es que es tan lindo.-

-Bueno, bueno… lindo mis narices, a mí no me gusta jajaja.- Expuso el del sombrero muy divertido.

Eres muy malo Aoi.-

-Solo un poco.- Dijo serio, para ahora ponerse en pie y exponer.- Bueno ya debo irme a casa o mi mamá le dará paro cardiaco.-

-Venga te iré a dejar.-

-No está bien, el centro comercial está muy cerca de mi casa…-

-Pero…-

-Descuida, además.- Se agacho para susurrar en el oído del de gafas.- Creo que Hiro-san se metió a la tienda de artículos deportivos.-

-Ba-Baka…-

-Jajaja, hasta luego Maeno-chan.- Él se apresuró a salir de ahí, pues debía correr a su casa o su madre lo mataría, quería quedarse a ver que hacia Maeno pero no sería bueno ni sano saber cómo terminaba aquello, sin más nada que hacer él se las arregló para salir sin ser reconocido de aquel sitio público, llego a la estación del metro para esperar el suyo y antes de si quiera llegar su tren una canción vago en sus oídos, aquella voz tan grave y tosca al cantar era sin lugar a dudas agradable a sus oídos, elevo su rostro apreciando las enormes pantallas de la estación en donde se reflejaba el anuncio del nuevo álbum de Tatsuhisa y su grupo OLDCODEX. Sus ojitos se llenaron de un brillo especial, el agacho su rostro avergonzado sintiendo el soplo del vagón al llegar la fuerza de aquel ventarrón causo que se removieran sus cabellos y prácticamente arranco su sombrero de su cabeza.

-¡AHG, RAYOS!- Grito para verlo morir entre las líneas.- Ains, esto es tu culpa Tatsuhisa grrr.- Entro al tren furioso, ese hombre le causaba una rabia extraña, se sentó incomodo ya que adentro también estaba sonando la puñetera canción, él estaba furiosos. No obstante decidió suavizar su ánimo y apreciar la vista que daba el tren al pasar sobre la ciudad…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Una semana más después…

Estudios BROCOLI habría sus puertas a los que se disponían a agravar la nueva temporada de la seria más reconocida y amada por las chicas, simplemente estaban muy animados los ánimos en el lugar tanto que el primero en llegar fue Mamoru, este más que nadie estaba inquieto y dando vueltas y vueltas en el lobby del edificio, ya que nadie había llegado, sus manos sudaban y tragaba grueso, ya que estaba demasiado ansioso. Quería ver con ansias a cierto chico de nombre Aoi.

Finalmente el segundo en llegar fue Tatsuhisa quien bajaba de su elegante auto BMW y el cual era llevado por uno de los sujetos que trabajaba en el edificio al parqueo, Suzuki había llegado como todo un divo, gafas negras, cabellos alborotados y muy bien humedecidos por el baño matutino, su sensual rostro pálido y redondeado se apreciaba tan bien tratado y su vestuario era un saco negro de mangas tres cuartos con una camiseta blanca por dentro y unos pantalones roídos y con orificios, un look bastante roquero y un tanto casual urbano. Mamoru lo vio entrar y susurro.

-Cuanta elegancia, ¿Dónde dejaste las sandalias y esas camisetas horrendas?-

-En tu casa… Mamoru y tú que, ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto?-

-Es el último modelo de be boy;-

-Pues no te queda.-

-Cállate infeliz.-

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES INFELIZ, INFELIZ!-

-ERES EL UNICO AQUÍ NO.-

-HOLAAA.- Gritaban Kishou y Hiro llegando juntos y animados.

-Mamoru, Tatsu-san.- Expuso el más bajo saludándolos amablemente, mientras también se asomaban por la puerta Suzumura y Suwabe, ambos aun venían leyendo el libreto y el más alto exponía.

-Suzumura, esto está demasiado difícil.-

-No puedo creer que no hayas leído el libreto, Suwabe, ¿Qué eres un mocoso de secundaria?-

-No me pegues, es que estuve ocupadísimo.-

-Sí, bueno haz tu mayor esfuerzo quieres.-

-Sí, pero si no logro hacerlo, podemos ir a tu casa a practicarlo.-

-¡ARRR, NO Y YA ALEJATEE!- Le daba un codazo el de cábelos negros al más alto y de cabellos en este caso castaños y sumamente arreglados, el adicto a las bufandas Suwabe Junichi era un caso, prácticamente su personaje lo representaba perfecto, mientras que Suzumura era un caso, él era muy diferente a Masato Hijirikawa. Tras de ellos otros cuatro más se acercaban, Takuma, Kousuke, Morikubo y Maeno aparecían saludando animados uniéndose al elenco.

-¿Ya están todos?- Cuestionaba el productor.

-No aún falta, Aoi y Miyuki.- (N/A: Miyuki Sawashiro es la seiyuu que protagoniza a Haruka Nanami)

-Ah esa chica siempre llega tarde pero de Aoi no me lo creo ¿Es en serio?- Cuestionaba sacando su teléfono de su elegante saco y marcando su número, cuando de repente, Miyuki llegaba corriendo y agitada diciendo.

-¡SUMIMASEN!- Respiraba agitada.- Perdón la tardanza, pero es que, tuve que ayudar a Shouta-kun con…-

-¡Miyuki-san!- Corto el menor entrando por la puerta, no traía buena pinta se miraba pálido y hasta incluso ojeroso y severamente sudado, todos incluso hasta el productor se quedó de piedra, notando que el chico se abría paso y susurraba.-Disculpen la demora.- Ninguno dijo palabra alguna pero si hubo un impetuoso.

-¡SANTO PIYO QUE TE PASO! ¡Pequeño te vez como si te hubieran sacado de una lavadora!-

-Suzumura-san, estoy bien, despreocúpese.- Sonrió causando que todos ahí se estremecieran de pies a cabeza, Kenichi noto los rostros desencajados de todos y susurró.

-Quiten esa cara parecen que han visto a un fantasma.-

Y la verdad es que eso era, el grupo se movilizo hacia adentro, siendo divididos en distintas salas para poder grabar a gusto los papeles y las situaciones, Aoi estaba sentado en el sofá del estudio, había puesto su codo en el posa manos y sostenía su cabeza con su mano, de pronto el chico no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cerraran estaba severamente cansando, demasiado cansado, tanto así que no logro percatarse de que estaba dormido. Tatsuhisa, Morikubo y Maeno notaron aquello, se miraron uno al otro y susurraron.

-Se habrá desvelado.-

-No lo sé Maeno, pero se ve muy mal.-

-De seguro es el estrés.- Expuso Tatsuhisa abonando a sus otros dos compañeros.- Recuerdo que así estuve muchas semanas después de que terminamos el primer concierto y seguía el especial de Free y después el de Kurojitsuji.-

-Entiendo perfectamente Tatsuhisa, pero, el punto es que Aoi ha pasado castigado desde hace tres semanas ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Cierto…- Asintió Maeno.- Pero la última vez que lo vi estaba bien.-

Ambos Morikubo y Tatsuhisa observaron al de gafas cuestionando.

-¿Cómo que lo viste? –

-¿Cuándo lo viste?- Cuestionaba inquieto Suzuki.

-Bueno lo vi hace una semana y… pues estaba bien.-

-Hay ustedes cada vez me convencen de que están bien locos.- Susurraba Morikubo quien era el que parecía estar más a gusto su conciencia estaba limpia él no parecía un atacante ya que tenía mujer e hijos, ciertamente su única preocupación era a lo mucho el saber, cómo lo convencieron de desnudarse en esa fiesta pero en lo que él concierne jamás podría haberle hecho algo así a ese chico. Con estos ánimos y pensamientos se acercó a Aoi a quien removió despacio y susurro.-Aoi-chan, despierte.-

-¡AH! ¡NO ESTOY DORMIDO LO JURO!- El pego un salto y aprecio a todos con los ojos redondos como dos platos, sus tres amigos lo miraban confusos y preocupados.-¿Qué, que paso?-

-Nada, ya falta poco para que entremos a grabar, eso es todo.-

-Oh, oh está bien.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y estirándose para ir por una batalla helada de agua que estaba en una mesita en la sala, bebía tranquilamente cando escucho el sonido de la alarma anunciando que los que grababan habían terminado de hacerlo, el turno de aquellos cuatro para grabar la introversión de Quartet Night inicio, ya estaban frente a los micrófonos alistándolos acomodándolos y posicionando sus libretos en los pedestales cuando el jefe se sonido e imágenes les hablo diciendo.

-¡Buenos días, mina como siempre espero que todos hagamos un buen trabajo!-

-Hai.- Respondieron todos, alistándose mentalmente y apreciando las imágenes, Tatsuhisa susurro.

-Creo que estamos listos.-

-Ok, comenzaremos con ver el video para que examinen en que tiempo van cada uno.-

-Hai.- Susurraron todos, apreciaron rápidamente las escenas y entonces estaban listos, la primera intervención era para Reiji Morikubo lo hizo tan bien que no hubo necesidad de detener la cinta, de grabación, los demás estaban concentrados, pero al momento en que le toco a Aoi, él se quedó en silencio y pestaño.

-¡Oh gomen!-

-No hay problema, vamos de nuevo desde cero.-

-Lo siento mucho.-

-No tranquilo.- Expuso Maeno y Morikubo estaba mirándole serio.

-¿Aoi-chan te sientes bien?-

-A… si.- Susurro y la verdad es que no estaba muy bien, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y el estómago le daba anuncios de que quería vomitarlo todo, el sudor comenzó a albergarse en su frente remojando sus flecos y pegándolos a esta, la habitación se le hizo pequeña y ese olor a perfume caro mezclado con el aromatizador de la estancia lo puso más asqueado, llego su momento y se atrasó susurrando.-Lo siento, es que…- Sentía que todo se le estaba subiendo por la garganta las tostadas y el jugo mañanero estaba jugándole sucio.

Ya antes Miyuki le ayudo a soportar aquel asco en la calle antes de entrar pero esta vez no lo lograría. Sin decir nada dejo su libreto ahí y salió corriendo. Dejando a tónicos a todos los que estaban dentro, Maeno quien había sido más cercano por su secreto fue a por él, siendo seguido por Morikubo mientras Tatsuhisa trataba de dar explicaciones al grupo técnico.

Shouta había pasado de largo por el pasillo, en donde estaban todos los demás reunidos, casi se pasó llevando a Hiro, cuando notaron que el corría en dirección a los baños, encerrándose de prisa, cosa que no permitió que Maeno entrara, afuera la comitiva de hombres y Miyuki estaban afligidos, pronto la chica expuso.

-De seguro sigue sin sentirse bien.-

-¿De qué hablas Miyu-chan?- Cuestionaba Suzumura muy intrigado y bastante inquieto.

-Lo encontré en la calle, casi al borde de desmayarse y estaba pálido parecía que quería vomitar.-

-Sera algo que comió.-Cuestionaba inquieto Kishou.

-Lo mejor es que llamemos al doctor de la empresa.-

-¡MINA, QUE ESTA PASANDO!- gritaba acelerado el productor en compañía del creador de la seria animada los cuales observaron con enfado a la puerta del sanitario, de donde un Aoi salía más blanco que una hoja de papel y quien limpiaba su boca con un trozo de papel, sentía la boca seca, y el estómago revuelto, él lo relaciono con toda esa comida que no solía comer y que su madre le obligo a comer durante estas tres semanas, el adoraba otras cosas y eso había sido tortura china.

Se presentó tembloroso al productor y susurro.

-Lo siento mucho, esta mañana no me siento muy bien.-

-Despreocúpese, a lo mejor si descansa un rato…-

-¡SI! ¡Esa es una excelente idea!- Grito Mamoru, llegando a Shouta y abrazándolo con ganas para susurrar.- Nos haremos cargo de el…-

-Esa bien, recuerden que debemos de cumplir con el plazo, Midorikawa y los otros Seiyuus vendrán mañana no podemos atrasarlos ya que tienen que cumplir otros trabajos y lo mismo para para ustedes dos.- Dijo observando a Tatsuhisa y Miyano.- Saben que la producción de HIG SPEED esta próxima.-

-Si señor.- Expusieron ambos, el grupo de hombres y la chica vieron partir al hombre de saco y cabellos desordenados, suspiraron aliviados, por lo menos los habían perdonado.

Todos se giraron a ver a Shouta, susurrando palabras de alivio.

-Menos mal.-

-Debemos apurarnos o nos van a tener presionados y no me gusta trabajar así.- Exponia Toriumi serio aunando a las palabras de Hiro.

-Yo daré lo máximo, aunque no leí el libreto sé que lo puedo hacer.-

-Y tienes que Suwabe baka.-

Mientras ellos discutían, unos sollozos se escucharon cosa que todos observaron de donde provenía, Aoi estaba llorando y a moco tendido, rápidamente le rodearon y escucharon.

-¡ES TODA MI CULPA!-

-¡EHHHH!- Gritaron todos, escuchando el llanto desgarrador del joven que no sabía ni en donde esconder la cara llena de vergüenza.

-¡Oye, no, esto suele pasar!-

-Takuma tiene razón,- Exponía Hiro.- Despreocúpate, esto no es la primera vez que pasa, recuerdo cuando me dio diarrea en una grabación tuve que aguantarme y pues casi me desmayo.-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, HIRO-CHAN YO RECUERDO ESO!- Grito Kishou, riendo descarriado.

-¡Si vamos a contar cosas vergonzosas! Yo tengo una, una vez se me rompió el pantalón en un concierto.-

-¡WAHHHH Suzumura que hiciste!-

-Tuve que ponerme los pantalones de piyo chan.-

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA!- Se reían todos.

-Yo recuerdo que una vez me dio alergia en pleno anuncio de una crema para el cuerpo, me llene de ronchas por dos semanas.- Exponía Kousuke desesperado.- Eso fue horrible y terminar el anuncio fue una proeza.-

-JAJAJAJAJA POR DIOS.-

-Pues yo si me desmaye una vez.- Susurro Maeno, avergonzado.- Le temo a las alturas y sucedió todo tan rápido que quedo guardado en la posteridad, mi manager llego a un acuerdo para que no publicaran eso ya que se me bajaron los pantalones y pues noooo.-

Shouta, estaba loco de risa, ahora reía con ganas de solo imaginar todo aquello.

-Vez no es tu culpa.- Susurraba Tatsuhisa a su lado.

-Cierto todos hemos pasado por estas cosas es normal somos humanos.-

Aoi se sentía mejor, todos esos tarados le subieron el ánimo, definitivamente era un grupo especial, incluso el callado y recatado de Morikubo conto su situación más vergonzosa y al finalizar el día, los chicos por fin terminaron la grabación con la grandiosa noticia que la grabación se reanudaría la próxima semana ya que Daisuke Ono, quien interpretaba a Kira Sumeragi había enfermado de varicela y resultaba que tenían que esperar a que el mejorara.

Ya estaban retirándose cuando Kousuke abordo al muchacho, aquel hombre le observaba y susurraba.- Aoi espero estés bien.-

-Ya estoy mejor Toriumi-sensei, gracias.-

-Me alegra…- Susurro para acercarse más y susurrarle algo al oído que sonrojo al chico y quien se sofocó de inmediato exponiendo.

-¿A, si?-

-Si…- Aquella escena era observada por dos sujetos los cuales no tenían cara de felicidad mas bien querían matar a Toriumi, se conocía que ese seiyuu era un peligro para los que hacían Yaoi, por ahí andaba un rumor de que se acostó con Midorikawa Hikaru y más grande se hizo el rumor de que los CD DRAMAS que grababa eran totalmente fuera de serie ya que hacia cosas que no estaban permitidas, pero que los productores las permitían porque eso vendía. Miyano y Suzuki gruñeron diciendo.

-¡PERO QUE PRETENDE ESE VIEJO CON AOI!-

Se miraron mutuamente y volvieron a ver al de sombrero quien se despedía dando un beso en su mano y una flor, Aoi estaba en las nubes parecía estar severamente rojo, al verlo salir corrieron a su lado y gritaron.

-¡OI AOI!- Miyano tomo la flor y la patio en el piso mientras que Shouta.

-¡PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-

-¡qué fue lo que ese depravado te dijo!- Grito Tatsuhisa desesperado.

-Pues, que les importa.-

-Aoi, no confíes en él es un lobo y solo quiere tus huesitos.-

-¿QUEEEE?-

-POR PRIMERA VEZ ESTOY DE ACUERDO CONTIGO MIYANO-BAKA.-

-ES QUE AOI DEBE SABER QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ES Y… Y…- El más alto de todos esos seiyuus observo que el chico ya no estaba es más salía por la puerta, ambos salieron corriendo y le siguieron, mientras que un hombre los observaba con atención, traía una paleta en la boca y su mirada era de suspicacia, camino en canclillas y susurro.

-Así que esos dos idiotas, ya están comenzando a sentir ¡CELOS! Deberían por que Toriumi pueda que les dé una sorpresita.- Expuso masajeándose las manos.- jajaja, vaya… quien lo diría Toriumi… eres mi héroe.- Suzumura, estaba de lo más concentrado admirando aquel trio que discutía afuera cuando sintió un soplido en su oído que lo tenso y lo puso a temblar seguido de una voz ronca y grave que le dijo.

-¿A quién espías Suzu-lindo.-

-¿Suzu-lindo? Suwabe Si me dices de nuevo así te demandare.-

-Vamos no seas malito.-

-Baka.- Grito severamente molesto, tratando de irse y antes de hacerlo Suwabe lo sujetaba de un brazo y lo acercaba diciendo.

-Luego de esa fiesta, se me antoja que tú y yo tengamos algo de acción que dices… ¿Quieres que sea tu amante corazoncito?-

-SANTO PIYO ALEJATE DEMONIO.- Grito para salir corriendo.

-¡SUZU-MI AMOR, NO TE DOLERA MY DARLING SERE SUAVE!-

-AHHHHHH.- Gritaba el señor Suzumura corriendo por la seguridad de su culito, sin duda esa fiesta y esa botella había despertado pasiones jamás antes vistas en nuestros hombres

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Y la culpables de este desastre aun seguían en Japón ya tenían un mes viviendo en un apartamentito de un cuarto, parecían desplazadas pero todo por sus seiyuus lo harían, las chicas estaban emocionadas ya que poco a poco se las estaban arreglando para poder buscar trabajos en lugares donde les convenía y estas eran las casas de nuestros hermosos seiyuus, los elegidos eran Suzumura Kenichi, Hiro Shimono, Mamoru y lamentablemente por falta de confianza con la madre de Aoi Shouta, una de ellas no logro meterse a ese casa más sin embargo esa tarde.

-¡Chicas a que no sabe!-

-Que paso, Aurochi?-

-Bueno,… Kenneth ponme atención… etto esperen ¿en dónde esta Yeniffer?-

-Dijo que venía rápido pero creo que está en la tienda con ese japonés…-

-¿Cuál japonés?-

-Tú sabes el que le paso el dato de que en la casa de Miyano estaban buscando chacha.-

-Oh ya veo.-

-HOLAAA YA VINE.-

-¡Yeni-chan!-

-Oh, qué bueno que están reunidas el tipo de la tienda me regalo ramen instantáneo.-

-¡Al fin comida yujuhhhh, no está cosa!-

-Sakura te venimos diciendo que la col no es comida.-

-¡PERO LLENA!-

Bueno ya escuchen, obtuve un trabajo ¿adivinen en dónde?-

-¿A ver?, con nuestros fabulosos papeles falsos no me extrañaría que fuera en la compañía del tren de aseo jajajaja.-

-Sakura-baka…- Gruñó Aurora.- Conseguí trabajo aquí…- Saco su gafete y mostro el emblema de las producciones Brocoli y mostro que estaba bajo el servicio de atención a los seiyuus de la producción UTA PRI.

-¡KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron eufóricas las tres.

-¡COMO LE HICISTE!-

-Pues moví algunos hilos.-

-¿A quién le lloraste?-

-Bueno esa es una larga historia, la cosa es que las puedo dejar entrar para acosar a los seiyuus.-

Ya estaban alocadas y finalmente estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, no se quedarían solo con el premio del boleto ellas aspiraban por mas, quizás demasiado….

* * *

 _ **Jajajaja pos bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido espero que les esté gustando lol? A ver chiquitos quien creen que es el papi yo ya tengo un sospechoso y creo que es el más experto de todos xD bueno quien sabe!**_

 _ **JAJAJAJ en fin espero les agrade gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios!**_


	4. Chapter 4Amores extraños… el inicio de u

**Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por fin actualizo esta perdón es que Preludio del destino me tenia muy ocupadita n_nU pero ya estoy aca y les agradezco sus animos comentarios y favoritos! n_n**

 **En fin una vez más comento que:**

 **ESTOS PERSONAJES SON RELAES, PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEAN GAY, QUE HAYAN TENIDO ALGUNA RELACION ENTRE ELLOS… yo solo tome sus nombres para hacer algo divertido. (Oneagi no me demanden ToT)**

 **En fin feliz lectura, saludos a mis fieles lectores los amo!**

 **MPP**

 **SAKURA CHI**

 **KENIRUTA.**

 **YENIFFER.**

 **OMIKAMY**

 **MALKITA ABILA**

 **MURASAKI-KUN**

 **JUANA REYNA.**

 **ENTRES MUCHAS LINDAS PERSONAS MAS n_n**

 **Y a las que esperan mis otros fics paciencia plis! xD**

* * *

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 3: Amores extraños… el inicio de una verdad a medias.**

Tres semanas más después… (O sea ya paso un mes con tres semanas xD)

La mañana era hermosa, el verano se había largado y el frío viento que traía el mes de octubre estaba ya azotando las ciudades del sol naciente, aquellos días en los que el otoño estaba entrando por la puerta grande iniciaban, ya los arboles estaban con al sojas de colores rojos, amarillas o incluso otros ya habían perdido la mayoría de estas. ¿La razón?

El hermoso cambio de estación

.Esa mañana en un apartamento lujoso una chica limpiaba amenamente toda la sala, parecía ser una casa tranquila común y corriente. Su amo era lo más tranquilo que pudiera pedirse, bueno más bien era su empleador este se trataba de Suzumura Kenichi quien aun dormía en su recamara en aquel apartamento donde hace unos casi dos meses se había llevado la más salvaje de todas las fiestas.

Aquella joven suspiraba hondamente estaba cumpliendo su sueño de estar tan cerca a su artista preferido y tal parecía él no se había dado cuenta que contrato a una de las ganadoras del boleto de oro, él no era una persona desconfiada y por eso se arrepentiría… ejem, Sakura se dispuso a lavar su ropa, luego de olerla por dos horas, finalmente la metió a la lavadora susurrando.

-Es tan lindo y huele tan bien ahhhhh.-

Ella se quedó ahí mirando como el ciclo iniciaba, mientras en la cocina la máquina de café terminaba de preparar el líquido negro, ella se dirigía a la cocina para preparar unas tostadas y algo rápido para su jefe quien…

El sonido del celular a lo lejos apenas era escuchado por sus oídos, él estaba envuelto en sus deliciosas sabanas de ceda de color negro, había mandado a quemar las anteriores sabanas, ya que todos esos hombres locos que eran sus compañeros y amigos habían dormido desnudos ahí y le daba nervios el solo pensar eso. En fin estaba, boca abajo, sin camisa abrazando a la almohada con recelo cuando ese sonido hostigoso taladro su cerebro y le hizo abrir los ojos, parecía estar furioso. ¿Quién era el infeliz que osaba despertarlo? De mala gana tomo el aparado deslizo la pantalla sin si quiera ver quien era y susurro con voz grave y asesina.

-¿ALO?-

 _ **-Vaya Suzu-chan, ¿Qué forma es esa de responder es esa?-**_

-Suwabe, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

 _ **-Bueno… llame para despertarte, tal parece te quedaste dormido.-**_

-¿De qué hablas? SUWABE ¿POR QUE HABLAS TAN TEMPRANO JODER?-

 _ **-Suzu-chan, te digo que te quedaste dormido.-**_

-Déjate de tonterías.- Reclamo abrazando su almohada.- Puse la alarma a las 7am, no puedo quedarme dormido.- Bostezo cuando de pronto en la otra línea una risa suave y agradable se escuchó, Suzumura se sonrojo y susurro.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

 _ **-Mira la hora por favor…-**_

El, renuente a hacerlo se negó.- NO, YA TE DIJE QUE HE PUESTO LA ALARMA AHORA DEJAME DORMIR.-

 _ **-Suzu-chan, mira el reloj no te miento ya son las 10 am.-**_

-MIENTESSSSS,-

 _ **-Vamos, hazme caso no seas terco.-**_

-Demonios…-

El giro a ver sobre su hombro el reloj en su recamara y efectivamente eran las diez menos un minuto, El aliento se le fue y los ojos casi se le salieron, se sentó y grito enormemente.

-¡LASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 10 DE LA MAÑANA! ES MUY TARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.-

 _ **-Auch, me acabas de reventar el tímpano Suzu-chan.-**_

-BAKA SUWABE ESTO ES TU CULPA SI NO HUBIERAS ESTADO CONMIGO EN EL SPKYPE TODA LA SANTA NOCHE Y MADRUGADA YO YA ESTUVIERA BAÑADITO Y LISTO PARA IR A TRABAJAR.-

 _ **-JAJAJAJA, TE VEO ABAJO MY HONEY.-**_

-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Corto la llamada y arrojo la sabana al piso gritando como un demente.- YABAIIIII, YABAIIIIIIIIIIIIII.- (Quiere decir que es malo o que esta mal xD) Correteaba por toda la habitación, entro al cuarto de baño se lanzó agua en el rostro y rápidamente fue a su extenso closet de donde saco, la ropa que más a la mano tenia, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camiseta blanca en cuello V y otra más gruesa parecía un suéter, luego se colocó un saco que llevaba un gorro de algodón y medio se arregló los cabellos.

Se lavó los dientes de prisa y salió desmedidamente rápido a la sala, en donde grito.-SAKURA HAZME UN…-

-Café negro, cargado y tres de azúcar lo se.-

-Vaya aprendes rápido.-

-Jejeje, sii…-

-Todavía no te entiendo bien el japonés pero hace un excelente trabajo.-

-¿EH?- Cuestiono sacando su diccionario.- Oh, oh gracias, Suzumura-sensei.-

-Bueno, te veo luego…-

-HAIII.- El hombre de la casa salió corriendo, en la estancia se colocó los zapatos y presionó el botón del elevador repetidas ocasiones, finalmente entro a este y suspiro diciendo.

-Rayos, es demasiado tarde… la producción se había atrasado por la enfermedad de Daisuke Ono, y ahora que se reanuda soy yo el que llega tarde rayos…- Susurraba, cuando noto que el elevador se detenía en el piso tres.- Genial más atrasos.- Al abrirse las puertas él estaba furioso, por que sea quien sea debía darse prisa o el llegaría más tarde.

Sin embargo, su prisa disminuyo al ver a cierta persona, con cabellos negros en un corte bastante a la moda, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de tiro largo negra y por dentro un camisa de tela azul, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras al muy estilo militar, una combinación extraña. Suzumura agrando la mirada y enseguida al notar entrar a ese sujeto al elevador y al cerrarse las puertas susurro.-Buenos días.-

-Ohayo…- Respondió el otro, Kenichi trataba de ser silencioso pero la curiosidad lo carcomía, así que decidió preguntar.

-¿Midorikawa-san, que haces aquí?-

-Aquí vivo.- Dijo este, sacando unas gafas negras con bordes plateados y colocarlas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué, aquí desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace 4 meses.-

-¿EHHH, PERO COMO?-

-Somos vecinos ¿y no lo sabias?-

-No, realmente yo…-

El silencio rodeo, Hikaru Midorikawa era persona misteriosa y silenciosa, extremadamente seria parecía estar enfadado todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de eso era un gran sujeto y muy buen Seiyuu, Suzumura suspiro hondo prefirió no molestarlo más, pero el otro.

-Ya vas tarde.-

Kenichi junto los hombros y susurro.- Tu también.-

-No, se suponía que grabaríamos cuando ustedes terminaran.-

-Oh, rayos…-

-Descuida, me es más ameno estar con todos ustedes.-

-¿En verdad?-

-Hai…-

-Oh bueno…- Suzumura noto como aquel sonreía de medio lado y entonces le dio miedo, pensó _.-"Este sujeto,… es igual a Eiichi Ootri."-_

Ya salían por fin de elevador, Hikaru se dirigió al parqueo al igual que lo iba a hacer Kenichi pero entonces.-¡SUZU-CHAN OI!- Aquella voz lo detuvo en seco, se giró a ver al insulso que gritaba al otro extremo del lobby y no podía creerlo, era el Suwabe, la culpa de ir tarde y de todos sus males.- Suzu-chan ven te llevo.-

-¡NO GRACIAS!-

-Vamos, Suzu-chan, se consiente que en todo lo que sacas el auto, te demoraras mas.-

-AHHHHH, TIENES RAZON VAMOS…- Dijo yéndose con él, ambos corrieron ágilmente hasta el auto del de la bufanda, quien abrió la puerta para él y susurró.

-Entra My Honey.-

-¡YAAAAA, ME VOY ATRÁS!-

-Honey este es un convertible.-

-MALDITO MANIACO.- Grito para meterse de un golpazo, mientras el sensual Suwabe elevaba ambos puños y susurraba.

-¡YESSS!- Rápidamente rasparon llanta y salieron huyendo prácticamente, ya que estaba tardísimo.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En el estudio, todos estaban ensayando antes de comenzar pues decidieron darles tiempo a Suzumura y a Suwabe para que llegara, incluso Aoi había llegado temprano y estaba muy emocionado, además de siendo acosado por cierto sujeto de sombrero, no obstante, Mamoru y Tatsuhisa se interponían entre ambos.

-Que agradable mañana, ¿No te parece Aoi-chan?-

-Si, parece que l frio vendrá pronto.- Susurraba el chico mirando a ambos y asintiendo nerviosamente.

-Es un clima perfecto para tener una pareja no te parece Aoi-san.-

-¡Ah, jajaja! Si, si, Kousuke-Senpai.-

-Ejemmm, No creo que el pequeñín tenga novia, ¿O sí?- Cuestiono Tatsuhisa, al hacerlo todos giraron a ver al de cabellera un poco estrafalaria, él se sonrojó de prisa y susurro.

-Yo….Yo esto… n…- Sus ojitos temerosos buscaron el rostro de uno de los hombres ahí presentes, el que se había acercado más a él, Maeno enseguida noto el rostro lleno de pánico y el que gritaba "AUXILIO" Rápidamente el susurro.

-Miren, ahí vienen Suzumura y Suwabe.-

Afortunadamente esto salvo a Shouta de un momento vergonzoso, ya estaban reuniéndose todos cuando Maeno se acercó a Aoi y este agradeció.- Muchas gracias Maeno-kun.-

-Descuida, ten cuidado, tal parece lo que te dije la otra vez no estaba lejos de la realidad, creo que le gustas a todos.-

Se sonrojó más de la cuenta y se puso tremendamente nervioso, apreciaba a todos a su alrededor y efectivamente Maeno tenía razón, todos le observaban con ojos verdaderamente deseosos, solo había como tres personas que no lo miraban así, y esos eran, Morikubo, Suzumura y Suwabe ya que este último solo tenía ojos para cierto hombre sabroso.

Finalmente la grabación inicio, todo fue con tranquilidad, ese día Aoi estaba muy animado no se sentía mal definitivamente era un buen día, estaba feliz y por ende, termino más rápido que todos, salió del cuarto de grabación en dirección de la cafetería, en donde se encontró a Tsubasa, Ono y a Midorikawa estos tres estaban esperando su turno en ese lugar.

-¡AOI-CHAN, POR ACA POR ACA!-

-Tsubasa-san, hola, Ono-senpai, Midorikawa-senpai.- Les menciono haciendo reverencia y sentándose tranquilamente en la mesa de ellos.

-Estaos esperando nuestro turno, esta temporada será muy divertida.-

-Sí, así parece, creo que será muy interesante.-

-Es totalmente impresionante el libreto, aunque la verdad mi personaje no dice mucho.-

-Y bueno, tienen toda la razón…- Exponía Tsubasa, para apreciar a Midorikawa.- Ne Mido-chan.-

-¿Nani?-

-Cuando llegan los otros…-

-Ellos tienen trabajos pendientes, pero espero que pronto.-

-Tú también debes tener mucho trabajo, Mido-kun.- Susurraba Ono, mientras Aoi comía tranquilamente un pastelito de fresas,

-Un poco si…- respondió el de las gafas con bordes negros observando el libreto de Heavens y al mismo tiempo se disponía a beber su taza de café, cuando de pronto el impetuoso de Tsubasa susurro.

-Oye, Mido-kchan, escuche por ahí que retomaran el CD DRAMA de Koisuru Boukn, estoy tan feliz por eso, ¡AMO ESE MANGAAAA!- Midorikawa rápidamente se atraganto, y quemo con el líquido en el vasito.-¿Mido-chan?-

-¡AH, COF COF, COF, COF, Tsubasa…! ¿Tenías que comentar eso ahora?- Susurro el furiosos, para ponerse en pie e ir al baño a limpiar su camisa, que se ensucio por el café, Aoi y Ono apreciaron la escena totalmente confundidos entonces el más pequeño susurro.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Ah… es una larga historia.- Susurro Tsubasa.

-Pues si ya tocaste el tema cuéntala.- Expuso, Ono bastante intrigado.

-Mmm, bueno… anda rondando un rumor desde hace mucho tiempo en el que Mido-chan y Tori-chan tienen un amorillo.-

-¡¿Qué, Toriumi Kousuke?-

-Hai, hai…-

-Jajaja, eso es ridículo.- Susurro Aoi riendo.

-Para nadaaaa, en este medio hay muchos rumores que son ciertosss.-

-¿En serio?- Cuestionaba agrandando la mirada Aoi y apreciando con mucha más atención al del lunar en la quijada y cabellos castaños, ese Tsubasa cuando era un pillo, lograba atraer a cualquiera a su red de mentiras aunque algunas veces él acertaba sin saber.- ¿Qué más dicen cuéntame?-

-Pues dicen que…-

-Dicen, que él y yo estamos teniendo una relación y que nos acostamos en una grabación… eso es lo que dicen.-

Los tres quedaron asustados, Midorikawa había regresado y estaba realmente furioso.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que aclarar que eso no es cierto, Tsubasa.-

-E…. ejejeje, lo se Mido-chan solo es un juego.-

-¿Entonces no es cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no.- Expuso el mayor del grupo y el intérprete de la voz de Eiichi Ootori, estaban aclarando todo cuando escucharon unos pasos, y a la encargada de la cafetería gritar.

-¡Toriumi-san!-

-Hola, señora, Minami, oh cómo va la nueva trabajadora.-

-Le esta hechando muchas ganas pero sigue de floja.- Señaló a una chica rubia de apariencia extranjera (YOOO)

-Se pondrá al día ya vera…-

-¡Ne, Toriumi-san, tus amigos están por allá! ¿Quieres que te lleve el café a esa mesa?- El del sombrero giro a ver hacia donde estaban Ono, Tsubasa, Aoi y Hikaru, los tres primeros, notaron como ambos se miraban, hubo un momento de tensión al notar que Toriumi observaba a Hikaru, mientras este no decía ni hacia nada, solo apretó los puños, tomo su libreto y salió de ese lugar apresurado. Aquellos tres estaban inquietos, más a un les inquieto lo que Toriumi hizo, este había seguido con la vista a Midorikawa y estuvo a punto de seguirle pero gracias a esos tres y el personal de la cafetería no lo hizo, más bien decidió mejor sentarse en una silla y mesa aparte.

-E-Eso fue raro.-

-Si Ono lo entiende no sé por qué no lo pueda entender yo.- Susurro, lleno de frustración el castaño.- Díganme que eso no fue raro.-

-Demasiado…- Ono y Tsubasa estaban haciendo sus conjeturas cuando cierto chico de mirada tierna y voz kawai, pensaba,

 _-"Sus ojos, ellos… sienten tristeza…"-_ Él se dispuso a ponerse en pie, al mismo tiempo que susurraba.- Con permiso.-

-Nos vemos luego Aoi-chan.-

-Hai…- El mencionado por fin llegaba a la mesa en donde estaba Toriumi y colocaba la bandeja en la cual aún estaba una manzana, apreciaba al del sombrero quien no había tocado su café desde que sucedió aquello, le miraba muy profundamente cuando, noto que la mirada de Kousuke se tornaba vidriosa.-Kousuke-Senpai… ¿Estas bien?- El mencionado había estado viendo hacia la ventana que ni siquiera noto que él estaba ahí, se giró a verlo y un poco sorprendido susurro.

-¡Aoi-chan!-

-Hola…-

-¿Ya termino su grabación?-

-Si… ya está.-

-Me alegra…- Susurró para llevar su mano a la taza, y acariciarla con los dedos.

-¿Le sucede algo?-

-No… nada, jaja.- Sonrió de medio lado, para sentirse un poco triste.- Bueno si, me sucede algo.-

-¿Puedes decirme?-

-mmm, es acerca de lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta.-

-… Mm, eso.- Aoi se sintió incomodo.- Eso, olvídelo quiere.-

-No puedo… a decir verdad siento la responsabilidad de que todo eso se diera.-

-Kousuke-Senpai, este no es el lugar para hablar de esas cosas…- Susurro, señalando disimuladamente a Tsubasa.

-Tienes razón… pero es que no has tenido tiempo de salir conmigo y eso, me frustra.-

-Ah… es que, siempre sale algo lo siento.-

-No ya entiendo…- Se disculpó el del sombrero, analizando la tasa de café.- Sé que no podemos hablar de esto pero al menos déjeme decirle algo… Lamento lo que paso… realmente si fui yo… quisiera corresponder a sus sentimientos.-

-¿MI-Mis sentimientos?-

-Eh, si…-

-Kousuke-senpai… yo, usted, etto creo que se ha confundido yo, jejeje, no…-

-¿Si?-

 _-"Ah… esto está mal ¿qué le digo?"-_

-Yo…- Todo ese nerviosismo le hizo revolver el estómago, el pastel de fresa subiera rápidamente por su faringe, llevo su mano a la boca y se puso de pie para ir apresurado y con soniditos de gemidos al baño más cercano.

-¿EHH, QUE FUE ESO?-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

El elenco de Starish y el de Quartet Night ya salía de la grabación, cuando notaron que a lo lejos, se acercaba Toriumi bastante preocupado, pero su preocupación finalizo al darse cuenta que Aoi salía del baño ya más calmado y entonces el susurraba, colocándole las manos en los hombros.-¿Aoi-chan, está usted bien?-

-Toriumi-san…- Ambos se miraban a los ojos, parecía una escena llena de amor la que se suscitaba pues tanto Toriumi como Shouta se miraban preocupados.

-Debes poner más cuidado en las…- Mamoru venia platicando amenamente cuando noto aquella escena.-

¡AHHHHHHH!- Grito desmedidamente, mientras que Tatsuhisa así también lo hacía.

-¡TORIUMI QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-

Ambos corrieron rápidamente llegaron hasta donde ambos se encontraban, Mamoru tomo a Aoi por los hombros y lo aparto mientras el otro se ponía al frente con los brazos cruzados y le observaba furioso.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo? Inquirió bastante molesto el del sombrero y cabellos un poco largos y negros que asomaban por entre la visera. Aoi también estaba confundido giro a ver a Mamoru y cuestiono.

-¿Etto, que es lo que?-

-Descuida Aoi-chan, estas a salvo.-

-¡Pero de que están hablando!- Grito Toriumi realmente enfadado.-Actúan como si yo fuera un asechador o violador en serie.-

-Bueno…eso no está a discusión.- Susurraba Tatsuhisa.

-¡Repítelo y te rompo la cara!- Gruño Toriumi sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, el roquero atrapo la mano y susurro.

-¡QUIERES IR A FUERA!-

-Oigan, oigan ya.- Finalmente Suzumura entraba en escena, trataba de calmar los ánimos extraños y soberbios de sus compañeros, honestamente esta situación estaba saliéndose de control, al instante Hiro, Kishou y Takuma se acercaron, en cuanto a Morikubo y Maeno observaban lo que ocurría.

-¡Oigan, no monopolicen a Aoi!- Gruñía el más bajito de todo el grupo.

-¿Monopolizar?- Cuestionaba Aoi, siendo apartado del lado de Mamoru, para ser abrazado por Hiro.

-¡Él también nos pertenece!-

-¿Pe-pertenece?- Cuestionaba totalmente confuso el chico de voz kawai.-¿Etto…?- Intento llamar la atención de todos, pero sintió como unos ojos lo querían asesinar, giro a ver hacia donde estaba Morikubo y a su lado Maeno estaba que echaba rayos de los ojos.-¡AH, NO, NOO, MAENO, NO ES LO QUE!-

-Aoi-chan debe ser para todos no solo para uno Toriumi malo.- Inquiría Takuma.

-¡ESO ES VERDAD!- Exclamaba Kishou, serio.

-¿DE TODOS?-

Grito por fin el aludido, moviendo sus manos y brazos para apartarse de todos y salir de aquel lugar, en donde estaba encerado, aquel grupo de hombres discutía, Suzumura trataba de llamar a la calma, pero entonces Mamoru y Tatsuhisa volvían al ataque, en cuanto a Kishou, Takuma y Hiro estaban ahora discutiendo, mientras que Suwabe susurraba a Kenichi.

-Olvídalo Suzumura, deja eso y vamos a grabar los dos solos.-

-¡GRRR!-

-¡Ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Se escuchó el grito enorme de cierto chico.-¡YA, BASTA SUFICIENTE!-

Todos observaron al que había gritado, Shouta respiraba agitado y apretando sus puños y haciendo un puchero extremo agrego serio.-YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE.-

-Sí, bueno, le perteneciste a uno al menos…- Expuso Takuma serio.

-Cierto debemos saber quién fue el que te hizo aquello.-Respondía Kishou

-Yo propongo que, cada uno salga con AOI.- Grito eufórico, Hiro.

-¡ESA ES UNA BUENA IDEA SHIMONO-KUN!- Gritaban todos, Suzumura se dio un palmazo en la frente y susurro.

-Por todos los piyos del mundo, si serán idiotas.- Soltó otro suspiro y gruño.-¿Y qué demonios pretenden saliendo con él?-

-Pues, al menos saber quién fue de nosotros.- Respondió Mamoru serio.

-Okey esto ya se salió de todo el molde.- Exponía Morikubo uniéndose al grupo extraño, siendo seguido por Maeno.- Si ustedes querían acercarse al chico, pues les anuncio que no lo lograron, es más acaba de irse corriendo.-

Todas las cabezas giraron a ver al fondo del pasillo por donde apreciaron que Aoi salía del edificio, entonces Shimono, Takuma y Kishou se apuraron a ir tras él… el grupo se dividió rápidamente, Suzumura no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

-Son unos idiotas.-

-¿Por qué dices eso, my Honey?-

Aquella voz se escuchó cercana en su oído causando que Kenichi se erizara por completo, dio un salto y se apartó gruñendo.- NO ME hables así en el oído.-

-Jeje, ¿no te agrada?-

-Egs, eres un tonto.- Salió de ahí sin decir más nada.

Ellos habían estad hablando puras cosas raras en el pasillo y dos sujetos habían prestado total atención esto sin ser notados, Tsubasa y Ono se miraban uno al otro y susurraban.-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Pues no tengo idea pero me encargare de averiguar.- Expuso Tsubasa entonando más sus ojos en sospechas intensas.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado Aoi ya estaba alejándose del edificio de grabaciones, aquella extraña situación lo estaba poniendo un poco inquieto y nervioso, mientras caminaba pensaba en tantas situaciones la verdad le parecía un poco divertido que todos ellos trataran de llegar a él de esa forma pero vamos, Estaba demasiado decir que él no era gay. ¿O sí? Se detuvo antes de seguir caminando para meditar.

 _-"Esto no puede ser verdad a mí no me gustan los chicos ¿o sí?"-_

Sus cejas se juntaron y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, el rostro de todos llegaba a sus pensamientos y pues bueno, si lo pensaba mejor aquella "Violación" No se acercaba a eso, puesto que no hubieron golpes ni nada entonces el pestaño en repetidas ocasiones y susurro.

-¿Yo consentí eso?- Su rostro se puso pálido y otra vez el nerviosismo lo rodeo de pies a cabeza revolviendo su estómago se dirigió al primer basurero de la ciudad y ahí despejo su garganta y boca.

No muy lejos de ahí Shimono, Takuma y Kishou lograron verlo, además de Toriumi quien llego corriendo primero y lo sujeto de un brazos susurrando.

-Aoi-chan ¿estas bien?-

-Mmg.-

-Kousuke-san.- Llamo el más alto de los tres que se acercaban a ambos.- Que bueno que lo veo, antes de que Hiro-chan y Takuma y yo saliéramos del edificio, la secretaria y recepcionista nos dijo que querían hablar con usted es acerca de un nuevo trabajo que su manager aviso… bueno algo así dijo ella.-

Toriumi analizo al alto sujeto de cabellos castaños y quien interpretaba a Natsuki Shinomiya, se la pensó un poco para averiguar si eso era mentira, pero de todos modos él tenía que ir a ver ese asunto. Antes de irse saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta y lo ofreció a Shouta quien lo tomo para limpiar su boca, dentro del pañuelo iba escrita una nota.

-Te veré después.- Dijo con voz grave y un poco misteriosa, señalando con sus ojos el pañuelo, Aoi lo vio partir, mientras aquellos tres.

-Aoi-chan ¿este bien?-

-No, la verdad me quiero ir a mi casa.- Expuso para dar un paso, cuando aquellos lo sujetaron de los brazos y expusieron.

-De seguro solo son nervios, lo que te tiene así de enfermo.-

-Hiro-chan tiene razón.-Argumento Takuma sonriendo tiernamente.- Lo que tú necesitas es un poco de relajación y diversión.-

-¿Relajación y diversión de que hablan?-

Nosotros iremos al último día del zoológico, la temporada para ver a esos bellos animalitos se termina por fin mañana, vamos, ¿Qué dices?- Aoi estaba suspirando hondo Kishou se esmeraba a veces en ser muy kawai a pesar de su edad; realmente esos tres eran tercos, no les bastaría un no como respuesta así que decidió contactarse con su madre para avisarle que llegaría tarde.

Hiro estaba platicando de lo que harían con Takuma mientras Kishou escuchaba atento lo que Aoi decida estaban escuchando la conversación del de cabellera negra estrafalaria, quien cortaba la llamada y suspiraba diciendo.- Ella acepto así que vamos…-

-¡QUE BUENO!- Hiro le coloco el brazo por sobre su hombro estaban muy contentos porque sacarían a pasear a Shouta.

A lo lejos, el resto del grupo apreciaba todo aquello, Tatsuhisa y Mamoru, en conjunto de Morikubo y Maeno analizaban todo, recibiendo un mensaje de texto en el cual había sido enviado de parte de Shimono y el que mismamente decía.

 _ **-"Listo, hemos evitado que el acosador se lleve a nuestro pequeño."-**_

-Muye bien muchachos.- Exponía grave y orgulloso Suzuki, mientras que Mamoru a su lado cuestionaba.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lograron evitar que Kousuke se lo llevara, ahora están yendo con él…-

-GREAT!- Exponía Miyano con los ojos brillantes.

-Oigan ustedes inútiles ¿que se supone que están haciendo?- Cuestionaba muy cabreado Morikubo.-No me digan que piensan mal de Toriumi.-

-Pues, ¿Qué, si así es?-Respondió violento Suzuki.

-Toriumi es un hombre respetuoso, no creo que sea capaz de hacerle algo a Aoi…- Inquirió Maeno.

-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Tomoaki-kun.- Sonrió Morikubo.

-Déjense de esas ridículas ideas, desde aquella fiesta ya no confió en nadie.- Gruño Tatsuhisa serio y con las cejas realmente juntas en enfado. Morikubo elevo na ceja y entonces cruzándose de brazos susurro.

-¿En serio?-Cerro lentamente sus ojos y agrego.-¿Entonces confías en esos tres?- Suzuki y Miyano estaban felices pero sus rostros ahora se tornaron llenos de preocupación y pánico, Mamoru giro a ver al roquero y cuestiono.

-¿Tatsun, te dijeron a dónde iban?-

-E….no…-

-¡QUEEEE?!- Grito eufórico Miyano, sacando su celular pero este.

 _ **-"LO SENTIMOS EL NUMERO QUE USTED A MARCADO ESTA FUERA DEL AREA DE COBERTURA O ESTA APAGADO."-**_

-¡HIJOS DE…!- Gritaron ambos para salir corriendo, Tomoaki y Showtaro soltaron un enorme y largo suspiro lleno de decepción, tras de ellos Suzumura y Suwabe se acercaron, el primero cuestionaba inquieto.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Nada, estos tontos, que se han tomado en serio en querer acosar al pobre Aoi.-

-Ni que lo digas, esto se ha vuelto un circo- Expuso Kenichi bastante serio y cruzándose de brazos.- Espero que no se ponga peor, la verdad, honestamente si un acostoncito los pone así, no me quisiera imaginar si el pobre chico en lugar de ser él hubiera sido ella y terminara embarazada.-

-¡AJAJAJA, ESO SERIA EPICO EN VERDAD!- Soltó a reír enormemente Junichi.-¿Te imaginas la que se armaría? O sea todos estaríamos con los pelos en las manos, porque entre todos estaría el culpable.-

-Hablen por ustedes hombres pervertidos, yo no estaba ahí.-

-JEJEJE, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, a lo mejor regresaste cuando todos estaban muy ebrios y te aprovechaste del tierno y sensual Aoi.- Comento Morikubo con picardía.

Maeno observo con sospechas a Suzumura y acomodando sus gafas susurro.- Oh… eso suena interesante, podría ser cierto.-

-¡EHHHH! Oigan seré de todo pero menos un loco enfermo.-

-¡JAJAJA! –Reían desmedidamente los cuatro, sin conocer que aquella teoría tal vez por azares del destino se llegara a cumplir…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro punto en casa de los Shouta…

Aquella hermosa y preocupada madre, cortaba la llamada con su retoño él estaba en la dulce edad de los 28 años y aún se preocupaba desmedidamente de su querido hijito y no era de menos el hacerlo, ya que desde muy pequeño él era muy enfermizo y tímido, recordó la primera vez que llego llorando de la escuela, y ella le cuestionaba el porqué de su llanto, sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas al enterarse de que a su hijito le hacían el feo por su voz tan única extraña, la mayoría de las personas siempre confundían a su hijo con una chica por esa simple y sencilla razón. Su voz lo delataba y confundía a todo el mundo.

No obstante, gracias a todos esos malos tragos logro hacer que su hijo sobresaliera, dio gracias a lo más sagrado el que su hijo pudiera entrar a una audición de canto y ahí demostrar su liderato y buena voz a pesar de ser esta muy fina y femenina. Pero también al presentarlo al mundo los exámenes de rigor que exigían las disqueras le hicieron darse cuenta de algo que ocultaba su hijo muy en si interior y eso la estaba preocupando.

-Cariño, ¿era Aoi?-

-Si… dijo que iba con unos amigos al Zoológico.-

-¿Humm, tu permitiste eso?-

-Bueno… él se junta con buenos chicos.-

-¿Chicos, según se… todos en ese medio ya pasan los 30.-

-Cariño, no me hagas pensar mal.-

-Bueno… hemos cuidado y protegido a nuestro hijo, él sabe cuidarse.-

-Si… eso espero queridito, pero que debemos mejor decirle la verdad,-

-Sí creo que ya es el momento.- Ambos padres suspiraron hondamente, por mucho tiempo habían ocultado la verdad que se ocultaba en el cuerpecito bello de su hijo.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En el zoológico…

Kishou corría como gacela suelto, por entre los enormes caminos del enorme parque, en donde estaban grandes cantidades de animales, de toda clase, de todo el mundo, el alto sujeto que pertenecía a una banda de rock muy reconocida, a veces soltaba su niño interno y es que le gustaban demasiado los animales, eran su pasión su vida. A su lado otro roquero daba las mejores sonrisas a su amigo, parecían Bob esponja y patricio en el mundo mágico de imagilandia (JAJAJAJAJAJA) Takuma era tan risueño que te contagiaba con la hermosas y bellas perlas que tenía por dientes Hiro estaba caminando al lado de Aoi quien no traía un rostro animado, puesto que antes de iniciar el paseo había ido al baño para revisar el pañuelo que Toriumi le había entregado, el aún seguía pensando en su acudir o no a donde lo había citado pues aquella nota decía.

 _ **-"Por favor, necesito que hablemos, ve hoy a las 6 al restaurante que esta en esta dirección."-**_

-¿Qué puedo hacer…?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, cuando que Hiro Shimono lo escuchara.

-¿Hummm, dijiste algo, Aoi-chan?-

-Eh, no… no… ejeje.-

Ambos miraban al frente en donde Takuma y Kishou estaban llamándolos pues, tal parecía la jaula de los osos pandas estaba abierta al público, y podías estar tan cerca de ellos que incluso podías tocarlos, el de gafas y Taniyama a pesar de tener una edad avanzada el disfrutaba de esos momentos y más con Takuma a su lado todos estos recuerdos se quedaban guardados en su cabeza.

-¡KOSHOU-SAN! Vamos, entremos quiero tocar a esos osos.-

A lo lejos Hiro gritaba.- OIGAN ESPEREN.- Estaba dispuesto a correr ya que se le estaban yendo y probablemente se perderían en ese enorme lugar.- Santo cielo, y dice ser el más mayor del grupo.- Grito el más bajito.- Vamos Aoi, dese prisa.- Grito jalándolo para salir corriendo tras de aquellos, dos.

Aoi notaba como adentro aquellos tres estaban muy animados, la risa hermosa de Takuma irradiaba en todo el lugar, Aoi apreciaba ese rostro tan lindo tan alegre tan emocionado, honestamente esa sonrisa lo puso un poco nervioso, tanto así que llego a sonrojarse.-Ya-yabai…- Susurro, para mover su cabeza desmedidamente _.-"¿Ta-Takuma, me está pareciendo guapo?, nooo."_ –Se gritó en pensamientos los cuales dejaron de atacarlo cuando noto que cierto cuarentón apreciaba al de gafas con una mirada bastante iluminada y brillante, conocía de hace poco a Kishou Taniyama, y siempre lo vio como alguien frio y muy mal humorado, lejos de lo que en realidad era. Pero ahora que los observaba con atención, le parecía interesante que ellos se miraran de esa forma, su análisis profundo (al estilo Ai) se detuvo al escuchar el rington del celular de Shimono, quien susurro.

-¿Es Maeno, que querrá?-Aquel se apresuró a contestar, mientras lo hacía notaba como el reía como algo enamorado, los ojitos y las expresiones de Aoi, eran de vital sospecha algo se sentía en ese preciso momento entonces el susurro.

-¿Esta atmosfera…?-

Apreciaba a Taniyama, conversar demasiado cerca del otro amigo y compañero de gafas, estaba prácticamente detrás suyo, solo faltaba que lo abrazara y acunara en su pecho a Takuma, mientras el otro estaba verdaderamente meloso conversando por teléfono, Aoi al notar todo aquello decidió que el mejor momento para escapar de ellos era ahora mismo. Se retiró en silencio, aprecio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y noto que faltan unos minutos para que fueran las 5:30, tenía tiempo. Al menos aquellos locos sujetos le permitieron ir en su propio auto si no hubiese sido así, la cosa se hubiera puesto dura al escapar.

Rápidamente entro a su auto, prendió la marcha y se dirigió al restaurante en cuestión, a pesar de no ser de la zona.

Él ya había logrado caminar por toda la ciudad antes de que se trasladara a esa ciudad, simple y sencillamente a él le gustaba mucho caminar, pero en estos casos la distancia le impedía hacerlo más sumado a eso lo mal que se estaba sintiendo últimamente. Llevo su mano a su estómago en cual rugía por hambre, pero también padecía de esas extrañas sensaciones de asco y de que todo lo que comía le revolvía el estómago.-Umg, aunque no me guste debo ir al médico.- Su rostro se tornó triste y tremendamente angustiado, para de repente gritar con los ojos redondos como dos platos.- A LO MEJOR PESQUE ALGO.-Grito haciendo puchero y susurrando.- Esto solo puede ser culpa de esos sujetos grrrr.- Gruñía demasiado enfadado.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En otro extremo en el restaurante, Toriumi Kousuke ya estaba sentado en la mesa que había reservado, se sentía algo idiota por presentarse, conociendo que Aoi era posible no llegara. Igual el presento, presentable y muy animado, lleno de expectativas, había comprando unas flores camino al restaurant las cuales coloco en un costado de la elegante mesa que estaba compuesta de varios cubiertos, una copa vacía y otra más con agua.

Rápidamente al lugar se apareció un mesero el cual susurro.

-¿Señor, Toriumi viene solo?-

-Estoy esperando a alguien.- Susurro elevando su copa, para apreciar como aquel mesero depositaba el líquido color rojo que burbujeo al ir cayendo.

-Mm, espero que su velada sea esplendida.-

-Muchas gracias, Kintou.- El mesero hizo reverencia y así como llego se fue. Toriumi entonces, bebió un sorbo de aquel vino, aprecio el lugar como buscando a alguien, pero no logro reconocer a nadie entre esa bola de gente, tomo aire y susurro, colocando su mano en su frente.-¿Qué estás haciendo Kousuke…?- Se preguntó, desmedidamente decepcionado de sí mismo.- Ese chico… no debes de meterlo en aprietos… eso será muy malo…- Ante esta situación en la que el solo se reprendió, decidió sacar su celular y marcar el número de Aoi, apreciaba la pantalla de su celular y pensaba _.-"Debo cancelar la cita…"-_ El marco de prisa el número, para su sorpresa, el del sombrero escucho el sonido de un celular sonar con la canción de Posison Kiss a un lado, justo al frente de la puerta. Sus orbes negras se agrandaron al notar que era Shouta quien estaba en la entrada siendo retenido por Kintou quien susurraba.

-Lo siento mucho pero solo, pueden entrar personas mayores de edad y vestidas de etiqueta.-

-Ah… usted no entiende yo soy mayor y… bueno sé que no vengo presentable pero alguien me…-

-Kintou…- Se escuchó la voz de Toriumi en la entrada, el mesero enseguida giro a ver al que parecía ser su mejor cliente.

-Señor Toriumi, lamento el alboroto pero es que este niño quiere entrar sin permiso y…-

-Descuida él dice la verdad, ya es mayor de edad y si su ropa es problema, puedo prestarle mi chaqueta.- Dijo quitándosela y mostrando como el traía bajo de esta chaqueta un conjunto muy elegante, un saco negro una camisa azul de ceda y una corbata negra, que se perdía dentro de un chaleco interno, Aoi quedo anonadado cuanta elegancia, pues abajo sus pantalones de tela muy bien planchados también se podían apreciar sus zapatos elegantemente brillantes además de costosos.

Luego de que lograra convencer al mesero de dejar pasar a Aoi ambos ya estaban de pie al lado de la mesa, Shouta observaba todo el lugar y parecía estar fuera de esa clase de cosas, observo a Kousuke con enfado y un puchero y susurro.- Me hubieras dicho que era de etiqueta.-

-Vamos relájate.- Susurro el ofreciéndole el sentarse en la silla, rápidamente Aoi se acomodó y le observo, como él se acomodaba al frente, paso siguiente tomaba las flores y las intentaba entregar, pero Shouta se hizo el desentendido y miro a otro lugar susurrando.

-Qué bonito lugar, ¡Oh hay un piano!-

-Aoi-chan… etto…- Toriumi, decidió no entregar las flores ya lo haría al final, soltó un suspiro y giro a ver a un costado en donde estaba el piano y la barra del bar. –Gracias por haber venido, te lo agradezco.-

-Descuide, solo quería saber que era lo que necesitaba, Kousuke-senpai.-

-Tú solo dime Tori.-

-No, no, el respeto ante todo, estoy frente a un Seiyuu demasiado grande, eres increíble, he visto todos tus trabajos y me estoy comenzando a sentir incomodo con estar frente a una persona tan famosa.-

-Por favor, eso no es cierto… tú en cambio eres más popular y famoso que yo y que todos juntos.-

-Ah, eso, no, puedo negarme el jactarme pero jajaja, este fue golpe de suerte.-

-No para nada.- Dijo llevando su mano a la de Aoi quien al sentir aquellos dedos se tensó y susurro.

-¡AH! Kousuke-senapi, estem ¿puede pedirme zumo de fresa o algo de tomar tengo sed jajaja?- Se rascaba la mejilla.

-Está bien.- Dijo para con calma llamar al mesero.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado apartamento de Tatsuhisa Suzuki.

Él estaba en lo mejor de escuchar su rock a todo el volumen que daba, las paredes vibraban por el estruendo ruidoso de los gritos que pegaban los artistas en esos discos que el de mirada adormilada y sensual escuchaba, estaba dándole golpes a un costal de arena, pues uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y que había dejado en el olvido por su carrera y vida ocupada era el Kick boxing, el sudor en todo su cuerpo pego su ropa a su piel y sus cabellos se pegaban a su frente, estaba al borde del deceso pues estaba muy pero muy fuera de forma.

-¡IHHH, AHHH, AHHHH!- Gemían respirando desmedidamente.- Santo, piyo, estoy demasiado gordo, tendré que ir a correr.- Susurro, yendo a la cocina y a la nevera para tomar algo fresco que tomar, esquivo el agua, y fue directo a una bebida llena de azúcar y de calorías, la bebió definitivamente esa era cosa de los dioses.-¡UAHHHHH!- Grito, admirando como su móvil brillaba a lo lejos en la mesa de la sala, quien sabe desde hace cuánto sonaba el pobre aparato pero por la música Suzuki no lo escucho, llego rápidamente a sus equipos de sonido y los apago, para ir a ver su celular. Con una expresión de curiosidad admiro la pantalla notando que eran más de 20 llamadas perdidas, 10 de Kishou, Hiro y Takuma, mientras que las otras eran de Miyano.

Arrugo las cejas y mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una toalla marco el que le llamo por último, estaba bebiendo su bebida carbonatada cuando escucho de Mamoru.

 _ **-¡TATSUHISA!, ¿POR QUE NO CONTESTAS?-**_

-Oye, oye, si me llamabas para gritarme entonces cortare la llamada.-

 _ **-Idiota.-**_

-HEY NO TE PASES MAMORU.-

 _ **-IDIOTAAAAA, ESCUCHAAAA, KISHIOU Y LOS OTROS LLAMARON, AOI DESAPARECIO DEL ZOOLOGICO.-**_

-¿EHHHHH?- Grito casi ahogándose con la soda.- humg, cof, cof, cof ¿Co-Como que desapareció?-

 _ **-Dicen que ya no lo vieron, por ningún lugar y pues no saben en donde se metió.-**_

-A lo mejor se fue a su casa, ¿Ya llamaron a su casa?-

 _ **-Eh… no.-**_

-Hummm.- Tatsuhisa se acarició la cara.- Yo llamare.-

 _ **-Está bien avisaaaa en cuanto sepas algo.-**_

-Hai…- Suzuki corto la llamara enseguida busco el número de la casa de Aoi cuando de pronto Mamoru volvió a llamar y el otro respondió.-¿Y ahora qué?-

 _ **-¡COMO DEMONIOS SABES EL NUMERO DE SU CASA!-**_

Tatsuhisa sonrió malévolo y susurro.- Bye bye Mamo…-

 _ **-¡AHHHH INFELIZ!-**_

El había ganado nadie sabía el número de teléfono de la casa de Aoi, era una información de oro, rápidamente recordó como lo adquirió y soltó a reír.- Esa chica fue de ayuda.- En fin riéndose, marco el número, espero unos cuantos tonos y entonces.

 _ **-Hola…-**_

-Eh, si, ho-hola, Mi nombre es TATSUHISA SUZUKI soy una migo de su hijo, Aoi… quería saber si ya llego a casa.-

-¿Llegar, no… el me llamo dijo que iba con una amigo a un restaurante… a cenar y…-

-¡EH!- Grito pero se contuvo.- A… oh ¿en serio?, oh que bueno, es que lo estaba buscando, se le olvidaron algunas cosas en el estudio y quería entregárselas.- Expuso la mayor mentira de su vida.

-Oh, mi hijo siempre distraído…- Dijo para silenciarse un rato.- ¿Tiene con que anotar?-

-Hai…- Tatsuhisa escuchaba la dirección y la apuntaba rápidamente, elevo una ceja y susurro.-Ese maldito…-

-¿Disculpe?-

-No, no, nada, jajaja, muchas gracias señora… e….-

-Marie…-

-Oh que bonito nombre es extranjero.-

-Si algo así… ajaja, bueno si me disculpa.-

-Claro, claro muchas gracias por la información.- El sonreía mientras cortaba la llamada y apreciaba el nombre del restaurant.- Toriumi, bastardo te lo llevaste a cenar a ese sitio, desgraciado.- Rápidamente salió corriendo en dirección del baño, como un tornado se bañó, y corrió a su guarda ropas en donde arrojaba toda la ropa rota y desconchabada que tenía, no había nada serio ni elegante en ese lugar hasta que, por fin encontró el Smoking que llevo para el evento de los seiyuus de Kuro Jitsuji (N/A no tengo la menor idea si uso o no smoking xD)

Con prisa hizo sus cabellos hacia atrás y salió de ahí como un rayo…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En el restaurant, estaban platicando tranquilamente cuando, de pronto un temo de conversación gano terreno en la mesa.

¿Te agrado la comida?-

-Sí, estuvo muy rica, gracias.-

-De nada… Aoi-chan… quería hablarle de lo que paso en la fiesta.-

-Mmm, Toriumi-san, etto…-

-Mire no estoy seguro que sea yo quien le hizo aquello, pero como antes lo dije, si es así como pasaron las cosas me quiero hacer responsable… quiero corresponder a sus sentimientos.-

-Etto… pero es que honestamente yo… no… por favor no se enfade ni se ponga triste pero yo no…- Estaba a punto de decirle que no sentía nada por el cuando de pronto, la mirada rasgada de Toriumi se enfocó de nuevo a cuenta en la zona del bar, ahí…. Ahí estaba lo que tanto había estado buscando toda la noche, él llegaba con un traje gris una camisa manga larga blanca por dentro y sus cabellos un poco desordenados, pero que se miraban tan bien en él, sus gafas de bordes negras no debían faltar, noto como este nuevo personaje se acomodaba en una silla y pedía un una bebida, Aoi no pudo evitar el observar lo que apreciaban los ojos de Kousuke. Quien al ver a aquel sus ojos se tornaron un poco vidriosos. Shouta rápidamente se enteró de que el quería llorar, también se enteró que al que estaban viendo se giraba y volteaba a ver a donde ellos estaban, como pudo elevo el menú para que lograra evitar el verlos.

Kousuke agrado la mirada y observo a Aoi susurrando.-¿A-Aoi-chan?-

-Kousuke-Senpai… dígame algo, ¿Él es quien yo pienso?-

-Si… es él…-

-Kousuke-Senpai… ¿Acaso lo que dicen de Midorikawa y usted es cierto?- Kousuke agacho su rostro y asintió, Aoi no pudo más que tragar grueso y susurrar.

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Sucedió sin que ambos pudiéramos proveerlo…- Confeso, para observar a Aoi.- ¡Por eso no quiero que pase lo mismo con usted!-

-¿Con migo?-

-Si… yo… no pude hacerme responsable de todo eso que paso con Midorikawa y por esas acciones y por no estar seguro con mis sentimientos, él ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento.-

-A qué se refiere.-

-El rumor, es cierto, pues uno de los encargados del sonido, en esa noche en que habíamos terminado… el proyecto de Koisuru boukun.- Aoi estaba intrigado, noto como él se silenciaba y elevaba su mano a su boca y susurraba.- Realmente fui un idiota…-

-Por favor, cuénteme ¿qué fue lo que pasó…?-

-A usted no le puedo decir que no… vera…- Inicio con suavidad, mientras iniciaba a relatar, Aoi noto que Midorikawa ya no observaba, en más se sumergió más en la bebida que tenía en sus manos…

T~~~*FLASH BACK*~~~ S

 _Estaban grabando el CD DRAMA de Koisuru Bukun, era el disco seis, cuando de pronto las luces se fueron afuera de la cabina, Midorikawa no le vio punto de seguir ahí, pero desgraciadamente las puertas se laquearon al activarse las alarmas de emergencias, ambos estaban ahí siendo nada más que acariciados por las luces de emergencias. No sabían de qué hablar hasta que._

 _-Midorikawa-san…-_

 _-Dime…-_

 _-Me gustaría, saber, ¿Cómo llevaremos esta escena, cuando regrese la luz?-_

 _-Pues como lo hemos hecho siempre…-_

 _-Sí, pero…- Él se fue acercando y susurrando.- Me parece que debemos ser más como se dice… creíbles.-_

 _-¿De qué hablas, dudas de mi trabajo?-_

 _-No, pero… las últimas escenas de sexo han sido muy toscas.-_

 _-Es que así es el personaje.-_

 _-Hummm ¿y si le ponemos un poco de nuestras personalidades?-_

 _-Eso no sería profesional.-_

 _-¿Esto acaso significa que tiene miedo a probar nuevas cosas?-_

 _-No, eso significa que hay que tener ética.-_

 _-Midorikawa-san, yo sé que usted tiene miedo.- Aquello dicho por este pico el orgullo de el de cabellos negros y un poco largos._

 _-No le temo a nada, vamos, ¿Cómo es tu idea?-_

 _Bueno…- Toriumi elevo su libreto y se acercó a Midorikawa, paso su mano sobre la mejilla de Midorikawa y susurro de manera sensual y delicada.- Senpai… su piel esta fría… ¿Por qué tomabas una ducha fría?-_

 _-¿Qu-Que estás haciendo, Kousuke…?- Cuestiono nervioso el otro._

 _-Vamos, no lastimaremos a nadie.-_

 _-E-está bien…- El aclaro su garganta y susurro.- No sé de qué hablas, tomo una ducha como la gente normal y…-_

 _-No será que…- Toriumi llevo su mano a su entrepierna y este reacciono._

 _-¡OI, BASTARDO QUE HACES?-_

 _-Senpai…- Susurro aquel, para acercar su rostro al del otro y entonces besarle._

 _Midorikawa arrugo las cejas y jadeo en aquel beso diciendo.- Ahg, Tori…-_

 _-Midorikawa-san…- Expuso el otro respondiendo a lo antes dicho.- Quiero escuchar tu manera natural…-_

 _-E-Estas loco, ahg, quita tu mano de ahí.- Reclamaba notando como aquel había atrapado su pene con su mano.- Eso…-_

 _-Midorikawa, eres tan lindo.-_

 _-Baka, esto ya se salió de control, ¿Estas actuando o es cierto?-_

 _-Sera lo que usted quiera.- Dijo besándole y apoderándose de su cuello para devorarlo mientras el otro jadeaba diciendo._

 _-Bastardo esto no es ficción es la vida real.-_

 _-Por favor… no hay nadie, he deseado esto desde que comencé a trabajar contigo.-_

 _-Idiota…- Ambos cayeron al piso enredados por los cables que había en la cabina, Toriumi besaba su boca, mientras los gemidos del otro se esparcían en la habitación, tan sensuales tan tremendamente sexys, era un montón de situaciones las que se estaban viviendo ahí._

 _-Midori… eh soñado con esto por mucho tiempo.-_

 _-E-Estoy casado, ba-baka… Ahhh.-_

 _-Su esposa no se enterara.- Dijo para iniciar a quitarle el cinturón y por consiguiente abrir sus pantalones, y liberar aquel pene el cual caso entre sus manos con maestría._

 _-O-Oi… ahg, Tori…-_

 _-Midorikawa-san… ahhh.- Capturo sus labios y se hizo de aquella lengua la cual saboreo con entera lujuria, estaban desvistiéndose ya, todo estaba siendo una locura, definitivamente eso no tenía que pasar, no debía pasar, pero estaban desmedidamente descontrolados, finalmente Toriumi estaba dispuesto a violentar aquel lugar, Midorikawa aun con respiración agitada susurraba._

 _-No, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_

 _-Solo, relájese Midorikawa-san.-_

 _Umhg.- Percibió la punzada penetrante y definitivamente no pudo más, eso era mejor de lo que esperaba, entonces algo tenían de razón esos mangas y esos libretos, la dura acción finalizo, aquel pene de Kousuke rozaba salvajemente su próstata y el solo podía gemir hondamente y con gravedad, mientras el otro jadeaba y susurraba._

 _-Midorikawa-san… yo… por mucho, mucho tiempo yo…-_

 _-No, no digas eso, no puede ser cierto… Oye… ahhg…- Se perdió entre jadeos y gemidos al darse cuenta que las envestidas se aceleraban, Toriumi era una bestia, definitivamente si alguien estuviera grabando eso se llevarían el premio al mejor LEMON…._

T~~~*END FLASH BACK*~~~ S

Aoi había quedado impactado, todo aquello lo estremeció, en verdad el amor entre hombres si existía y lo estaba notando en todos sus amigos, era demasiado todo aquello, pero todos estos pensamientos de impacto, se borraron al notar que Toriumi lloraba diciendo.

-Después de eso, me entere que el rumor y la grabación fue publicada,… Midorikawa, dejo de trabajar un tiempo e incluso, cerraron el proyecto, hasta hace unos días me di cuenta que él se divorció…- Shouta no sabía que decir.- Fue mi culpa.- Susurro cabizbajo.

-Kousuke-senpai…-

-Y… Bueno eso fue lo que paso… desde entonces él no me dirige la palabra, y si nos vemos en eventos trato de no acercarme mucho a él, no quiero interferir más, no quiero herirlo… yo…- Kousuke paro al notar que unas flores se posaban a su frente, el incomprensible susurro.-¿Qué, que?-

Aoi tenía un rostro tranquilo y sereno, estaba muy lindo, con sus cabellos a un costado y sus ojos que demostraban serenidad, Kousuke le observaba confundido.- Toriumi-san…- Susurro Shouta, tomando las manos de este y posando el ramo de flores en sus manos susurro.- No se preocupe por lo que me paso a mí, yo estoy bien, no tiene por qué…tratar de enmendar su error, no sé si fue usted pero… esto no significa nada a comparación de lo que usted padece… ahora por favor, vaya allá con él y entréguele estas flores…-

-Aoi…-chan…-

Toriumi entonces limpio sus lágrimas y agradecido, le abrazo, para darle un cálido beso de amigos en la mejilla cuando de pronto.-¡INFELIZ QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENZIMAAAA!-

El tremendo grito se esparció por todo el lugar, hasta la música se detuvo Aoi fue apartado de las garras de Toriumi el cual se ponía de pie y susurraba.-Oye ya me estas cansando tú, mocoso.-

-Etto, Tatsuhisa-san, Toriumi-san. - Gritaba en medio de ambos.

-No creas que no vi tus intenciones te lo querías llevar a otro lugar y esas flores…- Tatsuhisa estaba que echaba rayos, mientras que en el Bar Midorikawa, se ponía en pie y pagaba la cuenta, dispuesto a irse, al menos Aoi noto aquello y entonces susurro.

-Se está yendo.-Noto que ambos Suzuki y Kousuke discutían y no sabía que demonios hacer hasta que se le ocurrió algo, más rápido, pues había notado que Midorikawa lo estaba confundiendo todo.- ¡QUE HAGO!- Se dijo, para mirar a Tatsuhisa y rápidamente tomar su rostro para agacharlo y besarlo de un golpazo.

Tanto Midorikawa como Toriumi, agrandaron la mirada y todos los que comían, hacían un sonido de asombro, un mesero se desmayó y otros gritaron emocionados, mientras Aoi dejaba de besarlo y gritaba.

-¡TORIUMI-SAN GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR HABER TRAIDO A TATSUHISA-SAN! SIN SU AYUDA YO NO HUBIERA PODIDO DECLARARME GRACIAS.-

-¿Eh, ah…?- Kousuke estaba con cara de circunstancias cuando, noto como Shouta observaba a la entrada, entonces ahí estaba Midorikawa, quien al ser visto por el del sombrero se sonrojó y salió apresurado, Aoi rápidamente tomo las manos de Kousuke y susurro.

-Esa es su oportunidad Toriumi-san.-

-Gracias Aoi-chan.- Dijo para salir corriendo del lugar, Aoi estaba emocionado, demasiado emocionado, tanto así que no noto que cierto Suzuki caía al piso desmayado, logro escuchar el golpazo y entonces se agacho diciendo.

-¡Suzuki-san!-

-E… ¿Qué, que paso?-

-Perdóname, es que tenía que hacerlo para que una hermosa relación no se rompiera, perdóname en serio yo… lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, no volveré a besarte, haz de cuenta que no paso por favor.-

-Pe-Pero…- Su corazón palpitaba al límite, aunque hubiera sido una salida a un problema ese beso lo había noqueado su cabeza daba vueltas y definitivamente todo esto era demasiado.

-Te lo explicare luego, ¿si?-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Afuera…

Toriumi corría rápidamente para alcanzar a Midorikawa, el otro recibía su auto de parte del Valet Parking mientras daba la vuelta, para ir al asiento del piloto, escucho.-¡Midorikawa-san!-

-…- Aquel solo hizo oídos sordos a aquello y acelero el paso, pero antes de si quiera entrar al auto una mano cerraba la puerta y grietaba agitado.

-Midorikawa-san.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Escuche, yo, solo quiero hablar contigo… y aclarar de una vez por todas lo que está pasando, ya fueron 5 años que no me habla y…-

No puedo, no quiero hablarte ¿entiendes?, no si no recuerdas lo que paso hace dos meses atrás, eso no debió pasar… yo aún idiota te di la última oportunidad creí en ti.-

-¿Ha, que cosa?-

-Idiota… eres un idiota, te estuve esperando por horas en el aeropuerto y no llegaste, prometimos que nos iríamos juntos a Yokohama y no llegaste.-

-¿Pe-pero es que yo no recuerdo?-

Una bofetada hizo girar el rostro de Toriumi, quien sintió el calor en su mejilla.

-Eres un idiota.- Grito al borde de las lágrimas Midorikawa, entrando a su auto, totalmente molesto, dejo ahí a Kousuke quien casi fue atropellado por Hikaru, pero, no permitiría que este se fuera así, rápidamente pidió su auto y al llegar le siguió, mientras manejaba gritaba.

-¡No te iras esta vez!-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras que adentro en el restaurant, el clima se volvió incomodo todos miraban con cara de enamorados a aquellos dos, suspiros y hasta incluso la cuenta fue pagada por parte de la casa, Tatsuhisa estaba realmente confundido y tremendamente consternado la verdad no espero aquello. Aoi y el salían del restaurant, el más chico se acercó al Valet parking y susurro.

-A… podría por favor…-

-Si, en este momento señor.- El valet se retiró rápidamente, y finalmente ellos quedaron solos.

-O-Oye, Aoi entonces, ¿Tú y Toriumi no estaban en una cita?-

-No, por supuesto que no, que tontería.- Soltó a reír.- Oh, por cierto, sé que debo explicarte lo que sucedió allá adentro pero, prefiero mejor que guardemos el secreto.-

-¿Guardar el secreto?-

-Si… bueno ahí viene mi auto, cuídate mucho Tatsuhisa nos vemos mañana en la grabación.- El solo pudo verlo partir, estaba ahí de pie sin poder aun creer la loquera que se había dado ahí adentro.

-¿Señor quiere su auto?-

-Si, por favor.-

-Bien…- Estaba ahí de pie esperando cuando, el sabor dulce de aquellos labios se presentaba en los suyos, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de color carmesí, eso había sido demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, definitivamente estaba en la nube más alta y no quería bajar, con una enorme sonrisa recibió las llaves de su auto y se subió, esto había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su hostigosa y complicada vida pero, el dejo de sonreír al preguntarse si Aoi sentía lo mismo por él, o solo fue algo para salir de un aprieto.

-No sé qué haya sido, pero tendré que esperar… no puedo presionarlo ¿Cierto?- se preguntaba después colocaba sus manos a los costados de su rostro y gritaba.- KYAHHHHHHHHHHH SUS LABIOS SON TAN DULCES. KYAHHHHHHHHHHH.- El valent parking se le quedo mirando y entonces él se aclaró la garganta y susurro.- AHHH, EL PASTEL ESTABA RICO EJEM SIIII.- Paroica un macho pecho peludo con tremendo vozarrón, avergonzado salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En casa de Aoi, este llegaba muy animado y relajado honestamente esa tarde había sido muy divertida y productiva, abandono el mal trago del trauma que le causo que Midorikawa y Kousuke se hayan acostado y que este último le hubiera contado como sucedió todo con entero lujo de detalles. Ahora lo único que quería hacer al llegar a su casita era tirarse a la cama y dormir eternamente… pero.

-Aoi, hijito al fin llegas.-

-Sí, mamá si me preguntas fue un día pesado.-

-Te entiendo cariño, pero tu papi y yo queremos decirte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Hijo ven siéntate, ¿quieres?- Susurraba su padre serio y muy dispuesto a decir algo importante, Aoi se acomodó tenia cara de pánico, varias ideas rodeaban su cabeza la primera fue.

 _-¡No puede ser okasan le conto lo de la fiesta, me va a regañar ahhhh!-_

-Hijo.- Susurro el padre, para causar que Aoi negara y prestara total atención a su progenitor.- Queríamos felicitarte por todo el buen trabajo que has estado haciendo, nos sentimos verdaderamente orgullosos de ti.- Sonreirá, a su lado la esposa se posaba y sujetaba su mano para agregar.-Por lo tanto, ahora que ya entraste a la edad madura de los 28 años queríamos, decirte un secreto familiar.-

-¿Un secreto familiar?-

-Si… em veras Aoicito.- Susurraba la madre un poco angustiada y confusa.- Pues, bueno…

-Déjamelo a mi cariño.-

-Está bien querido.-

-Aoi, en el momento en que naciste supimos que eras especial, le guiñaste un ojito a tu madre, fue tan lindo.- Susurro el con lágrimas en los rabillos e los ojos.- Y bueno cuando fuiste creciendo, nos dimos cuenta que eras alguien sumamente hermoso tanto por fuera como por dentro.-

-Aja… eso lo se.- Exponía el tranquilamente y suspirando aliviado _.-"Ahhh, que bueno por un momento pensé que…"-_

-Aoi, ahora escúchanos con atención, querido… sabes que hemos sido muy estrictos, pero la razón por la que somos así es porque tu tiendes a atraer mucho a personas que no, respetarían tu integridad o cuerpo…-

-¿Ah?- Aoi se quedó algo perdido.-¿De qué hablan?-

-Mi vida, recuerdas la discusión que tuve por el asunto de la fiesta en la cual no viniste a dormir.-

-Que por cierto m darás explicaciones hijo mío.- Gruño el padre.

-A… ajajaja, si papá…. Es decir si mamá lo recuerdo.- Aoi sudo una gotita.- _"Okasan si se lo dijiste."-_ Lloriqueaba internamente.

-Bueno, mi vida es que, mi cielo, veras tú tienes algo muy lindo dentro tuyo, y es el motivo de que tu vocecita sea tan linda y femenina.- Aoi hizo puchero.

-SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAN ESO.-

-Si lo sabemos perdónanos.-

-En fin querido, ¿se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?-

-Pues tu querida, tu sabes más de eso que yo.-

-En fin Aoicito, el motivo de todo esto es porque naciste con un poquito de cosas demás.-

-¿Cosas demás?-

-Si… em, em tu enfermedad no es más que una deficiencia en los genes, los cromosomas y todo eso jajajaja.-

-¿Aja?-

-Directo al grano cariño, eres uno de los casos más extraños de todo el mundo, eres algo así como un chico con órganos internos de mujer.- Aoi se quedó pensando, tres puntitos salieron de arriba de su cabeza y cuestiono.

-¿Espera… escuche bien?-

-Si mi vida eres un chico con algunas cositas de más de chica, o sea tu útero y tus órganos femeninos expiden una hormona femenina que hace que hables así….

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Aoi se puso de pie totalmente pálido y tremendamente asustado.

-¡QUERIDO!- Grito la mujer angustiada y asustada su hijo no lo había tomado nada bien,

-Cálmate muchacho, nosotros te amamos tal y como eres, recuerda que eres nuestro hijito, te queremos y por esa razón te hemos estado cuidando tanto.-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritaba llevando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Mi vidita, solo hemos ocultado esto por tu bien y pues, por eso mismo tratamos de alejarte de los hombres que sabemos no se resisten a tu encanto y pues por eso yo me enfade mucho esa vez perdóname hijito.-

-¡MAMA, PAPA! ¡E-ESTAN HABLANDO EN SERIO!-

-Sí, muy enserio Aoi.-

-¡PE-PERO.!-Sus orbes se agrandaron al caer en cuenta y susurro.-Díganme una cosa, no mejor no me digan nada, sato piyo que es todo estoooo.-

-Lo siento mi vida pero fue el doctor de la familia quien nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, ya que tu aparato reproductor es muy fértil y pues en cualquier pequeña oportunidad pudieras embarazarte y… -

-¡SHOOOOTTTOOO MATTE OKASAN!-

Hizo señales con sus manos en forma de T.

-¡Me!, ¿me estás diciendo que yo…. Que yoooo, que yoooooooooooo puedo embarazarme?-

-SI.- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo con una alegría en todo lo largo y ancho de sus rostros.

-Somos geniales Marie, trajimos al mundo a un dos por uno.-

-¡HAHAHA!-

-Dejen de reírse, que locos, porque no me dijeron nada .-

-Pues es que, queríamos hacerlo, pero estabas muy pequeño y…-

-¡MAMA TENGO 28 AÑOS!- Grito eufórico sentándose y poniéndose en pie de prisa.

-Oye no grites a tu madre Aoi.-

-PERO ES QUE USTEDES NO SABEN NADA, YO PUDE HABER QUEDADO EMBARAZADO DE UNO DE ESOS ESTUPIDOS I…DI…..- Se fue silenciando al darse cuenta que había soltado, algo que no debía, Aoi sonrió tiernamente y susurro.- Etto, me voy a cuarto.- Salió corriendo hacia la segunda planta dejando, atónicos a sus padres los cuales susurraron.

-¿Embarazado?-

-De alguno de esos….-

TRES

DOS

UNO…

-¡AOI SHOUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Continuara….

* * *

 _ **HAY HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AOIIIII, TU Y TU BOCOTAAAA!**_

 _ **Jajajajaja mi dios con padres así quien quiere padrastros D jakajakajajaja ejem yaaa, okey que les parecio espero les haya gustado ahora si se viene lo más divertido o serio que se yoooo!**_

 _ **Se viene la reconciliación de Midori y Tori awwwww lindosh xD jajajaja**_

 _ **Y la comedera de Unas de los involucrados xD jajajaja HAGAN SUS APUESTAS QUIEN ES EL PADRE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente preciosa que lee, este fic lindo y gracioso!**

 **Pues aquí vengo yo con otro capítulo y antes de comenzar lo de siempreeee:**

 **DISMAILER: estos personajes son reales, pero eso no quiere decir que sean GAY o que hayan sucedido todos los locos sucesos de este escrito n_n**

 **Una aclaración: Yanagawa Shouta: Es el verdadero nombre de Aoi Shouta, si quieren saber por qué cambio su nombre no olviden preguntar en los comentarios n_n ahora bien! Les quiero agradecer su lectura y los comentarios que dejan a mis cinco o seis lectores fieles o a mas xD jajaja bueno espero que este capítulo será su agrado besos a todos! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

* * *

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 4: Desesperación… Castigado de por vida… Arde incandescente amor…**

Las luces de las calles resplandecían tan hermosamente en esa noche la cual dejo de ser despejada y estrellada, ahora parecía estar llena de nubes y se tornaban de ese reconocible color naranja anunciando que se acercaba una tormenta, Toriumi manejaba seguía al otro de cerca, no deseaba que las cosas terminaran así y mientras recorría las calles y avenidas siguiendo al auto de Hikaru, trataba de encontrarle sentido a las palabras que este le había gritado en la calle.

Aun sentía presente el calor de aquella bofetada en su mejilla, presionaba el volante con sus manos, furioso y confuso.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te hice?-

El corazón le palpitaba bastante acelerado, ahora la confusión incremento al enterarse que Midorikawa no se dirigía a su casa sino más bien a otro lugar lo que parecía ser un edificio aparta mental que Toriumi reconoció, a lo cual el del sombrero se cuestionó impresionado.

-¿Qué, pero por qué aquí?-

En el parqueo del departamental, ambos autos entraron raspando llantas y haciendo un sonido hueco, el primero en detener la marcha era el de Hikaru, quien rápidamente soltó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió apresurado la puerta para salir de su transporte, al otro extremo Toriumi se detenía también y salía apresurado, sin apagar el motor del suyo. Hikaru había corrido en dirección del lobby en donde Toriumi le dio alcance pues, gracias a lo más sagrado Midorikawa esperaba que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

-Maldición.- Grito entre dientes, al notar que el del sombrero llegaba a su lado agitado y gritando.

-¡Midorikawa-san!-

-¡Ya, vete!- Gruño mirando la puerta del elevador y presionando constantemente el botón para llamar dicha cabina, pero esta parecía haberse quedado en el piso 5; Toriumi no se apartó de su lado en más aumento la intensidad en su voz y dijo.

-Por favor, solo… solo quiero hablar.-

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, ahora lárgate.- la mirada cansad y por un momento un tanto roja de Midorikawa giro a ver al estacionamiento y entonces agrego.- Dejaste encendido tu auto, vete de una vez,-

-Midorikawa-san…- El elevador se abrió, al instante en que las puertas se abrieron uno de los vecinos aprecio, se trataba de Suzumura Kenichi quien salía de su apartamento se quedó mirando a ambos y cuestiono.

-¿Are, ustedes dos aquí?-

-Suzumura-san.- Llamaron ambos.

-¿Hai?-

-Dile a este idiota que se vaya/Por favor dígale que me deje hablar con él.-

Ambos habían gritado al mismo tiempo, Kenichi llevo una mano y dedo a su oído derecho y cuestiono.-No escuche nada, ¿qué?-

-Eso no importa.- Expuso gravemente Midorikawa admirando a Toriumi y diciéndole.-Ya debes irte.- lo empujo.

-No me iré…- Kousuke enseguida tomo la mano de Kenichi y susurró desesperado.- Suzumura-san por favor en el estacionamiento esta mi auto podrías apagarlo, yo tengo que arreglar un asunto con él.- Aparto su mano de la de Kenichi y sujeto a Midorikawa de un brazo para someterlo al elevador, las puertas se cerraron, los ojitos de Kenichi no dejaban de pestañar, confuso.

-¿Qué, Qué acaba de pasar?- Se preguntó, pero al notar la hora en la recepción susurro.- Ya voy muy tarde.- Aprisa se movió, para ir a hacer lo que el otro le pidió, sin embargo decidió mejor tomar su auto y salir en el pues el suyo tardaría demasiado en calentar su motor.

Por otro lado en el tercer piso, Hikaru salía del elevador, molesto, realmente molesto, Toriumi le seguía por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal de aquel piso, Hikaru por otro lado volvió a gritar.

-Ya vete, no quiero verte aquí… lárgate.-

-Lo siento, pero no me iré hasta que aclaremos todo, Midorikawa-san.-

-Ya, estuvo bien, no hay nada que aclarar se dijo todo lo que se tenía que decir.-

-Onegai, no me dijiste nada, en más me dejaste confundido, ¿En serio, que es todo eso de que yo te dije que nos iríamos a Yokohama?-

-…-Midorikawa agacho la mirada apretó aún más sus manos y susurro.- Si no eres capaz de recordarlo entonces LARGATE.-

-PERO.-

Las fuerzas fueron decayendo en el otro, sus cabellos negros fueron cubriendo parte de su rostro, el cual fue a reposar en el pecho de Toriumi y a quien susurro, apretándole las ropas.-Por lo que más quieras ya vete… he vivido con tu maldito fantasma todos estos años y ya no puedo más, no deseo que me hieras más de lo que ya lo hiciste.-

-Midori…- Kousuke tomo su rostro y susurro lleno de tristeza.- Lo siento, de verdad, yo no quise lastimarte, yo fui un verdadero idiota, no debí haberme pasado contigo, me aproveché de la situación, de tu amistad, tu profesionalismo y ahora… soy una persona horrible.- puntualizo herido.- Esta bien… prometo que ya no te molestare más… lo lamento de verdad, perdóname, yo nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así…-

-…-

Hikaru noto como él se retiraba en dirección del elevador, fue entonces cuando sintió su lejanía y logro percibir esa sensación la cual le gritaba que no podía dejarlo ir, no quería dejarlo ir totalmente confuso por todas esas sensaciones el aire comenzó a faltarle en sus pulmones, la voz para llamarle no le salía pero… ante ver que las puertas se abrían él mustio por lo bajo.

-Por favor no te vayas.-

Toriumi se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo.

\- Ven… vamos a hablar.- Dijo cabizbajo.

Toriumi noto las lágrimas que eran limpiadas en su cansado rostro, Hikaru por fin abría las puertas de su casa, Toriumi fue entrando apreciando todo a su alrededor, ahora descubrió que ese lugar se le hacía muy familiar aunque… él nunca había estado ahí, al menos él no lo recordaba. Midorikawa se retiró el saco y lo dejo caer sobre un banquillo mientras deshojaba la corbata, para conducirse al mini bar, fue a una pequeña repisa con vasos y tomo dos, para depositar un poco de ron en ambos, los tomo y le ofreció al otro, mientras se condujo a su sillón y se sentó. Para darle un buen trago a aquella bebida agregando.

-Es verdaderamente cansado todo esto.-

-Midori…-

-No, déjame hablar.-

-E…está bien.-

-Lo arruine, todo lo que hago lo arruino.-

-Oye no, eso no es cierto, eres muy bueno… en todo lo que haces eres perfecto.-

-Sí, pero no he logrado nada con mi vida.- Arremetió cabizbajo.- Mi trabajo ha causado que los lazos familiares y amorosos, se vayan al bote de la basura.-

-Esa es mi culpa, no es tu trabajo….-

-No, no la es, quería creer que era mi trabajo pero, yo… siempre… he tenido este tipo de contradicciones,.. No tienes nada que ver, he tratado de ser alguien quien no soy y eso me está cansando.-

-¿Alguien quien no res?-

-si…-

-Midorikawa…- Le miro de manera amable y enamorada el del sombrero.- Tu eres y serás siempre Midorikawa Hikaru, no estas confundido solo estas desesperado.- El mencionado dejo de ver con tristeza a Kousuke emitió una sonrisa y dijo con suavidad.

-Podría ser eso.-

-Yo sé que si… ahora Mirodikawa etto… ¿podrías decirme que es todo eso de que estuve contigo hace dos meses?-

-Así, fue, viniste una noche a mi puerta desnudo y ebrio.-

-¿!Queeeeeeeeee!?- Aquel e quedo asustado y sorprendido.-¿De, de que estas hablando?-

-Recuerdo muy bien, te posaste en la entrada, me viste y dijiste: _**"El gusano, nunca te comas el gusano."-**_

Toriumi estaba en la luna con tres puntitos entonces, algo vino a su cabeza.-¡ESA BEBIDA!-

-¿Cuál bebida?-

-ESAS CHICAS, LE PUSIERON ALGO A LA BEBIDAAAAAA.-

-¿Kousuke?-

El mencionado estaba echando rayos por los oídos, debajo de su sombrero, cuando de pronto noto el rostro confuso y sonrojado de su Midorikawa a quien se le acerco muy feliz y contento, tomo su mano y entonces cuestiono.-¿Entonces, no fui yo?-

-¿No fuiste tú, de que hablas, estas muy raro incluso ese día estabas raro, corrías por los pasillos con esa bola de idiotas, estaban eufóricos gracias a lo más sagrado no tenías la cara descubierta.-

-¡POR TODOS LOS PIYOS!-

-Ya, en serio creí que debía llamar a la ambulancia.- Gruño Midorikawa.

-¡ENTONCES NO FUI YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¿Pero de que hablas hombre loco?- Kousuke se puso en pie y bailo con él, la danza de la victoria.- No fui yo, no fui yoooooooooo, wiiii.-

-Idiota, así te portabas y tuve que echarte por que querías aprovecharte de mí.- Corto con un tremendo sonrojó horrendo en todo lo largo de su cara.- Parecías una bestia en celo y no… no tuve opción.-

-¿QUERIA? ¿De qué hablas Midorikawa?- El cuestionado elevo una ceja se cruzó de brazos y respondió con voz grave y baja.- Estabas algo sofocado y tuve que sacarte a patadas antes que me hicieras cosas extrañas.-

-¿Qué ESPERA NO TUVIMOS RELACIONES?-

-NO IDIOTAAA, SOLO UNA CONVERSACION ABSURDA, ESO FUE LO QUE TUVIMOS.- Gruño mas.- Ahí fue donde, te me declaraste y prometiste que te irías conmigo a Yokohama...-Midorikawa se levo la mano a la frente y mientras la masajeaba exponía.- Solo un idiota hubiera creído las palabras de un borracho.- Toriumi se fue a un costado de la habitación, se hizo bolita y susurro.

-Pero entonces si no fuiste tú fue… hay…- Una nube negra cubrió su cabeza y se movía de adelante atrás como traumatizado, mientras que Chibi Midorikawa lo tocaba de lejos con la escoba.

-Oi, Toriumi, ¿Estas bien?-

-No puede ser… no puede ser…. Si le hice eso a Aoi, hay no… pobre chico, hay hay…-

-Si ya dejaste de comportarte extraño vete de mi casa.- Kousuke se ponía en pie y miraba al otro suspirando dijo.

-No, me iré… hasta que logremos aclarar lo nuestro…- Toriumi atrapo al otro de los brazos y le observó.- Midorikawa, quiero ir enserio contigo… quiero pasar contigo lo que me falta de vida.-

-Idiota… quieres que comencemos algo, ¿A nuestra edad?-

-Estamos jóvenes…-

-Dilo por ti yo ya, estoy llegando al final…-

-No digas eso… aun eres joven y tienes lo tuyo.- Susurro acercando su rostro y besándole tiernamente, Midorikawa se liberó de su agarre y cubrió su boca diciendo.

-Ba-Baka…-

-¿Midorikawa, san… por que no olvidas todo lo que paso y comenzamos de nuevo…?-

-Pero…-

-Por favor…- Ahora besaba su cuello y susurraba en su oído.- Te amo… amo, todo tu cuerpo y principalmente tus gemidos.-

-AHHHHHH, ERES UN.- Gruño severo, jalándole los cachetes.- Lo sabía eres un pervertido.-

-Oye, yo… soy tu fan número uno.-

-Por dios.- Se apartó de él pero al darle la espalda el otro lo atrapo y lo junto, para acariciar su cuerpo, con sus manos traviesas, mientras en su cuello se depositaban besos y susurros diciendo.

-Te deseo…-

-Ahhg…- El jadeo y gimió, sintiendo que aquella mano se sometía entre su cinturón y sacaba su camisa.- Suelta…no… ahg.-

-Midori…-

-Tori… no ahhmm.- Aquel mordía el lóbulo de su oreja causando los mejores gemidos del otro, su forma natural era aún más excitante, si cuando actuaba sus gemidos eran bestiales su ser natural era demasiado zukulentho.

-¿Me sientes?- Susurro para acariciar su entrepierna contra las nalgas del otro quien comenzó a temblar y dijo.

-¿Por qué te excitas solo con eso?-

-Por qué te deseo, me excitas… y me fascinas-

-Hay… espera…- Ambos fueron cayendo al piso, Midorikawa estaba a cuatro mientras el otro estaba sobre su espalda, acariciándose una y otra vez, causando que el del cabello un poco largo, gimiera, Toriumi le giro despacio, y ahora conecto sus labios, mientras desabrochaba aquellos botones, y lamia sus labios con fogosidad, el otro por su cuenta, tomo su sombrero y susurro entre labios.-Esto me tiene demasiado irritado.- Toriumi entonces detuvo todos sus movimientos y susurro.

-Déjalo ahí.-

-No me agrada.-

-Pero no quiero, déjalo.-

-NO, QUIERO VERTE SIN ESE RIDICULO SOMBRERO.-

-NO.-

-SII.-

-NOOOOOOOO.-

-TORIUMIIIIIIIII.-

-MIDORIKAWA.-

-GRRRRR.- Ambos gruñían, aquel momento lleno de pasión se cortó por este incidente, ahora estaban luchando n el piso, uno por quitarle el sombrero al otro y el otro por no permitirlo.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado cierto Suzumura, navegaba en el auto de cierto sujeto de sombrero, por las calles, se pasó dos semáforos en rojo y tres altos, casi atropella a una viejecita pero, debía de llegar a tiempo, para colmo cuando estaba llegando al lugar al que iba comenzó a llover, sin duda alguna aquello era de vida o muerte por lo que parecía. Finalmente llego a un restaurant en donde el valet parking tomo las llaves del auto en el aire, pues Suzumura salió corriendo de este y grito.

-Cuídalo por mí por favor!-

-¡Ahg!- El chico rápidamente se sometió al auto, mientras la tormenta aumentaba su cauce y su viento, Kenichi llego a la recepción y un poco mojado por las gotas que lograron caerle susurro:

-Tengo una reservación, a nombre de Suzumura Kenihci.-

-Suzumura…- Dijo el hombre en la entrada revisando su libro, para apreciar una nota al lado de aquel nombre en cuestión, el joven observo a los ojos a Kenichi y expuso.-Señor… la persona que estaba dispuesta a venir, llego hace unos minutos, y dijo que le entregáramos esto.- Expuso aquel sacando de entre unos menús una carta sellada, Kenichi aprecio el sobre con desconfianza, entonces el otro pregunto.-¿Quiere ir a sentarse, igual?-

-¿Te dijo algo de que regresaría?-

-No… ella fue clara, dijo que no regresaría.-

-Oh… esta… bien.- Expuso, para sonreír de medio lado y susurrar.- Esta bien, creo que si me sentare…-

-Bien…-

El mesero con calma tomo un menú, inicio a caminar para ubicar al peli negro quien vestía con un traje elegante de color azul oscuro, por dentro una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, sus cabellos estaban ordenadamente cortados y bien peinados a un costado, había tomado verdadero esmero en su presentación, pues no era cualquier persona a la que vería esa noche. El mesero guio a Kenichi hasta un área más solitaria y tranquila. El entro al lugar, parecía una habitación sacada del Titanic, las sillas todas de maderas pintadas de blanco con acabados y detalles de la época recentina. Los manteles blancos y pulcros, decorados por interminables cubiertos, copas y platos de china. La luz en esa zona era tenue pues había dos enormes candelabros de cristal que colgaban del techo, las paredes tenían un color blanco hueso y unos detalles en dorado, las cortinas de color rojo, daban un efecto romántico. Sin duda era el mejor restaurante para pasar una linda velada romántica. Aquel mesero situó a Kenichi al lado de la ventana, en donde el noto que la lluvia ya azotaba afuera, se acomodó en la silla muy lentamente y susurro un poco desanimado.

-Por favor, para empezar agua y pan de centeno.-

-Si señor.- El mesero se retiró, no obstante su mirada parecía de preocupación, no quería pensar mal pero tal parecía habían dejado plantado a ese hombre en cuestión.

Suzumura apreciaba la carta que coloco sobre el plato en la mesa, masajeo su rostro con ambas manos y susurro nervioso.- No hagas esto Maaya.- con un cierto temblor en su voz, pero el cual se fue al decidir por fin abrir la carta y apreciar la perfecta caligrafía en esta.

Sus orbes temblaron al leer el primer párrafo.

 _ **Otra vez, llegas tarde…**_

-…- Kenichi se detuvo y susurro.- Solo fueron unos minutos que mala.-

 _ **Este, no sé cómo abordar esto pero creo que debe aclarártelo de una vez por todas.**_

Kenichi tragaba grueso.

 _ **Kenichi, haz sido lo más valioso que he tenido en mi vida te juro que desde que te conocí no pude más que solo sonreír, pero… creo que yo no puedo llenar por completo tu vida… sé que deseas con ansias que formemos una familia, pero yo no quiero ni deseo hacer eso… no me mires así sabes que mi trabajo nunca termina, y dime ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo logramos tener un bebé? Ninguno de los dos lo vería crecer… sé que dirás que puedo dejar de trabajar, pero no… querido yo solo quiero hacer mi vida en paz…**_

Él estaba entristeciendo cada vez más.

 _ **Sé que de algún modo llegaras a entenderme, quería decírtelo en persona, pero esta noche estoy viajando a Hokaido y no creo que nos volvamos a ver… eh… conocido a alguien más.**_

Kenichi dejo de leer, enseguida el corazón se le desgarro por completo, pero tomando un suspiro volvió a leer.

 _ **Kenichi, fuiste un gran amigo, siempre lo has sido, me hiciste reír me hiciste muy feliz… pero…**_

-Tu nunca lo hiciste…- Susurro, para cerrar aquella carta y romperla, deprisa, cerro sus ojos y entonces, se puso en pie para cancelar lo que había pedido, dejo el dinero ahí, y se largó, tenía un rostro verdaderamente deprimido y triste, tanto así que los que lo conocieran dirían que no era él…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Una media hora después…

En el apartamento de Kenichi Suzumura, la joven empleada, estaba terminando de hacer lo que su jefe le había indicado, había sido muy agradable comenzar a trabajar para él y sin duda lo estaba disfrutando, en ese preciso momento ella hablaba por teléfono con las locas que eran sus amigas y que estaban esperándola, para cenar, cuando de pronto el sonido del elevador sonó y entonces ella susurro.

-Etto, les marco luego inicien sin mi.-

Sakura rápidamente se fue a la entrada en donde hizo reverencia y expuso.

-Bienveni…- Se silenció al notar el estado deplorable en el que estaba su amo, no podía creerlo, parecía que toda la lluvia que caía afuera le había caído encima.-Suzumura-sama.-

-Sakura… puedes irte, ya es muy tarde.- Dijo apenas, moviéndose lentamente hacia adentro, la chica no dijo nada, pero no se aguantó para sacar su diccionario y susurrar en un averiado japonés.

-¡ESPERE!- El pelinegro ladeo su rostro apreciando la cara de angustia de aquella la cual buscaba en aquellas páginas.- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-No, puedo decírtelo… no lo entenderías además.-

-¡Si lo hare, yo… quiero ayudar!-

Suzumura sonrió de medio lado y llego al frente de la chica para expresar.- Eres muy linda, pero creo que no deberías de preocuparte por este viejo.-

-¡Usted no está viejo!- Grito.- Es más joven que mi papá, jajaja.-

-Eso fue lindo gracias.-

-Por favor… dígame ¿Qué paso?- Kenichi en realidad estaba muy triste y devastado tanto así que no le importo ventilar sus problemas con alguien desconocido, se acercó a ella y poso su rostro sobre su hombro susurrando.

-Mi esposa, me dejo…-

-¡HAY CARAY!-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es decir… ¡OH NO!-

-Oh… era eso…-

-Sí, si…- Kenichi se apartó, pero aquella lo atrapó en un abrazo ferviente y asfixiante, diciendo.-Llore todo lo que pueda, yo estoy aquí.-

-Ejejejeje, no, no es necesario ahhhg.-

-Descuide… yo le ayudare lo animare.- Kenichi logro apartarse y agregar.

-La verdad no hay nadie quien me pueda animar ahora mismo, será mejor que te vayas es muy tarde ya…-

-NO, ME QUEDARE ESTA NOCHE PARA SERVIRLE.- Dijo aquella, notando como él se iba su habitación a encerrarse.- Hay no…- Susurro en su idioma natal, daba vueltas en círculos por toda la sala, debía hacer algo para animarlo, sabía que no estaba en sus manos contentarlo cuando, de pronto la mejor de las ideas y los recuerdos de hace unos días en los que Kenichi se partía de la risa con cierto hombre en Skye, la azoto. Rápidamente fue a la agenda de su empleador y entonces tomo el número que en este se encontraba, ella marco rápidamente y entonces…

 _ **-¿Suwabe, Mochi mochiiii?-**_

-Se-Señor Suwabe… kyahh ejem,.. es decir, soy Sakura, la empleada del señor Suzumura.-

 _ **-¿Oh, eres la corrderita que cuida de mi querido Kenichi?-**_

-Eh,,, corderita jajajaja kyahhh es tan Ren.-

 _ **-¿Dijiste algo?-**_

-NO, NO, pero si quiero decirle algo, ¡EL SEÑOR SUZUMURA LO NECESITA, POR FAVOR VENGA AHORA MISMO!-

 _ **-¿Kenichi, que le pasó?-**_

-No puedo explicarle por favor, venga lo más rápido que pueda.-

 _ **-Claro.-**_

La llamada se canceló, ella era un manojo de nervios ¿Estaba bien lo que hizo? Trago grueso y mando un texto a sus amigas anunciándoles que se quedaría a dormir en el apartamento, de seguro al día siguiente la molestarían a morir, pero era eso o permitir que su amado Seiyuu muriera de pena y de tristeza, rápidamente, muy rápidamente. Junichi se apareció en el edificio. Obtuvo el permiso de Sakura para poder entrar cuando logro pasar la estancia ahí estaba la chica con el alma en un hilo mirando hacia la habitación de su jefe cando el otro susurro.

-¿En dónde está?-

-Adentro…-

-Iré a verlo, hiciste bien en llamarme.- Susurro, el conduciéndose a la habitación, el intento abrir el pomo de la puerta pero no cedió.-¡Kenichi!- Grito pero no había respuesta.-¡KENICHI, OYE!- Suwabe estaba angustiándose, observo a la joven y cuestiono.-¿Tienes alguna llave maestra?-

-No… no que yo sepa, ¿Usted cree que haya pasado algo?-

-No lo sé… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Dijo que su esposa lo había dejado.-

-¡KENICHI!- Grito agrandando la mirada y asustándose, a sus pensamientos llegaron miles de cosas, desde un suicidio o a alguna caída, sin poder contenerse más, él tenía que hacer algo, rebusco con la mirada y llevo los mechones negros de sus alborotados cabellos húmedos por la lluvia que le cayó también encima, tras sus orejas. Ahora al notar que no había nada para abrir aquella puerta él se dijo a si mismo.- Entrare por la puerta KENICHI.- grito, para lanzarse a la puerta con todas sus ganas y partirla en dos.

Estando ya adentro, Junichi estaba respirando agitado, miraba con pánico hacia la cama pero no encontró nada, entonces grito.-¡EL BAÑO!-

Se fue corriendo a ese lugar y al entrar, su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente, al ver aquella escena, Suzumura estaba en la tina, con audífonos en los oídos, espumita en toda el agua y súper relajado una pierna asomaba por la orilla, la cual se movía al copas de la música que resonaba en sus oídos.

-¿Estabas, bañándote, con audífonos?- Susurro el de cabellera un poco larga y juntando las cejas para gruñir.-¡KENICHI!-

El mencionado escucho aquello, se asustó y entonces se arrancó los audífonos, para notar a cierto Junichi mirándole.

-¡SUWABE, QUE HACES AQUÍ!- Grito cubriéndose con la espuma su sabroso cuerpo.-¿Quién te dejo entrar?- Gruño, mas notando que se acercaba diciendo.

-¿Estabas aquí, no escuchaste que te llamaba?-

-No… ¿Ya enserio quien te llamo y quien te dejo pasar?-

-Sakura lo hizo, ella estaba preocupada por ti.-

-¡QUE TE DIJO!-

-Lo suficiente.- Respondió aquel, mirándole serio y de un momento a otro tornar su mirada triste.-¿Qué ocurrió, Suzumura?-

El ladeo su rostro, pidió que aquel saliera y este así lo hizo, luego de un rato el salía del baño con una bata, y se acomodaba en la cama en la cual también se sentó Suwabe diciendo.

-Dime ¿qué paso?-

-No es, nada son líos, problemas matrimoniales.-

-Eso, no me parece… tus ojos los traes rojos, ¿Estuviste llorando?-

-Bueno… solo un poco.-

-Entiendo… Suwabe se puso a pensar, quizás lo que debía de hacer en ese momento no era no hondar en las razones de aquella separación, lo que debía de hacer mejor, era animar a su amigo,-Es muy triste todo esto, pero… creo que esto solo resuelve lo nuestro.-

-¿EH?-

-Así que eres un hombre libre que delicioso.-

-OYEME.-

-Ven a mi cariño.-

-¡AHHH, ALEJATE!-

-Te ves tan exquisito con esa bata, veamos que traes abajo.-

-OYE NO.- Grito asustado y protegiendo su entrepierna, pero entonces Suwabe aprovechó la situación e inicio a atacar a Kenichi con cosquillas mientras decía.

-Sé que te gustara esto.-

-¡AHHH, NO, NOOOOOOO SUWABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, AJJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!- Reía descarriado, y desmedidamente.-¡YA BASTA, YAAAAAA, AHHHHHH JAJAJAJAJAJAJ SAKURA!-

La mencionada llego a la recamara pero al ver todo aquello, se alejó y dijo.-Oh por todos los piyos, ¿Eso que acabo de ver? SUZUMURA-SAMA PONGASE ROPA INTERIOR.- Grito para morir de una hemorragia en el piso.

mientras adentro, Suwabe estaba como un maniaco haciéndole cosquillas mientras decía.-No voy a dejar que pongas esa cara de nuevo, si debes llorar que sea de alegría y de risas.- Kenichi, se detuvo, en ese momento, al igual que lo hizo el otro, observo sus ojos y susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Junichi se hizo el desentendido, se puso en pie nervioso y un poco sonrojado, para ir a la ventana de habitación y exponer.- No quiero verte triste de nuevo, ya una vez lo hice y no lo soporte… me gusta más el Kenichi que me grita y que ríe todo el tiempo…-

-Junichi…- Susurro aquel, agachando la mirada al piso y diciéndose a sí mismo.- _"Él siempre me hace reír… y ella, no logro causar eso en mi… Junichi…"-_ Kenichi estaba tremendamente concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando el otro, se le acerco sin que él se diera cuenta y soplando con suavidad en su oído causo que aquel reaccionará diciendo.-¡AHHH!-

-No me gusta verte pensativo, tampoco.- Suwabe le miraba con ojos enamorados, pero después giro a ver a otro lado confesando.- Sé que no es momento, pero… puedo decir que vas a estar bien… eres muy fuerte Kenichi…-

-Suwabe… te lo agradezco.-

-De nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre… ahora…- Aquel se puso serio.- BESEMONOS PARA ROMPER LA TENSION.-

Suzumura arrugo las cejas libero un duro golpe en la cara del otro quien cayó en la cama adolorido, mientras él se ponía de pie y gritaba.-¡SAKURA!-

-¡Si señor!- Se posó al frente, de su jefe quien se cruzaba de brazos y apreciaba a la chica con curiosidad diciendo.

-¿Por qué traes rollitos de algodón en la nariz?-

-Podque,,,, estem, no nada je jejejeje.-

-Hummmgg, ya…- El suspiro, elevo su mano y la poso sobre su cabeza para acariciarla diciendo.- Muchas gracias.-

-…- Aquella puso cara de felicidad, aquello la elevo a las nubes y mucho más alto, con ojos brillantes y pasos livianos se alejó para preparar algo de comer para los tres, mientras en la cama.

-Hay, hay….-

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Cuestiono Suzumura.

-Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que casi, me destrozo el hombro por abrir la puerta.- Kenichi aprecio su puerta y susurro.

-¿Cómo rayos no note eso?-

-Jejeje, y bueno ¿qué has pensando?-

Ya había pasado un largo rato en el cual Junichi le había echo reír y pensar mejor las cosas, Suzumura entonces resoplo y expuso.- A lo mejor ella tenga razón, hay demasiado trabajo y los hijos son para cuidarse amarse y quererse.-

-Si… pero sería lindo… ver a un mino Suzu-chan.-

-¿Tú tienes hijos?-

-No que yo sepa.-

-¿Junichi?- llamo serio el de cabellos cortos y mirada risueña.

-Ya, ya… no… tampoco tengo.-

-¿Y cómo te sientes?-

-Pues incompleto, pero… si me preguntas soy de esas personas que piensa que… si tienes a la persona que te hace feliz a tu lado, creo que todo estaría bien.- Ambos suspiraron, se miraron uno al otro y el de cabellos cortos susurro un poco inquieto.

-¿Somos un caso no?-

-Sí, pero, estamos juntos en esto.- Sonrió lindamente el del cabello largo, para ahora si sentir esa tensión pues Kenichi se mostró sonrojado, esa sonrisa podría derretirle el alma, pero vamos él no era gay ¿O sí? Entonces, para ser un poco divertido y salir de lo común él dijo.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora si nos besamos para romper la tensión?-

-Con todo gusto my HONEY.-

-¡Estaba bromeando locommmm!- Un beso se situó en sus labios, aquello no lo esperaba, él estaba bromeando, Kenichi se asustó, se sonrojó horriblemente hasta las orejas y de la nada Sakura dijo.

-¡Suzumura –sama!-

Aquellos dos al escuchar el grito de la chica se separaron rápidamente.

-¡YO NO LO BESE LO JURO YO SOLO QUERIA BROMEAR, EL ME BESO Y ENTONCES YO!-

-¿Eh?-

-JAJAJAJA.- Reía con todas las ganas Suwabe.- My Honey eres tan lindo te sonrojas por un beso jajaja, que lindo.-

-¿Qué cual beso, de que hablan?-

-De nada Sakurita, ¿Ya esta la comida muero de hambre?- Dijo Suwabe para salir de la habitación con la chica mientras que cierto pelinegro, estaba ahí como de piedra, aquello había botado todo los problemas y tristezas que su mente y cuerpecito sentían, Junichi era muy bueno en estos casos, él estaba terriblemente apenado y pensando.

 _-"Realmente, él me beso… me beso… ¿Y que se supone que sentí yo_?"- Estaba confundido, abrumado y tremendamente desesperado po saber que hacer…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Aoi Shouta estaba sumergido entre las sabanas de su cama, había puesto llave a su puerta y de paso había logrado colocar un bastón que contraminaba esta para evitar la entrada de sus padres, se encontraba a salvo o más bien atrincherado. Lo que había soltado a sus padres no lo habían tomado nada bien y necesitaban aclarar y pensar con tremendo cuidado lo que sucedía; la insistencia en la puerta de su habitación causo que él no pudiera más que decirse a su mismo y susurrar.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, ellos están mintiendo, ellos están jugando conmigo no…-

-Aoi, abre la puerta hijo.-

-¡No, váyanse!-

-Pero Aoi…-

-No quiero escucharles, váyanse.-

-Hijo de verdad lo sentimos, pero… es que no podíamos decirte nada, estabas muy joven y…-

-Ya no quiero escucharlos más…-

Afuera los padres se miraron unos a otros, su hijo de verdad no quería hablar con ellos era imposible que lograra salir. Suspiraron hondamente y desistieron. Pero antes de si quiera dejarlo solo en su habitación, su madre expuso.

-Hijo si quieres hablar estaremos en la cocina.-

Ambos bajaron las gradas de nuevo y se dispusieron a sentarse en la mesa, el padre estaba con las manos sobre su cara, se encontraba realmente preocupado su esposa por otro lado caminaba de un lado a otro, así fueron perdiendo el tiempo, eran alrededor de las 12 de la media noche cuando Marie, observo a su marido quien tomaba café y expuso cabizbaja.

-No bajara…-

-Sera mejor que lo abordemos mañana.-

-Mmm… si….- Ambos se pusieron de pie estaban cansados cuando de pronto notaron que en el inicio de las gradas estaba su pequeño hijo, él estaba sosteniéndose del pasamanos y susurrando, con los ojos hinchados.

-Díganme que eso que dijeron no es verdad.-

Ambos se miraron uno al otro.- Lo siento Aoi, pero es verdad.-

Aquel entonces al escuchar aquello, se sentó en las gradas muy despacio, para mirar al piso su padre llego a él y se sentó a su lado, su madre al notar el rostro pálido de su hijo, decidió ir a la cocina por una azucarada; trataba de retirar ese color papel que gobernaba en la mejilla y labios de su pobre hijito al mismo tiempo que su esposo decía.

-Aoi, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

El mencionado estaba temblando la sensación de miedo lo invadió de pies a cabeza ¿Realmente debía de contarle a sus padres lo que había ocurrido, como lo tomarían ambos? Y a raíz de todos estos pensamientos de miedo de angustia, él decidió susurrar nervioso.

-Etto… se los diré, pero deben prometerme que no se van a enfadar.-

-Hijo…-

-Lo prometemos hijo.- Respondió ella atenta y apreciando a su esposo de manera cómplice.

-¿De verdad lo prometen, juran que no se van a enfadar y no me van a castigar?-

-Bueno…-

-Claro, cariño.- Cortaba la Marie al padre y sonreía a su hijo quien ya había tomado color y movía sus manos nerviosamente, al igual que comenzaba a rascar nerviosamente su nuca y miraba a todos lados. Aoi estaba indeciso.-Vamos cariño, dilo, sabes que somos tus padres no podemos enfadarnos contigo.- La sonrisa amable de su madre le hizo suspirar hondamente, para calmar y tranquilizar sus nervios.

Luego de un rato el más joven tomo valor para expresar.- E-Esta bien… pero conste lo prometen ¿Eh?-

-Sí, si…- Ambos estaban atentos a lo que diría su hijito.

-Pu-Pues… todo paso después del concierto, mis amigos y compañeros de grabación me llevaron a una fiesta en la cual yo tome alcohol, ¡LO HICE SIN PENSAR LO JURO!- Grito antes de que sus padres objetaran algo, ahora agacho la cara de nuevo y agrego.-Pu-Pues bueno yo, no me acuerdo de nada, lo único que supe es que ya había amanecido y estábamos todos desnudos… y yo… ahg, mamá… papá…-

Ambos se pusieron pálidos y el señor se puso en pie.-¡QUE FUE LO QUE TE HICIERON!-

-MI NIÑO, MI NIÑO FUE VIOLADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Caía al piso desmayada la señora.

-¡QUERIDA!-

-¡MAMA!- Entre ambos la llevaron al sofá y entonces le dieron aire, mientras ella seguía en coma, su padre cuestionaba.

-¡PERO AOI QUIEN FUE EL INFELIZ POR UN DEMONIO!-

-¡E-Es que eso no lo sé, no recuerdo nada!-

En el sofá Marie despertaba con los ojos redondos como platos se incorporaba y gritaba exageradamente.-MI HIJO… MI HIJO FUISTE VIOLADO POR UN GRUPO DE HOMBRES AHHHHHHHHH, BUAHHHHHHH.- Despertó de la peor manera, para ahora si poner su cara de loca psicópata y sujetar a Aoi de una oreja.- AHORA MISMO ME DIRAS QUIENES FUERON ESOS INFELICES.-

-O-KASAN… ittai… prometiste que no te enfadarías.

-PROMETI NADA, ¡DIME! QUIEN FUE YANAGAWA SHOUTA-

-QUERIDA.-Grito realmente aterrado su esposo, su querida había soltado el demonio que llevaba dentro incluso llamo a su hijo por su verdadero nombre, mientras el menor cerraba sus ojitos asustado.

-NADA, NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-

-Pero mamá…-

-Nada, Aoi nadie te viola y se queda tranquilo.-

-¡ES QUE! ¡ESO ES LO QUE TRATO DE DECIRTEEEEE, NADIE ME VIOLO!-

La mujer lo soltó y ahora si ambos miraban a su hijo de forma incomprensible, tanto así que dos signos de interrogación salieron de sus cabecitas, Aoi entonces agacho su mirada y susurraba.

-No hubo ninguna señal de golpe ni nada, tal parece yo… yo….-Aoi tragaba grueso, ¿Realmente diría eso? Sin más remedio termino confesando,-Yo, accedí… a hacerlo- Respondió nervioso, ahora si llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.- PERO NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA DE CON QUIEN FUE.-

-Santo cielo…- La mujer casi se desmaya de nuevo, mientras su esposo, tomaba el teléfono de la casa y marcaba el número del médico familiar.-¿Cariño que haces?-

-Voy a llamar al doctor, debemos llevar mañana a Aoi al doctor, para saber si está o no embarazado.-

-Pero mañana yo…-

-¡Mañana, nada Aoi! ¡A partir de hoy estas castigado **de por vida**! ¡Querida quítale el Case de osito!-

El miraba a su madre asustado y lloriqueaba.- ¡No por favor mi protector de osito noooo, todo menos eso!-

-Dámelo.-

-No, mamá, no, mami por favor noooo.- La mujer tomaba el teléfono de su hijo y le retiraba el Case, era un protector Case con figura de osito, en un tierno color fucsia, Aoi estaba al borde del llanto mientras su madre le entregaba su móvil desnudo.

-Eres malvada, eres la maldad personificada, okasan, eres un mounstruooo.-

-Y la que le espera al tarado que se acostó contigo.- Gruño ella, mientras el padre cortaba la llamada y susurraba.

-Listo, ya está, Yanagawa, tienes cita mañana a primera hora.-

-No me gusta que me digas así.-

-Pues te aguantas, no puedes usar tu nombre artístico o la prensa… por dios la prensa.- El mayor se detuvo y se masajeo la frente y susurro agregando.-Yanagawa, mañana recién te levantas y primera hora llamaras a King record, a estudios Brocoli, y te ausentaras…- Ordeno el padre serio y severo, causando que Aoi tragara grueso.

El escándalo en la casa llego hasta las 2 de la manan, Aoi estaba cansando, de tanto hacer entender a sus padres que todo aquello fue algo que paso de repente, el subía las gradas en dirección de su habitación, cuando un mareo horrendo lo ataco, él se sostuvo de la pared y susurro, llevando una mano a su frente.

-¿E-Esto es…?- Agrando la mirada y ahora soltó a llorar.- ¡No es posible si estoy esperando un bebé!- Agachaba su mirada en dirección de su abdomen y movía sus manos en señal de angustia.- Hay piyo, hay piyoooo. ¿Qué voy a hacer si es cierto?-Se preguntó, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta, estaba realmente cansado y por lo tanto decidió mejor irse a dormir, ya mañana en el doctor haría las preguntas pertinentes…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Una semana después… estudios Brocoli…

El impacto entre los actores de doblaje aún estaba fresco, había pasado una semana desde que no miraban al pequeño Aoi, y eso se volvió la comidilla de cada día, hasta Midorikawa estaba preocupado y eso que él no era de los que se preocupaba por los demás, esa tarde estaban todos reunidos en la sala de conferencias, pues el director debía de darles un anuncio y la desesperación rodeaba cada uno de aquellos rostros, dos de ellos estaban más preocupados que los demás. Mamoru y Tatsuhisa, habían tratado de llamar al chico en los días anteriores, pero no habían logrado conseguirlo. Esa tarde también estaban tratando pero nada, ante esto el más alto de todos aquellos 17 hombres, pues también estaban los nuevos participantes de la nueva temporada.

Ninguno de ellos pudo contactar.

-Esto es raro.- Susurraba Suzumura bastante preocupado.- Ni si quiera mí me responde.-

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al pequeñín?- Cuestiono Suwabe bastante angustiado también.

-¡LE HABRA PASADO ALGO!- Grito eufórico Hiro.

-Oigan, ¿Qué ha pasado con Shouta?- Cuestionaba Ono Daisuke, tras de él Tsubasa y el resto de Seiyuus se reunieron para acosar a los otros.

-Esto está mal.- Murmuraba Morikubo.

-Hummm, algo quizás ocurrió.- Susurraba Maeno.- Ayer fui a su casa pero, nadie atendió.

-¿Conoces su casa?- Cuestiono Kishiou.

-¿Por qué no vamos a verlo?- Cuestiono de pronto Takuma.

-Esa es una buena idea.-

-¡Si vamos, si es verdad!- Gritaban todos en conjuntos y chachareaban una y otra vez, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, cuando de pronto las puertas del salón se abrían, ellos se giraron a ver, tal parecía la cosa estaba seria, pues el jefe de publicidad, de marketing y de kings record estaban ahí. Y muy tras de ellos estaba el súper BROCOLI, con los cabellos revueltos y la preocupación en todo su rostro, llevaba su mano a su barbilla y el silencio todavía reinaba en todo el sitio, nadie dijo nada, solo corrieron a sentarse inmediatamente.

Mientras el líder de toda ese grupo se acomodaba en un extremo de la mesa, él se acomodó en su silla suspirando con hondura y gruñendo.

-Buenos tardes, caballeros.-

-Buenas… tardes.- Respondieron todos, Tatsuhisa estaba nervioso, y Mamoru también, incluso Suzumura se sentía algo petrificado, esa cara no era para nada agradable.

-Los he reunido a todos para dar un pequeño anuncio.-

-¿Un anuncio?- Cuestionaba Midorikawa.

-A lo mejor hubiese sido mejor mandarles un MEMO, pero no, esto debía decírselos en persona.- Aquel hombre ahora miro los rostros de aquellos.- La producción lamenta la perdida de Aoi Shouta…

-¡QUE!- Gritaron Mamoru y Tatsuhisa poniéndose en pie.

-¡OIGA OIGA DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO!- Grito Suzumura Kenichi.

-¡Que le paso a Shouta-kun?!- Grito Turiumi.

-El… fa…fallecio.-

-¡QUE!- gritaron todos y Tatsuhisa se desmayó.

Pero entonces cuando todo se estaba saliendo de control, la risa de Brocoli se escuchó estridente y tremenda, entonces el susurro.- Alguien pásele agua o alcohol a Suzuki, jajajajaja.-

-¡SENOR, BROCOLI QUE DEMONIOS TRATA DE HACER!-

-Darles un susto jajajaja, y creo que lo logre, oigan, oigan llamen al doctor de la empresa creo que Suzuki-san tuvo un infarto al miocardio.-

-AHHHHHHHHHH.- Tatsuhisa revivió y entonces cuestiono a Miyano.

-¿Qué, que paso?-

-Te desmayaste viejo.-

-PERO Y AOI, ES CIERTO ESO.-

-No, es una maldita broma.-

El vocalista de OLCODEX se incorporó con la única intención de darle unos buenos golpes al jefe de aquella industria que reía felizmente y quien susurro.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos, si tiene que ver con Shouta-kun.- Expuso ahora serio.- El muchacho ya no participara en el proyecto Uta pri…-

-El marketing está tratando de arreglar todo, sacaremos de la historia a Ai…- Agrego el subdirector.

-¡PERO!- Interrumpía Morikubo, un poco desesperado.-¿Qué ocurrirá con Quartet Night?-

-Cierto, sin Ai, no serían…-

-Eso está arreglado, señor Meno y señor Morikubo.- Expuso el hombre chasqueando los dedos, llamando a un nuevo chico.- Este chico su nombre es Ernald, hará su debut, como Kisaragi Aine…-

-¡PERO SI ESA VOZ LA IBA A HACER AOI!- Interrumpió Suzuki.

-Oye…- Llamo Suzumura al roquero.- Ten cuidado el chico nuevo está aquí.

-Lo se Suzumura, pero me niego, me niego a que, reemplacen a Aoi, por alguien más… no es personal chico ni te conozco pero ¿Es en serio?-

-Lo lamento mucho señor Suzuki, pero es lo que yo he decidido, así que… si no está de acuerdo, también puedo reemplazarlo a usted…-

-No, se sobre exalte señor BROCOLI es solo que estamos algo impresionados.- Inquiro Takuma tratando de calmar al productor.

-Así, estaba yo ahora en la mañana. Cuando Marie Shouta me llamo para decirme que su hijo no podía participar más en esta empresa y que ella correría con los gastos de la multa de rompimiento de contrato y todo esas cosas, ahora espero que entiendas que, no fue cosa nuestra Suzuki-san… Aoi Shouta, renuncio hace unos días atrás… mis agentes trataron de convencerlo, para que se quedara, pero… no se logró.-

Ahora todos se miraron unos a otros, pues, sabían que algo tenía que ver la dichosa fiesta, entonces, Morikubo se puso en pie y hablo serio.-Señor Brocoli ¿podemos hablar en privado?-

-Mmm, para que, Morikubo, ya es en vano.-

-E-Espere.- Expuso Kenichi.

-Sí, no se acelere.- Agrego Suwabe.

-¡Tenemos que proponerle algo!- Grito Miyano.

-Necesitamos, de verdad que nos escuche.- Agrego Hiro Shimono.

-¡Por favor!- Gritaron Kishiou y Takuma.

-Señor Brocoli, por favor, debe escuchar nuestra propuesta.- Agrego Maeno.

Brocoli suspiro hondo, enseguida, aprecio al elenco de HEAVENS y susurro.- Señores…. Ya escucharon, ustedes también salgan por favor.- Dijo a su equipo.

-Muchas gracias señor, Brocoli.-

-Descuide Toriumi, sé que lo que me dirán valdrá la pena…- Dijo abriendo el botón de su saco acomodándose mejor en la silla reclinable de cuero negro y poniendo atención, pero ninguno decía nada.- ¿Y bien?-

Todos se miraban unos a otros, el único que no había dicho palabra era Tatsuhisa, quien tomo valor y dijo.- Queremos tiempo.-

-¿Eh, tiempo, de que habla Suzuki?-

-Lo que él y todos tratamos de decir es, nosotros hablaremos con Shouta y el regresara señor, solo necesitamos tiempo.- Agrego Miyano.

-¿Tiempo…?- Cuestiono, ahora poniéndose en pie.- Si, si, lo entiendo, sé que aprecian mucho a ese chico y la verdad para serles sincero…- Él se puso serio miro a cada uno de ellos y grito.-¡YO TAMBIEN, LO QUIERO DE REGRESO!- Grito jalándose los cabellos.- Es, que no se que paso, todo iba bien, los boletos del cuarto concierto están casi todos vendidos!- Grito eufórico.-¡COMO DEMONIOS HARE PARA CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA DEL VIEO JUEGO! ¡SHOUTA DEBE REGRESAR!-

Las sonrisas de todos, se dibujaron en sus rostros, se pondrían rápidamente manos a la obra, debían de ir directamente a casa primero… el reloj estaba corriendo, pues…

-Tenemos nada más un mes para hacerle volver, no podemos atrasarnos más.- Exponía Maeno, demasiado preocupado en la sala de conferencias.

-¿Alguien s abe donde rayos vive?-

-Yo fui una vez, pero como dije ya nadie me responde.-Atendió Maeno.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Gritaba Morikubo.

-¡Debemos buscar!, ¿Tatsuhisa tú no sabes algo más de él?-

-ESTOY BUSCANDO SUZUMURA.- Gritaba, el buscando en el archivo, con esmero, Miyano de prisa tomo el otro archivo y susurro.

-¿Aquí ya buscaste?-

-No, Miyano ayúdame.-

-Déjenme les ayudo.- Grito Toriumi bastante serio.

-Nosotros, llamaremos a su casa, dejaremos muchos mensajes.- Gritaron Kichiou y Takuma.

-Quizás debamos ir a interrogar a los vecinos.-

-¡BUENA IDEA MAENO!- Gritaba, Hiro Shimono.

-El enanito tiene razón, vayan ustedes dos a buscar a los alrededores de su casa, Suzumura, quizás debamos ir a otros estudios, o empresas.-

-Sí, es verdad tienes, razón.- Los cuatro hombres salieron corriendo, mientras los otros 6 se quedaban ahí, Morikubo, Kishou y Hiro se estaban esmerando en llamarle, por otro lado, Toriumi, Suzuki y Mamoru estaban empecinados en encontrar alguna información que diera su paradero, estaban perdiendo la esperanza cuando.

-¡AH, AQUÍ!- Grito, Suzuki, señalando.-¡DICE AQUÍ QUE LA FAMILIA SHOUTA TIENE UNA CASA DE CAMPO EN LAS AFUERAS DE NAGOYA!-

-Entonces hay que ir allí.-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

La búsqueda había llegado hasta en la noche, nadie había logrado dar con el jovencito, y Tatsuhisa con Mamoru y Toriumi estaban en camino a Nagoya, se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de Kenichi en el cual Sakura no daba abasto con tanto invitado, repartía bebidas y snack a todos esos 7 hombres, al instante el timbre volvió a sonar, ella fue a ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba, Midorikawa y otros tres sujetos más definitivamente las cosas estaban saliéndose de su curso.

-¿Quién es Sakura?-

-Pues…-

-Somos nosotros.- Expuso Midorikawa en la entrada.

-¡Suzu-chan! ¿Qué está pasando?- Grito eufórico Tsubasa, apreciando a todos los ahí reunidos.

-Tsubasa… Ono y Toriumi, ¿Creí que ibas con Tatsuhisa y Mamoru a buscar a Aoi?-

-No, puedo moverme en este momento.- Respondió serio admirando al de cabello largo quien se aclaro la garganta y susurro.

-Para después esas preguntas, lo que yo quiero saber, es ¿qué sucede con ese chiquillo?-

Todos aquellos reunidos en el apartamento se miraron verdaderamente serios y tristes, incluso Hiro quien era el más animado del grupo y Takuma también estaban deprimidos. Midorikawa noto el ambiente lúgubre y entonces Tsubasa también lo noto.-Oigan,.. ¿qué pasa aquí?-

-Pues muchas cosas.- Expuso por fin el dueño de aquella casa.-

-Honey… no…-

-Suwabe debemos hablar, a lo mejor si ellos logran ver a Aoi podrían lograr hablar con él.-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Nada Midorikawa… es solo que, estimamos mucho al chico.- Respondió Toriumi con calma, abriéndose paso.- Y nos parece raro que haya renunciado.-

-¿Renunciado?- Cuestiono Daisuke Ono.

-¿Aoi-chan re-renuncio?- Cuestiono Tsubasa confundido.

-Imposible.- Agrego Midorikawa.- Él estaba muy animado y el concierto les quedo muy bien, además todos los boletos del cuarto concierto ya fueron vendidos.-

-Sí, por eso estamos preocupados, el no dijo nada.-

La conversación duro por horas no lograron ser sinceros con Ono, Midorikawa y Tsubasa en más evitaron darles detalles y sospechas del por qué Shouta se fue, el grupo de hombres se iba uno a uno de aquel apartamento mientras, que Suwabe no parecía quererse ir de la cercanía de Suzumura, quien se apreciaba verdaderamente cansado y angustiado, Junichi llego a su lado y susurro acariciando sus hombros.

\- Suzu, no te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar y lo interrogaremos.-

-Creo que esto es mi culpa, de no haber permitido todo aquello, Aoi no hubiera renunciado.-

-Nos abemos las razones….-

-Es más que obvio, fue el hecho que todos lo estaban acosando.-

-Bueno, my Honey tienes razón… por eso estos idiotas están buscándolo, ellos saben que hicieron mal… en acosarlo…- Suwabe se acercaba más lentamente y despacio se acercaba a aquella oreja, susurrando.- El regresara te lo prometo.- Expuso suavemente.

-¿Y tú no lo acosabas?- Cuestiono tratando de apartarse del otro, ya que se estaba acercando más de la cuenta, Junichi había tomado a bien esas suaves reacciones, poco a poco se estaba acercando a Kenichi, tal parecía con paso lento estaba ganando terreno en su corazón y estaba cambiando lo que había pasado con Maaya.

-Yo… ¿Estás hablando en serio?-

-Bueno tu también estabas desnudo en esa cama ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Oh… ¿pero que veo? ¿Suzu-chan esta celoso?-

-¡NO SE DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!- Se dio la vuelta para cruzarse de brazos, por otro lado en la cocina, cierta chica terminaba de hablar con sus amigas, había sido un día pesado y solo quería regresar a casa pero cierta escena la contuvo, ella al ver la cercanía de Suwabe a su jefe susurro.

-¡Santo plátano, que le hace a mi Suzumura!- Estaba enfureciéndose cuando de pronto, escucho que su jefe jadeaba gravemente y susurraba.

-Oye, ya, ahh, no hagas eso, sabes que me pongo nervioso si me susurras en la oreja.-

Sakura tragaba grueso, quería hacer dos cosas.-" ¿ _Matar vilmente a Junichiiiiii…. Oh…. Grabar?"-_ Saco su celular y entonces, se agacho para ocultarse tras de la barra desayunadora _.-"Oh my gushhhhh_." Gritaba internamente, tomando video y cortándolo por un momento para enviar un mensaje a sus amigas.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Lejos muy lejos de ahí…

Aurora llegaba a casa arrastrando los pies, entraba a su pequeña casa cuando noto que Yeniffer y Kenneth estaban pendientes de su celular y parecían estar rojas, por completo, estuvo al punto de preguntar por Sakura pero se contuvo al escuchar.-¡Ves te lo dije, Kenneth, el RENMASA ES CANNON, HASTA EN LA VIDA REAL MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!-

-POR TODOS LOS PIYOS DEL MUNDO ESTO ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEE.- Gritaba la pelinegra apreciando el celular de su amiga.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes?- Cuestionaba Aurora llegando a su cercanía, ambas chicas gritaron.

-¡AURORA MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- A la mencionada se le estampo el celular a los lentes y a la nariz, ella no podía ver tan de cerca pero rápidamente al escuchar unos gemiditos graves torció los ojos al centro y noto a ciertos hombres abrazándose tan apasionadamente y besándose.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-

-Siiiii, Sakura llamo tenemos una video llamada desde la casa de Suzumura, están teniendo sexoooooooooo.-

-No seas exagerada, Yeniffer solo están besándose…- Expuso la otra sarcástica y cruzada de brazos.

-Bueno, Kenneth estem eso ya no es solo besarse.-

Las tres se colocaron para apreciar lo que ocurría ahí…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En el apartamento, Sakura estaba sosteniendo una mano en su boca susurrando.-Oh por dios, oh por dios….- Elevo un poco más su celular para seguir grabando cuando descubrió que ciertos ojos, mientras besaban aquel bello y suave cuello de Kenichi, descubrían lo que ella hacia y brillaban, Sakura se asustó, intento apartar su celular pero al notar que Junichi solo elevaba una mano y colocaba su dedo índice en sus labios dedujo una cosa.-Él quiere que grabe, kyahhhh… maldito eres un pervertido.- nótese la bipolaridad de la joven… (xD)

En cuanto a ambos, Suwabe daba los mejores besos en ese terso cuello, causando que Suzumura se estremeciera y susurrara algo abrumado.-O-oye, e-esto…-

-Suzumura… te amo…- Esa voz tan ronca tan sensual y esos labios deliciosos que devoraban los suyos hizo perder toda cordura en Kenichi tanto así, que permitió que aquel introdujera su lengua a su boca y buscara la suya propia, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado, esto era demasiado, el nunca había pensando en ningún momento que esto se daría entre su contra parte y él.

-So-somos hombres, no puedes amarme… yo ahmm.-

-Te he amado desde que diste tu debut, te he seguido y realmente grite cuando supe que haría un papel contigo,.. Suzumura…-

-E-Eso, sonó raro, ¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si…- Aquellos ojos rasgados lo miraban con devoción con ternura, Kenichi iba cayendo en esas tiernas caricias, esas palabras que taladraban su cabeza y lograban llegar a su corazón, se encontraban en la sala, ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que ese no era lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas? No, no les importo ambos estaban desvistiéndose, de manera acelerada, puesto que todos estos años, en los que el había discutido con su ex esposa, se había aguantado, siempre había sido fiel. Muchas, muchas propuestas indecorosas le habían llegado, pero él siempre desistió, siempre se contuvo ante ceder al deseo de la carne. Por amor a ella, ¿Pero entonces ahora?

-Suwabe… no espera…-

-No, puedo esperar más.-

-ES QUE EN SERIO SOMOS HOMBRES JODER.-

-No, me vengas con problemas de genero sabes que lo deseas y yo más.-

-Por todos los cielos.- Dijo de nuevo, sus ojitos mostraban susto pánico y miedo, pero Suwabe era un experto en hacer que el dejara de sentir eso, con su torso descubierto se fue agachando sobre el cuerpo de Kenichi quien había caído al sofá de la sala, respiraba agitado, se podía notar en su piel como esta se movía de arriba abajo, mientras en cada beso, Junichi dejaba una marca roja, donde había chuponeado todo aquel cuerpo, el cual inicio a temblar y a sentirse un poco raro. Kenichi cerró los ojos, al darse cuenta que los expertos labios de Junichi estaban acariciando sus pectorales y causaban que el sintiera una extraña sensación de éxtasis.

-¿Te agrada?- Escucho retumbar esa voz tan jodidamente sensual.

-¡AHH, BAKA NO, NO MUERDAS!

-Solo un poco.- Expuso riendo, mientras besaba con mucha más intensidad, mientras ahora regresaba a sus labios y besaba con intensidad aquellos, mientras sus manos rápidamente se apoderaban del cinturón de aquel pantalón de Kenichi y este en cuanto sintió aquello se sobre salto y elevo su cabeza para gritar.

-¡SUWABE!-

Al hacer aquello, la frente de Kenichi dio un golpe enorme en la nariz del mencionado, quien se llevó ambas manos a su cara y grito.-Ahhg…-

-Junichi!-

-Mmgrr, me rompiste la nariz.- Dicho esto se lanzo al piso boca arriba, Kenichi asustado se agacho y fue a por el para gritar.

-¡DEJAME VER, LO SIENTO AHHH, LO SIENTO!- Su voz era un tremendo manojo de nervios, podías escuchar esa voz tan reconocible hablando de manera apresurada y angustiada.- DEJAME VER.- El otro aprovechó la cercanía de Kenichi al cual atrajo para besarle mucho más apasionadamente y exponer.

-Es mentira…-

-¿Eh?-

-Mírate, estas preocupado por mi.-

-BAKA.-

-Jajaja, Suzu-chan se preocupa por mí.-

-Idiota.-

-Suzu-chan me quiereeee.-

-CALLATE…-

-Vamos, sabes que me amas, te gusto.-

-IDIOTA…-

-JAJAJAMMMMM.- Junichi dejo de reír al sentir los labios del otro apoderarse de los suyos y silenciarle.

-Cállate…- Kenichi estaba mirando a otro lugar.- Tu risa es molesta.-

-¿Suzu-chan?-

-A-Aquí no…-

-¿Eh?-

-Va-Vamos a mi recamara.-

-Oh…- Ambos se pusieron de pie, fueron caminando, hacia la dirección de cierta habitación la cual no era problema para cierta Sakura que grababa todo aquello y la cual trasmitía todo, puesto que la puerta aun no había sido reparada, estaba desangrándose pero debía de terminar su cometido, ese sería un video tan lujurioso para recordar.

Adentro las cosas tomaron más calor, la verdad no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo pero el otro si, entonces cuestiono.-¿Suwabe, has hecho esto antes?-

-E… no.-

-Mmmg, me da la sensación que si.-

-No, en serio yo.-

-Bastardo si lo has hecho antes.-

-No de verdad yo nunca, he tenido sexo con alguien como tu…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lo observo sospechosamente.

-Es decir. Yo…. Solo e… estado con mujeres.-

-¿Y entonces yo te parezco una?-

-No, realmente eres mejor que una…-

-Idiota…-

-Oye, no, me hagas esto, experimentaremos los dos ¿que te parece?-

-Eres un enfermo…-

-Suzu-chan…- Le llamo.- Mira como estoy.- Llevo su mano a su entrepierna.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!-

-Es la Juniconda!-

-¡QUE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero que ajajajajajajaja.- Él se movió en la cama y busco su librito de ideas.- Esto va para BANPRESTO.- (N/A: programa humorístico que conduce Suzumura Kenichi y otro sujeto xD)

-Oyeee, marca registrada.-

-Sí, si…-

-Ya déjate de cosas, Suzu-chan no atrases más lo que se viene… ¿Déjame si tu estas igual?- Llevo su mano a su entre pierna y entonces noto que aquel estaba despierto, Kenichi estaba sonrojado, tiro la libreta a un costado y susurro, agarrándose a las sabanas de la cama.

-No toques ahí, ahg, soy muy sensible ahí, Suwabe.-

-Jeje, mejor Suzu-chan.- Dijo para abrir, su pantalón y lentamente retirarlo, ambos ahora estaban desnudos sobre la cama, Kenichi se miraba a sí mismo y luego al otro diciendo en un ataque de risa.

-Dios estamos tan viejos.-

-Habla por ti yo todavía soy una bestiaaaa.-

-Ajajajaja, por dios.-

-Vamos my honey… te devoraré, esta noche.- Beso su hombro desnudo y blanco, mientras el otro estaba riéndose desmedidamente.

-E-Eso hace cosquillas.-

-Esa es la idea, también quiero acariciar aquí.- Dijo tomando su pene y masajearlo.

-¡LA SUZUCONDA!-

-My Honey aprendes muy rápido.-

-BAKA.- Él se reía, pero las sonrisas se fueron borrando al sentir como las mejillas se le coloraban de rojo y el ahitamiento gobernó su cuerpo, la mano cálida de Suwabe masajeaba majestuosamente su erección, y el solo opto por temblar y susurrar.-Su-Suwabe…-

-Descuida, esto es necesario.-

-Oye…-

-De casualidad tienes un poco de vaselina.-

-Yo… no soy un revertido no uso esas cosas.-

-Mmm, entonces tendré que agrandarlo.-

-¿Agrandar que co… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-Perdón.-

-Maldito saca tu dedo de ahí.-

-Suzu-chan, relájate.- Le jadeo en su oído de manera sensual.- Solo espera, y veras.- Expuso para encontrar ese nervio en su interior y susurrar.- Aquí esta.-

-Ah, ahh, que estas tocando.-

-Es ahí.-

-RA-RAYOS…-

Las cosas estaban tomando su curso, Kenichi estaba derritiéndose, no había notado que tres dedos habían entrado en él, se había dejado caer sobre el colchón, y tenía un brazo sobre su frente, respiraba agitado, realmente estaba excitado resoplaba una y otra vez diciendo.

-Eso, se si-siente… ahhg, Suwa…be…-

-Creo que ya estás listo, mi amor.-

-Ah… ahh…- Jadeaba mientras notaba como sus piernas eran abiertas y colocadas a los costados de su cuerpo, agrando la mirada al notar que aquel pene del otro, fue masajeado por la propia mano de su dueño y el cual la dirigía en dirección de su esfínter, Kenichi rápidamente coloco su mano en el bajo vientre de Junichi y grito asustado.-¡OYE NO ESPERA!-

-No dolerá.-

-NO… YO… NO SOY MUJER YO…-

-Yo nunca dije que lo fueras…- Susurro tomando su mano y apartándola para entrelazar sus dedos y besar el revés de esta, y confesar.- Eres mi Suzu-chan, mi hombre…-

-Ahg, Suwabe…- Él fue cayendo lentamente sobre Kenichi, quien lentamente iba sintiendo como el otro lo penetraba lentamente, sus piernas se apretaron en su cadera y el jadeo se deslizo de sus labios, mientras que el otro, se apoyaba con las manos a los costados de su cabeza y dirigía su sensual boca a los labios del otro quien se quejó susurrando.-Mhg, Summ…- No pudo decir nada ya que el otro le besaba y enterraba más su hombría dentro de él.

Un sonido hueco se escuchó, Suszumura se separó de los labios del otro e intento ver, pero Junichi no se lo permitió, lo que había pasado es que Sakura había caído al piso, desangrada y en el celular solo se escuchaban gritos, de _**"DESPIERTA" "SIGUE GRABANDO"**_ pero la llamada se cortó al igual que el conocimiento de la chica.

En tanto en la cama.

\- No es nada…-

Humgg… Oye… ¿Es en serio?-

-Si… somos uno.-

-Hay… se siente raro.-

-Calla y no hables, porque me vengo.-

-JAJAJAJAJA, SUWABE BAKA.-

-NO ES EN SERIO.-

-¿EN SERIO?- Grito verdaderamente feliz Suzumura.-Pues… - El lleno de maldad inicio a cantar una canción mientras el otro.

-¡HUMMMGGG!- Arrugaba las cejas y cerraba los ojos, y es que la voz de Kenichi lo prendía y la vibración que causaba está en su cuerpo, lo estaban volviendo loco.-¡PARA, ME CORRO, ME CORRROOOOO!-

-Ah, oye no adentro.-

-AHH, KE-KENICHIIIIII.-

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh bestia, bestiaaaa!-

-Huggg.- Suwabe sonreía de medio lado y susurraba.- Solo bromeaba.-

-¿EH?-

-Ahora viene lo delicioso.- Dijo para iniciar a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante.

-¡Ahg, ah, Su-suwabe…!-

-¡AHG, ERES TAN PARETADO, TAN CALIENTITO!-

-Demonios, ahg, ahg.-

Las envestidas era un y otra vez, las cosas dejaron de ser un juego ahora, Kenichi había cerrado sus ojos y estaba temblando, todo aquello era demasiado nuevo para él, tanto así que se sujetó de los hombros de Junichi para soltar los más elevados gemidos, mientras el otro gemía gravemente en su oído, eso era demasiado, ese hombre gemía tan sensual que incluso él pensó.

 _-"Me voy a correr, me correré, ahg, Suwa-be…. Ahggg"-_ EL otro noto que aquel sintió se tornaba más apretado, entonces se cercioro que su querido amor estaba al punto del orgasmo, se detuvo antes de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo tremendo, entonces Kenichi molesto abrió sus ojitos y susurro.-O-Oye, ahg.-

-Mi amor, hay que hacer otra pose.-

-¿O-otra pose?- Cuestiono, notando que Suwabe tomaba una de sus piernas y la elevaba, para posarla sobre uno de sus hombros y sensualmente penetrarle una vez más.-¿Te gusta?-

-AHHG, Espera… ahhg, Suwabe.-

-Si te agrada, ahora a acelerar el ritmo.-

-Oh mierda.-

-Suzu-chan no seas mal educado.-

-BAKA, ESTO SE SIENTE… AHHHG, TAN BIEN…-

-¿Si?-

-Ahhggg.-

-No te contengas mi a-amor, ahggg, mí, Suzu-chan cuanto desee que esto sucediera.-

Ahora las envestidas llegaron a salirse de control, esa pose llegaba muy dentro del otro, estaban en lo mejor, definitivamente se correrían en un momento a otro, cuando de pronto el celular de Kenichi inicio a sonar, el observaba el aparato al fondo y susurraba.-Suwabe… e-ahh, espera.-

-No respondas.-

-Es Tatsuhisa.-

-No…-

-debió haber averiguado algo.-

-Está bien, responde bajo tu responsabilidad.- Dijo el otro, deteniéndose, y alargando su brazo y cuerpo a un costado para tomar el móvil, que facilito a su amante, quien aún seguía conectado con este. Kenichi trago grueso y cuestiono.

-¿Mo-moShi…?-

 _ **-Kenichi.-**_

-Tatsuhisa… ahhg, Su… espe…-

-No…- Gruño Gravemente.

 _ **-¿Este, que es eso?-**_

-Na-anada Tatsuhisa, que… ¿que encontraste?-

 _ **-Pues…-**_

- _ **Está aquí, pero no nos dejaron entrar.-**_

-¿De que? ¡ahhh, Suwabe!- El mencionado tomo el celular y susurro.

-Lo siento niños, luego les llamamos okey.-

Arrojo por sobre su hombro el celular y envistió duramente a su Suzumura quien jadeo, pero que se contuvo a gritar por aquellos labios que lo devoraban desmedidamente, mientras le envestía causando que su pene sintiera esa electricidad reconocida, el orgasmo estaba cerca, ambos apretaron los ojos y sintieron el venirse, ambos gimieron entre sus labios, realmente estaban desbordando, placer, los espasmos en sus maduros cuerpos se esparcían por todo lo largo de sus cuerpos y cada uno de sus sentidos se agudizo aún más. Sus corazones palpitaban demasiado acelerados, las eyaculaciones finalizaron, Kenichi sintió la humedad en su propio abdomen, y también la que sentía dentro de su trasero, mientras que Suwabe aun respiraba agitadamente y le miraba completamente impresionado.

-Suzu-chan…-

-¿Que, que?-

-Me falta el aire.-

-¿Ah?-

Lo giro para darle aire y susurrar.

-¿Suwabe?-

-Ahh, eso fue… jamás me había sentido así, jamás, eres sorprendente mi amor.-

-Por un demonio yo creí que te estabas muriendo.- Lo golpeo, para gritarle un sinfín de tonterías en japonés, mientras intentaba levantarse e ir por su celular, pero el otro susurro.

-Yo que tu no me levantara.-

-¿Y por qué no?- Cuestiono mirándole furioso, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, pero las piernas no le respondieron, le temblaban y no tenía nada de fuerzas.- HAY.- se quejó al caer en el piso de cara.

-Ves te lo dije.- Susurro Junichi, asomándose a la orilla de la cama y sonreírle tiernamente.- Debes esperar a que el cuerpo se calme, -

-Uhg… mis piernas no las siento, ¡SUWABE SI, LLEGO A QUEDAR PARALITICO TE ROMPERE LA CARA!-

-No pasa nada,- Dijo el otro levantándose con alma para ayudarle a recostarse.- Solo necesitas descansar.- Sonrió tiernamente, causando que el otro se sonrojará.

-¿Cómo demonios me convenciste de hacer esto?-

-Pues… con mucha insistencia y esfuerzo…-

-Maldito seas, ahora que.-

-Pues nada, más que solo disfrutar nuestro desmedido e incandescente amor.-

Suzumura se dio un golpazo en la frente y susurro.- Pásame mi teléfono, vamos a ver que querían esos chicos.-

-Okey…-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En Nagoya….

Tatsuhisa y Mamoru estaban a la orilla de la calle, ya era muy entrada la noche y se habían parqueado en un mirador, el roquero estaba a la espera de la llamada de Suzumura, mientras que el otro estaba dentro del auto, hablando con su esposa a la cual le daba miles de explicaciones pero ella no parecía ceder. Finalmente al escuchar el sonido del celular de Suzuki, el corto la llamada bruscamente, salió del auto y cuestiono.

-¿Es Suzumura?-

-Si…- Respondió con el altavoz puesto susurro.-Oye, tardaste mucho, ¿Qué hacías?-

 _ **-Eso, no es de tu incumbencia, que sucede.-**_

-Encontramos la casa, Aoi está aquí, pero su madre no nos dejó pasar.-

 _ **-Como que no los dejo pasar.-**_

-Si, dijo que él estaba castigado y que si no nos íbamos llamaría a la policía.-

-Suzumura, la señora hablo de que éramos unos depravados y nos cerró la puerta.-

 _ **-Oh…-**_ Se escuchó la voz del otro a través de la línea.- _**Entonces tal parece ya se dieron cuenta.-**_

-¿Pero, tú lo crees?- Cuestiono, realmente preocupado Suzuki mirando con ese rostro lleno de preocupación a Miyano, ambos fueron azotados por el viento del lugar, los cabellos que en ese momento estaban castaños en el roquero se sobre pusieron sobre su frente y el infructuosamente trataba de retirarlos, mientras que los algo largos de Mamoru también cubrían parte de su frente.

 _ **-Cielos, no puede ser… entonces lo que hay que hacer, es ir todos allá y hablar con los padres del chico…-**_

-Sí, es verdad.- Expuso Miyano.

 _ **-Ustedes esperen por ahí, nosotros llamaremos a los demás.-**_

-Hai…-

Estaban severamente angustiados, entonces los padres de Shouta ya se habían enterado, esas fueron los pensamientos de Suzuki y Miyano, los cuales se miraron un poco preocupados y susurraron.-Hay que buscar un hotel.-

-Si…-

Se movieron al auto rápidamente y salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Eran ya las 4 am…

En el apartamento de Suzumura, cierto dueño ya estaba durmiendo boca abajo, como siempre abrazaba su almohada, mientras que a su lado, Suwabe le observaba con recelo y un cariño en todo lo largo y ancho de su rostro, acariciaba sus cabellos, que tiernamente se habían colocado en su frente y susurraba realmente bajo.

-¿Cómo pudo abandonarte?- Agacho su mirada y encontró la mano de aquel, se agacho para besar esta y luego sus labios, para ponerse en pie e ir al cuarto de baño, en el transcurso noto a cierta chica aun en el piso, se agacho para despertarla y decir.-Oye, corderita despierta.-

-¡EH, QUE, QUE PASO!-

-¿Así que dime lo grabaste?-

-Eh, SUWABE-SAMA.-

-¿Dime lo grabaste?-

-No,… me desmaye antes de tiempo.-

-Bueno… en la otra será.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo y ayudándole a levantarse.- ahora vaya a dormir ya es tarde.-

-Si señor.- Rápidamente hizo una reverencia y se fue al cuarto que le pertenecía, mientras el soltaba a reír y se sometía al cuarto de baño…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Nagoya…

Estaba encerrado en su habitación, eran las 4 de la mañana y la situación era tremendamente estresante estos últimos días, él no se miraba bien, estaba sentado en su futón, con la almohada en su pecho y con una cara demasiado triste, parecía que morirá de tristeza, en sus recuerdos tenía la risa de Suzumura, los desvaríos de Hiro, la hermosa sonrisa de Takuma, la voz extraña de Mamoru diciéndole KAWAI, la voz tosca y grave de Suwabe, la seriedad de Maeno, las locuras de Kishiou, la hermandad de Morikubo y la sabiduría de Toriumi… también muy frescamente el recordaba a uno de ellos muy especialmente, Tatsuhisa Suzuki. Aoi elevaba una de sus manos para acariciar sus labios. Era ahora cuando reaccionaba de aquel beso. Pero ahora no podía pensar más en ellos, pues sus padres habían sido claros.

T~~~*El terrorífico FLASH BACK*~~~ S

 _Estaba en el consultorio, rodeado de gente extraña, él estaba sentado con una expresión como si estuviera a punto de ser sentenciado, un tapaboca se colocó en su rostro para ocultar su identidad, Aoi estaba realmente serio y triste, a ambos lados tenia a sus padres, los cuales habían rellenado la información por él._

 _-Yanagawa Shouta.-_

 _Sus ojitos se posaron en la enfermera que había dicho su nombre real, se puso en pie y fue seguido por sus padres, ya adentro, el médico, susurro._

 _-¿Señores a que debo su visita?-_

 _-DOCTOR, DOCTOR AAAAHHHH OCURRIDO UNA ENORME, TRAGEDIA.-_

 _-Señora por favor cálmese si…-_

 _-Bueno…-_

 _Después de explicar todo con calma, el doctor suspiro hondo y susurro.- De acuerdo, vamos a salir de las dudas hoy…- Expuso.- Yanagawa-kun puedes ir a laboratorio y entregar este papelito a la enfermera, debo hablar con tus padres.-_

 _-Hai…- Él se fue en dirección de laboratorios, rápidamente llego y entrego la nota, la enfermera al recibirlo, le observo sorprendida, pero después hizo una tierna sonrisa y expuso._

 _-Por favor, siéntese en la silla.-_

 _-Hai…- Se acomodó lentamente en esta, noto que la mujer tomaba la enorme manga de su suéter de lana azul oscuro y la subía para descubrir su delgado brazo y apretar una liga, para hacer saltar sus venas y entonces, otorgarle una pequeña bola la cual le pidió apretara una y otra vez, Aoi hacia lo que ella decía y pronto escucho el sonido de algo abriéndose, noto la fina aguja brillar trago grueso odiaba esas cosa, pero debía hacerlo y así fue, la chica entonces al notar como el chico temblaba y sonaba como una maraca susurro._

 _-No dolerá nada.-_

 _-Ahg, eso es lo que siempre dicen.-_

 _-Vamos, relájate.-_

 _-E-Esta bien.-_

 _-¿Dime que te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?-_

 _-Ca-cantar.-_

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Puedes cantarme algo.-_

 _-Bueno…- Él se aclaró la garganta y suavemente canto una canción infantil, no se su repertorio, mientras ella susurraba._

 _-Que linda voz.-_

 _-Oh, gracias…-_

 _-Listo ya está.-_

 _-¿Eh, ya?-_

 _-Si…- Sonrió._

 _-Oh…-_

 _-Los resultados estarán listos en dos horas, por favor vaya al consultorio.-_

 _-HAI…- Él estaba feliz la mujer le puso una bandita de osito y salio de ahí, muy contento._

 _Dos hora se fueron rápido, ahora estaban sentados frente al escritorio del doctor quien abría el sobre de laboratorio y susurraba.-Bueno señores, aquí están los resultados…- Elevo una ceja y expuso.- Efectivamente, Yanagawa-kun está esperando un bebé.-_

 _-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-_

 _-Oh dios.-_

 _-…- Sus ojitos se abrieron enormemente, agacho la mirada y observo a su plano vientre sobre el suéter azul, llevo sus manos a su aun plano vientre e intento tocar cuando de pronto, su madre grito._

 _-¡NO, NO , NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NI TE ENCARIÑES DE EL.-_

 _-¿Okasa?-_

 _-¿Cariño?-_

 _-Mi hijito, va a tener un hijito noooo no puedo resistirlo, noooo doctor dígame que puede hacer algo.-_

 _-¡QUERIDA!-_

 _-MAMA! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-_

 _-Mi hijito tu carrera.-_

 _-No me importa, renunciare, y tu pagaras las multas, pero no me pedirás eso jamás.-_

 _-PERO AOI.-_

 _-Onegai.-_

 _Los tres se miraban, serios y confusos.- E-está bien…- Susurro.- Pero… entonces, también te alejaras de esos sujetos.-_

 _-¿Madre?-_

 _-Ninguno de esos sujetos puede ni debe saber que estas así jamás.-_

 _-Okasan…-_

 _-Querida, Aoi a echo amigos y ahora se los quieres quitar.-_

 _-ESOS NO SON AMIGOS SI SE LO VIOLARON.-_

 _-YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE ASI…- Aoi se silenció al sentir que todo le daba vueltas. El doctor fue a su lado y susurro._

 _-Señora, no puede hacer que su hijo se sobre exalte, los hombres que tienen este desorden genético, tienden a tener un embarazo de alto riesgo, por favor, debe controlarse… el chico debe estar lejos de toda presión, discusión y todo lo que conlleve al peligro de él y del embrión.-_

 _-SANTO DIOS…-_

 _-Yanagawa…-_

 _-Aoi…-Corto el apretando sus puños, no deseaba que en su vida le volvieran a llamar así, había dejado ese nombre y su pasado con el._

 _-¿Humm?-_

 _-Me llamo Aoi… por favor dígame Aoi.-_

 _-E-Esta bien, señor Aoi… por ahora le recetare descanso y vitaminas, debe estar lejos del estrés y de las impresiones fuertes… en un mes más necesito que regrese para una ultrasonografía, ahora es muy pronto…-_

 _-Así lo hare.- Dijo el dando la vuelta y saliendo de aquel lugar…_

 _Camino a casa la discusión de nuevo inicio, Aoi no se metió en nada de eso, era demasiado tremenda su madre estaba furiosa, escucho sin chistar que se moverían a la casa de campo, y el solo podía aceptar no había marcha atrás, lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera se pudo despedir de ellos…_

T~~~*END FLASH BACK*~~~ S

Estaba viendo un punto en la pared cuando la desesperación lo rodeo y susurro…

-Quisiera saber quién fue…- Su mirada fue vidriosa, pero entonces, recordó algo que su madre no le había quitado, se puso en pie y fue directamente al taburete, en donde estaba un peluche de piyo-chan, se lo había regalado Kishiou, pero no fue hasta antes del concierto en donde él se unió a ellos, que descubrió que el dicho pollo podía grabar voces…

Lo activo y entonces escucho.

 _ **-Nehhh, hola, ¿esa cosa esta grabando ya?-**_

 _ **-Si Tatsuhisa-san.-**_

 _ **-Oh bueno…-**_

 _ **-¡QUE HACEN!-**_

 _ **-Aléjate Morikubo es mi momento de brillar.**_

 _ **-Ohhh, un piyo-chan.-**_ Shouta reía con la pequeña discusión que se hizo entre Morikubo y Szuki.

 _ **-Morikubo-senpai, pronto ira su turno ahora, solo espere ¿si…?-**_ Se escuchó la voz de Aoi

 _ **-Bueno.-**_

 _ **-Okey… ejem… hola.-**_ Decía Tatsuhisa _ **.- ¿Qué supone que deba decir?-**_ Se escuchaban algunas risitas.- _**Oh si… bueno Aoi, estem, escucha este mensaje cuando te sientas triste o solo o animado… eres el mejor, nunca te dejes vencer por nada y sigue siendo tu siempre… sigamos siendo amigos, Vale?-**_ Aoi comenzó a llorar al escuchar el grupo de idiotas gritando a través de la grabación.

-Mina…- Susurro, abrazándose a sí mismo y confesando.- No puedo olvidarme de ustedes jamás, lo hare… los quiero mucho…-

* * *

 _ **Buahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mi bebe esta sufriendo por esa mala madre! (colgemolaaaa)**_

 _ **Jajajajaja dios este capitulo fue algo raro pero hermoso y LARGO xD al menos no llegue a las 40 paginas.. estas a salvo KENNETH en fin! Ahora si las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga y dos lindos y amorosos hombres se dieron su primer muestra de amorsh! (No mueras Sakura)**_

 _ **Wahhhhhhhhhhhh pues se viene lo lindo, (eso espero)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar a los que lo hacen se les quiere mucho besos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MIS AMORES!**

 **Mil perdones por la espera y la tardanza, pero es que una cosa llevo a la otra y asi etc etc xD u.u gomen pero bueno ya está aquí un saludo a todos los que leen y no se animan a comentar xD yo se que tienen miedo porque creen que los van a demandar! Nahhh no pasa nada (Aurora está en un bunquer)**

 **Bueno ya les dejo este capitulo que lo disfruten espero les agrade Murasaki jajaja feliz cumpleaños y a mis amigas las quiero mucho! Gracias! Por apoyar esta loca historia n_n**

* * *

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 5: ¡CULPABLES! Ataque a la casa de Shouta.**

Era temprano por la mañana el complejo de apartamentos parecía tranquilo esa mañana, dentro de uno de los pisos cierto hombre con sombrero se despertaba, aún estaba cómodo en la cama al lado de su querido y amado primer amor, se había enamorado de él desde que tenía memoria y ahora... Definitivamente Midorikawa era el amor prohibido, pero ahora ya no parecía estar tan lejos. Ya por fin despierto, elevo un poco su cabeza y noto al pelinegro totalmente dormido y abrazado a su pecho estaba desnudo y sus cabellos esparramados a un costado de su rostro. Kousuke acaricio su espalda con la mano que estaba entumecida por aquel peso.

Habían pasado una noche tremenda luego de dejar de luchar por el sombrero.

Toriumi sintió hambre se escurrió para dejar al otro aun recostado boca abajo, mientras él se levantaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama apreciando aquella hermosa e insana imagen de Hikaru desnudo solo con la sabana cubriéndolo desde su espalda baja. Él sonrió de medio lado busco su ropa interior y sus pantalones para apreciar que de su bolsillo caía su celular. Él lo cogió y noto que tenía unas llamadas perdidas, Tatsuhisa, Suzumura y Suwabe le habían estado marcando. Con calma y aun masajeando su rostro por el cansancio, devolvió la llamada. Pero ninguno de los tres respondió

-Umm, tendré que ir a donde está, Suzumura.-

Susurro para ir al baño y darse una ducha rápida, estaba en el cuarto de baño oliendo los más deliciosos champús de su adorado MIdorikawa, sonreía diciendo.

-Por eso huele tan bien.-

Finalmente el salió del baño y se vistió lo más acelerado, corrió en dirección del elevador se había apresurado abandonando la idea de desayunar algo por una sola razón; en el transcurso de su ducha, Kousuke no se sacaba algo de la cabeza una idea de lo que podría haber pasado esa noche de la fiesta ese asunto, lo estaba atacando de maneras sorprendentes. En un pequeño instante llego al piso indicado. Se posó al frente de la puerta y se extrañó al no ser recibido por nadie observo su reloj el cual dictaba las 10am

-Qué raro.- Se dijo.

Siguió tocando cuando de pronto la puerta se abría lentamente y tras de esta una chica se asomaba con los cabellos revueltos y unas ojeras horrendas.

-¿Qué desea?~~ -cuestiono de forma demoniaca, pero luego de un rato ella reaccionó y grito.-¡Toriumi-sama!-

-Sa-Sakura-chan…-Aquel trago grueso a leguas se notaba que la morena no había pasado una buena noche, dejando a un lado lo demacrada y soñolienta que se apreciaba negó cuestionando apresurado.- ¿Está Kenichi?-

-Siiii, pase por favor pase yo iré a despertarle.- Kousuke la vio moverse directo a la cocina, ella debía de estar preparada para el dulce despertar de su amo, mientras Sakura corría de un lado a otro, Toriumi entraba admirando la pulcredad del apartamento esa chica sí que cuidaba bien de ese lugar. Pronto llego a un aparador en donde estaba la botella del mal, vacía e inofensiva Kousuke la tomo en una mano y la acaricio diciendo.

-Tú fuiste la culpable.- Ahora escuchaba como Sakura, terminaba de alistarse, ya salía del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación mucho más arreglada fresca y linda _.-"Que cambio."-_ Pensó el del sombrero sudando una gotita la chica por otro lado alistaba primero la cafetera y después colocaba algunas tazas en la barra desayunadora. Toriumi la apreciaba había algo en ella que le parecía familiar.

Pero ignoró aquello cuando la vio ir a la habitación de Suzumura. Kousuke noto que la puerta estaba rota y ella entraba sin tocar.

Sakura había llegado a la recámara, recogía alguna ropa tirada en el piso y se acercaba a la cama en donde Suzumura estaba dormido y roncando a pierna suelta, a su lado cierto hombre sabroso lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluchito. Sakura casi se desangra de nuevo pues ambos estaban desnudos, la pierna de Suwabe se apreciaba estar sensualmente puesta sobre el cuerpecito de Kenichi, a ambos la sabana que los cubría solo tapaba la parte media de sus cuerpos, es decir Sakura podía ver todo aquel exceso de piel sabrosa, el corazón inicio a acelerarse al notar aquella escena, quería sacar su teléfono y fotografiar pero se controló.

Se agacho para tocar a Kenichi de un hombro y expuso.

-Suzumura-sama...-

-Humg, hummg... ahg, Suwabe... no, Sa-sakura nos está viendo...-

Ella se coloro hasta las orejas y grazno mirando a Junichi de forma furiosa.-Incluso en sus sueños grrrr maldito pervertido.-refunfuño puyando la cara de Junichi quien se dio un manotazo el solo en la cara. Sakura soltó una carcajada y se silenció rápido aclarando su garganta diciendo de nuevo.

-Suzumura-sama.-

Aquella voz hizo despertar al mencionado quien abrir sus ojitos pestañando en repetidas ocasiones al tiempo que apreciaba a la chica a quien cuestionó.

-¿Sakura... que, que pasa?-

-Pues... - Se agacho, para hablarle al oído.-Toriumi-sama le busca.-

-¿Toriumi?

-Oh, vayaaaaa.- La voz del mencionado se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación, Suzumura se asustó y se avergonzó pues cierto Suwabe le abrasaba mas y lo juntaba a su mejilla diciendo.

-Suzu-chan.. ummm ¿qué delicioso trasero?-

Tanto Sakura como Toriumi sudaron una gotita, mientras que Suzumura decía de forma enfadada.-Sakura, Toriumi... ¿podrían dejarme solo?-

Hai..-respondieron los dos, saliendo mientras adentro.

Suzumura apreciaba la cara llena de satisfacción y de perversión de ese hombre, la bilis se le estaba derramando por dentro, había sido tan tonto de caer en sus terribles encantos y permitir que le hiciera cosas que no debían pasar jamás. Junichi parecía estar en la quinta nube soñando quien sabe qué cosa puesto parecía sufrir de una hemorragia nasal y seguido a eso Kenichi inicio a percibir algo que se ponía duro sobre su pierna.

-¡UMMMGGGGRRRRR! SUWABE DESPEIRTAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Le grito al peli negro quien solo abrió de a pocos los ojos y cuestiono.

-¿Suzu-chan, que pasa?-

-¿QUE PASA DICES?, APARTATE INFELIZ.- Lo lanzo al piso notando aquella erección mañanera, él se puso pálido y llevo una mano a su rostro acariciando susurrando.- No puede ser, eres un pervertido.-

-Suzu-chan, ¿pero qué pasa?, ayer… lo que hicimos ayer.-

-¡NO ME HAGAS RECORDAR ESO!- Grito realmente apenado y poniéndose en pie, para tomarlo del cuello y gruñendo.-Junichi nunca, vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida…-

-Pero My Honey si sé que te gusto mucho.- Sonreirá malévolo y sensual.

-¡AHH!-

El Sonido descomunal de un mega golpe se escuchó hasta en la sala, un portazo más y el sonido de la regadera, Toriumi y Sakura no podían más que solo suspirar.

Luego de unos minutos y de que Suwabe recobrara el conocimiento ya estaban los tres sentados en la barra, bebiendo café y comiendo tostadas francesas. Suzumura no le dirigió la palabra a cierto Junichi quien mostraba un curita en su frente, ese golpazo sí que había sido tremendo, Toriumi los apreciaba con una sonrisa picara y cuestionaba.

-Entonces, ¿ya son pareja?-

-MHGSSS, COF COF COF.- Suzumura casi se ahoga con el café, mientras Suwabe afirmaba diciendo.

-Sí, bueno ayer consumamos nuestro amor eterno.-

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS SUWABEEEEEEEE!- Gritaba completamente desbocado el dueño de aquel apartamento causando que los dos hasta incluso Sakura se pusieran a reír, no obstante Kenichi soltó un suspiro y cuestiono elevando una ceja.-¿Oye y a que debo tu visita?-

-Oh, cierto, ayer me marcaron… Tatsuhisa y tú, ¿Me necesitaban para algo?-

-Sí, ahora que me lo recuerdas, debemos reunirnos e ir a Nagoya.-

-¿A Nagoya?- Cuestionaba el del sombrero un poco impresionado.-¿Y eso para que Junichi?-

-Miyano y Suzuki encontraron al pequeñín… está encerrado en una casa en Nagoya.-

-Es obvio que lo mantengan encerrado esa señora debió enterarse de todo y probablemente nos querrá descuartizar a todos, bueno a mí no a USTEDES.- Suwabe y Toriumi suspiraron hondo, ambos estaban deprimidos, cuando de pronto Sakura corto el ambiente pues ella susurro diciendo.

-Señor, Suzumura, ¿Puedo ir a mi casa, tengo días sin llegar y mis amigas?-

-Claro, Sakura ve tranquila, además… creo que no te necesitare ues, saldré de viaje.-

-Qué bueno…- Expuso ella emocionada.

Ummm.- Suwabe noto como Toriumi apreciaba a la chica mientras a su lado el pelinegro de voz grave y ronca se acercaba a su lado y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué tanto le vez a Saku-chan, pervertido?-

-Oye, no es lo que piensas, es solo que ella se me hace familiar.-

-Cierto ahora que lo pienso…-

Ambos arrugaban los ojos y se masajeaban la barbilla con sus manos, parecían dos Sherlocks Holmes en decadencia.

-¿Sakura…?-

-¿Dígame Toriumi-sama?-

-¿Te conocemos de algún lado?- La chica se quedó tensa, y mientras buscaba una excusa para salir de ahí, ella dijo.

-E… no, no lo creo jajaja.- Se movía despacio a la puerta, cuando Suzumura llevaba una mano a su barbilla y le apreciaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano en la barbilla.

-Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo me pareció verte en…-

Los tres ahora recordaron las ganadoras del boleto de oro y gritaron.-¡ERES UNA DE LAS CHICAS DEL BOLETO DE ORO!-

-Señor Suzumura, lo veo cuando regrese de su viaje.- Comenzó a correr en dirección del elevador, pero ellos la alcanzaron, Toriumi enseguida le cortó el paso y Suwabe le miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados, en tanto Kenichi.

-¿A sí que eres tu…?-

-Bueno, jejeje, si…. Soy yo.- Respondió la joven con mirada de corderito a medio morir.-¡PERO JURO POR TODO LO SAGRADO QUE NO FUI YO QUIEN COMPRO LA BOTELLA DE TEQUILA!-

Tres puntitos suspensivos en las cabezas de nuestros seiyuus cuando de pronto un foco enorme se enciende y gritan los tres.-¡EL TEQUILA!-

Sakura es apresada, la toman por los brazos y la llevan a sentarse en un banquito, Suwabe va por una lámpara y Suzumura por una libreta, mientras que Toriumi la rodea diciendo.

-Así que esta confesado tu crimen…-

-¿Eh, que crimen? ¡YO NO HICE NADA~~!- Grito llorando.

-Si no lo hiciste ¿porque luces culpable?- Cuestionaba el del sombrero apreciando a la chica con ojos severos y malévolos.

-Sakura, responde… no te pasara nada.- Sonreirá tiernamente Kenichi, mientras Suwabe acercaba las la luz a su rostro, causando que aquella se desesperara y gritara.

-¡NO FUIYO, YO LE DIJE A AURORA QUE NO LA COMPRARA PERO ELLA NO ME HIZO CASO Y…-

-¿Aurora?-

-Las otras chicas.- Concluyeron Toriumi y Suwabe.

-Sakura en donde están esas chicas?-

-Bueno…-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Lejos de ahí, en un apartamento de unos cuantos metros cuadrados las chicas estaban aburridas, esperaban con encías a Sakura para que les contara todo de la escena de sexo más salvaje de todas, pero ella no aparecía. Yeniffer estaba comiendo sopas ramen, mientras Kenneth estaba jugando con una rana que encontró en el camino de regreso a casa ayer que estaba lloviendo, ahora bien Aurora caminaba de un lado a otro y susurraba.

-Esto es raro, ella dijo que venía en media hora.-

-Ya conoces a Sakura…-

-Por eso mismo, ella nunca me mentiría y su hubiese un contra tiempo nos hubiera llamado.- Expuso Aurora a las palabras de Kenneth.

Después de otros 10 minutos, en la larga espera, la puerta fue tocada, tanto Aurora como las otras dos chicas se quedaron alertas, pues.-¿Sakura tiene llave cierto?- Cuestionaba Yeniffer nerviosa.

-Si…- Respondió Aurora.

-¿Y si es migración?-

-Cállate Kenneth eso solo pasa en estados unidos.-

-Sí, pero he escuchado que los policías japoneses son más extractos, te llevan a una cárcel y te dejan podrirte ahí.-

Las tres comenzaron a temblar, de nuevo el sonido en la puerta, parecía una escena de terror, tanto así que la lámpara de la cocina comenzó a tintinear. Las tres tragaron grueso mientras Aurora decía.-¿Debemos preguntar quién es?-

-Sí, buena idea ve tu.-

-Yo concuerdo con Kenneth, AURORA YO TE ELIJO.-

-Oyeme no soy un pokemon.-

-Bueno ya veee.-

-Maldición.- Ella se encaminaba, con pasos dudosos y demasiado silenciosos, finalmente llego a la cercanía de la puerta y entonces, el terrible momento empeoro cuando noto que la perilla era tratada de abrirse, Kenneth y Yeniffer se abrazaron la castaña de gafas susurro por lo bajo.

-Esto lo vi en una película, debe ser, el… el…. El…..-

-¿Qui-Quien Kenneth?-

-El picador, criminal mutilador!-

Aurora salió corriendo y se abrazó a las dos ellas comenzaron a gritar, cuando notaron que la puerta se abría lentamente, y se apreciaban, sombras y unos ojos brillantes y rojos en total eran ocho ojos.

-¡SANTO PIYOOOOOOOOOOO NO NOS MATEN!-

-Aurora…- Esa voz ahora fue reconocida por las cicas las cuales agrandaron la mirada y notaron quien era, Sakura corría a ellas y entonces, se abrazaban mientras que atrás, tres hombres entraban, estaban cubiertos con gafas y ropas que no podrían reconocerles así, las tres se asustaron y Kenneth grito.

-Lo sabía es migración!-

-Que no.- Grito Yeniffer para apreciar mejor.- No, Kenneth mira bien.-

-¿Oh, si…? ¡Ahhh~~! Son solo Suzumura, Suwabe y Toriumi… que susto yo pensé que…- Se quedó en silencio y después grito.-¡KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

La castaña se desmayó, entonces aquellos hombres suspiraron hondamente.

Luego de un rato, y de escuchar el por qué habían decidido quedarse en el país ilegalmente, ellos suspiraron y cuestionaron, un poco incomodos ya que ese sitio era demasiado pequeño.

-¿Podemos ir a otra parte este lugar me está asfixiando?-

-Claro, Suwabe-sama… hay un tejado muy interesante en la parte de arriba y…-

-NADA DE ESO, Suwabe.- Gruño Kenichi.- Escuchen chicas, lo que estamos haciendo aquí es que queremos saber que contenido tenía la botella de tequila y por qué nos la dieron adulterada.

-¿Adulterada?-

-Si, por la culpa de ustedes hicimos cosas que no debíamos y uno de nuestros amigos ha salido herido en ese entonces.- Exponía Toriumi.

-Debería darles vergüenza, darle ese tipo de drogas a unos hombres intachables e incorregibles.- Exponía Suwabe, serio.

-Ya bájenle al drama, es imposible que seas intachable Junichi Suwabe.- Gruñó Kenichi.- Miren. Deben darnos esa información o ahora mismo llamo a la policía para que las extraditen a su país de origen.-

-Nooo-Gritaron las chicas.

-Haremos lo que sea pero por favor no nos manden de regreso.- Gritaba Yeniffer y Kenneth.

-Por mí no hay problema.- Expuso Aurora, seria.-Así que los rumores eran ciertos, ustedes hicieron que Aoi se fuera del elenco de Uta pri.-

-¡QUE, FUERON ELLOS!- Gruñeron Kenneth y Yeniffer, al igual que Sakura quien estaba sorprendida.

-Así que... Si pensamos las cosas, mejor, podría decirse que, ¡Oh! entonces creo que ambos nos debemos un favor.-

-¿De qué hablas muchacha?- Cuestionaba Toriumi.

-Sí, es decir, nosotros sabemos que ustedes fueron los culpables de que un muchacho como el haya renunciado… pues como lo dijeron hicieron cosas que no debieron y conociendo que esa bebida es la de los dioses entonces todo eso resume a que…- Sus ojos se agrandaron.-¡VIOLARON AL CHICO!-

-¡QUE!- Gritaron ahora las tres impactadas a la resolución de Aurora, Toriumi y Suwabe se sonrojaron mientras que Kenichi susurraba.

-Veo que no eres tan mala en negociar, bien, entonces hagamos un trato.- Susurro él.- Les salvare el pellejo a estos 9 sujetos.-

-¡NU-NUEVEEEE!- Volvieron a gritar.

-¡Suzumura-sama! ¿Habla en serio, nueve, los nueve lo violaron?!-

-No es momento de entrar en detalles, esto es lo que vamos a negociar…- Hablo serio el mirando con suma atención a la rubia quien se cruzo de brazos y acomodaba sus gafas diciendo.

-Te escucho.-

-Si, tu nos ayudas a entrar a la casa de Aoi que esta ubicada en las afueras de Nagoya, nosotros…les arreglaremos papeles, vivirán legales en Japón y tendrán trabajo de por vida.-

-¡JOOOO, ME PARECE PERFECTO!-

-¡Es un trato entonces!-

-Si…- Ambos se estrecharon las manos y entonces Kenichi expuso.- Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, es hora de irnos a Nagoya…-

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas e intrigadas por todo este asunto, debían ayudar a sus más grandes ídolos a reparar el daño que hicieron (WOW que confuso).

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Ya estaban reunidos todos en el aeropuerto, era lo más rápido para ir a ese lugar, a las jóvenes les consiguieren una extensión y pudieron demostrar que estaban en un proceso legal, Kenichi estaba impresionado por la rapidez del abogado de Suwabe, ya en el aeropuerto, Suwabe, Kenichi y Toriumi quien conversaba o más bien trataba de hacer entender a Midorikawa el por qué había desaparecido de su apartamento no noto que Kishou, Takuma, Morikubo, Maeno y Shimono ya estaban llegando. El primero en saludar fue el vocalista de GRAN RODEO.

-¡Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~- Grito en pleno aeropuerto, apreciando a las chicas a las cuales devoró con la mirada y susurro.-¡Oh hermosas mujeres nos acompañan hoy!-

-Suzumura-san.- saludaba Takuma sonriendo, mientras las chicas no dejaban de verlos era un cuento de hadas todo aquello, estaban perdidas babeando entre tanto hombre guapo.-¿Saben algo más de Aoi?-

-No Miyano solo nos dijo que está siendo custodiado por la mamá águila.-

-¿Mamé águila?- Cuestionaba Maeno a su lado recordando a la señora.- Mas que mamá águila le pondría otro sufijo, esa señora es un caso da miedo.-

-¿Maeno ya la conoces?-

-Sí, Hiro y créeme cuando te digo que da miedo.- acomodo sus gafas y observo a Kenichi cuestionando.-¿Cómo haremos para entrar a esa casa sin que ella nos descubra?-

-Eso ya está arreglado.-Respondió Junichi.

-Ah, no sé qué demonios hago yo aquí, no tengo nada que ver, yo soy un hombre fiel, mi esposa me ama soy un hombre muy feliz yo no pude haberme acostado con él…-

-Morikubo.- Saludo Toriumi, para acercarse al que se quejaba por haber sido sacado de su casa.-¿Te recuerdo la fiesta de fin de año?-

El de cabellera estrafalaria y castaña, se sonrojo diciendo.- Te odio Toriumi.-

Oh, un secreto quiero saberlo.- Expuso Takuma.

-Yo también, cuéntanos ¡Mori-chan!-

-Aléjense de mi.- Dijo apartándose y adelantándose.

-Oi, eso fue raro.-

-Completamente de acuerdo Hiro.-Agrego Maeno.

-Bueno vamos ya, el vuelo está a punto de salir.- Exponía Kenichi, ya todos se movían en bola en dirección de la puerta en la que partirían, volarían de Tokio a Nagoya y llegarían en unas horas, mientras caminaban por el túnel, Suwabe llamaba a Suzuki y a Miyano, anunciándoles que ya estaban en camino…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En casa de los Shouta…

La mujer de la casa y madre de familia se estaba arreglando, parecía que iba a salir, su hijo la apreciaba, él estaba aferrado a su piyo-chan cuando cuestiono.-¿Oye mamá a dónde vas?-

-Iré a arreglar algunas cosas por ahí.-

-¿Algunas cosas?-

-Sí, bueno, tu padre y yo estamos averiguando si podemos conseguirte un contrato con una agencia de modelaje.-

-¿Modelar?- Cuestiono.

-Sí, pero no es cualquier modelaje, esta agencia es especial es para modelos que están pasando lo mismo que tu…-

Aoi no entendió, pero después de analizar esas últimas palabras su rostro se mostró serio y un poco molesto.-¿Quieres meterme a una agencia de modelaje materna?-

-Jajaja, sii...-

-Que te vaya bien mamá.- Finalizo diciendo para ponerse en pie, tratándose de ir de la habitación, se sentía indignado.

-¡Hijo, no es nada malo!-

-NOOOO, QUIERO.-

Bueno bueno ya… esa bien… no iré ya… solo iré al centro comercial okey.-

-¡QUE, PERO POR QUE NO ME LLEVAS QUIERO IR, ME ABURRO AQUÍ!-

-Por qué nadie debe verte.-

¡PERO SI AUN NO SE ME NOTA!-

-Dices tú…- Dijo señalando a una pequeña y minúscula elevación.- Te quedas y punto.-

-MAMA.-

-Ya dije te quedas y listo.-

La mujer se daba los últimos toques mientras que su hijo se iba a su habitación, pero ese lugar también lo deprimía al máximo, entonces decidió mejor ir a la sala para ver televisión, o quizás pondría una película, ya que en las noticas solos e hablaba del concierto pasado y sus amigos, todo lo recordaba a ellos. Ya había buscado un canal de películas, cuando noto que su madre se despedía diciendo.

-Hijo, te deje la cena lista solo ponle tres minutos en el microondas okey.-

-Si…- Ella se fue dejando solo a su hijo, quien suspiro tranquilo, estaba en lo mejor de ver su película, llena de suspenso y de terror cuando de pronto escucho gritos afuera…

- _ **¡Ayudenmeeeee, ayudenmeeeeee~~~~! -**_.

Aquellos terroríficos gritos causaron un poco de escalofríos a Aoi, y es que su casa estaba ubicada lejos de las otras, es decir eran casas que contenían un jardín extenso, y la calle principal parecía un desierto, actualmente ya era de noche y su madre lo había dejado ahí solito, pues le había echo caso a su hijo y había retirado los guarda espaldas de la puerta, Shouta escucho de nuevo aquellos gritos y se puso en pie, puso el Mute al televisor plasma y entonces camino a la ventana, para poder apreciar algo, pero afuera el ambiente era tétrico, una niebla había bajado y apenas y podía ver hacia la calle que estaba a una distancia de unos 2 metros, de nuevo los gritos se escuchaban y entonces él se aterro, quiso ir a llamar a la policía pero entonces el timbre de su casa resonó con fuerza y sacándole un susto enorme diciendo.

-¡AHH, RAYOS!- El corazón le palpitaba violento, corrió a la entrada y miro por el pequeño picaporte y noto que se trataba de dos chicas.-¿Eh…?

El dudosos abrió la puerta al hacerlo cuestiono.-¿Disculpe, necesita ayuda?-

-Señor, si, necesitamos su ayuda una amiga se desmayó y entonces… ¿Esta solo?-

-E, si no hay nadie.- Yeniffer entonces observo a Aurora en la puerta la cual estaba con un tic nervioso en el ojo, ese chico era demasiado lindo y sabroso, Aoi había cambiado su rostro estaba más terso a simple vista se notaba, sus ojitos brillosos y sus cabellos sensuales y sabrosos que se aferraban a un costado de su rostro.

-Aurora…- Susurro Yeniffer, sacando a esta de su transe.

-Oh, si… ¿Podemos entrar con nuestra amiga y llamar por ayuda por favor?-

-Claro…- Dijo él, para notar como la rubia se iba corriendo hasta la calle y silbaba, Sakura y Kenneth quien estaba en el piso susurraron.

-El plan funciono, soy la mejor, jejeje.-

-Si claro.- Expuso Sakura, para sacar su celular y exponer en el mismo.- Suzumura-sama, ¡Águila madre abandono el nido, repito, Águila abandono el nido, polluelo solo y listo!-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

No muy lejos de ahí, Tatsuhisa y Miyano apreciaron todo aquello y notaban como Sakura y Aurora llevaban a rastras a Kenneth ambos estaban algo aturdidos diciendo.-¿Cómo demonios funciono eso, es la peor actuación que he visto?-

-Concuerdo contigo Suzuki.-

-Ya, no importa, nos han dado la señal, parece que Aoi está solo.- Expreso Suzumura.

-Cielos parecemos acosadores.- Susurro Takuma, con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

-Nada de eso, Takumita, solo buscamos la seguridad de Aoi, él debe regresar a los estudios ¿recuerdas?-

-Cierto Kishou.- Respondió el de gafas.

-¿Bueno ahora que ya están dentro qué sigue?- Cuestionaba Maeno.

-Seguimos nosotros.- Respondió Suwabe emocionado.

-Nos meteremos en un gran problema.- Exponía Morikubo serio.

-Bueno ya estamos en uno ¿No?- Cuestionaba Toriumi.

-Shhh, vamos hay que ir ya…- Exponía Suzumura para ser el primero en salir de los matorrales.

Adentro de la casa, Aurora que parecía un minion, observaba con los ojos redondos y brillantes a Aoi mientras Sakura hacia la mentira de que hablaba por celular a alguien, Aoi por otro lado en compañía de Yeniffer asistían a Kenneth. La cual fue despertando poco a poco y diciendo.

-Oh vaya… ¿Estoy en el cielo? Por qué ahora mismo estoy mirando a un ángel.-

Aoi se sonrojo y susurro.- Jajaja, que linda.-

-Kenneth.- Reclamo Yeniffer seria. (Uhhh celos xD)

Aoi noto que todo estaba normalizándose cuando de pronto el timbre sonó de nuevo y el susurro.- Debe ser la ayuda que pidieron.- Él se movió a la puerta sin siquiera ver quien era, cuando, Shouta la abrió sus ojos se agrandaron el primero a quien vio fue a Suzumura quien saludo.

-¡Holaaa!-

-IHHHH!- Grito asustado y Maeno grito.

-¡SUZUMURA CUIDADO CERRARA LA PUERTA!-

Entre todos evitaron aquello y Aoi se apartó corriendo en dirección de alguna de las chicas a quien decía.- Por favor ayúdenme esos hombres son peligrosos y son…-

-Tranquilícese, Shouta-sama.- Expuso Sakura tomando su mano y susurrando.- Ellos no vienen a lastimarlo, ellos solo quieren hablar con usted.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Bueno, es que nosotros los llamamos.- Aoi se puso enojado inflo los cachetes e hizo un puchero del tamaño de Australia diciendo.

-Malvadas.-

-¡KYAHHH QUE LINDO!-Grito Aurora desbocada, mientras el grupo de hombres entraba y rodeaba a cierto peli negro quien tragaba grueso y entonces susurraba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-Solo queremos hablar, y saber por qué te fuiste.- Respondía Miyano.

-Cierto, queremos respuestas.- Expuso Shimono, eufórico y acelerado.

-Ya cálmense todos.- Llamo a la calma Suzumura, pues todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.- Si nos ponemos en este plano Aoi, nunca nos dirá nada, solo mírenlo está asustado.- El temblaba como una maraca, todos se quedaron en silencio, era cierto, se miraba tan nervioso y lleno de zozobra que se preguntaron si era lo correcto estar ahí.- Aoi-san, solo estamos aquí por que nos preocupas.-

-¿Les preocupo?-

-Sí, te fuiste sin decir nada y eso nos golpeó enormemente.- Confeso Suzumura.-¿Hay alguna razón del que por que hizo eso?-

-¡CLARO QUE LA HAY!- El grito enorme y furico de una mujer en la puerta tras de todo ese grupo de hombres se escuchó.

-¡OKASAN!-

-¡¿AOICITO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-

-¡Ellos…!-

-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?- gruño ella, cuando de pronto el enorme golpe de la realidad la impacto, su rostro se tornó demoniaco y sus ojos casi se ponen blanco gritando.-¡ESTOS SON LOS INFELICES QUE TE VIOLARON!-

-Señora… podemos explicar…- Intento intervenir Maeno.

-¡QUE ME VAN A EXPLCIAR PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS!-

-Oiga señora cálmese, ¡ya sé! ¿Porque no se come un snicker?-

-Suwabe, no es momento de bromas.-

-Pero es que se parece a belzebuh, mira se le han hinchado las venas se ve que la cabeza le estallara y.-

-¡INFELICES, DEPRAVADOS, HOMBRES ASQUEROSOS, LE QUITARON LA INOCENCIA A MI HIJO Y VIENEN HASTA AQUÍ PARA… PARA! ¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ?-

-Señora, creo que está exagerando, nosotros no violamos a su hijo.-

-¿Qué TRATAS DE DECIRME?- Grito queriendo matar a Kishou con la mirada, al alto sujeto le dio mido y se ocultó tras de Takuma quien ahora dedicaba una mirada apacible a la señora Shouta, quien titubeo un momento pero después reacciono y dijo.-No intentes tranquilizarme con tus encantos muchachito.- Tomo los cachetes de Takuma y los jalo gritando.-¡EL QUE LE HAYA ECHO ESO A MI HIJO LO MATARE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE Y SI FUERON TODOS GOZARE MATANDOLOS UNO POR UNO.-

-Esta señora me da miedo.- Expuso Toriumi detrás de Hiro.

-Señora por favor cálmese.-

-NO ME CALMO, ENANO PERVERTIDO.-

-OIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, TE LA HIZO.- Reía Suwabe.

-Y TU QUE, TE VES EL MAS DEPRABADO Y PERVERTIDO DE TODOS.-

-Oiga no insulte.- Gruño Miyano.

-Ahhh, hablo el poste de luz gigante.-

-¿POSTE DE LUZ?-

-hahahajajajaja esta señora es la hostia.-

-CALLATE GORDITO.- Grito a Tatsuhisa quien se coloro y se acercó a aquella mujer y junto su frente con la de ella y gruño diciendo.

-Vuelve a decir eso basurrra…-

-GORDITOOOO.-

-¡OKASAN, SUZUKI-SAN!- Aoi los separaba asustado.- Ya basta ya bastaaaaaaa.- Grito el mareándose, su madre lo noto y rápidamente lo llevo a sentarse.

-Hijito, ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, pero por favor ya no hagas eso.-

-¿PERO COMO LOS VAS A DEFENDER?-

-Mamá…-

-Señora, disculpe, nosotros venimos con la intención de hablar con su hijo, no a pelear ni a que nos insulte; también queríamos aclarar las cosas.- Hablo serio Suzumura.- Sabemos que lo que paso fue incidente serio, no debió pasar, pero no es…-

-¿NO ES QUE?-Gruñía echando fuego.-¡NO HAY PALABRAS QUE LOGREN HACER QUE EVITE DESCARGAR MI IRA SOBRE TODOS USTEDES, SABRAN DE DEMANDAS DE ABOGADOS Y DEMAS, VIOLARON LA INOCENCIA DE MI PEQUEÑITO DE 28 AÑOS MI BEBE!-

-Señora.-

-NO, ME INTERRUMPAS.-

Suzumura comenzó a sentir miedo entonces, miro a todos y luego a las chicas que estaban rejuntaditas en una esquina y entonces el grito.- SEÑORA LE JURO QUE NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA LAS CULPABLES SON ELLAS.- señalo a las chicas, todos giraron a verlas, mientras que Sakura y las otras se tensaban, pues a su frente se colocaba la mujer que echaba rayos y parecía estar poseía por el demonio.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-Bueno, eso es demasiado este como se dice Relativo es decir… nosotras solo fuimos el factor que…-

-¡No trates de confundirme muchacha!- Grito a la pobre y delicada Sakura, quien se encogió de hombros y trago grueso diciendo entre dientes.

-Yeniffer ayúdame…-

-¡EH!- La señora Marie llego al frente de la segunda víctima, es decir segunda chica y ella tartamudeo diciendo.-¡FU-FUE CULPA DE KENNETH!-

La mencionada agrando la mirada y entonces aquella mujer la tomo de los hombres rugiendo.-¡ES MENTIRA YO SOY INOCENTE LA CULPABLE ES AURORA, ELLA COMPRO EL TEQUILA!-

-¡Tequila!-Grito ella eufórica acercándose a la señalada, la última en la línea y la rubia que parecía estar súper calmada e inerte.

-Me impresiona la tenacidad de esa chica.- Susurro Tatsuhisa a un Miyano asustado, todos asintieron y entonces escucharon.

-¡Así que… todas las evidencias y señalamientos, te culpan a ti! ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor muchacha?- Cuestiono totalmente enfadada la mujer, mientras que la chica estaba en otro mundo estaba perdida en el rostro de cierto Shouta, que le miraba con cara de pánico. A su lado Kenneth la zarandeo y entonces ella presto atención diciendo.

-¿Eh que pasa?-

-¡TU MUCHACHA TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI!-

-No, pero es que no le escuche ¿qué dijo?-

Los presentes cayeron al piso, definitivamente esa chica estaba en la quinta luna. Marie enseguida la tomo como un peluche y cuestiono.-¿Explícame cómo es eso del tequila?-

-¿Qué tequila?-

-AURORA EL TEQUILA QUE COMPRASTE PARA LA FIESTA.-

-¡Oh eso, jajaja se lo compre a un anciano, me dijo que tenía más de 10 años reposando y como deduje que a los japoneses les gustaba lo que es añejado, pues lo traje! Pensé que sería un lindo regalo.-

-¿Pero dinos adulteraste la bebida?- Cuestionaba Suzumura y Toriumi.

-¿Qué? Noooo, ¿Qué me creen que soy una pervertida depravada que les pondría una droga insana en la bebida? No para nada…-

-Entonces si no fue eso… es probable que…- Marie ahora observo a Yeniffer la cual hacia cálculos en su cabeza diciendo.- El tiempo que paso ese gusano adentro de la botella causo que liberara toxinas que equivaldrían a: Euforia, éxtasis y a un suero de la verdad.-

-¿Suero de la verdad?- Cuestionaron todos incluso Aoi.

-¡ES VERDAD!- Grito Suzumura, para observar a la mujer que quería ahorcarlos a todo, se acercó y entonces grito.-¡SENORA NECESITO HABLAR EN PRIVADO CON USTED!-

-¿hablar en privado conmigo, como y para qué?-

-Se lo explicare.-

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-

-Soy Kenichi Suzumura, quizás soy el principal culpable de que todo esto se haya dado.-

-¡TU HICISTE QUE MI HIJO BEBIERA!-

-No, mama no fue así, el señor Suzumura, solo me invito a su fiesta es todo…-

-Pero en parte tiene razón, yo tuve la culpa de que bebieras de haberlo evitado todo…-Kenichi observo a sus amigos y entonces noto los rostros llenos de preocupación, pues estaban seguros que Suzumura se sacrificaría por ellos, la mujer entonces acepto el ir a hablar con él, ellos caminaron hasta el estudio en donde se cerró la puerta, Suwabe entonces susurro.

-Oh my honey es tan valiente, mira que aceptar la responsabilidad.-

Tatsuhisa le miro extrañado al de la voz ronca cuestiono.-¿My Honey?-

-Ejem, es decir Kenichi, es tan macho que nos defenderá.-

-Siento pena por él, el no hizo nada al fin de cuentas y se está echando la culpa.- Exponía serio Toriumi.

-Es un gran amigo.- Exponían tanto Kishou, como Hiro y Takuma, mientras que Morikubo susurraba en la cercanía de Shouta.

-¿Aoi y tú de verdad no recuerdas nada?

-No, señor Morikubo.-

-No es necesaria tanta amabilidad.-

-Esto me preocupa de maneras enormes…- Susurraba Miyano.

Todos estaban muy confusos y difusos, dando sus puntos de vista mientras que uno de ellos estaba un poco más serio y preocupado, observaba con atención a Aoi y este lo noto, al notar la mirada sobre su persona, el giro a ver a otro lugar, quien lo miraba también hizo lo mismo; por otro lado, las chicas habían notado aquello, Yeniffer llevo una mano a su barbilla y susurro.

-Oigan creo saber quién fue el que se acostó con él.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si…-

-Quien a ver dinos.- Ellas se reunieron y observaban a esos dos en cuestión, parecía que mostraban cierta tensión, cierta preocupación, cierta vergüenza.

-No lo sé chicas es imposible, son demasiado diferentes sus personalidades.-

Bueno si no es él, entonces creo que se gustan al menos mi instinto Fujoshi dice eso.-

-Tienes razón, Kenneth.-

-Wah, mi Aoicito enamorado jajaja que kawai.-

Finalmente luego de tanta espera, Suzumura abría la puerta y tras de él la señora aparecía, con un rostro más relajado pero admirando a todos con cara demoniaca aun, el silencio gano en la sala entonces ella se acercó a su hijo y aclaro su garganta diciendo.-En vista de la reciente información, debo decirles que he pensado mejor las cosas y deseo conocer a todos y a cada uno de ustedes.-

-¿Okasan?-

-Además, deben saber por qué mi hijo dejo los estudios y el proyecto.-

¡No mamá! espera, ¿que estas haciendo!-

-¡Ellos deben de saber cariño!-

-No, no pueden, no quiero que lo sepan es demasiado vergonzoso, bueno no lo es, es hermoso, pe-pero entiende esto no debe de tomarse a la ligera.-

-Por dios hijo, no me hagas hablar más de la cuenta.-

Aoi tragaba grueso, mientras que Miyano gritaba.-Queremos saber por favor, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Señores mi hijo… él está…-

¡No mamá! Espera.-Corrió a ella para cubrir su boca.- Ya, está bien se los diré yo, pero… no ahora.- Susurraba el tremendamente aterrado y temblando.- Dame un mes para prepararme ¿Quieres?-Aoi apartaba sus manos con calma mientras su madre asentía diciendo.

-Un mes…-

-Si…-

-Me parece perfecto, mientras tanto iré conociendo a estos sujetos uno a uno…-

-Estoy confundido.- Susurro, Hiro.

-Te sigo en eso amigo.- Exponía Maeno a su lado.

-Bueno ya escucharon, a mi hijo ahora háganme el favor y salgan de aquí, yo me comunicare con ustedes cuando sea necesario…-

-Señora…- Exponía Tatsuhisa mirándole con ojos serios y un poco preocupados.- Primero díganos algo ¿Aoi está bien?-

La mujer analizaba los rostros de aquellos, tal parecía los había juzgado mal la terrible voz de su conciencia le grito duramente en su cabeza, ella suspiro hondamente y respondió.

Si muchacho está bien…-

-Qué alivio.- Agrego Miyano.

Ahora la reunión se volvió un poco más amena, la despedida fue un tanto agradable, Aoi por fin reía después de tanto tiempo y esto lo noto su madre, también noto cierta mirada que se dedicaban su hijo y otro de los sujetos, ella parecía estar un poco calmada, ya que quedaron solos su hijo la observo un poco confundido. Él se acercó lentamente y cuestiono.

-¿Mamá, que te dijo Suzumura-san?-

-Eso, es un secreto…-

-¿Un secreto?-

-Si… pero ahora Aoi, necesito que me digas algo.- La mujer tomo sus manos y agregó.- Quiero que seas lo más sincero del mundo, por favor, no me mientas y dime la verdad.-

-Mamá, me asustas.-

-Hijo es realmente urgente que me seas sincero.- El asintió.-¿Dime, estás enamorado de uno de ellos?-

-E-Enamorado. ¡MAMA!-

-Hijo necesito saberlo.-

-Por dios no, no, nunca yo…- Se silenció.- Nunca lo había pensado yo… no sé qué responderte.-

-Pero hijo, más de alguno debe gustarte como para haber cedido a dormir con él.-

Aoi tragaba grueso, el calor en sus mejillas se notó con un tremendo sonrojo _.-"Eso es cierto."-_ Se gritó en pensamientos, mientras su madre le miraba tremendamente seria, pero al darse cuenta que ni siquiera su hijo tenía la respuesta, ella desistió y resoplo diciendo.

-Está bien, no te promocionaré mas, puedo ver que ni siquiera tú te has dado cuenta que te gusta uno de ellos.-

-Es que en serio es raro yo no…-

Marie sonrió y dijo.- Revisa en tu corazón hijo, ahí debe estar la respuesta.- Ella acaricio sus cabellos en su lado derecho de su rostro y agrego.- Ahora alístate que vas a regresar a Kings record y a los estudios brócoli dentro de un mes.-

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grito el descolocado.-¡PERO MAMA, SI TU ME HICISTE REUNICAR!-

-Si bueno lo pensé mejor y sabes todas enormes multas por cancelar el contrato, es mejor ahorrar ese dinero para nuestro querido y amado nieto, ¿No te parece?-

-Mamá, estas de locos, yo no pienso volver, nooo.-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-POR QUE ME DA MIEDO, QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA CON LOS CONCIERTOS, TENGO QUE PRESENTAR MURASAKI EN DOS MESES.-

-JAJAJAJA, ESO DEBISTE PENSAR ANTES DE QUEDAR EN ESTADO.-

-NOOOO, POR DIOS YO NI SIQUEIRA SABIA.-

-VAMOS HIJO, TAL VEZ TE DEN UNA INCAPACIDAD POR MATERNIDAD.-

-OYE, NOOO, NOOOOOOOOO NO QUIERO.- hizo berrinche.

-Ya, ya si aceptas te regreso tu teléfono y los case de osito.-

-¡OKEY ENTONCES SI!- Aoi tomo en sus manos su amado teléfono, tenía siglos sin actualizar su Twitter, y como amaba su case de osito, contento muy contento se fue en dirección de su habitación en donde de no estar en su estado se lanzaría a la cama en une norme salto, pero lo recordó y se sentó con suma calma para susurrar.-¿Escuchaste, vamos a volver a lo que tanto me gusta?- Él estaba feliz, también ilusionado, ahora sabía que las cosas se pondrían bien, pero la carga en sus hombros de que tenía que decirles todo en un mes lo ataco y la nube negra volvió a su cabeza susurrando.-Tengo miedo.-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Los 10 hombres y las cuatro chicas se retiraron del lugar pacíficamente ya no pudieron hondar más en saber el asunto que estaba sucediendo con Shouta, lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Llegaron al hotel en donde estaban hospedados Miyano y Suzuki en este se quedarían por lo que restaba del mes que tanto Brocoli como Aoi habían pedido. Ya estaban moviéndose en cancelar algunos pendientes y uno que otros movieron sus trabajos para ese lugar de Nagoya; mientras que Suzumura.

Apreciaba con entera zozobra y preocupación a cierta chica a la cual le estaba dando las llaves de su apartamento pues, no era necesario que se quedaran y además su pescadito dorado necesitaba comida, sobre de eso se había comprometido en cuidar a Lucy esa semana, Kenichi estaba suspirando hondo no sabía que tantas cosas harían ellas en su apartamento, no obstante les advirtió.-Sakura, tengo cámaras de seguridad en toda la casa, por curiosidad las estaré viendo de vez en cuando okey.-

-Si señor.-

-Nada de fiestas ni nada de eso okey.-

-Sí, señor.-

-Alimenta a Doris muy bien, recuerda que solo son unos gramos.-

-Si señor.- Exponía la chica apuntando todo mentalmente.

Kenichi ahora tomo un largo suspiro y dijo, tomando su cartera y sacando una tarjeta de crédito de color dorada.- Te entregare mi tarjeta ya que no hemos acordado el pago y bueno, solo utilízala en caso de que tengas que comprar comida, o alguna emergencia.-Las orbes de Sakura estaban brillando, pensó muchas cosas como por ejemplo en el poder que estaba poniéndose en sus manos.

-Sera mejor que yo me encargue de esto.- Susurro Yeniffer tomando la tarjeta y ocultándola diciendo.- Señor Suzumura no debe entregar una tarjeta así a la ligera.-

-Despreocúpate tengo un límite de crédito y créeme es bien poco.-

-Bien pensando.- La chica castaña guiñó un ojo.

Mientras ellos hablaban del cuidado de la tarjeta de oro de Kenichi, las otras dos estaban hablando con los otros, susurrando.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene la más mínima idea de por qué tanto misterio?-

-La verdad no lo sabemos, jovencita rubia y salvaje.- Exponía Kishou causando en la rubia cierto escalofrió esos ojos parecían como si quería devorársela toda, Taniyama le echo el brazo y susurro.- Pero, descuida en cuanto nos lo diga todo serás la primera en saberlo.-

-Aléjate de mi Hentai.-

Ella se apartó y se abrazó a Kenneth.- Aurora, él es inofensivo, ¿O sea en verdad crees que sea capaz? Digo es un hombre cuarentón con complejo de niño chiquito, amante de pIyo-chan.-

Takuma reía y decía al alto sujeto a su lado.- Te conocen muy bien, Kishou.-

-Lo que no saben es que odio a ese animalejo amarillo.-

-¡EHHHH, IMPOSIBLE!- Grito Hiro.- si yo te vi que lo amabas mucho en el programa de variedades el cual llevase con Shouta.

-Eso solo era actuación, ¿Tú me crees no Morikubo?-

El mencionado libero un largo suspiro y susurro.-¿Qué nadie de ustedes vio, los especiales de Uta pri test… Kishou por poco y mata a Piyo Chan.-

-ES HORRENDO LO ODIO.-

Kenneth sudo una gotita y expuso por lo bajo.- He vivido engañada todos estos años… -Se dio la vuelta y decidió partir, mientras Aurora observaba a cada uno de los ahí reunidos, Toriumi parecía estar en una conversación tremendamente importante al teléfono, Morikubo, Hiro y Maeno, recordaban ese extraño suceso causado por Kishou incluso Morikubo lo busco por Youtube para no quedar como un mentiroso; por otro extremo el protagonista del Piyo-ataque, estaba verdaderamente meloso con Takuma, Aurora arrugo las cejas y susurro.

-Uh, otra OTP.-

Ahora dirigió sus orbes a los otros tres que estaban a un costado de Suzumura y las chicas, Miyano y Tatsuhisa, parecían tener una pelea de miradas asesinas, ¿La razón? Pues vaya usted a saber… Suwabe por otro extremo estaba babeando y apreciando cierto trasero de cierto señor con ojitos sonadores y hermosos.

-Hentai.- Dijo ella, para unirse mejor a Kenneth y finalmente las jóvenes abandonar el lugar.

Esa noche se fue demasiado aburrida, gracias al que el hotel era demasiado antiguo, los hombres tuvieron que quedarse en parejas, Tatsuhisa y Mamoru ya estaban juntos desde un inicio, mientras que Suwabe y Suzumura se quedaron juntos para que este último pudiera hablar más a fondo con su contra parte. En cuanto a Takuma y Kishou no le vieron problema a quedarse en una sola habitación, tenían mucho que no se quedaban así solos, Morikubo y Toriumi no les quedo opción más que estar juntos en la misma habitación. En canto a Hiro y a Maeno ambos ya entraban a la que sería su habitación.

La decoración era horrenda, no había nada de lujo en ella, tal parecía era el cuarto de servicio.-¿Pero Que rayos es esto?-

-Es el hotel más horrendo al que me eh quedado, Shimono.-

-Ummm, concuerdo contigo, pero si queremos estar atentos a todo debemos quedarnos aquí.-

-Bueno, al menos las camas están limpias y… ¿Eso es un mini refrigerador?-

-Si así parece.- Ambos se acercaron y abrieron la compuerta el mini refrigerador tenía muchas cosas buenas entre ellas fresas y pastelitos.-Tal parece nos ganamos la lotería.-

-Si… esto no me lo esperaba.- Sonrió Maeno de forma tierna, Hiro estaba un poco atontado con esos ojos tras esas gafas y esos flecos que caían con gracia y hermosura sobre ese rostro hermoso, Shimono trago grueso, al notar como Maeno no se resistió y llevo una fresa a su boca de manera que la mordió tan sensual, vamos parecía un anuncio de esos eróticos…-Oishidesu~~~- Expuso con tanta pasión impuesta, que Hiro inicio a tartamudear cuestionando.

-¿Ma-Maeno, te gustan las fresas?-

-Sí, son tan ahhh, las amo.- Sonrió para llevar otra y chupetearla de manera que Hiro trago grueso y pensó.

 _-" ¡Ay, no puedo creerlo, sus labios, ohg, se le ha derramado el jugo de la fresa por la comisura de…!"-_ No pudo más, se acercó y tomo la mano que llevaba otra fresa a la boca del de gafas a quien susurro.-Quiero una me la puedes dar.-

-Claro, Hiro, aquí tienes.- Se la ofreció con la mano, apreciando a Hiro con mirada neutral, Maeno no parecía entender que cierto hombre pequeño quería la fresa pero no de esa forma.-¿Etto, Hiro-san?-

-Maeno… yo…- Se sonrojo.-¿Me la puedes dar co-con… con t-tu…- Maeno no entendía mucho pero después de un rato y de notar que Hiro observaba sus labios, pues sus ojos no estaban mirando a los suyos si no que a su boca sensual.

-Oh…- La mirada de el de gafas se tornó un poco picara entonces, lentamente coloco la fresa en su boca con las hojitas verdes del lado interno de su boca y el resto de la puntita hacia afuera, Hiro trago grueso y se fue acercando, para sujetar entre sus labios y dientes aquella puntita, Maeno se estremeció tanto así que gimió al sentir que aquellos labios orzaban los suyos y al morder la fruta aquella jugosidad acida se esparció por sus labios y cavidades, Maeno se impresiono tanto que se tragó sin querer la parte suya que había quedado en su boca mientras que Hiro se apartaba diciendo.

-¡Maeno… yo debo confesarte algo!-

-Huggg, himmgg.-

Hiro le había dado la espalda estaba nervioso iba a confesar sus sentimientos y tal parecía el otro no decía nada Shimono llevo su mano a su nuca y susurro.- Maeno, yo tu… me gustas mucho… desde hace mucho me gustas yo… Maeno yo te…- Se dio la vuelta y noto que cierto hombre con gafas estaba poniéndose morado.-¡MAENO!- El corrió a su espalda, mientras el otro parecía decirle que estaba asfixiándose, rápidamente él se encargó de arle los mejores golpes pero no funcionaba, ahora lo tomo por el torzo y lo apretó en tres ocasiones en la ultima el trozo salió volando, mientras que Tomoaki, tocia y respiraba por fin.-¡MAENO, MAENO ESTAS BIEN!-

-ahg, cof cof cof, si… si… gracias Hiro me salvaste.- Le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Vi mi vida pasar en segundos.-

-A… AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA.-

-Oye no te rías baka.-

-Por todos los cielos, kajajajajaajja.-

-Oye.-

Aquella estridente risa, rodeo el lugar, pero después se silenció, Tomoaki había sellado su boca con un beso sensual y sabroso, mientras el otro, sentía los suaves y carnosos labios del otro devorar los suyos, después de un pequeño momento besándose se separaron, Shimono estaba rojo tan rojo que parecía un tomate listo para hacerse en salsa…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En otra habitación…

Takuma Terashima y Kishou Taniyama, estaban jugando ya su juego más favorito de ambos, póker, eran los mejores en ese ramo ya se habían enfrentado anteriormente y en dichas contiendas habían creado los más graciosos y locos retos que fueron posibles; sin embargo esa ocasión solo seria para pasar un rato amable y ameno, Terashima sonreía hermosamente al ver su partida ganada por segunda vez mientras el otro suspiraba hondo y decía.

-Si apostáramos algo, tal vez tuviera un poco de ánimos para jugar.-

-Sí, pero esta vez es solo para divertirnos.- Decía el otro, barajeando las cartas, ahora un tema de conversación gano importancia.-Ne Kishou-san, ¿Cómo van las cosas en gran Rodeo?-

-Pues, nada ahí todo normal, hemos estado inactivos desde que terminamos el concierto y las temporadas con Uta pri, los chicos quisieron vacaciones y ya las tienen.-

-Vaya entiendo, creo que tenía la oportunidad de asistir a un concierto de ustedes pero…-

-Oye…- El más alto se acomodó en su silla, llevo su mano recubierta de gruesos anillos, a la barbilla de Terashima y colocando dos de sus dedos bajo su barbilla susurro.- No pongas esa cara que me harás sentir mal.-

-Es que, el poder y la energía que tiene en el escenario son geniales me encanta.- Exponía siendo soltado.

-Bueno, hablare con mi gente y tal vez podamos hacer un concierto lo más pronto posible, para ti.-

-Que, emoción, gracias.-

-De nada… Oye, oye que haces esa es trampa.-

-No, no la es.- Estaban muy entretenidos jugando, que sus manos se rozaban y hacían esas miradas que desde hace mucho causaban sensaciones inexplicables en cada uno, pero dejaron eso a un lado y continuaron haciendo de sus locuras.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En la habitación de Suzumura y Suwabe.

Este último era reganado, por enésima vez, por un Kenichi bastante furioso y al cual se le iba a saltar una venida en la cabeza. Junichi pedía disculpas, la verdad es que todo se descontrolo pero el solo quería hacer feliz a Suzumura, este estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada furica, mirando a un punto muerto en la pared, Suwabe se acercó y aseguro.

-Está bien, Suzu-chan ya no me aprovecharé de ti… solo espero que de verdad tu resistas el que no puedas tocarme ni besar.-

-¡ESO SOLO PASA EN TUS SUEÑOS!-

-En verdad es una lástima y yo que había aprendido muchas cosas para ti…-

-Deja tus necedades para otro momento, a mi lo que eme preocupa es todo esto que está pasando con Shouta, tal parece la madre está muy nerviosa y furiosa, y Aoi no nos dijo nada… se me hace que algo grave sucede.-

Suwabe hizo cara de despreocupado, se llevó su dedo menique a un oído y rasco a la vez que decía.- No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, por un acoston… ni que fuera chica y haya quedado embarazada.-

A Suzumura le entro pánico y susurraba.- No quiero sonar loco, pero se dé algo… y si es probable.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno, no es nada… probable, esas cosas solo pasan en una probabilidad, UNA EN UN MILLON.-

Suwabe se interesó se acercó a Suzumura y cuestiono.-¿Has despertado mi interés my honey cuéntame.-

-Si me dices así de nuevo te arranco el lunar que tiene debajo del ojo derecho.-

-Jajaja, todo un salvaje my honey.- Junichi no había terminado de decir aquello cuando cierto Suzumura lo agarraba de los cohetes y lo estiraba gritando.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIJERAS ASIIII.-

-¡ITTAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Esos gritos llegaron a la habitación siguiente en donde Morikubo observaba la pared con cierta desconfianza, estaba muy intrigado quería saber que tantas cosas estaban sucediendo en esa habitación, mientras que su compañero el tenía una discusión algo fuerte por teléfono, no era el quien gritaba sino más bien el otro en la línea.

 _ **-¡EN DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE!-**_

-e-estoy en Nagoya, Midori.-

 _ **-¡QUE HACES AHÍ!, TE FUISTE SIN DECIRME NADA.-**_

-Te deje una nota, Midori.-

 _ **-Sí, pero eso no es nada, desgraciado infeliz lo sabía siempre haces lo mismo.-**_

-Ne, Toriumi, ya vino servicio a la habitación ¿quieres comer algo?-

Toriumi se aterro, al escuchar la voz de Morikubo, pues el otro grito _ **.-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA AHÍ CONTIGO!-**_

-Mi-Midori, él es…-

 _ **-¿ES MORIKUBO CIERTO?-**_

-E… pues…-

 _ **-HIJO DE TU… IRE PARA ALLA, EN DONDE ESTAS.-**_

-Midori no es necesario que vengas Midori…-

 _ **-Ya olvídalo, te eh encontrado…-**_ Una risa maquiavélica se escuchaba en la línea.

-¿Pero de que hablas?-

 _ **-No, creas que no voy a proteger lo que es mío, cuando llegue sabrás quien soy y ese tal Morikubo también, se enterara de quien soy.-**_

-MIDORIKAWA.- Grito el tratando de calmar al otro en la línea pero le fue imposible, el del sombrero corto la línea y entonces observó a su amigo quien traía dos sándwiches y cuestionaba.

-¿Era Hikaru?-

-Si…- Suspiraba.

-¿Viene para acá?-

-Eh… si…-

-Uhhh, tendrás mucho que explicar.- Sonrió el castaño, sabiendo que los rumores que rondaban sobre ellos estaban exponiendo a Toriumi.- Conociéndolo, me querrá descuartizar, será mejor que busques una habitación separada.- Sonrió.

-Lo lamento, a veces Midorikawa es muy celoso.-

-Si bueno, pero yo tengo esposa.-

-Si lo sé, en fin te veo después Morikubo.-

-Hai….- Él se quedó solo por fin mientras escuchaba otro grito proveniente de la habitación de Suzumura y de Suwabe.-Esos dos, quisiera no pensar mal pero… jajaja es demasiado raro.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En la última habitación en donde se encontraban Miyano y Suzuki, este último hablaba por teléfono con algunos amigos de su grupo OLCODEX. Su rostro cambio de estar serio a estar preocupado definitivamente lo que le decían aquellos lo estaba poniendo en una situación bastante tremenda pues…

 _ **-Viejo, hace mucho que no regresas, dijiste que solo sería por un tiempo para cumplir tus cosas de Seiyuu…. Pero has tardado.-**_

-Lo sé, lo siento…-

 _ **-Oye, si no vas a seguir con el grupo, será mejor que nos digas de una vez… Yorke está furiosos amigo.-**_

-No se preocupen, en cuanto resuelva lo que está pasando, voy a volver, incluso eh escrito nuevas canciones y…-

 _ **-Eso no cambiara, nada todos quieren separarse.-**_

-¡No eso no va a pasar!-

 _ **-Sí, bueno es que te has olvidado de que tus raíces somos nosotros viejo… es decir, todos te apoyamos cuando querías iniciar esto…-**_

-Lo se lo entiendo… por favor solo denme un mes… y prometo que volveré, sabré balancear mi trabajo y el grupo ¿Esta bien?-

 _ **-No hay problema, pero recuerda que a Yorke no le gustara nada esto.-**_

-Yo lo se… bien llámenme si pasa algo.-

 _ **-Si… cuídate.-**_

Tatsuhisa cortaba la llamada y salía del cuarto de baño, para ir a la sala principal, tenía un rostro lleno de angustia pero en cuanto aprecio a lo que parecía ser Mamoru Miyano torcido en el piso del balcón su rostro cambio a uno sorprendido y asustado, salió corriendo y grito.

¡MIYANO QUE TIENES!-

-Shhhh…- Silencio agregando.-Esta es la pose de….Bakasana la Pose Crane fortalece los brazos y tonifica los brazos y los órganos abdominales, fomentando el equilibrio y el estado de alerta. –Explico dando pequeños respiros mientras se estiraba y volvía a la misma, Tatsuhisa se soltó a reír y grito.

-Viejo me diste un susto de muerte, creí que estabas poseído o algo así.-

Mamoru, trataba de mantenerse en la misma postura pero los locos gritos de Suzuki lo estaban tambaleando. Su postura se toma de una posición en cuclillas con los pies juntos y las manos apoyadas en el suelo, este es un difícil equilibrio logrado por el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y luego levantando el asiento y las piernas del suelo. Este es un equilibrio difícil, la pose se asemeja a un vadeo de la gruya en el agua.

-Oye… desde aquí puedo ver que traes tanga, ¿de color rojo, que demonios Miyano?-

-CALLATE, ESTOY HACIENDO YOGA, LA NECESITO PARA CONCENTRARME.-

-Pues con un hilo de esos metido en el trasero dudo que puedas concentrarte, jajajaja.-

-IDIOTAAAA.- Se fue de boca, quedando en una posición no tan sana, Miyano se puso en pie y acomodando sus cabellos gruño.-Hiciste que perdiera mi pose mi equilibrio.-

-Y tu hiciste que te viera algo que no quería.- Sonrió desmedidamente .-¿Es en serio, puedes hacer eso con un pantalón de tela blanco y una camisa a botones?-

-Deja de burlarte, Suzuki.-

-Okey, okey, yaa… pffrrrr jajajajajajajaajajajaja.-

-Eres un baka, Tatsuhisa.- Expuso el más alto yendo adentro y mientras caminaba decía.- Sabes ese es tu gran problema, si hicieras Yoga podrías tener paz interna, externa y pudieras recordar lo que paso en esa fiesta.-

-¿Oye, espera, escuche bien? ¿Entonces tu recuerdas?-

Miyano detuvo lo que hacía y respirando hondamente confeso.- No, pero..-

-Entonces no tiene validez lo que dijiste.-

-Ya, si…-

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que pensé mal al creer que habías sido tu quien se acostó con Aoi, jajaja.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es que mírate, eres un santurrón, que hace Yoga, que su esposa lo controla y rastrea.-

-Para tu información, ya apague mi celular y así no podrá rastrearme.-

Suzuki se soltó a reír mas y grito.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-Mamoru estaba furioso, no entendía por qué él se reía de su persona.-No, no definitivamente tu no le quitarías un dulce a un bebé.-

-¿Quieres decir que no puedo ser capaz de haberle quitado la virginidad a Aoi?-

-No sin, pensar en tu esposa, tu yoga y todas esas cosas jajaja.-

-Suzuki… tú no me conoces.-

-Bueno, a ver demuéstrame que puedes hacer.- Miyano se puso serio y cuestiono.

-¿E-estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí, vamos dame todo lo que tienes.- Dijo el muy serio y expectante.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro…-

-Bien.-

Tatsuhisa, se le quedo mirando y luego, no supo que paso, Miyano lo había lanzado a la cama, la cual rechino y él se hundió en el colchón, mientras el otro gateaba sobre su persona, mirándole degeneradamente. -¿Así que… esto era lo que querías Tatsuhisa?-

-¡MIYANO!-

El mencionado, se agacho a la cercanía de su rostro olfateándolo de manera salvaje y tremendamente sexosa, el otro estaba en Shock eso era demasiado, sus ojos estaban agrandados por la impresión, noto que Mamoru estaba a punto de besarle, pero el intento apartarle.-Oi, baka, que haces.-

-Te demuestro que puedo ser un violador en serie.-

-Idiota… ahhhh.- Suzuki se quedó tieso al gimió al sentir una mano posarse en su entre pierna sobre sus pantalones, aquella mano de Mamoru estaba acariciando su hombría mientras el acercaba su boca a su oído y susurraba.

-Senpai… esta noche… te demostrare de lo que estoy echo… meowwwwgrrr.-

-¡AHHHH! ¡Alejeta!- Tatsuhisa se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa gritando y golpeando la cabeza del más alto.- ¡Te dije que lo demostraras peor no en mi tarado!-

-¿Eh, entonces?-

La puerta se todo, ambos miraron a este sitio y entonces escucharon.- _**Chiquillos que hacen, se escucha todo en mi habitación, me estoy aburriendo yo solo, Toriumi se fue a otra habitación, puedo pasar.-**_

-¿Morikubo?- Cuestionaron los dos, Tatsuhisa giro a ver a su alto amigo de forma malévola y entonces el otro entendió y dijo.

-Oh. No…-

-Oh si…-

-No, NO, MORIKUBO-SAMA NO.-

-Vamos, demuéstrame lo hombre macho alfa que puedes ser.-

-Pero eso…-

-Vamos Miyano yo sé que puedes.-

El otro tomo valor y fuerzas, se alisto para poder ir a su presa, pronto abrió la puerta y susurro.-Morikubo-san/.-

-¿He por qué susurras Mamo-chan?-

-Es que Tatsuhisa ya se durmió.-

-Pero si escuche gritos y risas no puede haberse quedado dormido fueron hace unos segundos.- Intentaba entrar.

-Lo sé, lose… él tiene un problema, tiene pesadillas recurrentes, las cuales son que un payaso lo sigue y le hace cosquillas y cuando se hace pipi en el sueño, despierta gritando y luego cae dormido otra vez.-

-Vaya que sujeto más extraño.-

-HIJO DE…-

-YAHHH, VAMOS VAMOSSS.- Gritaba el más alto saliendo y cerrando la puerta, mientras que Tatsuhisa quedaba solo en la habitación, e se encamino hasta la cama y enseguida se sentó, aburrido, apreciaba su celular tenía pensado llamar a Yorke para aclarar la situación y que nos e preocupara, pero entonces, una llamada se mostró entrante, el arrugo las cejas al notar esto, pero al aparecer el rostro de Aoi y su nombre en la pantalla y se puso en pie de un golpazo y susurro.

-A-Aoi…-

No sabía qué hacer, comenzó a dar círculos en el mismo sitio, la verdad estaba nervioso, se detuvo y susurro.-¿Peor porque estoy tan nervioso?- El entonces atendió.-¿Hola?-

 _ **-Ho-la, Tatsuhisa-san…-**_

-Hola Aoi, vaya que sorpresa… ¿Está todo bien?-

 _ **-E…-**_ El titubeo.- _**Que vergüenza, esto, perdone, no… es decir…ahhhh.-**_ Se escuchó un grito lleno de impotencia y la llamada finalizo, Tatsuhisa se extrañó y entonces susurro.

-Eso fue raro.- Se disponía a guardar su celular cuando de nuevo el llamo, finalmente respondió.-¿Aoi, estas bien?-

 _ **-Lo siento no quería colgarle estem…-**_

Suzuki sonreía de medio lado y decía.-Esta bien, no te preocupes…-

 _ **-Bueno… em… quería preguntarle algunas cosas.-**_

-¿A-A mí?-

 _ **-Sí, bueno a todos les llamare pero quería comenzar por usted.-**_

-Oh ya veo.- Él se sintió importante.- Dime que quieres saber.-

 _ **-Tatsuhisa-san.-**_

-¿Aja…?-

 _ **-¿Qué… qué opina de los bebes?-**_

El pelinegro se extrañó, definitivamente ese era un raro tema de conversación, entonces el susurro.-Bueno, pienso que son… lindos.-

 _ **-¿De verdad lo cree?-**_

-Sí, es decir los bebes son tiernos al nacer hacen popo y pipi todo el tiempo y lloran como no tienes idea, pero vamos son lindísimos.-

 _ **-Suena como a que ya tuvo uno, ¡TATSUHISA-SAN USTED TIENE UN HIJO!-**_

-¡No! No, no te equivocas no, jajaja, es que un miembro de mi banda tiene uno y pues…-

 **-Oh entiendo que alivio.-**

-¿Alivio?-

 _ **-E, si… e bueno gracias eso era todo.-**_

-Es-espera, Aoi, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- La llamada se cortó.

Definitivamente esa llamada lo había dejado muy sorprendido, ¿A qué venia esa pregunta? Se cuestionó, el para ir directo a la cama y entonces escuchar ronroneos en la otra habitación, Tatsuhisa dejo de pensar en Aoi ahora se concentró en las voces al otro lado y los sonidos de la cama y de _**"No, estoy casado, Miyano estamos casados tenemos esposas."**_

-No puede ser lo hizo.-

Ahora los gritos eran tremendos y desbocados, parecían pujidos y maullidos, mientras que Suzuki se atacaba de risa y susurraba.

-Esto es imposible…- Ahora se puso serio y susurro.- Un momento entonces quiere decir que si puede ser cierto… es probable que Mamoru sea el culpable.- Sus puños se arrugaron y la rabia se le pudo apreciar en todo lo largo de su rostro.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Los días transcurrían y la madre de Shouta no se comunicó quien sí lo hizo fue Aoi, se había contactado con todos y había hecho preguntas muy extrañas, esto solo levantaba las ligeras sospechas que cierto pelinegro de nombre Suzumura Kenichi tenía; sin embargo debían esperar a ver qué pasaba dentro de 15 días, pues ya estaban a esa fecha cercana.

Nagoya se apreciaba muy pacifica, la gente iba y venía y el ambiente era muy delicioso, en el aeropuerto un avión llegaba y este contenía a una persona muy peor muy importante y que traía un rostro de pocos amigos, con gafas oscuras el cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta, y su rostro cubierto por una barba recortada el apreciaba todo tras sus gafas, sus ropas eran una enorme chaqueta negra, la cual se quitó al momento de ver el taxi que le estaba esperando para ir al hotel de cinco estrellas que con anticipación reservo.

El miedo se hizo sentir en el taxista, ese sujeto tenía tatuajes en sus antebrazos, Nagoya aun tenia zonas en las que el mercantilismo y la cultura seguía arraigada al pasado por lo tanto él se asustó por ese detalle de aquel sujeto en cuestión, elevo sus manos y se retiró las gafas apreciando el paisaje de la ciudad, con enfado y furia el susurraba.-Así que… aquí es donde te escondes…-

-¿Se-señor… ya está listo?-

-Si…- Respondió aquel entrando al transporte para perderse por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

 _ **JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!**_

 _ **Este capitulo en especial me mato de risa no se a ustedes xD uy a llegado alguien quien será? Y como tomaran la noticia los chicos esperen el que viene que estará de locossss!**_


	7. Chapter 7Reunión… video de la discordia

**Hola como andan todos, espero que muy bien!**

 **Bueno se que he fallado en entregar cada sábado, pero el trabajo me consume y los otros fics también ajjaaj asi que bueno, tratare de hacer los capítulos largos para que la espera no sea eterna y bueno…. Espero les agrade este capítulo!**

 **Quiero agradecerle a las personas que leen este lindo fic muchísimas muchisinas gracias! De verdad!**

 **Saludos a todas y todos MPP todavía estas a tiempo de reivindicarte y dejarme los comentarios que me debes o si no te ira muy mal en este fic xD jajajaja en fin byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee FELIZ LECTURA!**

* * *

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 6: Reunión… video de la discordia… ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE.**

El ambiente estaba por demás muy agradable esa mañana, estaban casi todos reunidos en una cafetería cercana al motel en donde se estaban hospedando nuestros seiyuus, la mayoría se encontraba ahí leyendo el menú los últimos que faltaban en llegar a este sitio eran Suzumura Kenichi, Suwabe Junichi y Toriumi Kousuke, dos de ellos apenas estaban de camino. El grupo de hombres se encontraban cómodos y conversaban de forma amena, algunos ya estaban disfrutando del desayuno, las risas que desprendían algunos de los presentes gracias a los disparates que hablaba Taniyama Kishiou. El más divertido era Hiro Shimono quien era visto con ojos asesinos por cierto sujeto de gafas, que parecía no estar muy contento. ¿La razón? Pues nada más que Kishiou parecía estar muy a gusto bromeando con su Hiro-chan.

Maeno parecía estar poseído, pues en varias ocasiones Kishiou se dio la libertad y la confianza de darle de comer a su pequeño, pero vamos el responsable de la voz de Natsuki no solo lo hacía con él sino que también con Takuma y de vez en cuando con Morikubo. Pero para Tomoaki esas acciones de ese alto sujeto de cabellos negros con luces doradas lo ponían de muy mal humor ya que sabía que ese hombre tenía una reputación bastante terrible (N/A no lo sabemos pero si se ve pervertido xD). Afortunadamente gracias a sus gafas gruesas no se podía notar lo serio que se encontraba, solo podías ver el puchero de su boca, esos labios rojos parecían los de un perrito buldog enojado.

Takuma al otro extremo de Taniyama reía como loco también severamente afectado por las locuras que ese hombre pervertido hablaba.

-¡Es en serio!-

-¿Pero, es cierto eso?- cuestionaba incrédulo totalmente incrédulo Shimono.

-Sí, les juro que me siguió.- Repetía tomando un trozo de pan del platillo de Morikubo señalándoles con este mismo agregando con la mirada agrandada y terriblemente llena de pánico.- ¡Ese sujeto que está debajo del traje de Piyopi quería asesinarme yo sé!.

-Por kami, Taniyama estás loco.-

El otro reía maliciosos y entonces, se encargaba de picar las costillas de Takuma haciéndolo reír más y susurrando.- Si estoy loco pero ya sabes por qué.-elevaba las cejas una y otra vez, apreciando la entrepierna del otro y aprovechando que Shimono se atacaba de risa y los otros estaban sumergidos en sus cosas su mano libre se movió por debajo de la mesa y acaricio la pierna de Terashima. Aquella mano se movía ágilmente y como una víbora a su entre pierna.

-O-Oye espera.- Expuso Takuma, con suavidad y mirándole de forma nerviosa.- Kishiou.-

-Mmgg, tengo ganas de comerte Taku-chan.-

-Etto… deja de bromear.-

-Es en serio…-

-¿Qué, que dices Taniyama-san?-

El otro disimulo rápido y grito.-¡NADA QUE YA TENGO HAMBRE EN DONDE ESTA MI POLLO FRIO!-

-Ordenaste, un platillo tradicional extranjero, no es pollo frito.- Arremetía Takuma mirándole de manera un poco sensual, de abajo hacia arriba y moviendo sus caderas en la silla, Taniyama casi se desangra ahí mismo, pero la oportuna intervención de la camarera corto el momento.

Mientras estos estaban en la juerga, otros tres estaban mirándose suspicazmente, Morikubo y Mamoru tenían un enorme secreto el cual solo sabía el encantador Tatsuhisa Suzuki quien, tenía una cara de satisfacción y maldad tremenda apreciando a Mamoru, coloco un codo en la mesa y disimulado susurraba aprovechando el ruido estruendoso de las risas de Shimono y de Terashima.

-Oi, Miyano, ¿Entonces te tiraste a Morikubo?-

-Shhh, calla, no lo digas tan alto.- Susurraba disimulado, por ninguna razón esos hombres debían de saber aquello o lo molestarían hasta el cansancio.

-Jajaja, rayos…- Exponía gravemente, riendo y acomodando la visera de su gorra Suzuki estaba tan atacado de risa que se movía en sus silla como si tuviera epilepsia, es que el solo hecho de pensar o imaginarse aquello le sacaba risa loca al vocalista de OLDCODEX. Ambos luego de que Suzuki se calmara observaron con disimulo a Shoutaro quien solo jugaba con la comida, estaba cohibido, decepcionado de sí mismo tanto así que llego a pensar que ningún libro de auto ayuda le serviría. Recordaba con pesar como esa noche se dejó llevar por la juventud y permitió que cierto Miyano le hiciera cosas que no fueron tan malas, PARA NADA pero vamos ¡Ambos están casados! ¿Cómo reaccionaría ahora Morikubo con su esposa después de volver a probar el calor de un hombre sobre su espalda? (Oh por dios)

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Ya estaban acercándose, Junichi observaba de reojo a Kenichi, el pelinegro caminaba a su lado con una expresión en su cara de pocos amigos; habían discutido temprano y por eso se habían atrasado Suwabe suspiraba hondo y cuestionaba.-¿Alguna vez me vas a perdonar?-

-No, nunca…- Respondió el otro con un puchero enorme, había inflado sus mejillas de manera infantil, se miraba tan lindo pero Suwabe no debía de molestarlo ahora, aquella extraña discusión había sido la más seria que había tenido con su actual "Pareja".

-Pero es que no pude evitarlo ayer te mirabas tan sensual y agg... ittaaaaaiii sssd- Se silenció al sentir la mano del otro apretar su piel pellizcándole y gruñendo entre dientes.

-Suwabe, no te mato porque hay demasiados testigos grrr.-

-Jajaja, salvaje mi Suzu-chan salvaje.- Sonreirá lindamente guiñándole un ojo, causando en el otro un sonrojó tremendo, Suzumura acelero el paso y al acercarse a la mesa saludo animado.

-¡Buenos días chicos!-

-Hola.-

-¡OHAYO!- Grito Kishou animado.

El grupo de hombres ahora estaba casi completo, los 9 ya estaban relajados y comiendo cuando de pronto, Kenichi analizo mejor al grupo, revisando las caras de cada uno y pasando lista metal. Solo así se dio cuenta que cierto sombrerero loco hacía falta.-¿Oigan alguno de ustedes sabe el paradero de Toriumi?-

-Emmm, no ahora que lo mencionas no lo eh visto desde hace 15 días.- Respondió con calma Taniyama, para detener todo movimiento que hacía, agrandar la mirada y gritar consternado.-¿LO HABRAN SECUESTRADO? ¡VEN SE LOS DIJE ESTO ES OBRA DE PIYOPI!-

-Kishiou, tú tienes un grave problema con ese pollo.- Susurro Tatsuhisa serio y con ojos sarcásticos.

-Habrá que llamar a la policía… y Kishou, es imposible que un pollo haya secuestrado a Toriumi-san.- Expresaba sorprendido Takuma y muy asustado por cierto.

-¡Hay que movilizarse rápido, ya paso mucho tiempo!-Expresaba eufórico Shimono.

-¡Oigan, Oigan! Tranquilos, todos.- Expuso y llamando la atención de todos Miyano poniéndose en pie admirando los rostros de pánico de todos explico, apresurado mucho antes de que ardiera la cafetería con los disparates de esos hombres asustados.- No se preocupen, Morikubo-chan me dijo que Toriumi, está bien… él se movió de hotel.-

-¿Se movió de hotel?-Inquiero impresionado y saliendo de su mirada asesina Tomoaki, para luego cuestionar.-¿Qué tiene de malo este?- Se preguntó un poco irritado, Maeno.- Exijo una explicación, yo estoy soportando este horrendo hotel por Aoi y ese Toriumi se largó a disfrutar.- Gruño, con las cejas juntas.

-Ese es un buen punto, todos nos estamos sacrificando.- Agrego Shimono.

-El enanito tiene razón.- Inquirió Suwabe.- Nosotros merecemos un cinco estrellas, no está pocilga. ¿En qué demonios pensaban ustedes dos al hospedarse en este sitio?-Todas las cabezas se giraron a ver a Tatsuhisa y a Miyano quien prefirió sentarse y entrelazar sus manos de forma infantil mostrándose como si un fuerte regano vendría de parte de todos sus amigos.

-Pues…- Iniciaba nerviosamente Miyano el castaño no sabía a donde mirar, inicio a sonrojarse mientras que Suzuki sonreía y cuestionaba.

-A ver Mamoru ¿Podrías explicarles a todos, porque será que elegimos este lugar tan recóndito y horrendo?-

-Explícanos, por favor Mamo-chan.- Inquiría Suzumura, las miradas estaban puestas en el alto sujeto quien nervioso no encontraba las palabras idóneas para explicar el por qué terminaron en ese sitio.

-Mamo-chan.- Le llamo Morikubo, causando más nerviosismo en el castaño y quien grito al ser observado con ojos devoradores.

-¡OKEY, YA! – Grito desesperado y liberando un largo suspiro repuso.- Sucede que, elegí este lugar porque solo así mi esposa no me encontraría.-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron todos a excepción de Suzuki.

-¡Y YO QUE PENSE QUE NO HABIAN HOTELES CINCO ESTRELLAS EN NAGOYA!- Grito Maeno furioso.

-Relájate, Maeno.- Llamo a la calma Hiro tomando su mano y acariciando sus dedos, ambos se miraron con amor, mientras que cierto cuarentón en su forma chibi se asomaba en el hombro de Shimono y cuestionaba.

-¿Are, que es eso, siento cierta atracción entre ustedes, que pachaa?- La mirada confusa de Taniyama se apreciaba.

Maeno y Hiro se soltaron las manos y se hicieron los locos entonces el de gafas susurro.- ¡Miyano-kun baka! ¿Por qué tenemos que pagar todos por los desvaríos de tu loca esposa?-

-¡JAJAJA!-

-No te rías Suzuki.- Gruñía serio Miyano, de nuevo a cuenta el rockero estaba con epilepsia muerto de risa.

-Rayos… ustedes me dan jaqueca.- Suzumura se masajeaba la cien, para recibir los platos que ambos Suwabe y él habían ordenado, mientras se alistaba para desayunar, el cuestionaba apreciando a todos con mirada un poco cansada.-¿Alguno de ustedes ha sido contactado por la señora Shouta?-

Todos se miraron unos a otros, negaban y susurraban, cuando de pronto.-No para nada, pero si recibí una llamada extraña de Aoi-chan.- Exponía, con cierta curiosidad Terashima.

-¿Qué tú también?- Cuestionaba con cierto impacto Mamoru, el castaño observaba con entera impresión al otro, quien asintió, admirando a los demás.

-¿Somos los únicos?- Cuestionaba intrigado el chico de gafas.

-No, también a mí me llamo.- Exponía con rapidez Maeno y a su lado Hiro asentía.

-Si, a mí también.- Respondieron, Taniyama, Morikubo asentía mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja con un popote de color rojo, Suzuki ante ver aquella extraña situación no tuvo opción más que preguntar a Suzumura y a Suwabe si a ellos también les había llamado, a lo que ambos también asintieron.

-¿Qué será lo que está pasando?- Se preguntó el Rockero demasiado pensativo.

-La verdad esto me está preocupando.- Expreso serio Suzumura.-Aoi parecía raro en la llamada, que le hizo a Suwabe, le hablo algo como de, que pensaba de los niños… y.-

-Si a mí también me pregunto acerca de los bebes.- Corto aprisa, Miyano.

Los rostros pensativos se dibujaron entre los presentes, el silencio rodeo por un momento Kenichi por otro lado masticaba y apreciaba a los 8 con sospecha; pues de pronto el ambiente cambio a uno muy pero muy misterioso y lleno de suspenso nadie entendía el porqué de esas llamadas extrañas ni tampoco del porque la señora Shouta no se había contactado con ellos. Honestamente esto estaba muy difícil, parecía un rompecabezas interminable. Suzumura estaba pensativo también.

Después de un rato, de estar en total silencio el primero en reaccionar fue Kishiou, él se revolvía los cabellos y de forma un poco desesperada gritaba.- ¡Ahh, esto es frustrante!-

-DEBEMOS HACER ALGO.- Agregaba Hiro.- No puedo esperar otros 15 días más en esta zozobra.-

-Hiro-chan tiene razón.- Expuso Maeno.- Hay que tomar cartas en el asunto.- Expuso serio, haciendo su voz grave y demandante.

-¡HAI!- Gritaba Takuma.

-¡Hay que llamar a Shouta!-

-¡HAIIII!- Gritaron ahora Suwabe, Morikubo, Takuma y Hiro.

-¡Hay que preguntarle que sucede, que nos sea honesto! ¡Debemos ser duros con él!- Seguía exponiendo el de gafas, mientras se ponía en pie parecía un líder innato que iba a una guerra exponiendo sus estrategias no estaba muy lejos de verse como un espartano.

-¡HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritaban todos hasta Tatsuhisa.

-¡NO VAMOS A CLAUDICAR, EN NUESTRA EMPRESA, SEGUIREMOS HASTA PODER SACAR LA INSOLITA VERDAD QUE NOS ENMASCARA!-

Un momento de silencio se formó, todos estaban con cara de ¿Qué demonios acaba de decir? Entonces gritaron.-¿QUEEEEE?- Cuestionaron todos, mientras Kishiou iba y golpeaba con suavidad a Maeno en la cabeza cuestionando.

-¿Qué rayos estás hablando, baka?-

-¿Por qué me golpeas tú plebeyo?-Gruñía Tomoaki.

-Tomoaki.- Llamaba Morikubo, chasqueando los dedos.- Ne, no estamos grabando, eres Meno no Camus.-

-Oh… lo siento.- Se agacho e hico reverencia.

-Diablos.- Decía Tatsuhisa, negando.- Por un momento pensé que...- Suzuki reía.

-Entonces… ¿Lo que Maeno-chan trata de decir es que debemos hablarle y preguntar directamente?- Cuestionaba intrigado, Suwabe, todos se miraban unos a otros asintiendo.-Joshhh, ¿Quién le llamara?-

De nuevo todos se miraban unos a otros, Kishiou y Suzumura rodaron los ojos susurrando el primero.-¿Es en serio tienen miedo de hablar con él?- Cuestionaba Taniyama.

-No puedo creerlo.-

-Oye, Suzu-chan, si estuvieras en nuestras mismas circunstancias entenderías, perfectamente cómo nos sentimos.- Lloriqueo Suwabe.

-Gracias a lo más sagrado tengo una pizca de responsabilidad y no ando perdiendo el juicio.-

-Auch, eso dolió.- Expreso Morikubo.

-¡Justo en el ego!- Agrego Maeno.

-¡Bueno, bueno, ya que nadie se quiere ofrecer lo hare yo!- Expuso el vocalista de GRANRODEO, orgulloso y moviendo su mano para sacar su celular de entre su bolsillo, mientras buscaba el número apreciaba a sus compañeros los cuales le miraban con total y entera atención, Taniyama por fin marco el número de Aoi y en su foto de contacto apareció un osito.- Kawai, este chico es tan kawai…- Sonrió, para esperar los tonos en la línea mientras se rascaba la nariz y exponía.-¿Mm, raro no responde?-

-¿En serio?-Cuestionaba curiosos, Tatsuhisa.

-Si… mmm.- Estuvo a punto de cortar cuando.

 _ **-¿Hello?-**_

-Aoi-chan.-

 _ **-¿Eh, Taniyama-san…? buenos días –**_

-Buenas, buenas… oye, te llamaba para preguntarte como estabas y ¿qué harás hoy?- Su rostro se tornó acechante y sensual, Takuma le miraba serio.-¿En serio…? o vaya, entonces así quedamos… hai… cuídate.- Corto la llamada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y reía para sí mismo, sonrió otro poco y suspiro apreciando a todos los cuales le miraban con cara de ¿De qué coños se ríe?

-Oi, Taniyama, ¿qué paso?- Cuestiono Tatsuhisa.

-¿Con que Tatsun?-

-Baka, la llamada.- Gritaba eufórico Miyano.

-¡Oigan, oigan cálmense!-Exponia serio Terashima.- Taniyama nos dirá, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Dinos que fue lo que dijo!- Gritaron Maeno y Hiro al mismo tiempo, Kishiou volvió a fruncir el ceño y susurro.

-¡Ahhh, ustedes se traen algo yo sé!-

-Taniyama-san, por favor, concéntrese.- Susurraba de forma tierna Takuma, mientras el otro se sonrojaba y se aclaraba la garganta diciendo.

-Bueno, me dijo que no podía hablar porque estaba desnudo y no se que tantas cosas más.-

-¿!QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

-jajajajaa.- Taniyama se moría de risa.- Diablos, sus rostros jajajaaja.-

-Suzumura, ¡HAS ALGO!- Gritaba Suwabe.

-Si ya lo estoy haciendo.- Expuso el otro marcando a Aoi, y quien respondió aprisa, Kenichi por otro lado él tuvo la amabilidad de poner el altavoz.

 _ **-¡Hola Suzumura-san!-**_

-Hola, Aoi… Etto… te llamaba por que los chicos están preocupados, ¿Está todo bien?-

 _ **-Eh, oh si, le dije a Taniyama-san, que le llamaría después, pues estoy en el hospital, tenía una consulta y me estaba cambiando.-**_

-¡Oh, qué bueno!, Estas en el hospital.- Expuso el tranquilo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que.

TRES

DOS

UNO

-¡EN EL HOSPITAL!- Gritaron todos incluso Taniyama y Suzumura.

 _ **-Etto… ha-hai… Es decir… si…-**_

-¿Qué haces ahí?- Pregunto asustado Miyano acercándose al lado de Suzumura.

-¿Es algo grave?- Cuestionaba Suzuki quien también se unió a Mamoru

-¿Aoi-chan estas bien?- Hablaron al mismo tiempo, Terashima, Tomoaki, Shimono e incluso Junichi.

 _ **-Si, si, está todo bien, muy bien… etto, eso se los explicare cuando los reúna a todos.-**_

Todos quedaron con pequeños signos de interrogación en sus rostros, pronto Miyano tomo el teléfono y cuestiono.-¿Aoi-chan, esto que te está pasando, tiene que ver con lo que nos dirás en esa reunión?-

 _ **-Sí, si Miyano-san, tiene mucho que ver.-**_

 _ **-¡Yanagawa Shouta-kun, es su turno el doctor lo está esperando!-**_ Escucharon todos.

 _ **-¡Etto me tengo que ir! Les llamare después…-**_ El corto la llamada y entonces Miyano y todos los ahí presentes se quedaron más que confundidos, con aquella extraña llamada, Se observaban unos a otros y cuestionaban.

-¿Quién es Yanagawa?- Se preguntó Moyano admirando los rostros de todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Es en serio, de verdad ustedes nos aben nada de ese chico cierto?-

-¿Tu sabes eso, Tatsuhisa?- Cuestionaba intrigado Suzumura recibiendo su celular de manos del castaño.

-Si… se, está en su perfil, ¿Acaso nunca leen los perfiles de sus compañeros?-

-O sea hello, como voy a leer las quinientas hojas que aparecen en tu perfil, ¿Suzuki?- Gritaba descontrolado Taniyama.- Ya dinos lo que sabes.-

-Pues… -Él se la pensó.- Solo sé que a Aoi no le gusta que le digan así, es su nombre real.-

-¿Su nombre real?- Cuestionaron todos.

-Este pequeñín es un manojo de sorpresas, ¿Qué otras sorpresas nos tendrá preparadas?- Cuestionaba Junichi intrigado.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero, creo que debemos reunirnos y conversar, entre todos.- Expuso Suzumura, marcando de nuevo en su teléfono el número de cierto sombrerero.- Toriumi debe estar aquí…- Unos tonos y la llamada se cortaba.-¿Eh pero que, me corto?-

-¿Te corto?- Cuestionaba Suwabe.

-Es imposible, no te va a contestar.- Susurraba Morikubo mordisqueando un pan redondo con relleno de color café.- Se con quién esta y te aseguro que no responderá, hasta que ese hombre lo suelte.-

-¿De que estas hablando Morikubo?- Cuestiono intrigado Suzumura.

-Toriumi, esta con MIdorikawa, no creo que te conteste porque conociéndolo, está en su etapa de celos… él se dio cuenta que estaba conmigo y pues…-

-Oh, entonces los rumores eran ciertos.- Enunciaba Taniyama.- Vaya grupito más tremendo el que formamos.-¿Taku-chan tú tienes un secretito que no me hayas dicho?-

-Si…-

-¿Si? ¿a ver?-

-Pues, me gustan mucho los gatos.- Sonrió tiernamente.- Es más duermo con ellos.-

-KAWAIIII, ERES TAN KAWAIII.- dijo abrazándole y oliendo su cuello al mismo tiempo que susurraba.- Ahh, que ricura… flores de cerezo grrr.-

-Jajaja, Tani-yama…-

-¡Diablos busquen un hotel!- Murmuraba Tatsuhisa.

-¿Un hotel, Tatsun de que hablas?- Cuestionaba, Taniyama.- Me gustaría saber que insinúas.-

-Pues eso, que ustedes dos salen.-

-Que, no, se equivoca Suzuki-san, Taniyama y yo solo somos amigos.- Sonreirá tiernamente el peli negro con gafas gruesas.

-¿En serio? No me lo parece.-

-Ay, vamos, no seas loco, Tatsun sabes que a mí me gusta mucho, mucho acercarme a todos de esa forma.-

-Pues a mí nunca te me has acercado de esa manera.-Respondia Suzuki elevando una ceja en sospecha.

-Ejejeje, es que solo lo hago con mis posibles, presas.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestionaba Takuma, con la cejas elevadas.

-Yo también quiero saber que quiso decir.- gruño Maeno.- Porque también olfateas y tocas a Hiro-chan.

-Eh, ajajaja, bueno, bueno si lo hago con la mayoría, incluso Aoi-chan, el huele tan rico.-

-¡YAAAAA, DEJEMOS ESTE TEMA EXTRAÑO!- Grito Suwabe, mientras Morikubo y Suzumura se soltaban a reír y Hiro golpeaba a Taniyama en la cabeza gritándole.

-¡HENTAI!-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras esos disparates ocurrían en aquella cafetería cercana al motelito en donde nuestro grupo de hombres sensuales se hospedaban, en otro hotel cinco estrellas. Un hombre despertaba apenas de su pesado sueño, no había podido dormir todos esos días, ¿La razón? Simplemente que su querido novio actual era un celoso compulsivo y lo había prácticamente secuestrado en esa habitación, el apreciaba la cadena que estaba atada en su pierna derecha, muy bien asegurada en el balcón de la habitación.

Dicho objeto de metal era extenso permitiéndole así darle libertad para ir al baño, a la pequeña cocina de la habitación y hasta el guarda ropa y la cama, nada más, había calculado muy bien la distancia entre la puerta y la estancia. Así que lo dejo corto para que no pudiera acercarse a esta. Toriumi estaba suspirando completamente relajado, ¿No había nada que hacer o sí? A pesar de su precaria situación el recordaba con una enorme sonrisa el cómo había terminado así.

T ~~~* FLASH BACK *~~~ S

 _Estaba en el teléfono, hablaba muy seriamente con su representante, le contaba lo que hacía en Nagoya y todo lo que estaba más o menos pasando, la llamada se finalizó y entonces otra más se presentó; en la pantalla del Android aparecía el nombre de su querida madre a la cual respondió con cariño y susurro._

 _-Hola mami, ¿Cómo estás?-_

 _ **-Suke-chan.-**_

 _-Jajaja, mamá…- El adoraba que su progenitora le llamara de esa manera era la única que le decía de esa forma y nadie debería de saber eso, o su integridad como Seiyuu correría peligro, él estaba de lo más ameno charlando con su mani la cual cuestionaba por teléfono de forma angustiada._

 _ **-Hijo, ¿te has estado poniendo la crema para la piel seca?-**_

 _-Sí, mamá.-_

 _ **-Y el brillo en los labios… Mira que a esta helando y no quiero que de nuevo te salgan esas horrendas yagas en los labios.-**_

 _-Por dios mamá, solo son cortaditas por la resequedad.- Exponía tiernamente y risueño Toriumi al teléfono…_

 _Afuera por los pasillos una figura misteriosa se movía, podía escuchar todo lo que en las habitaciones sucedía, esas delgadas paredes de madera no camuflajeaban nada, en la primera habitación escuchaba como Tatsuhisa se partía de risa por teléfono, mientras que en la segunda, escuchaba maullidos y gemidos raros, él estuvo a punto de entrar pero al cerciorarse que esa voz no era de su sombrerero loco se apuró a continuar, paso por la de Takuma y Taniyama en donde solo escuchaba ronroneaos y lindas carcajadas. Por la de Maeno y de Hiro que solo se escuchaba la voz del primero y la risa descarriada del otro y finalmente se posaba en la puerta al lado dela habitación de Suwabe y de Suzumura en la cual se quedó de pie confundido y abrumado pues escuchaba._

 _ **-¡Suzu-chan ahhhh! No puedo más.-**_

 _ **-Baka… yammm, no… te dije que no… ah Suwa…be… ¡Ahh! Itaiiiiii baka.-**_

 _ **-Gomen, es que no pude evitarlo quería entrar.-**_

 _ **-AY, SACALO.-**_

 _MIdorikawa se quedó asombrado, entonces dedujo que en ninguna de esas cuatro habitaciones estaba lo que el tanto buscaba, él necesitaba encontrar a su hombre y entonces, avanzo otro poco para escuchar._

 _ **-Si lo tengo, es más lo estoy poniendo ahora mismo en mis labios… si se siente tan bien… siento la suavidad en mi boca… oh si es deliciosos…-**_ _Hikaru se puso realmente rojo de rabia, ¿Acaso eso significaba que su hombre le estaba siendo infiel? Gruño y pensó pestes de aquel que estaba en la habitación, pero la pregunta era ¡¿Con quién estaba su querido Toriumi_ _ **?!-Sí, huele muy bien, y es muy lindo, eres tan lindo… agh…-**_ _Sus ojos se agrandaron y el entrecejo de su rostro se enmarco más, pronto hizo cuentas mentales y el único que hacía falta en esas habitaciones era nada más y nada menos que._

 _-Shou…ta…- No podía creerlo, el sabía muy bien que ese chiquillo estaba enamorado de Tatsuhisa, eso fue lo que vio y escucho en el restaurante la vez anterior entonces, su hámster trabajo el doble y susurro.- Era una trampa una mentira ese desgraciado grrrrr.- No espero, mas, tomo el pomo dela puerta y lo abrió azotando cuando; abrió aquella puerta encontró a su sombrerero poniéndose brillo en los labios.-¿Pero qué?- El miro a todas partes y rebusco entre aquella pequeña habitación al que supuestamente estaba con su hombre y al darse cuenta que no había nadie suspiro aliviado. Mientras que el otro._

 _-Mamá, te dejo.-_

 _ **-Pero ¿Suke-chan?-**_

 _-Lo siento, te llamo después, el brillo que me compraste está muy bueno.- Dijo para cortar y guardar su celular mirando con cierto enfado a aquel que estaba avergonzado, Se posó al frente de MIdorikawa y se cruzó de brazos cuestionando.-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-_

 _-Bueno yo…-_

 _-Te dije que no vinieras Midori.-_

 _-Pero, es que yo escuche bien que te quedarías con Morikubo y entonces…-_

 _-¿Midori, en verdad piensas que te voy a ser infiel?-_

 _-Pues…-_

 _-Por kami, ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿Después de la hermosa declaración que te di?-_

 _-Estabas borracho.-_

 _-¡ESA NO BAKA!- Dijo para acercarse y juntarse a su cuerpecito, rellenito y bello.- Tu eres mi cielo, Hikaru mi luz.- Le beso las mejillas, y el otro comenzaba a sentir que le temblaban las piernas y las rodillas amenazaban con doblarse, pero, no debía de ceder a esas suaves palabras y esa voz tan sensual, además de esos besos que gracias al brillo impuesto sabían a cereza. Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y sujeto entonces la pistola Tyser que llegaba en el bolsillo diciendo._

 _-¡Lo siento pero vendrás conmigo!-_

 _-HIKARUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.- La descarga golpeo de pronto el cuerpo de Toriumi dejándolo inconsciente en el acto, cayó al piso, y ya tirado en este apenas y se movió en el transcurso de aquella caída el sombrerito salió expedido, Hikaru por fin apreciaba aquella hermosa cabeza sin esa cosa._

 _Sonrió de medio lado y susurro.- Que lindo.- Estaba tomándolo, despacio cuando escucho en la entrada._

 _-¡Toriumi san no vas a creer lo que me pa…!- Morikubo se había quedado tieso, en la entrada mientras el otro con lentitud se movía elevándose y mirándole con enfado Midorikawa se movió con su botín en un hombro y susurraba gruesamente._

 _-Te mato si dices algo.-_

 _-O-Okey…- Él se movió dejando solo al del camanance, quien solo pestañaba y temblaba diciendo.- Hikaru es peligroso… no me acercare más a Tori-chan…- Ahora hizo una señal como de rezo y susurro.- Rest in peace Toriumi-san.- De los rabillos de sus ojos se salieron unas cuantas lagrimitas pero después._

 _-¡Morikubooooooooooooo!- Gritaba melodiosamente Miyano, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.- No hemos terminado aún, ven mi querido Maracas-senpai.-_

 _El miraba a Miyano y sudaba una gotita, pensó en salir huyendo pero entonces recordó lo de hace un momento y se fue en dirección de Mamoru gritando.-¡MARACAS! Va en camino my Boy.-_

 _En tanto Hikaru y Toriumi, este ya depositaba el bulto es decir a Toriumi en el asiento trasero de su auto y se colocaba unas gafas oscuras miraba a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie hubiera visto nada y se fue rápidamente…._

T~~~*END FLASH BACK*~~~ S

Soltaba un largo suspiro y apreciaba su cabeza en la cual él se las arregló para hacerse una pañoleta con la cobija y cubrió su cabeza, no le gustaba para nada estar desprotegido de esa zona (Que esconderá bajo ese sombrero) Finalmente luego de descartar las mil y una formas de salir de ese embrollo, escucho como el sonido de las llaves en la entrada de la habitación daban por hecho que su secuestrador regresaba, Toriumi se sentó sobre la cama, Cruzándose de piernas y brazos muy molesto. Al entrar Midorikawa noto su entrecejo y esa pose macabra de su hombre al cual susurro.

-No me veas así.-

-Caray, Midori-chan, ¿Qué pasa contigo tanta desconfianza me tienes?-

-No, no es eso.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Confió en ti pero no en los otros…-

-Santo piyo, Midori.-

-Ya no te quejes que ayer estabas gozándolo.- Dijo sentándose costosamente sobre la orilla de la cama, mientras el otro se acercaba gateando y recelosamente le besaba el cuello diciendo.

-Mi señor perfección esta celoso, que lindo.-

-Oye… debo cuidar lo que es mío.-

-Pero vamos, Midorikawa, esos chicos son inocentes.- El otro solo frunció mas el entrecejo, para sentir las caricias de aquellos labios, él se giró en su cuerpo y le dio la cara cuestionando.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, todos ustedes, se puede saber?-

-Bueno, es que encontramos al chico.-

-¿A Aoi?-

-Sí, el está en una casa de campo con sus padres…- Respondió, notando que la mano de MIdorikawa iba a retirarle la pañoleta que tenía en la cabeza, el sujeto aquella mano y explico.- Debemos esperar aquí un mes pues, él nos quiere anunciar algo.-

-¿Anunciar?-

-Si…-

-Oye, ¿Y qué será?-Cuestiono para apresurado subir su otra mano, pero el otro la esquivo rápidamente y entonces respondió.

-No lo sabemos nos intriga realmente y… ¡NO ME QUITES LA PAÑOLETA!-

-Por un demonio Toriumi quítate esa cosa de la cabeza.-

-¡QUE NOOO! ¡Y ya regrésame mi sombrero me siento desnudo si el.-

-Es que ¡Estas desnudo baka!- Kousuke suspiro hondo y susurro.

-¿Vas a mantenerme desnudo para siempre? que sexy.-

Midorikawa se sonrojo y respondió.- No, aquí traje ropa de tu casa.-

-¡FUISTE A MI CASA!-

-Si… por eso me tarde.-

-Vaya gracias.- Expuso extendiendo las manos y cuestionando al notar que el otro no le daba la maletita en la que traía sus ropas.-¿Etto, Midori-chan?-

-No te daré nada hasta que te quites esa horrenda pañoleta.-

-¡Ohhhhg, y para que quieres verme así de nuevo!-

-Pues, porque quiero verte así.-

-PERO ES QUE NO.-

-Por dios Toriumi, no seas infantil.-

-¡INFANTIL! ¿yo? Lo dice alguien que me ha secuestrado.-

Hikaru se quedó serio y cruzándose de brazos agregó.- Bien entonces, no me dejas opción, más que la pistola tyser y tomarte fotos inconsciente.-

-¡OYE ESO ES CHANTAJE!-

-De al alguna forma debo vengarme todas las que me has hecho en los diferentes magas en donde tú y yo hemos…- El de cabellos un poco largos y negros se sonrojo, sus mejillas mostraban un color carmesí que el otro noto y acercándose a la oreja de su secuestrador le susurro sensualmente.

-¿Si hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos?

-Lo se…- el momento se tornó bastante tranquilo y romántico, tanto así que MIdorikawa aprovechó y arranco el trapo de su cabeza, aquellos cabellos negros se movieron al instante en que aquel libero de aquella cosa blanca la cabeza de su hombre, quien se enfadó y gruño.

-¡Oye!-

-E-Espera… solo quiero ver que es lo que tanto te molesta.-

Toriumi se cruzó de brazos y agachó un poco apenado su rostro, dejando caer suavemente los flecos negros que cubrieron ambos costados de su rostro, era un cabello hermoso y abundante, se apreciaba demasiado peculiar y sensual, Hikaru no comprendía el por qué Toriumi se ocultaba tras ese sombrero, todo el tiempo. Estaba tan guapo tan hermoso, podías apreciar sus ojos entre aquellos flecos negros.

El aliento se le fue de la boca al cerciorarse que estaba completamente guapo, la diferencia en verlo dormido sin su sombrero a verlo ahora despierto era demasiada.- Cielos…-

-Oye no te burles quieres.-

-Te ves… tan…-

-Horrible, lo sé, la gente está acostumbrada a verme así y así me verán siempre grrr, baka devuélvelo.-

-No, espera…-El tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo, para susurrar.- Te vez muy bien y parece ser que se por qué te ocultas Tori-chan.-

-¿Cha-Chan?-

-Hai…-

-Etto, espera, tú y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto yo arriba y tú abajo.-

Pero con ese cabello te vez tan sensual que quisiera ser yo quien te haga cosotas.-

-¡Jah!- Toriumi se le lanzo enzima y lo recostó en el colchón para tomar sus manos y mirarle por entre sus largos mechones negros azabaches.- Eso nunca mi querido Midori.- Agacho su rostro para darle severos besos, mientras sus manos trabajaban en quitarle toda la ropa que su secuestrador traía puesta, él le quitaba todo apresurado y el otro debajo, sin dar marcha a tras o detenerse a pensar ambos ya estaban; desbordando lujuria en aquellos besos mientras que los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

-¡Ahhg, Tori!-

-Midori… ahh… estas muy insaciable.-

-¡Ahg, ca-callate!- Gemía gravemente, derritiendo a Toriumi con sus jadeos y gemidos que lo volvían loco, besaba su boca, salvajemente mordisqueando su labio inferior, sacándole la más insana voz sensual que este tenía; MIdorikawa no podía creer lo que su contra parte lograba hacer con su cuerpo, Toriumi se ubicó audazmente entre las piernas de su amante, quien podía percibir como aquellas manos no dejaban de tocarlo de desde sus pectorales hasta ir directamente a su entre pierna.-¡Ahmm, Tori!

-Shh, relájate amor.-

-Pero ahh…-

-No podemos perder más tiempo… pues después tendrás que dejarme ir.-

-¿Co-Como que dejarte ir? ¡Ahh, eso!-

-Un dedo, me encanta que sea bien recibido.-

-Ohg, no juegues, ahhg, ahhh.- Gemía descontrolado, temblando.- Humg, sabes dónde tocarme te odio.-

-Jejeje, mucho tiempo contigo me a ensenado a recordar tus puntos clave, mi querido Midori.-

-Ahh, es pera…-

-Esta vez te lo hare como nunca, solo prométeme algo.-

-Ahh.. lo que quieras… pero no pares ahh…-

-Okey, me dejaras ir con mis amigos.-

-¡ESO NUNCA!- Grito para arrojarlo boca arriba en la cama y subiéndose sobre él, tomo sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza y presionar sus muñecas susurrando.- Te quiero conmigo las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año…-

-Midori…- Sonrió para besarle.- Entonces ven conmigo.- Aquel detuvo sus besos y cuestiono.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si, por que no… que sepan que eres mi novio.-

-Ay kami.- Se separó y se sentó en la cama, avergonzado.

-¿Oye que pasa?- Cuestionaba besándole el hombro de manera sensual.

-¿Tú crees que lo aceptaran?-

-Por dios estás hablando, de un grupo de dementes, y que por cierto están bien confundidos, aun no salen del closet NINGUNO.- Le seguía besando para girar su rostro y besarle seductoramente al mismo tiempo que susurraba.- Yo estaría encantado de presentarte como mi novio jijiji.-

-Rayos, estoy tan viejo.-

-Para nada.- Dijo hundiéndolo en la cama, y ahora si tomar sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, masajeando de nuevo el pene de Hikaru y el suyo también, moviendo sus caderas y susurrando.- Estamos muy bien amor.-

-Umm, está bien, está bien…-

-Ahhh, Midori.- Susurro sintiendo como aquel calor de aquel pene contra el suyo se masturbaba y entonces sentía el líquido reconocible de ambos mojar su mano, cerro por un momento sus ojitos y no aguanto, se agacho sobre su pecho, tomo aquella boca entre la suya con lujuria la devoró mientras sus caderas se alejaban un poco de la pelvis del otro, para guiar su erecto pene a la entrada de su amante quien entonces gimió entre aquel beso al percibir la punzada reconocible que le dedicaba Toriumi, y quien fue introduciéndose poco a poco en su interior.

-¡Humm, nmmm!-

-Um, ummm, ummmg.- Mugió entre sus bocas, percibiendo ese calor que rodeaba su hombría, el interior de su pareja era tan acogedor tan hermoso, tan húmedo, tan, Hikaru era tan apasionado y el otro lo era más, los cabellos alborotados de Toriumi cubrían ambos rostros, mientras que la penetración estaba finalizando por fin llegaba a lo más recóndito de ese cálido y hermoso lugar.

Y las caricias no se hicieron falta, Hikaru había logrado liberarse del agarre de sus muñecas y ahora entrelazaba ese cuerpo, acariciando la espalda del otro quien solo pudo soltar sus labios y jadear al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse, envistiéndole suavemente y susurrando en el oído de MIdorikawa.

-Te amo…-

-Ahm, Toriumi…-

-Ahmm, mmmggg~~- Gemía desmedidamente, tanto así que volvió loco a su amante, las envestidas se aceleraron una y otra vez, estaba en lo mejor de estarse dando amor cuando el celular de Toriumi sonó, este estaba en las ropas de Midorikawa, quien expuso, entre jadeos.- Ahg, no contestes, es Suzumura, ahhmm, ha tratado de comunicarse contigo desde la mañana.-

-Per… mm debe ser algo importante.-

-Ya, ire-iremos a verlos después por favor, no…-

-¡Ahh, ahhh Midori no parientes!- Gritaba desbocado y con los ojos enromes y las cejas juntas de una sensación realmente confusa, sentía placer y dolor a la vez, pues los músculos internos de su amado Hikaru lo tenían capturado.-¡Co-como haces eso!-

-Ahh, secreto mi amor.- Lo beso para ir relajando de nuevo y sentir las envestidas aceleradas que el otro daba, lograba percibir como la pelvis de su amante golpeaba contra sus nalgas y sus bajos, ese sonido reconocible de ambos cuerpos encontrarse, lo estaba descolocando, el sudor comenzó a rodear ambos cuerpos, Midorikawa estaba pasando por sensaciones que le hacían perder la calma y jadear fuertemente.-¡Ah!, Tori… ahhhh, ahhh, mas… por favor, más rápido, más fuete ahhh, más profundo, por … ahhgg.- No podía decir nada más pues su boca era sellada por aquellos labios, mientras que una de sus piernas se hacían hacia su abdomen, permitiendo que el otro entrara de forma profunda en su interior, causando el que Midorikawa llegara al orgasmo, entre ambos cuerpos y el otro en unas envestidas más llegar a la locura también.

Ambos respiraban agitados, mientras se miraban y susurraban al borde de la respiración.- Esto, me está gustando.-

-Oye… ahg… no jodas, siento como palpitas.-

-Sí, ¿te agrada?-

-Uhg, siempre me ha encantado sentir eso de ti…-

-Ahg, Midori-chan.- se dejó caer en su pecho y lo abrazo, mientras el otro susurraba.

-Estas pesado ahg.-

-Te amo…-

-Yo igual.- Le dijo acariciando sus cabellos largos y lacios, para agregar.- Te dejare usar en sombrero, pero prométeme que te lo quitaras en la cama.-

-Claro…- Beso sus labios y entonces se fueron separando despacio, para escuchar ambos el ruido de la cadena.-¿Ahora si me vas a quitar esta cosa?-

-Jum…- Se la pensaba.

-¡MIDORI!-

-Okey, ya…- Expuso, para sentarse despacio en la cama a costa del dolor y la incomodidad que se suscitaba en su retaguardia, rebusco la llave en la mesita de noche la cual sorpresivamente estaba limpia y pulcra, le pareció raro ya que ahí había dejado su caja de cigarros el cenicero y otras cosas como una cajita de gomas de mascar y condones.-¿O-Oye?- Se preguntó, el de mirada café, y cabello un poco largo, sus labios rojos se curveaban en preocupación, se lanzó de la cama para rebuscar en el piso pero no había nada.

-¿Qué sucede Midori?-

-Etto, ¿en donde está la caja de cigarros que deje aquí?-

-Pues, creo que la mucama la tiro, vino a limpiar la habitación temprano y…-

-¡LA DEJASTE PASAR!

-Sí, solo me cubrí y ella hizo lo suyo.-

-Sí, pero, ains, la llave de esa cadena estaba en esa caja vacía.-

-¿Qué?-

-Si…-

-Oye, espera, ¿cómo la dejas ahí?- Grito Kousuke, ahora estaba frustrado su instrumento de escape estaba tan a la mano.

-Si la deje ahí, porque sé que no fumas y nunca sospecharías de que estaba ahí… además, no la quería perder como soy un desordenado del demonio pensé que sería un lugar más…-

-¡MIDORI!-

-Lo siento.-

-Y ahora como rayos me voy a zafar de aquí.-

-Pues, no se…-

-MIDORIIII.-

-Lo siento, ya se…- Dijo yendo al baño y bañándose aprisa, mientras el otro apreciaba la cadena que contenía un grillete en su pierna, no podía creer que ahora estaba atado a esta, quizás hasta que lograran encontrar un cerrajero, esa era la opción más viable; mas sin embargo, Midorikawa salía del cuarto de baño con sus ropas ya puestas y susurrando.-Si, esta encadenado, si ya sé que fue mi culpa pero, necesito que me ayuden…. No me importa si Ono está en una junta, trae tu trasero hasta Nagoya ahora mismo Tsubasa.-

¡QUE, DIJISTE!- Grito eufórico Toriumi notando que su novio cortaba la llamada y susurraba.

-Ya llame por ayuda, Tsubasa viene para acá y Ono también.-

¡PERO ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO POR QUE NO LLAMASTE A UN CERRAJERO!-

-Pues eso hice, Tsubasa es un especialista en abrir, este tipo de cosas.-

-¿En Serio?-

-Hai…-

-Bueno a esperar, mientras tanto, iré a bañarme.-

-Sí, si…- Mientras él se metía al baño, Hikaru pensaba.- ¿Mmm, o será que no era Tsubasa si no que más bien era Nobunaga…? Noriaki… Ishida, ¡ISHIDA AKIRA ME PUEDE AYUDAR!- Estaba a punto e llamar a esos hombres cuando, el celular de Toriumi volvió a sonar y entonces el.-¿Hola?-

 _ **-Eh, creo que me equivoque de numero gomen.-**_

-No, espera, ¿Suzumura, Kenichi?-

 _ **-A… ¿Midorikawa, eres tú?-**_

-Si…-

 _ **-Oh, ¿estas con Toriumi?-**_

-Sí, él ahora se está bañando.-

 _ **-Oh ya veo… oye necesitamos que venga al motel en donde estamos hospedados.-**_

-¿A ESA POCILGA?-

 _ **-e… ejeje… si.-**_

-Ni hablar, vengan ustedes en donde estamos, yo invito, los veremos en el restaurante del hotel mañana.-

 _ **-Oh está bien… cuídate.-**_

-Hai…-

La llamada se cortó, Midorikawa entonces se acomodó en la cama para ver televisión, mientras esperaba a su chico salir del sanitario, debía de estar con él en esos momentos llenos de decadencia y preocupación por su precisa situación. Además el era el principal culpable que ahora el estuviera encadenado.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras ellos estaban resolviendo lo de esa cadena malvada, lejos de ahí justo en Tokio un grupo de jovencitas, estaban haciendo de las suyas en casa de cierto Seiyuu Suzumura, Sakura las vigilaba de cerca pero no podía evitar el que hurgaran las cosas de su querido amo y señor Suzumura-sama. Kenneth estaba entretenida con los BLUE RAY y DVD de las temporadas y los conciertos de UTA PRI que tenía en su repertorio muy ordenados el hombre de la risa risueña y ojos sonadores. Aurora por otro lado había conseguido entrar a su computador, estaba muerta de risa con tantas loqueras que había en esta, habían álbumes fotográficos, videos sin editar del mismísimo Kenichi y entre otras cosas, Sakura por otro lado se comía las uñas y susurraba.

-O-oigan si Suzumura-sama nos ve por la cámara nos matara.-

-Vamos Sakurita relájate.- Decía Yeniffer regresando de la cocina con un vol de palomitas.- Ven vamos a ver los videos que Aurora encontró.-

-Pero es que…-

-¡OIGAN, Chicas!- Gritaba la de gafas y rubia muchacha tecleando rápidamente en la computadora.- Suzumura si tiene un sistema de vigilancia, creí que era mentira.-

-No, si lo tiene… ¡Por eso les ruego que paren!-

-¡OYE ENTONCES, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE SI…-Ella movía el mause hacia atrás y entonces cuestionaba.-¿Sakura-chan cuando fue que Suwabe y mister Kenichi tuvieron relaciones.-

-Hace como quince días ¿Por qué?.-

-¡Oh!- Su rostro se tornó serio, cuando de pronto.- JAJAJA, MIRA NADA MAS.-

-¡Que encontraste!- Gritaba Yeniffer.

-Señoritas, me tendrán que hace run altar, aquí está el video más porno de toda mi vida, Suzuken y Suwabe jajajaja.-

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡KENNETH!- Grito Yeniffer llamándola, mientras que Sakura ya estaba en primera fila, le arranco las palomitas a Yeniffer y grito.

-¡PONLO DESDE QUE ESTABAN EN LA SALA AURORA!-

¿No qué no?-

-¡CALLA Y PONLO!-

-Okey.- Entonces las escenas y el audio comenzó a inundar todo el apartamento, esas cuatro mujeres estaban con los ojos enromes y tapones en la nariz, definitivamente eso era hermoso.

-¡SANTO PIYO!- Gritó Kenneth.

-No puede ser, Suzumura que buenas poses wahhhh.- Gritaba Yeniffer eufórica.

Aurora por otro lado tomaba fotos con su Mobile.- ¡Santo cielo, esto es tan ahhhh!.-

-¡MI SENOR!~~~~~- Gritaba Sakura eufórica.

-¡WAHAJAJAJAJAJA! Gritaban las cuatro, tirándose al piso y rodando como locas, ya el lemon había terminado, lo más gracioso había sido cuando Sakura cayó al piso desangrada.

-No aguantaste nada mujer.-

-Calla, que eso fue demasiado.- Dijo la chica.

-No te culpo, aquí hace demasiado calor jajaja.-

-¡Oigan chicas!- Grito Aurora cortando el suspenso y la impresión de todas.

-¿Qué pasa, Aurora?-

-Mmm, hay algo aquí extraño, estoy revisando los fólderes de memoria, y veo que hay un día en específico que fue borrado.- Las cuatro analizaron bien la fecho y Kennerth dedujo.

-A eso es fácil, ese día fue el del concierto, a lo mejor no tenía conectada las cámaras.-

-Un momento…- Dijo Sakura.- ¿Acaso… no… no lo creo?-

-¿Que no crees?-

-Es que… no creo que Suzumura-sama tenga la evidencia de que fue lo que paso esa noche en la fiesta y no quiera compartirla con los demás ¿o sí?-

-Que…-Cuestiono Aurora.

-Oye, espera.- Yeniffer se quedó pensativa.- Espera, Szumura-san, habló con la señora Shoua y esta se tranquilizó, eso quiere decir que le dijo algo importante.-

-¿Qué será?-

-A lo mejor… él sabe quién se acostó con Aoi y eso esta guardado en ese video.-

¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR ESE VIDEO!- Gritaron las cuatro, azotando a Aurora la cual buscaba y buscaba como en trecientas veces esa fecha y no aparecía nada.

-No esta chicas, no está.-

-Pero debe estar, ahí, no puedo borrarse de la nada.-

\- A lo mejor si se borró.- Aunó a las palabras de Kenneth Sakura.-El saco ese video del sistema.-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Quizás no quiere que nadie lo vea.-

Demasiadas preguntas cero respuestas, estaban maquinando de manera acelerada cuando de pronto, algo les vino a sus cabezas malignas y macabras, una idea.-Lo tiene escondido.- Concluyo, Yeniffer apreciando a Kenneth.-¡Kenneth no viste nada raro en los DVD de Kenichi?-

-Nop todos son de UTA PRI y de BANPRESTO y bueno otras cosas pero todos tienen presentación y stickers, no hay ninguno sin nombre o que se mire que será una copia.-

-RAYOS.-

-¡Oh!- Grito Sakura.

-Yo sé en donde esta.-

-¡HABLA1- Gritaron todas en conjunto.

-En su caja fuerte, él tiene una, la última vez yo estaba limpiando unas cosas en su despacho y note que tenía la caja fuerte por que sacaba algunas cosas y note unos discos ahí.-

-¡ESTAS SEGURA!-

-Haiiii.-

¡EN DONDE STA!-

-Síganme.- Todas en bola se movieron al despacho, descubrieron la caja fuerte tras un cuadro muy bonito de un árbol de Sakura y entonces, ahí estaba de un color negro y una perilla con números de color platinado, las cuatro tragaron grueso y susurraron.

-Es esta…-Iniciaba Sakura.

-Ahí debe estar ese video.- Agregaba Yeniffer.

-La verdad de lo que paso esa noche.- Exponía Kenneth.

-¡Debemos ver ese video!, DEBEMOS VERLO.- gritaba eufórica Aurora.

Tragaron grueso y susurraron.

-Hay que abrirla.-Expreso de nuevo a cuenta Yeniffer.

-¿Y si no lo logramos?- Cuestionaba inquieta Sakura apreciando la caja reluciente y elegante.

-Lo único que pasara es que no se abrirá.- Respondía Aurora.

-Si pero… este, no se…-

-Vamos Sakura, es nuestra oportunidad.- Aurora removía a la chica de cabellos azabaches tratando de converserla.

-Okey, pero…-

-Vamos…-

-Ya está bien, pero no podemos dejar que nos vea, las cámaras.-

-Si es verdad, debemos hacer algo con eso.-

-Déjenmelo a mí, Yeniffer tú y Sakura intenten abrir esa caja, yo me encargo de las cámaras, Kenneth arregla la sala, debemos tomar fotos de la sala muy arreglada y siéntate en el sofá cuando termines, como si estás viendo algo interesante en la televisión.-

¡Hai!-

Las chicas estaban puestas en tratar de todo para ver ese video ya estaba resultando todo y al filo de las 7 de la noche que era justo cuando Kenichi llamaba a su casa para saber si todo estaba bien, lograron terminar de arreglar el departamento pero no abrir la caja fuerte, ante esto Sakura tenía la misión importante de sacarle la contraseña de esta. El teléfono resonó, estremeciendo a las cuatro muchachas Kenneth susurro.

-Piyo, este sujeto tiene reloj suizo siempre a la misma hora.-

-Tranquila… Vamos Sakura tu puedes.-

-Hai…- Ella tomo el auricular y saludo.-Moshi moshi.-

 _ **-Sakura, soy yo, Suzumura, ¿Cómo está todo por allá?-**_

-Bien, bien, muy bien, el señor del tercer piso está muy feliz, su cabrita está muy bien cuidada.-

 _ **-Qué bueno… y tus amigas.-**_

-Siguen aquí pero ya casi se van jajaja.-

 _ **-Oh, está bien, asegúrate de que estén bien ¿si?-**_

-Oh muchas gracias.-

 _ **-De nada, bueno debo colgar.-**_

-Etto, sí, pero estem señor Suzumura.-

 _ **-¿Dime?-**_

-El… el técnico vino, quería saber si podía limpiar los archivos de las cámaras y revisar…-

 _ **-¡OH OH, OHHHH, EL TECNICO, OH NOOOOOOOOOO!-**_

-¿Suzumura-sama?-

 _ **-Escúchame Sakura no puedes no debes dejar entrar a ese sujeto, dile que regresare en un mes y que cuando sea así, que revise las cámaras pero por nada del mundo dejes que entre a la computadora.-**_

-E, está bien…-

 _ **-Sabes una cosa, mejor hazme un favor pero cuando se marchen tus amigas okey.-**_

-Sip, sip lo que sea señor Suzumura…- Ella tomaba un papelito y apuntaba unos números y elevaba el pulgar a sus amigas las cuales saltaban de un lado a otro y de paso Sakura agregaba.- Entonces, gravo esta semana y lo meto a la caja fuerte está bien, Suzumura-sama, siiii, no se preocupe puede confiar en mi.- Sonrió ella.- Byeeee.- Se despidió.

-¡KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron las otras tres.

-¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Se le colgó Aurora.- Eres la mejor.-

-JAJAJAJA, YA YA GRACIAS… bueno a abrir esa caja.- Dijo yendo al estudio, pero entonces expuso.- No esperen ¿Y si nos ve?-

-Déjame eso a mí.- Dijo para colocar las fotografías frente a las cámaras.- Esto hará de cuenta y caso que todas estamos bien y que no pasa nada y que todo está normal.- Ahora si salieron corriendo y fueron al cuadro el cual abrieron y entonces, Yeniffer dictaba los números y al decirse el último, Sakura, abría la caja fuerte, la gloria y el sonido de los pajaritos y ángeles cantando se escuchó, ahí estaba el DVD en una caja trasparente, en el cual solo tenía la fecha de ese día en que Aoi y los otros habían tenido su noche loca, Sakura tomo el DVD y susurro.

-Chicas, ante nuestras manos tenemos un material demasiado importante para la humanidad.-

-No exageres.-

-Kenneth no exagero, según eh escuchado de estos hombres, hicieron cosas muy locas esa noche.-

-El poder del gusanito.- Decía Aurora.- VAMOS A VERLOOOO.-

-Hai.- Las cuatro corriendo a la sala, cerraron las cortinas para estar a oscuras y entonces, pusieron el DVD en la mega pantalla de la sala, estaban iniciando con un día normal y común, Suzumura parecía se alistaba para ir al concierto, Sakura fue por palomitas y unas sodas, mientras aquellas estaban sudando de las manos.

-Kyahhh esto es de nervios.-

-Ni que lo digas.-

-Adelántalo Kenneth.-

-Sí , si.- Ella lo adelanto y entonces, apareció la escena de cuando llegaban al apartamento.

-¡AHÍ, DEJALO AHÍ KENNETH!-

-Hai.- Ahora si se acomodaban en sus puestos, sus ojos estaban enormes, y brillantes, ellas notaron que la cosa estaba saliéndose de control, cuando Aoi por fin tomo la primera copa.

-Santo cielo, lo embriagaron.- Expuso Aurora.

-Bueno, él quería.- Arremetió Yeniffer.

-Sí, pero fue Kishiou quien le sirvió los tragos.- Exponía divertida Sakura.

-Piyo, es malvado.- Dedujo Kenneth.

-Sí, que lo es, mira como le mira.-

-JAJAJA, joder.- reía Sakura.- Ohhh, mi señor se va.-

-Oh entonces si era verdad que no estaba en la fiesta.- Expuso Aurora.

-Vaya dejo sin atención a los infantiles.- Dijo, Yeniffer.- Esto se está poniendo mejor.-Expuso la joven de mirada castana.- Espera que… Mamoru se está quitando la ropa.-

-Oigan que está pasando.-

-Súbele volumen.-

-Etto, no sé qué paso que no tiene demasiado audio.-

-Oh rayos.-

-Ne, ¿neeeee y si tratas de elegir un recuadro?- Cuestionaba Yeniffer.

-Buena idea, Yeniffer.- Pronto Kenneth eligió uno de los recuadros justo el que enfocaba la sala.

El ruido era estridente, pues, las chicas habían subido todo el volumen del teatro en casa, escuchaban los gritos y las risas de todos los ahí presentes en el video, pero había un problema, para poder escuchar un cuadro en específico debían de dejar de ver los demás; era triste pero así era como los videos de vigilancia trabajaban en DVD'S en cambio en computadoras podías escucharlos sonido Sound round y dos a la vez, incluso podías aumentar el audio de uno y de otro al mismo tiempo, pero ene ste caso debían de correr la cinta un cuadro a cuadro, se situaron en la sala en la cual.

 _ **-¡FUAHHHH AOI-CHAN ES UN TRAGON!-**_

 _ **-Ne… Tani… yama, Kun, eso es demasiadooo.-**_ Decía de manera averiada Shouta.

 _ **-No, pacha nada.-**_ Decía el piyo, encargado de las bebidas.- _**Hip, esto se pondrá bueno**_.- agregaba entregándole el vaso colmado de tequila a un Shouta que negaba con las manos y susurraba.

 **-¡Eh tomado demasiado! Ya no sé si Maeno Kun usa seis gafas y una.-**

 **-JAJAJAJAJAJA.-** Reían todos.

 _ **-¡JOSHHHHHHHHH, AOI-CHAN LA ULTIMA!**_

 _ **-OKEEEE… UGH.-**_

 _ **-¡Ahhh, ah, ah!-**_ Kishiou le tomo el vaso y le hizo que no se detuviera para terminarlo de un golpazo, Aoi estaba todo rojo de su rostro definitivamente, todos estaban rojos.

-¡Oye!-Gritaron las chicas.- Kishou, fue Kishiou quien le obligabaaaaaaa.-

-Piyo malvado.- Gritaba Kenneth.

-Shh, miren, al fondo… Kenneth pon el recuadro del balcón.-

-Hai…-

Recuadro del balcón.

- _ **Miyano, bakaaaaa, ¿cómo crees que será bonji con una sábana?-**_

 **-Ah… esto lo hizo una vez y salió genial.-**

 **-¿Y quién se lanzara?-**

 _ **-¡YOOOO, YOOOOOO!-**_ Gritaba Takuma casi cayendo en el intento.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!-

-Santo cielo, Takuma está vivo de milagro.- Decían las chicas.

-¡No manchen!- Gritaban las chicas, al ver como este se amarraba las piernas y gritaba subiendo su cuerpo.

 _ **-¿Quién contara?-**_

 _ **-Pues, Miyano jajajajaaja**_.- Reia descarriado Tatsuhisa a su lado mientras que Morikubo llegaba a ver que estaban haciendo y por entrar en escena en ese pequeño balcón lanzaba a Takuma.

 _ **-¡NEEEEEE, TAKUMA-CHAN!-**_ Grito mirando abajo _ **.-¡TRAE CIGARROS!-**_

 _ **-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-**_

 _ **-jajajajajaajjaajja.-**_ reían todos, admirando como Terashima colgaba de cabeza.

Maeno estaba partido de risa, tanto así que se apreciaba como si se iba a hacer pipi.

 _ **-¡Ohhhh!-**_ Gritaba Toriumi.

 _ **-¡Ne, Takuma-chan, sácate la ropa!-**_

 _ **-¡Ehhh, nooo!-**_

Las chicas estaban en shock Sakura casi se muere, pues.-¡ESO FUE PELIGROSO!-

-Rayos.- Gritaba Aurora.- Vuelve a adentrado.- Kenneth así lo hizo, en el interior, Hiro estaba besando a Taniyama y a su lado estaba Aoi mirándoles, bien mareado.

 _ **-¿Are, qui-quieres que haga eso con quién?-**_ Taniyama dejaba en paz al chiquitín para señalar a Suwabe que estaba tirado en el sofá bien mareado.

 _ **-Oigan yo ya no juego, me mueven la sala.-**_

 _ **-O-Okey…-**_ Dijo Shouta poniéndose en pie, pero, el jolgorio de los que acababan de tirar con bonji a Terashima lo detuvieron, ya que Suzuki había entrado corriendo, el había seguido a Maeno quien era el próximo en lanzarse, pero Tomoaki tomo otro camino y Suzuki se fue directo; se pasó llevando a Aoi cayendo los dos al piso, mientras el rockero gritaba.

 _ **-¡NOOOO, YO NO ME TIRO NI LOCO Y PEOR DESNUDO, DEBE SER MAENOOOO!-**_

 _ **-¿Qui-Quien se tirara desnudo Tatsuhisa?-**_

 _ **-Ese loco de Miyano...-**_ Dijo con cara de ebrio empedernido.

 _ **-¡YA SE, DESNUDEMONOS TODOSSSSS!-**_ Grito Piyo.

 _ **-¡YOSHHHHHHHHHHHH YO VOY!-**_ Grito, Hiro, alcalizado.

 _ **-¡JE, JE, SUWABE SE DURMIO HIP!-**_

 _ **-PUES AHORA LO DESPERTAMOS.-**_ grito Morikubo.- _ **MAENOOOO AYUDAME A QUITARLE LA ROPA JEJEJE.-**_

 _ **-HAI.-**_ Iniciaron A desnudarlo poco a poco mientras el de las extensiones se abrazaba a si mismo diciendo.

 _ **-¡Alguien pague el aire acondicionado!-**_

 _ **-Okey, ahora vamos nosotros jajajaja.-**_

-POR TODOS LOS PIYOS.-

-KENNETH NO MIRES.-

-ORALEEEEEEE.- Gritaba Yeniffer.- Kishiou tiene un tatuaje y vaya que esta grande ese tatuaje en la pompa.

-MIYANO MIRA A MIYANO.- Señalaba con locura, Sakura la pantalla.- JAJAJAJA, POR DIOS.-

-No manches, que, espera Takuma se va a tirar de nuevo del bonji jajajajaja.-

-OHHH ASI FUE COMO APRECIO LA CABRA.- Gritaba Kenneth.- No puede ser estos sujetos están locos.- Gritaban eufóricas de risa, con todas las tonterías de esos sujetos, estaban entretenidas cuando Aurora, susurro.

-Oigan, esperen un momento.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Etto, no veo bien, por las bolsas en las cabezas no los reconozcas, pero, faltan dos.-

¡Oh, es verdad Aoi… bueno es obvio porque es el único delgado!-

-Oigan quien falta.-

-No se… oye, van a tirarse de nuevo al bonji.-

-Pero quienes son.-

-Maldición no se.- Decía Kenneth regresando el DVD y adelantándolo, en los cuadros diferentes.

¡Kenneth para para es ahí!-Gritaba Yeniffer, notando que dos estaban en la habitación de Suzumura.

-¡Ese es Aoi, ese es Aoi, él tenía ese lunar en la espalda!-

-Oye, pero y el otro.-

-Etto, no sé, ¡QUITATE LA BOLSA CARAJO!-

-Sube el volumen Kenneth.-

-Hai.-

Recuadro de la habitación de Suzumura.

 _ **-An, esto... No está bien…-**_

 _ **-A…-**_ Se cortaba el video y el audio comenzaba a fallar.- _**CHAN…-**_

-ETTO… KENNETH QUE HACES.-

-NO SE, CREO QUE SE AVERIO POR ADELANTARLO.-

-KENNETH.-

- _ **Te… amo…-**_

Justo cuando el otro se iba a retirar la bolsa de la cabeza, el video se paró y no continuo más, las chicas estaban furiosas, estaban que estallaban de la emoción por la declaración, pero también estaban eufóricas tratando de arreglar el disco, lo pusieron una y otra vez, pero no pasaba del mismo sitio, era imposible ya nos e podía hacer nada. Sakura vio perdido sus esfuerzos y susurro.

-Déjalo ya Kenneth, es imposible no se puede ver.-Expuso Aurora frustrada.

-Rayos, por poco y sabemos quién fue el que le hizo cochinadas.- Arremetió Kenneth.

-Yo creo y estoy más que segura que fue Kishiou.- Pronuncio Yeniffer.

-¿Tú crees?- Cuestiono Aurora intrigada.

-Sí, ese es más pervertido que la mismísima palabra sexo.-

-Eso tiene sentido.- Expuso Sakura, recibiendo el DVD de parte de Kenneth quien susurro.

-Lo siento, pero no sé por qué no trabajo más, a lo mejor, tiene algún codex averiado.-

Las cuatro chicas apreciaban aquel disco de la discordia con enfado, estuvieron a punto de averiguarlo todo, pero se cortó, a la conclusión que llegaron, fue la siguiente.

-Okey, acabamos de darnos cuenta que esos sujetos están más locos que nadie en este mundo.-

-Eso es el efecto de ese gusano reposado.- Expreso Yeniffer a las palabras de Aurora.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero también hay otra cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestionaron las tres a Sakura, quien se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos asegurando.

-¡Esa no fue una violación y tampoco un acoston!- Ella soltó lagrimas ilusionada.- Eso fue una declaración de amor y el sexo solo fue gracias al nivel de alcohol en la sangre.-

-¡Kyahhhh, Sakura-eso fue hermoso!-

-Es probable que…- Intervino Yeniffer.- Que esos dos se amen y que no sean capaces de decirse lo que sienten por pena.-

-¡ES CIERTO!- Grito emocionada Kenneth.- Esto es hermoso.-

-Si…- Aseguraron todas.

-Solo, espero que esos dos logren decirse lo que sienten pronto.-

-Si…- Volvieron a asegurar las tres de nuevo a las palabras de Kenneth.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco, Aoi no volvió a comunicarse, ni tampoco los padres del chico, puesto que ya estaba puesta la fecha el día y la hora en que sería la reunión, el nerviosismo estaba en plena flor de piel, realmente las enormes ganas de saber que tenía que decir ese chico los estaba carcomiendo de pies a cabeza. Honestamente trataron de sacarle la verdad como pudieran incluso Kishiou fue enviado a averiguar pero en su afán fue echado de la casa de Aoi, ¿La razón? Tal parecía la madre los había encontrado en una situación comprometedora que constaba con el uso de ciertos artefactos llamados esposas y un látigo en la habitación e su pequeño.

Ya solo faltaba un día para que la reunión se llevara a cabo, Suzumura apreciaba toda aquella siuacion con un poco de seriedad, ya habían quedado hace 15 días cuando se reunieron con Midorikawa y Toriumi en el hotel cinco estrellas, que recibirían la noticia con total madurez y tranquilidad.

Estaban reunidos en la habitación de aquellos dos otra vez en aquel hotel, Midorikawa aún estaba con ellos había sido el mes más extraño para Hikaru. Toriumi le había explicado la situación en reiteradas ocasiones pero el seguía de necio y terco diciendo.

-Para mí que solo quiere hacerse el importante.-

-¿Tu lo crees Midori-chan?- Cuestionaba intrigado Takuma.

-¿Quieres decir que Aoi-kun solo quiere llamar la atención?-

-Pues, si…- Respondió.- Si no es eso no sé qué sea, Suzumura-san.-

-Calmémonos todos…- Expuso Suwabe llamando al son de paz, entonces de la nada Hiro apareció entre todos y susurro.

-¡Oigan, Aoi posteó algo en Twitter!-

-Eh.- Todos se fijaron en sus celular aquel post rezaba de la siguiente forma.

 _-"Después de tres meses, ya listo, para UTA PRI."-_

La mirada asombrada de todos se dejó apreciar, Hiro y Maeno se abrazaron y gritaron.-¡VA A REGRESAR KYAHHHHHHHHH!-

-Oh que bueno, ese muchacho sabía que lo haría por el bien del grupo.- Grito Morikubo emocionado.-¡Bien echo!- grito de nuevo.

-¡Jaaa, mi terapia constructiva funciono!- Expuso Taniyama.

-¿Y cuál es esa?- Cuestiono intrigado Terashima.

-¡Jejeje!-

De nuevo a cuenta el sonido de los celulares de todos volvió a resonar.-¡POSTIO DE NUEVO!- Grito, Miyano, a su lado Tatsuhisa susurraba.

-Maldito celular, lento.-

-Viejo cambia ese cacharro.- Decía Junichi apreciando su modelo un poco desfasado.

-¡Eh!- Cuestiono Shimono, mientras Suzumura y Toriumi,.

-Eso sí que es raro.-

-Si…- Midorikawa se asomaba a leer y susurraba.

 _-"Tremendo problema, amigos molestaran…!"-_

-¿Se referirá a ustedes?- Cuestiono Midorikawa.

-Esperemos que no…-

De nuevo el timbre resonó en todos, agacharon su rostro y Miyano susurro.-No, puede ser si se refiere a nosotros.-

 _-"Amigos, no enojar mañana, por favor… "-_

El grupo soltó un largo suspiro y entonces Tatsuhisa tecleaba y ponía.

 _-"Ánimos."-_

 _-"Gracias… gran hermano."-_

-Ah… es lindo.-

Todas las caras voltearon a ver a Suzuki quien elevo su rostro y cuestiono.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, solo fue raro que dijeras eso.-

-vamos, todos lo dicen porque yo no puedo, ¿ Miyano?.-

-Pues porque.- Iniciaba Morikubo.- Tu eres demasiado ¿tosco?-

-¿Tosco?-

-Si viejo, somos rockeros hell yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!~~- gritaba con amos Taniyama abrazándolo, para después separarse y ponerse serio susurrando.- Y Aoi-chan es más como decirlo… ¿Popero?-

-Bueno, ¡Pues! me parece lindo, que este chico me llame hermano… eso es todo, estúpidos.-

-Oye relájate.- Expuso Miyano.-Has estado muy arisco estos días atrás, ¿Pasa algo?- El grupo volteo a ver a Suzuki quien negó diciendo.

-No, no es nada, no pasa nada… si ya terminamos me retiro.-

-Ahí esta… te comportas raro, como si estuvieras huyendo de algo… o de alguien.- Expresaba Miyano mirándole con ojos acusadores.

-Es verdad Suzuki-san ¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionaba intrigado Kenichi, causando que todos prestaran especial atención al de gorra.

-No pasa, nada, pero debo irme.- Dijo, mirando su reloj y susurrando.- ¿A que hora dijiste que sería la reunión mañana?-

-A las 6pm.-

-Estaré ahí…- Dijo para salir de ahí pasando la puerta de la habitación, el grupo de hombres se quedó un poco inquieto, puesto que Tatsuhisa había estado algo esquivo en los últimos días, ni siquiera bromeaba con Miyano, parecía que algo estaba ocultando… Y ese algo, no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor, fumaba un cigarrillo, sus gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos con tremenda sensualidad, el viento helado que se coló por la ventana del auto, removió algunos cabellos de ese sujeto de tatuajes que tenía una cara de pocos amigos y quien esperaba a cierto Suzuki. El llego casi corriendo, tomo la manija de aquel auto y se metió lanzándose al asiento y diciendo.

-Perdona, tuve que…-

-¿Perdona?- Cuestionaba el otro haciendo una voz grave y molesta.-¿Desde cuándo tú te disculpas conmigo, Suzuki?-

El mencionado, cambio su rostro de tranquilo a un poco serio y expuso.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿Qué quiero, y todavía te preguntas que es lo que quiero?-

-Bueno… llegaste sin avisar y ahora estas aquí… y… no dices nada.-

-Bueno…- Dijo aquel acomodándose mejor en el asiento y apagando el cigarro en el tablero de aquel auto.-Ahora que estamos serios… tu padre te está buscando.-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno… si con la idea de arreglar el asunto, tu sabes ese asunto familiar… y del grupo, pero creo que esa cosa de los seiyuus no te está dando mucho tiempo, así que ya hable con los otros y te salve el trasero diciéndoles que regresarías a la banda en un año más…-

-No tenías por qué…-

-Suzuki, el viejo quiere verte… andan rumores por ahí que el otro grupo de ciudad se desintegro y quiere que tu suplas su lugar, pues el ya está viejo.-

-¡QUE!-

-Sabes que no puedes negarte, está en tus venas ser el líder de los Yakuza de la pandilla Suzuki.-

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-

-¡No, tú estás loco!- Grito serio el de tatuajes.-Estas, sumergido en un mundo raro, viejo, ¿Qué sigue ahora que te enamores de uno de esos sujetos?-

-Oye… Yorke.-

-No, entiendo…-

-Yorke… fue suficiente.-

-¿Suficiente?-

-Vete a casa.-

-Te volviste loco si regreso sin ti me castigaran.- Expuso con gravedad el de los lentes oscuros.

-Pues no me interesa.-

-Suzuki.-

El mencionado salía del auto y cerraba la puerta con fuerza, mientras el otro salía y gritaba. ¿Que le digo a tu padre?-

-Adiós Yorke.-

-Oye, oyeee.-

Suzuki no pudo ser detenido, por el otro de tatuajes quien se sometía al auto y gruñía diciendo al tiempo que prendía la marcha.- Rayos Tatsu quien te ha puesto tan idiota.- Dijo para salir de ahí rápidamente, raspando llantas debía de pensar que hacer para que la situación se mejorara.

En cuanto a Tatsuhisa, el decidió irse caminando desde ese sitio hasta el motel en el cual aún estaban hospedados, en su cabeza habían muchas pero muchas cosas que pensar…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

El gran día llego, con nerviosismos, todos estaban alistándose para poder ir a la reunión, Miyano estaba animado, se peinaba elegantemente observándose en el espejo mohoso de aquel motelito en donde si efectivamente su esposa no lo encontraba, a su lado Tatsuhisa, solo se había colocado un pantalón de esos con bolsillos a los lados una camiseta blanca y eso era todo, tenía un rostro totalmente ausente a la emoción que estos sujetos prestaban, el tenia mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como por ejemplo solucionar ese asunto de su padre.

Mamoru no le dijo nada, ya que la personalidad del sujeto en cuestión estaba por de mas muy bipolar en ese momento, ayer discutieron antes de lograr dormir, así que decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz, pero eso sí, se movió a la puerta y susurro.- Iré con Morikubo, en media hora nos vamos.-

-Aja.- El solo se quedó ahí tirado en la cama, mientras que el otro caminaba por el pasillo y tocaba la puerta, de Morikubo quien le abrió rápidamente y le dijo.

-¡Buenas tardes, Miyanouuu!-

-Hola, wow, que bien viste.-

-Jeehhh, hay que impresionar a la señora Shouta.-

-Jajajaja, seee, buena idea a mi también se me ocurrió ir presentable, no quiero que me demande por tocar a su hijo.-

-¿Crees que fuiste tú?-

-Bueno, tengo la ligera sospecha.-

-Te creo que eres una bestia.- Gruño el del camanance en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a ver cómo van lo demás?-

\- Leíste mi mente, Miyanouu.-

Estaban saliendo cuando vieron salir de la habitacional cierto hombre sexoso con voz hermosa y una boca prodigiosa.-¿Suwabe-chan hola?-

-Hola…- Respondió un poco serio.

-¿Eh que pasa?-

-Ah… nada…-

-Seguro te ves molesto.-

Antes de si quiera el pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abría con un Suzumura molesto gritando.-¡Y NO ME DEJES HABLANDOLE A LA PARED JUNICHI SUWABEEEE…- Se silenció al notar a Morikubo y a Mamoru.- Oh… jejeje, ¿hola?- Sonrió tiernamente, para observar de manera asesina al del lunar en su rostro, quien le miraba de manera seria.-Suwabe.-

-¿….?- Le observo con rostro confuso.

-¡Entra ahora mismo!- Lo jalo de la corbata para encerrarse, dejando a aquellos dos con cara de circunstancias.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos.-

-Eh, si, si.- Dijo Morikubo ante la recomendación de su amigo.

Mientras que adentro de la habitación, Suwabe era lanzado a la cama y Suzumura gruñía, molesto.- ¿Así que en que estábamos?-

-En que tu estas raro, de repente, te pones feliz y después estas así de molesto y ahora estas… ¿Estas coqueteándome?-

-¿Tu qué crees?- Decía, mirándole tras el flequillo que cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, sus cejas subían y bajaban con encanto.

-Suzu-chan.- Dijo sonriendo Suwabe para atraerlo más a su cercanía y besándole de manera tierna y cariñosa.- My honey tus labios ahh.-

-Ains, mi Junikun, no vuelvas a hacerme enfadar oky.-

-Honestamente, no sé qué mosca te ha picado, tú no eres así.-

-Bueno, es que estoy de buen humor.- Sonrió el otro, animado y con la sonrisa en todo su rostro.- Nada, absolutamente nada puede cambiar este humor queme gasto ahora mismo.-

-Entonces hay que aprovecharlo… my Darling.-

-Ah…- Lo besaba.- No ya se me fueron las ganas.-

-¡EH!-

-¡Que te quites baka!- Le grito, para empujarlo y ponerse en pie.- Vamos date prisa o nos dejaran.-

-¡O-OI, ESO ES LO QUE PASA TU ESTAS RARO.-

-Ideas tuyas Junichi, vamos.- Dijo para acomodar su corbata y salir de ahí, apresurado, mientras el otro estaba con cara de "No entiendo nada"

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En cuanto en el lugar de la reunión, cierto Shouta sudaba y estaba asustado, apreciaba los 10 folders correctamente colocados en la mesa de su casa, mientras su madre alistaba los bocadillos y las bebidas para que aquello fuera una velada tranquila y animada, su esposo a su lado susurraba.

-¿Y tú crees que esto es una fiesta o que rayos?-

-Bueno, creo que investigando a esos sujetos… eh podido ver que no son malas personas.-

-¿Investigando de que hablas?-

-Okasan leyó el perfil de todos ellos, el que traje en mis cajas cuando nos mudamos.- Expuso Aoi comiendo un poco de lo que su madre había preparado.

-¿Perfil?-

-Sí, Querido, se muchas cosas ya de ellos y creo que el primero en mi lista es este chico, Hiro Shimono…-

-¿Shimono-kun, okasan?-

-Sí, parece el más recatado y tranquilo de todos.- Aoi sudo una gotita y susurro.

-Bueno, pero te aseguro que a él no le gusto ni un poquito.-

-Eso no importa, mi vida, aquí el asunto es que quien te hizo esto, deberá formar parte de nuestra familia y debo conocer si ese prospecto es el indicado para que forme parte de nuestro bello árbol genealógico.-

-Querida pienso que eres demasiado dramática.- Dijo el esposo con cara de pocos amigos.- Se le hace un examen de ADN al niño cuando nazca y ya.-

-¡Obviamente eso se hará!, querido! Pero por ahora debemos conocer a los posibles padres ¿no te parece?-

-Si es verdad.-

-Bueno, ya esta todos listo, solo falta el doctor.-

-Y creo que aquí viene.- Dijo Marie corriendo a la puerta ya que el timbre sonó.- Wahhh, muchas gracias por venir.-

-Descuide, este es mi caso más raro, así que vine personalmente para aclarar las preguntas que podrían suscitarse.-

-Gracias, doctor.- Aoi hacia reverencia y aquellos padres también.

Estaba nervioso, sentía que todo le temblaba en su cuerpecito esbelto y delgado, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado y una sensación de vacío se generó en su estómago, presintiendo que la actual situación lo estaba emocionando. La verdad no lo había pensado pero leyendo los perfiles de todos con su madre, llego a notar que había uno en especial que le llamaba mucho la atención, obviamente no le dijo nada a su madre y tampoco le diría nada a esa persona en especial. Decidiría averiguar si el sentía lo mismo por él, en sus pensamientos solo había una pregunta _.-"¿El sentirá lo mismo por mi…?"-_ Agacho su rostro al tiempo que sus cabellos se removieron y apreciando su aun plano vientre bajo esa ropa enorme, que tanto le gustaba susurraba.-Ojala no nos equivoquemos…-

-Descuida hijito, todo saldrá bien, todos esos idiotas van a responder por lo que te está pasando te lo aseguro.-

-Hai, Okasan…- Sonrió.

Rápidamente el timbre sonó, uno a uno fueron entrando el primero en adentrarse en la estancia fue Maeno quien saludo a Marie y al señor de la casa quien saludo con un rostro enfadoso y macabro, Maeno decidió ir a saludar a Aoi y también al médico en cuestión, de cerca le siguió Hiro quien decía.

-Buenas noches, señora, Marie.-

-Hola, mi niño, pasa, pasa…- Sonriera.

-Hola, Noburo Shouta.- Expuso el padre de forma seria, Hiro también se adentro y se unió a Maeno, quien susurro.

-El padre es muy serio.-

-Si…-

-Hola, señora Marie~~.- Decía emocionado Miyano, abrazándola y haciéndola bailar, lo mismo hizo con el padre quien grito.

-Hahaha, este muchacho me agrada.-

-Graciassss.- Aoi soltaba un suspiro, luego llegó el turno de Taniyama quien.

-Wahhh, Señora Marie que hermosa se ve hoy.-

-¡NO ME TOQUES HENTAI!-

Un pellizco se sintió en su brazo.- ¡Okasan!- Regaño Aoi.- Suminasen Taniyama-san.-

-Descuida jaja, la suegris es salvaje, eso me agrada.-

-¡Suegra!- Grito ella.

-Cariño, nooo.- Grito el señor de la casa sosteniéndola.

-¡No te le acerques a mi hijo hentai!-

-Jejejeje.-

-Señora discúlpelo.- Expuso Takuma con una bella sonrisa, Marie casi se desmaya por tanta belleza.

-¡Oh por dios! tú debes ser Takuma Terashima, mi vida, eres tan linda persona, no como esa cosa pervertida que acaba de entrar.-

-Él es tierno señora.-

-¿Tierno de dónde?-

-Bueno…-

-Takuma-san, bienvenido pase, pase por favor.- Decía Aoi negando con la cabeza y dejándole entrar.- Por favor mama contrólate.-

-Muy buenas señora.- Saludo Morikubo.

-¡Oh el muchacho MARACAS!-

-jajaja, sii ¡MARACAS!-

-Ehhh, que lindo camanance, quiero que mi nieto tenga uno.-

-¡MAMA!-

-¿Eh que dijo?- Cuestiono Morikubo.

-Nada, nada, entra entraaaa.-

-Hay querida, a esta paso serás tú la que de la noticia.-

-Cierra la boca querido.- Dijo entre dientes la mujer seria.

El siguiente en la fila era Toriumi, quien venía muy bien acompañado, Midorikawa lo tenía sujeto del brazo parecía una novia orgullosa de su novio.-¿Y tú eres?-

-Madre, el, es Toriumi Kousuke y él es su… amigo, Midorikawa Hikaru.-

-Buenas.-

-Eh… okey, pasen… pasen.- Dijo extrañada para acercarse a su hijo y cuestionar.-¿Y eso que fue?-

-No se madre.-

-Bueno…

Ahora entraba el amante de las bufandas y de las extensiones, Suwabe entraba a la casa y lanzaba besos a Marie la cual se sonrojaba y a su lado su esposo gruñía.-Oiga.-

-Buenas tardes, señores, Shouta, Junichi Suwabe para servirles a ustedes.- Sonrió e hizo reverencia, tomando la mano de Marie y besándola, pero alguien lo empujo diciéndole.

-Deja de pasarte de listo baka.-

-Suzumura-san.- Saludo Aoi, bastante emocionado, este hizo reverencia y saludo como se debe al padre de Shouta.

-Encantado de conocerlo señor Shouta.-

-A usted también, mi esposa me dice que usted fue el inventor de aquella fiesta.-

-Bu-Bueno… ejeje.-

-Papá, por favor.-

-Bueno… creo que son todos ¿no?-

-No… Falta el peor de todos.- Gruño Marie, observando al despreocupado sujeto que venía entrando y quien miraba con las cejas juntas a aquella pareja.

-Buenas.- Dijo Suzuki serio.

-¿Tatsuhisa-san?-

-Hola.- Dijo despectivo y pasando de largo a los tres, Aoi se quedó de piedra, no parecía el Tatsu que conocía.

-¿Ahora si son todos?-

-Si… -Respondió Aoi.

-Bueno, espero que ese último no sea, porque me cayó muy pesadito.-

-Ese gordito es un caso.- Gruño la única mujer en la casa, mientras Aoi tragaba grueso apreciando a todos, los ahí reunidos, suspiro hondamente no quería causar problemas pero tal parecía si los causaría al dar ese anuncio importante. Ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa tuvieron que traer otras dos sillas para los invitados sorpresa de Toriumi y el médico. El silencio rodeaba la estancia, Aoi tuvo miedo escénico había practicado toda la semana y ahora que estaba frente a ellos no podía ni hablar, no le salía la voz.

-Aoi-chan, puede decirnos lo que está pasando.- Expuso Kenichi.- Como representante de estos locos sujetos, solo quiero decirle que estamos dispuestos a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirnos, por favor descuide si sea malo o bueno.-

-Ya escuchaste hijito, ten valor nosotros estamos aquí, de todas maneras.-

 _ **-Incluso yo estoy aquí.-**_ Se escuchó, una voz a través de una pantalla de computadora.

-¿Are, BROCOLI?-

-Eh, si… lo invite, pero gracias a que está en otro país no pude más que conectarlo al Skipe.-

-Bien pensado.- Exponía Suwabe.

-E-etto… e- está bien.- Decía nervioso, tomando aire y mirando sus manos, moviendo sus dedos sudorosos y susurrando.- E-El folleto en la mesa, es… eso, es para después, primero lo primero, etto…-

-Vamos pequeñín tu puedes.- Decía Suwabe.

-¡Aoi-chan!- Inicio Mamoru, Kishou y los otros comenzaron a darle porras también, Aoi se sintió emocionado y comenzó a reir mas aliviado diciendo mientras ponía la mano en su pecho.

-Yo, bueno quiero primero darle las gracias por ayudarme a crecer como persona, sin ustedes mis senpais jamás hubiera podido haberme sentido tan a gusto con mi voz.- Todos lo miraban de manera intrigante.- Bueno… etto, amm… Apreciaba los rostros de cada uno y de Brocoli en la computador.- Etto, como ya saben algunos, el día del concierto, Kenichi-kun hizo una fiesta en su casa en la que todos participamos y jajaja, hubieron bebidas, juegos y cof cof sexo.-

 _ **-¿Eh escuche bien, Aoi-chan, dijiste sexo?-**_ Cuestionaba Brocoli.

-E sí, señor, hubo sexo.-

 _ **-¡VAYA INGRATOS Y NO ME INVITARON**_!- Grito el a través del computador, el grupo de hombres se soltó a reír, entonces, el ambiente se tornó divertido.

-¡Fue una locuraaaaa!- Expuso Taniyama.

-Yo no me acuerdo de nada.- Dijo Terashima riéndose.

-Prácticamente nadie recuerda nada.- Expuso, Hiro.

-Aoi-chan, continúa por favor.- Llamo Morikubo.

-Queremos saber qué es lo que sucede.- Expuso Maeno.

-Bueno, bueno…-El inicio a rascar su cuello, una urticaria horrenda lo invadió sintiendo picar todo su cuerpecito, mientras decía.- Es que, sucede que… jajaja, bueno, resulta que de esa juerga yo… estoy…

-¡Vamos hijo tu puedes!-

-Lánzalo Aoi-chan.- Decía eufórico Hiro Shimono.

-¡Vamos pequeñín, cuéntanos tu secretito!-

-Anda, muchacho dinos.- Decía Suzumura agregando a las palabras de Suwabe.

-¡QUE HABLE, QUE HABLEEEEE~~~!- Gritaba melodiosamente Mamoru.

-Bueno ya, silencio.- decía Tatsuhisa.- Dinos de una vez.-

-Etto… jajaja, es que yo estoy esperando un hijo y pues no se de quien jajaja, entonces eso es lo que pasa, resulto que mis padres me ocultaron una gran verdad, por años yo siempre he podido hacer eso, entonces ahora estoy de tres meses de embarazo y ajaja, es sorprendente, jamás pensé estar así, lo difícil ahora es que no se quien es el padre, ¿No es gracioso?-

…. Silencio sepulcral….

Luego de unos segundos.

 _ **-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA**_.- Se escuchaba la risa descontrolada de cierto hombre empresario con cabellos alborotados _ **.-¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJAJA, ESTAN JODIDOS!-**_

-Brocoli-san.- Susurraba Aoi.

-Oi, OI, Shotto, matte, Aoi-san…- Reaccionaba por fin Suzumura.-¿Estás diciéndonos que estas embarazado?-

-Efectivamente así es, Suzumura-san… en los folletos están las ultrasonografías, las citas médicas y todo eso, aquí está el doctor que puede responder a sus preguntas. Kenichi rápidamente se puso en pie estaba con un rostro feliz y gritaba.

-¡WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE LINDO, FELICIDADES!- Lo abrazaba tiernamente y luego felicitaba a los futuros abuelos.- Que lindo, ajajaja.-

El silencio Sepulcral seguía entre aquellos 9 hombres, Midorikawa entonces asentía y chasqueaba la lengua diciendo, mientras posaba una mano sobre la mesa y analizaba el folleto susurrando.-¿Entonces, quiere decir que tu… muchacho puedes estar esperando un hijo de Toriumi?-

-Bu-bueno… honestamente, no lo sé… es algo relativo, pues todos despertamos desnudos.-

-Oh, entiendo…- Midorikawa se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla se cruzó de brazos y se mordía el labio inferior, para luego darle un empujón a Kousuke y gruñir.

-¡Oi baka, tu no piensas decir nada!-

Brocoli por otro lado estaba muerto de risa al ver la expresiones en los rostros de cada uno, entonces noto a cierto Suzuki pálido, tan pálido como una hoja de papel y dijo.- _ **Señora Shouta espero tenga alcohol en su casa lo necesitara.-**_

-¿Eh, porque señor, brócoli?- Un ruido seco se escuchó, Tatsuhisa se había desmayado y caído en el piso, otro ruido seco se escuchó del otro extremo, Maeno también e desmayo.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- El doctor se movió rápidamente a atender al más cercano mientras los demás se ponían de pie y gritaban por fin.

-¡QUE!-

-¿Embarazado?-

-Ay por dios. –

o puedo creerlo.- Gritaban al mismo tiempo, Mamoru estaba en estado vegetativo no reaccionaba, observaba a Aoi quien le daba aire a Tatsuhisa con el folleto y cuestionaba.

-¿Aoi-chan, entonces… ese bebé, puede ser mío también?-

-Ca-cabe la posibilidad, Miyano-san.-

-POR DIOS MI ESPOSA ME VA A MATAR.-

-Y LA MIAAAAA.- Grito Morikubo.- Señora de casualidad no tiene alguna bebida fuerte.

-Oh si, si… espere.- Dijo corriendo al mini bar de su casa.

Luego de un largo rato y de que Maeno y Tatsuhisa despertaran ya estaban todos ahí sentados, mirando a un punto perdido en la mesa, Aoi tenía cara de quererse morir, pronto el primero en cuestionar algo razonable fue Maeno.

-¿No lo entiendo, co-como es que el quedo embarazado? ¿Acaso no solo las mujeres pueden hacer eso?-

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo, señor Tomoaki…- Intervino el Medico.- El señor Aoi, padece de una deficiencia consistentes en sus cromosomas, al crecer en el vientre materno su sistema reproductivo, envió ambas señales, de cromosoma XX por lo tanto el consta con dos órganos sexuales un femenino que es el responsable de que él sea tan… o que luzca tan…-

-ELLA.- Dijeron todos, causando que Aoi se sonrojará y agachará su rostro, para peinar su flequillo y ocultarse tras él.

-Así es… ahora bien, el otro órgano que predomina es el que ha dado su identidad masculina…-

-En palabras más sencillas.- intervino, Suzuki serio.

-El muchacho tiene un conducto por donde se embarazo de uno de ustedes, eso es lo único que tienen que entender… este tipo de casos no es muy común pero suele pasar, incluso en los hombres que se ven más masculinos que él, suele pasar.- Todos se quedaron con cara de impresión, Midorikawa tragaba grueso, también lo hacia Morikubo y por supuesto que el más relajado era Suzumura, él ya sabía de estas cosas, pero vamos era irreal.

De nuevo el silencio rodeo el lugar, entonces, después de tanto, Miyano comenzó a hablar.- Bueno… pero, hay forma de saber ¿quién es el padre?-

-Claro, a través de un examen de ADN pero eso solo se puede hacer hasta que nazca el niño o niña.-

-¡SANTO PIYO, VOY A SER PAPA!- Gritaba emocionado Taniyama, poniéndose en pie y yendo a Aoi, para abrazarlo fervientemente.

-¡Bueno, eso es cierto! ¡VAMOS A SER PAPAS!- Gritaba Hiro emocionado, todos comenzaron a reír, causando que Aoi se sintiera mucho más relajado y tranquilo, Takuma se acercó, también y le dio un mega abrazo, así lo fueron haciendo cada uno a excepción de uno, quien solo se puso de pie y susurro.

-Discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme.-

-¿Tatsuhisa?- Cuestionaba Suzumura.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a una reunión importante con la banda, Aoi… felicidades de verdad… pero entrare a una gira dentro de poco y no poder estar a tu lado, pero tienes todo mi apoyo… prometo estar ahí cuando pueda en serio.-

 _ **-¡Espera, que!-**_ Grito BROCOLI serio _ **.-¿A dónde mierdas vas Suzuki?-**_

-Oiga viejo puede buscar un reemplazo yo me salgo.-

-¿Qué? Gritaron todos con impacto.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo Gordito!-

-Disculpen en serio debo irme.- Dijo este, ignorando por completo aquel insulto, la verdad es que la situación le daba mucha alegría vaya que si lo hacía, pero el debía de correr, Yorke le había dado poco tiempo y si no lo cumplía las cosas se pondrían mal, esa era la razón por la que él estaba tan esquivo todos esos, días atrás. El grupo no entendía la forma de actuar del otro. Sin rechistar lo dejaron irse, mientras que la alegría no se borró de los rostros de todos aquellos, pero sí de cierto chico de apellido Shouta.

Suzumura aprovechó el hecho de que los otros comenzaran a hacer ideas emocionantes de lo que le estaba pasando al chico. Kenichi enseguida susurro.- No sabemos qué le pasa, pero descuida, estamos contigo ¿si?-

-A-arigatou, Suzumura-san.-

-Hai… cambia esa cara ¿Si?-

-A… hai…- Dijo sonriendo disimuladamente, para iniciar a reír con aquellos, mientras percibía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Hiro lo noto y susurro.

-¿Oi, Aoi-chan?-

-Ah, no, no no se equivoquen son lágrimas de alegría…- Sonreía, emocionado…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Luego de un rato todos estaban yéndose, el último en despedirse fue Kenichi quien expuso al pelinegro.

-Oye, ¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Hai, Brocoli, dijo que no me preocupara, que vería la forma de como ocultarlo.-

-Sí, es bueno que le hayas dicho.-

-Si…

-Oye… con respecto a Suzuki…-

-Eh, no, descuide, yo estoy bien, él tiene sus cosas y yo las mías.-

-Sí, es verdad.-

-Aja, todos ustedes, son los mejores amigos que eh podido encontrar en toda mi vida.-Sonreirá tiernamente el muchacho.

-Bueno, cualquiera cosa sabes que estamos ahí, ¿Okey?-

-Hai…-

-Nosotros regresaremos a Tokio, te vemos en las grabaciones okey.- Shouta sonrió y despidió cerrando la puerta, suspiraba hondamente y miraba a sus padres los cuales dijeron.

-¿Hijo estas bien?-

-Si… estoy bien, no salió tan mal.- Susurro con un rostro un poco emocionado.- Es demasiado genial, que lo hayan tomado así, creí que me tildarían, que me criticarían horriblemente.-

-No hijo, todos ellos son buenas personas, son muy pero muy buenas personas.- Sonrió Marie.

-Cierto…-

-El que no me agrado es ese tonto que se fue.-

-Bueno… yo me iré a dormir.- Dijo Shouta, apartándose de el centro de sus padres, ambos observaron al chico subir las gradas mientras Noburo susurraba.

-¡Ay, Marie! Creo que nuestro hijo…-

-No ni lo digas, ese sujeto no.-

-Pero…-

-No hay que hacer figuraciones aun.- Dijo Marie arreglando su casa.

Arriba las cosas estaban confusas, definitivamente aquella actitud de Suzuki lo puso en que pensar, Aoi entro en una etapa horrible llena de complejos, sus viejos demonios regresaron mientras él se abrazaba a si mismo diciendo.

-Le doy asco.-

Su garganta se estaba cerrando, definitivamente esto era malo un pequeño dolor comenzó a surgir en su vientre, pero el timbre que dictaba un mensaje de texto en su teléfono, lo corto todo, Aoi tomo su celular y entre lágrimas leyó.

 _-"Felicidades, estoy muy feliz… mi querido hermano pequeño… perdóname, tuve que salir, en serio perdóname… tengo que digerirlo… pero de verdad, me alegra que…"-_

El espero expectante la continuación, pero no sucedió, en su lugar una llamada entro, notando el nombre de Tatsuhisa, el atendió cuestionando.-¿Hola Tatsuhisa-san?-

 _ **-Hola… oye, perdóname, es que no quería decirte frente a todos, pero estoy en un problema, juro que después, celebraremos tu embarazo okey.-**_

-Tatsuhisa-san…-

 _ **-¿Oi, estas… llorando?-**_

-E…- Su voz era temblorosa.- No…-

 _ **-Claro que si lo estas.-**_ El otro suspiro en la llamada.- _**No llores, vamos, esto no es para morirse de tristeza es para ser feliz.-**_ Expuso con emoción.- _**Solo espero no se parezca a Miyano porque si habrán problemas.-**_

-¡Jajaja!-

 _ **-Oh, esa fue una risa, genial.-**_

-Ba-Baka…-

 _ **-No te pongas triste, cuando regrese de lo que tengo que resolver yo me contactare contigo okey.-**_

-Sí, está bien.-

 _ **-Bueno… am, nos vemos si.-**_

-¡Espere, Tatsuhisa-san!-

 _ **-¿Dime?-**_

-¿De verdad dejara Uta pri?-

 _ **-Naaaa, ya le diré a Brocoli que me dé una espera.-**_

-Eso es bueno saberlo.- Sonrió tiernamente.- Que descanse.-

 _ **-Hai tu también y cuida bien a ese niño, ¿Okey?-**_

-Hai…- La llamada se cortó y él se sintió mejor, ahora estaba más animado sonriendo, emocionado estaba en la quinta nube estaba en lo más alto, tanto así que cayó en cuenta en algo.-Ay no.- Se puso serio.-No… no esto no es posible…. ¿Me, me gusta Tatsuhisa?- Se dejó caer suavemente en la cama, para girar de un lado a otro diciendo.-¡!AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se fue al teléfono y posteo en Twitter.

 _-"Confundido."-_ Enseguida todos los 10 amigos incluso Midorikawa, le dio un favorito y el único que dejo un post fue Tatsuhisa quien coloco una cara sorprendida.

-No puede ser.- Suspiro el para hacerse bolita entre las sabanas….

* * *

 _ **Bueno gente hermosa jajaja perdonen la espera sé que fue tediosa pero sucedió que tuve que actualizar otros fics y el frio y la garganta y todo y wahhhhhhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y ojo! El hecho de que Aoi este comenzando a sentir algo por Tatsuhisa, no quiere decir o dar por sentado que él es el papi, yo le apuesto a Taniyama xDDDDDDD bueno ya me retiro muchas gracias por leer y comentar las que pueden wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_

 _ **BESOS SAKURA, KENNETH, YENIFFER, OMYKAMI, MURASAKI-KUN, MALKITA, ENTRE MUCAHS MAS PERSONAS HERMOSAS!**_

 _ **Nos vemos la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola señoritas y caballeros pos aquí les traigo la primera parte de este capítulo 7 espero les agrade mucho y lo disfruten hoy subiré doble capitulo así que disfruten!**_

 _ **FELIZ LECTURA Y A REIRSE Y A DESANGRARSE SE A DICHO xD saludos a todos los que leen este extraño escrito 7u7**_

* * *

 **¡¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo 7: Conociendo a los posibles candidatos, una cocina ardiente y… "EL REY DEL JUEGO" Primera parte.**

El sol aparecía por entre los enormes rascacielos, remojaba los vidrios de aquellos altos edificios situados en el centro de la capital de Japón. También inundaba de calor las casitas agolpadas y muy ordenadas en las afueras de la ciudad; la vida misma seguía a paso acelerado y nuestros sensuales hombres seguían su camino por la fama, BROCOLI le dio unos quince días más de descanso al grupo de pervertidos con la especial razón que Aoi regresaría a su casa en total paz y no como un loco desesperado por correr, como lo hacía hace unos meses atrás.

Ahora el muchachito debía de tomar las cosas con calma gracias a la situación que acontecía en su vida, esa mañana eran alrededor de las 11 cuando el reloj despertador sonaba por deseaba ocasión, ese muchacho no lo había logrado escuchar, y era de menos ayer se quedó tarde twitteando a sus fans que había regresado al proyecto de UTAPRI aunque nadie había echo oficial su salida ya el rumor se esparció como un tsunami y otro más se esparciría hoy mismo. Él se estiraba empujaba sus brazos y piernas como si fuera un real gato, estaba tan feliz de haber dormido tanto. Se giró de costado y con una enorme sonrisa susurro.

-Ohayo…Bebé-chan- Se estaba enroscando de nuevo en las sabanas cuando su madre entro a la habitación y ordeno.

-¡Aoi, despierta muchacho!-

-Cinco minutos más mamá.- Murmuro el de manera infantil ocultándose bajo el cobertor pues el clima se había puesto muy helado en esos días.

-No seas baka hijo, si sigues durmiendo la pasaras muy mal.-

-¿De qué hablas ma?-

-Bueno, me imagino que ya te sientes mejor ahora que las náuseas ya no te están atacando tanto ¿Cierto?-

El chico bajo un poco su cobertor y la observo con una ceja elevada y el cabello alborotado, asintió.

-Bueno,. Pues no te confíes… tu cuerpo está trabajando a velocidades imaginadas y si te quedas aquí acostado tan tarde la vas a pasar muy mal.- Aoi Se fue sentando y susurrando.

-No entiendo de que hablas, se más clara okasan.- Un estruendo horrendo se formó en su estómago, en el momento que se sentó en la cama, esa sensación de hambre lo golpeo como un bate pues percibía como el estómago se sentía vacío y necesitado de alimento, esa sensación de escozor en su garganta gracias al anuncio de que estaba vacío aquel pequeño órgano y tras de esto unas horribles ganas de vomitar, pues los jugos gástricos se agolpaban en su esófago él se levantó sin poder evitar empujar a su madre y entrar a su cuarto de baño.

-¡Te lo dije!- Expuso la señora, asomándose al marco del baño y susurrando a su hijo.- Te debes levantar temprano y comer como kamisama manda, o te pasara esto.-

-Buahggg, que ascoooooo~~~~~!- Lloro, apreciando el sabor asido en su lengua.- AHHHHHHHHHH, MI LENGUA SABE ODIBLEEE.-

-Baka…- Su madre lo golpeo suavemente en la cabeza.- Venga, arréglate rápido y baja a desayunar… es decir almorzar.-¡Muchacho a este paso se te quemara la garganta!-

-Rayos…- Dijo sintiéndose muy mal mientras su madre se iba de la habitación dejándolo solo, se apreció en el espejo y la verdad no parecía ser el mismo, estaba todo hinchado de la cara, pálido, y notablemente enfermo.- Si el embarazo no me mata las náuseas si lo harán.- Lloriqueo de veras resignado, para inflar sus cachetes y apretar los puños diciendo.- Esto no puede continuar así.- Miro a su bajo vientre aun plano y susurro de forma tierna.- Tu y yo debemos ponernos de acuerdo, evitar estos malos ratos así que de ahora en adelante, nada de exigir comida así.- Shouta sonrió al sentir un suave y extraño movimiento interno, elevo su rostro con los ojos enormes se miró al espejo, se lavó la cara con prisa y se enjuago la boca, para ir a cambiarse y salir de su habitación como un rayo gritando.-¡OKASAN!-

-¡Aoi-kun!- Se escuchó la voz de cierto Shimono en el comedor ayudando a la señora Shouta a ubicar los platos en la mesa.

Aoi se quedó de piedra al ver a ese personaje en su casa, entonces cuestiono.-¿Hiro-san que hace usted acá?-

-Bueno… Yo lo invite quiero conocerle más.-

-¿E-En serio?- Cuestiono intrigado y acercándose a la mesa, para apreciar que eran cuatro puestos en esta, dudoso observo a su madre y cuestiono.-¿Okasan, ya regreso padre?-

-No, el volverá en un mes aproximadamente.-

-¿Y entonces este puesto para…?-

-Buenos días Shouta…- Esa voz grave y misteriosa que se escuchó a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse, se giró despacio y admiro a Maeno que llevaba en sus manos los depósitos en donde estaba la comida.

-¿Ma-Maeno-san?-

El mencionado se abrió paso hasta llegar a la mesa y depositar lo que traía en las manos, la señora Marie fue en dirección a su hijo y lo tomo de la mano susurrando, al tiempo que lo llevaba a la mesa.- Estos muchachos decidieron venir juntos, es mejor así, me parece una mejor opción más que solo irlos conociendo uno a uno.-

-Oh ya veo…- Se acomodaron todos por fin en la mesa y se miraron unos a otros.

Mientras la madre juntaba sus manos y rezaba, diciendo gracias por la comida. Los otros tres dijeron lo mismo y entonces se dispusieron a servirse, mientras lo hacían Hiro cuestionaba.

-¿Y cómo te has sentido Aoi-kun?-

-Bien, bueno… inestable a veces estoy bien otras estoy mal y… bueno es mejor no recordar porque vamos a comer.- Sonrió, mientras Maeno no decía nada estaba silencioso.

-Y bien, muchachos por que no me cuentan más de ustedes.-

Maeno y Hiro se miraron uno al otro y el de gafas susurro.- Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, solo somos unos chicos normales comunes y corrientes.-

-Sí, bueno… tienen razón pero sería lindos saber mas de ustedes.-

-Bueno… Soy originario e Ibaraki y nací el 26 de mayo de la familia Taomoaki.-

-¡OHHH, TOMOAKI!-

Mientras su madre se ponía al día, cierto Aoi comía en silencio apreciando a todos con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú muchacho?-

-Yo nací aquí en Tokyo, de los Shimono.- Expuso comiendo y agregando.- ¿Qué otra cosa quisiera saber señora Shouta?-

-Oh, vaya un chico citadino jajaja… bueno… quisiera saber si… a alguno de ustedes dos le gusta a mi hijo? –Al instante de escuchar aquello tanto Tomoaki como Shimono comenzaron a toser ahogándose en el transcurso esa pregunta si que fue directa al grano.-Y ¿que han pensado si alguno de ustedes resulta ser el padre de ese bebe?-

-Mama… no seas imprudente.-

-Usted siga comiendo, mire que no ha comido bien.-

-Hai…- Siguió comiendo.

-Bueno….- Inicio Shimono, apreciando a Maeno, con rostro de preocupación.-Aoi, me agrada mucho como amigo, es una buena persona divertida y agradable y muy guapa pero… resulta señora que yo ya tengo pareja y bien… si Aoi-chan y yo somos los padres de ese pequeño yo me hare cargo lo prometo.-

-¿Y cómo harás con la chica le dirás?-Cuestiono intranquila la mujer, estrechando sus manos y apreciando al mas vajito con seriedad.- Esas situaciones no son bien vistas, muchacho… solo debo decir que el que resulte ser el padre de ese niño… o niña debe de casarse con mi hijo.-

-¡Okasan!-

-No, mi vida, nadie va a deshonrar a la familia Shoua, somos muy estrictos en ese aspecto tú lo sabes.-

-Sí, pero…- Aoi apreciaba a ambos con suma preocupación.

Maeno solo se acomodó las gafas y suspiro hondo mientras comía su ensalada.-E… ejeje, bueno…-

-Mama… no seas imprudente por favor.-

-Pero mi amor, estoy velando por tu futuro.-

-Si yo lo se…-Espeto el dejado sus comida y agachando su rostro para confesar.-Pero tampoco voy a obligar a alguien a que se quede conmigo, prefiero estar solito.-

-¡Eso no está bien!- Hablo por fin Tomoaki.- Usted debe estar con el padre de su bebé.- Agrego serio.- Si Shimono-kun o yo resultáramos ser el padre de su hijo, es probable que arreglaríamos esos asuntos amorosos… en mi caso yo si me quedaría con usted Aoi-san.-

-¡ETTO!- Grito angustiado el mencionado.-¡PERO MAENO-SAN!-

-Pienso Que eso es ser un caballero.-

-Oh, este muchacho me agrada.-

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos?-

-En este caso los sentimientos no tienen valor alguno mi hijito lindo.- El sonido de una campanita se escuchó en la cocina, Marie se puso en pie y dejo a los tres solos, este momento lo aprovechó Aoi susurrando a aquellos dos.

-¿Pero que están diciendo ustedes, dos?-

-Solo estamos reaccionando como se debe, cabe la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros fuese…

-Sí, pero Maeno-san, ustedes dos se aman, ¿No es verdad?-

-¡COMO LO SABES!- Grito Hiro, para bajar la voz y susurrar.-¿Quién te conto?-

-Hiro-san, Aoi-san ya sabía de ante mano lo que yo sentía hacia ti.-

-¿Maeno?-

Ambos se miraron fervientemente y enamorados, el chiquillo suspiro hondo y dijo.-Dejen las tonterías, ustedes se aman, yo no puedo ser capaz de romper un lazo tan fuerte.- Él se puso un poco serio.- Esto es lo que haremos, cuando nazca y si es uno de ustedes, serán sus padrinos ¿vale?-

-Esa idea me agrada.- Sonrieron ambos, para besarse, cuando por la puerta de la cocina asomaba Marie la cual elevo su rostro y se quedó de piedra al ver aquello, honestamente no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó ahí parada y con los ojos enormes y redondos como dos platos, analizo a su hijo y lo noto muy tranquilo y con la mirada ilusionada, para finalmente escuchar.

-¿Ven?, es imposible que ustedes se separen por algo que pasó en una noche… -

-No diga eso Aoi-kun… su bebé no es un error.-

-Sí, es verdad, tienes razón…- Dijo bajando sus manos y acariciando su plano vientre.- Pero prefiero estar con la persona que amo a obligar a alguien a que se quede conmigo.-

-Tendrá nuestro apoyo siempre.- Susurro Maeno, ambos se pusieron en pie y le dedicaron un abrazo fraterno de amistad, mientras Marie se aclaraba la garganta y se reunía con ellos de nuevo, estaba confundida pero también animada, ahora entendía que su hijo no deseaba obligar ni separar a nadie…

La tarde se fue y con ella los chicos se retiraban a sus obligaciones habían pasado un momento ameno con la señora Shouta, esta se comportó un poco más tranquila después de aquel beso. Aunque ni Aoi ni los otros dos supieron por que el cambio sin embargo; lo aprovecharon para poder hablar más tranquilamente y reírse de las situaciones vergonzosas que la señora contaba de su hijo.

-Fue divertido…- Decía Maeno aun riendo.

-Ja, ja, ja, mi hijo era tan bello en la primaria.-

Aoi estaba rojo de vergüenza y furioso, Shimono por otro extremo sonreía diciendo.- Despreocúpate, mi madre es igual.-

Aoi libero un suspiro y expuso.- Gracias por venir igual.

-De nada, nos vemos mañana.-

-Hai.- Los dos hombres salieron finalmente y el cerro la puerta, observando a su madre con cara de quererla degollar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Tenías que contarles todo?-

-Jajajaaj, Aoi-chan, no seas malo si te mirabas muy bonito de payasito en la obra teatral de la escuela primaria.-

Aoi se acarició la cien y susurró.- me voy a dormir.-

-Hai… te despertare a la hora, no le pongas llave a la puerta okey cariño.- Ella se acercó y beso su frente, mientras que el otro no entendió aquello su madre estaba verdaderamente cariñosa ese día, la inquietud lo atormentaba el no solía ver a si a su madre, dudoso subió las gradas pero aún se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba? Sin embargo al solo colocar su cabeza en la almohada se desconectó del mundo…

T~~~*&*~~~S

La noche ya estaba gobernando en Tokyo, en un apartamento unas muchachas estaban haciendo los que aceres de la casa de cierto Kenichi quien no tuvo de otra opción más que contratarlas para que no corriera peligro su estatus legal en Japón y la pasaran mal en la cárcel, además de eso no tuvo opción ya que…

T~~~*FLASH BACK*~~~S

 _Hace 15 días atrás._

 _Suzumura Kenichi regresaba del asunto en Nagoya daba gracias por finalmente llegar a su hogar dulce hogar pues, no se sentía para nada bien la cabeza le quería explotar y el vértigo lo in_ _undo_ _de p_ _i_ _es a cabeza,_ _Kenichi_ _le echo la culpa al cambio de altura, puesto que Nagoya y Tokyo estaban algo lejos y… la verdad no tenía nada que ver pero él lo atribuyo a este tipo de cambios y la presión en el tren bala._

 _Debió haber dicho que no a esos arranques de Kishiou en los cuales involucro a todos ellos para que pudiera ver el paisaje pasar rápidamente por las ventanas._

 _Este capricho de Taniyama le paso la factura a Suzumura pues para_ _é_ _l fue algo definitivamente horroroso, se había mareado en el viaje y había vomitado en uno de esos angostos sanitarios de dicho tren y la fuerza impuesta en las arcadas le hicieron doler la cabeza._

 _Finalmente entraba a su casa dando las típicas palabras de un japonés.-Ya vine…-_

 _El pasaba el recibidor y elevaba su rostro, notando con sus tiernos ojitos como su apartamento estaba p_ _a_ _tas arriba y las cámaras estaban cubiertas con unas fotos que mostraban que todo estaba bien, aprecio la escena, las chicas estaban tiradas en el piso, frente al televisor, habían sacado todas las temporadas de BANPRESTO, especiales de UTA PRI y las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia… él se quedó estático por un momento no podía creerlo quería imaginar que eso era solo una pesadilla que aún seguía dormido en el tren, pero todo aquello era la dura realidad, arrugo las cejas, apretó los puños y susurro._

 _-¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?-_

 _Se iba abriendo espacio en el piso el cual estaba lleno de palomitas de maíz y unas que otras botellas, de soda, y coberturas de papas fritas, su entrecejo se iba frunciendo cada vez más mientras que se iba acercando_ _a ellas_ _, cuando de pronto paso a la primera en el piso. Aurora estaba dormida con un DVD de especiales de Aoi Shouta en el BANPRESTO y balbucean cosas sin sentido, mientras que pasaba a Yeniffer y Kenneth las cuales estaban abrazadas a otro disco, quizás ambas peleaban antes de dormirse._

 _Cuando finalmente se posó a la que él quería llegar, ella estaba cubierta con la ropa que_ _Suzumura Kenichu_ _había utilizado en el concierto y balbuceando._

 _-Anhg… Suzumura-sama…-_

 _-Ejem.- Se aclaró la garganta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, soltó un largo suspiro y se agacho para remover a la joven a la cual dijo.- Sakura… oye…_

 _-Ah… si Suzumura-sama, la suzukonda… ahh no espere, usted le pertenece a SUWABE.-_

 _-¡OIII!- Grito zarandeándola y vociferando.- SAKURA DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-_

 _La pobre chica de cabellos azabaches pestano unas cuantas ocasiones se sentía mareada desvelada y un poco aturdida, aclaro por fin la vista y noto el rostro de su amo apreciarle con enfado.-¿Eh… Suzumura-sama?-_

 _-…- Gruñía._

 _Ella giro a ver al reloj_ _d_ _e la sala y expuso, quedándose de nuevo dormida.- Buen intento Aurora, Suzumura-sama llega hasta las cuatro y son apenas las 12 del medio día.-_

 _Suzumura, rápidamente la aprecio como se enroscaba abrazando su chaqueta entonces se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos diciendo.- Ah, estas chicas… las despertare al estilo militar.- Se fue a su habitación y tirando todo al piso encontró lo que buscaba, era un tubo con una bocina, de esos que cuando los accionas hacen un ruido infernal y fuerte, se situó al frente de todas y elevo aquel tubo mientras sus ojos brillaban en maldad.- Ahora verán.-_

 _Y en menos de lo que esperaba, el sonido horrendo inundo la sala, causando que las cuatro dieran un brinco de susto._

 _¡MIGRACION!- Grito Yeniffer, parándose rápido y Kenneth._

 _-¡JODER QUE FUE ESO!-_

 _-No manchen así no juego.- Gritaba Aurora con los lentes descuadrados._

 _-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Escucharon El grito proveniente de Sakura la cual señalaba al que tenía en sus manos el tubo y quien lo arrojo a un costado al tiempo que se cruzó de brazos y cuestionaba._

 _-¿Sakura?-_

 _-Etto, SUZUMURA-SAMA.- Grito asustada._

 _-¿Podrías decirme que está pasando aquí?- Cuestiono serio, la chica enseguida no hallaba que decir._

 _-Tranquilicémonos todos.- Dijo Yeniffer._

 _-Tranquilémonos nada, ¿Por qué mi apartamento esta patas arriba y por qué mis discos?- Suzumura se quedó callado al ver el disco del mal en el piso.- NO, NO DIGANME QUE NO VIERON ESO.-_

 _-Lo intentamos pero no se miraba bien.- Agrego Kenneth.-Por cierto ese es muy buen material para una película porno Suzumura.-_

 _-¡KENNETH SHHH!-_

 _Kenichi estaba con un tic en el ojo cuando de pronto las_ _observo_ _con enfado y grito.-¡ARRRR, SAKURA!-_

 _-Etto… yo, etto, ellas me hicieron hacerlo.- Grito señalándolas._

 _-¡Ah pero sí que lo disfrutaste no?-_ _Expuso Aurora elevando una ceja despectiva._

 _-¿De qué está hablando, ella…. Sakura?-_

 _-Estem…-_

 _Aurora, y Yeniffer se acercaron al señor del apartamento y le posaron un brazo en cada hombro para comentar.- Todo está bien Suzumura-san, no diremos lo que paso en este apartamento hace un mes con uno de sus colegas.-_

 _-¡QUE!-_

 _-Oiga, usted es insaciable en la cama.- Kenichi se puso pálido, se apartó de ellas y noto como lo rodeaban._

 _-Sabe estaba pensando que si no se… si alguien aquí nos contratara para no perder nuestro estatus legal y de paso así… poder hacer que nadie sepa de existencia de ese video.-_

 _Suzumura elevo una ceja y cuestiono.-¿Me estás diciendo que me estas chantajeando?-_

 _-Chantaje es una palabra fea.- Respondió Aurora._

 _-¡OIGAN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!- Grito Sakura eufórica._

 _-¡Shhh, relax sakurita nos haremos cargo!-_

 _-¿A sí que me están chantajeando?-_

 _-No es un arreglo de ambas partes y…_

 _Kenichi las observo serio y las señalo diciendo.- Ustedes están más jodidas que yo, trajeron una botella ilegal al país… se han quedado ilegales y… y….- Yeniffer mostraba el DVD en sus manos._

 _-Ya hicimos muchas copias.-_

 _-¡AHHHH!- Kenichi se lanzó al piso apoyado con sus manos y sus rodillas una nube negra se posó sobre su persona, preguntándose internamente ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de esos videos? No había de otra debía de aceptar ese trato, elevo su rostro apreciando a las cuatro y susurrando.-Son unos demonios.- Se fue poniendo en pie y libero un largo suspiro para agregar.- Esta bien, pero dos se irán a trabajar con Suwabe.-_

 _-¡JOSHHH!- Gritaron todas._

 _-¡Sakura!-_

 _-HAI!-_

 _-Esto te lo descontare de tu pago.-_

 _-AY….- Se lanzó al piso también…_

T~~~*END FLASH BACK*~~~S

Y así fue como terminado trabajando todas en el apartamento de los dos hombres sabrosos, solo que esta vez estaban juntas en uno solo por una simple y sencilla razón, Suwabe se había ido a vivir ahí, desde hace unos cinco días cuando….

T~~~* OTRO FLASH BACK*~~~S

 _Hace cinco días…_

 _Aurora y Sakura las cuales se quedaron a trabajar en el depa de Suzumura estaban haciendo la comida, cuando cie_ _r_ _to amo d_ _e_ _la casa llego del gimnasio esa tarde, entro corriendo, paso como un cohete por la estancia y Sakura le pareció extraño mientras que Aurora por otro lado._

 _-¿Oye que fue eso?-_

 _-Creo que fue nuestro señor.-_

 _-¿Sera?-_

 _-Si…- Ambas no pusieron tanta atención, hasta que escucharon como el sonido estruendoso de unas arcadas las interrumpieron, Aurora se quedó eriza y susurro._

 _-Santo piyo ese hombre vomitara el hígado.-_

 _-Dios, iré a ver qué le pasa.-_

 _-Toma lleva esto.- Aurora entrego en sus manos una sombría y un limón._

 _-NO SEAS BAKA AURORA.-_

 _Jeje, bueno por si salpica.-_

 _-Baka.- Ella solo tomo el limón y se fue a la habitación de su amo, entro lentamente y dudosamente, cuando escucho el terrible BRUAJJJJJJJJJJJ, Sakura tragaba grueso, llego a la puerta del baño y cuestiono.-¿Mi señor está bien?-_

 _-Cof, cof, bruajjjjj… ahgg…-_

 _-Suzumura-sama.-_

 _-Ahggg, buahhhhhh.- Lloriqueaba.- Maldito Suwabe y sus comidas horrendas.-_

 _-¿Suwabe?- Cuestiono la chica, esperando atenta en la entrada, para después de unos segundos ver salir a su amo, pálido sudando y con los ojos llorosos, este la miro y cuestiono._

 _-¿Sa-Sakura, sucede algo?-_

 _-Etto… le traje limón, por si quería que le pasara las náuseas.-_

 _-¿Limon, noooo, lo que yo quiero es ahorcar a Suwabe.-_

 _-¿eso por qué señor?-_

 _-Solo de acordarme me dan nauseas de nuevo.-_

 _-¿Eh?, en serio entonces no se acuerde…- Sakura noto como su señor se podía más pálido y verde, llevaba su mano a su boca y regresaba a adentro, en ese momento no logro cerrar la puerta y Sakurita noto como su señor vomitaba, o al menos eso intentaba porque ya no había nada dentro._

 _La preocupación la zozobra la invadió por completo, no sabía qué hacer entonces lo primero le llego a la cabeza llamar a Junichi Suwabe…_

 _Después de unos minutos, y de que Suwabe llegara, para rescatarle con un remedio casero, los tres observaban a Suzumura en la cama, quien tenía una cara descompuesta y el cual decía._

 _-No tenías que venir.-_

 _-Me siento culpable, por haberte echo comer esa cosa.-_

 _-Por tu culpa estoy enfermo ahg.-_

 _-Lo lamento en serio…- Dijo el cabizbajo.- No volveré a dejar cocinar Yeniffer ni a Kenneth, son terribles en la cocina.-_

 _-¡PERO DIJISTE QUE TU COCINASTE!-_

 _-Este, yo no cocino… todo se me quema…-Respondió con una expresión tierna e inocente._

 _Kenichi rodo los ojos, se aferró más a su sabana y expuso.- Ains tengo frio.- Sakura se acercó, coloco su mano en su frente y susurro._

 _-Suzumura-sama parece que tiene fiebre.-_

 _-¿Eh?- Junichi estaba preocupado, se notaba en su rostro como juntaba las cejas y tomaba su mano.- ¿Necesitas algo, Kenichi?-_

 _-No… solo tengo sueño…-_

 _-Mmm, es mejor que le bajemos la fiebre de seguro pesco gripa.- Exponía Aurora, iré por algún medicamento.-_

 _-Y de paso dile a las chicas, que traigan algunas de mis cosas, ropa, interior y esas cosas.-_

 _Kenichi lo admiraba confundido al hombre de cabellos azabaches y un poco lacios.-¿Y eso, para que Suwabe?-_

 _-Me quedare contigo hasta que estés mejor.-_

 _-¡KYAHHH QUE LINDO!- Gritaron ambas, pero se silenciaron ante ver la cara de enfado de Kenichi, ambas hicieron reverencia y salieron de la habitación…_

T~~~*END FLASH BACK*~~~S

Y así es como Suwabe se había quedado a vivir ahí y las chicas estaban ahí juntas como siempre haciendo cosas para entretenerse, Sakura, preparaba un té caliente para su señor, cuando noto salir a Junichi de la habitación, demasiado consternado y preocupado, el de cabellos negros un tanto largos y un poco ondulados se acomodó en la mesa y se masajeo la cara susurrando.- Se quedó dormido, es mejor dejarlo descansar.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si…-

-Bueno, cuando despierte le daré el té.-

-Hai…-

-Esa gripe le ha durado mucho.- Expuso la chica, un poco curiosa.

-El no suele enfermarse, me extraña, pero al menos se ve mejor.-

-Pero si sigue vomitando por las mañanas, debería ir a un médico ¿No le parece Junichi-san?-

-Si…- El suspiro.- Mañana después de la grabación iré con el…-

-Hai…-

-¿Y ustedes? Cuestiono Junichi mirando con tranquilidad a las chicas.-¿Alguna vez fueron a pasear, a conocer digo?-

-Nop.- Respondieron en coro.

-Estamos atoradas aquí y la verdad no tenemos mucho dinero jajaja.-

-Mmm, no eso no está bien, son jóvenes y guapas, deben ir por ahí a darse una vuelta, más que todo a la zona roja.-

-JAJAJA, no somos de esas.-

-DEME LA DIRECCION JUNICHI-SAMA.- grito Aurora, cortando lo que decía Sakura.

-¡AURORA!-

-Ains tú también quieres…- La observo sarcástica.

-Jajaja, okey, ya… si…-

-¡WAHHHHHHHHHHH IREMOS A UN BRUDEL YUPPY!- Gritaba Kenneth.

Suwabe sonreía, gozaba con esas chicas, eran únicas y divertidas así que como regalo, les obsequio una salida, sin límites de nada; finalmente todas se fueron esa noche mientras él se quedó solo en el apartamento, con Kenichi. El caminaba por todo el lugar repasando los adornos y notando que el aún tenía la foto de la boda de Maya y de él. La tomo en sus manos y acaricio la parte en donde Kenichi estaba, tenía esa cara risueña, pero a la vez seria, era una mezcla de expresiones que solo él podía hacer con su fue adentrando más en las fotografías que estaban ahí, cuando de pronto, escucho una voz suave desde el marco de la habitación.

-Sakura… podrías… ¿Sakura?-

Suwabe se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Kenichi diciendo.- Ellas salieron, ¿Dime necesitas algo, Suzu-chan?-

-Bueno, si…-

-Tu dime yo lo traigo.-

-No, no, ya me siento mejor.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si.- Respondió yendo a la cocina y preparándose un poco de té, y algo liviano para comer, mientras el otro lo miraba interesado.

-¿Dime de verdad te sientes mejor?-

-Si…- Respondió, mientras abría el envoltorio de una sopa instantánea.- Y la verdad tú ya deberías irte, mañana debemos estar temprano en el estudio.-

-Sí, bueno ya cubrí eso.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Nos iremos juntos okey.-

-Ah, está bien como quieras.-

-Hai…- Susurro, mirándole con una cierta pasión en la mirada y agregando.- Te vez lindo así con el cabello alborotado y en pijama.-

-Ah, ya cállate, baka que no te creo nada.- Expuso Kenichi sintiendo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejías, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Por kami que lo juro.- Elevo su mano derecha.-yo solo digo la verdad.- Sonrió tiernamente, Kenichi se acomodó a su lado y dijo mirándole de forma tranquila.

-¿Qué hare contigo?-

-Mmm…- Se acercó a su cuello lentamente.- No sé, cuidarme… amarme, ¿Lo que se te ocurra?- Kenichi sintió aquellos besos y susurro con voz bajita y suave.

-Oye, espera…-

-Kenichi…-

-¿Hum?-

-Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?-

El cuestionado se sonrojo y se separó para tomar el bol de la sopa y remover, mientras esparcía los condimentos y se hacia el desentendido, eso fue demasiado. Junichi le observo por un largo rato Suzumura estaba comiendo su sopa cuando noto que el otro se levantaba y exponía.

-Está bien que no quieras corresponder a lo que siento… lo entiendo, pero creerme que cuando digo esto es totalmente cierto.-

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Bueno… digamos que… siempre ha sido así, pero por respeto a Maya nunca me acerque.- Kenichi casi se ahoga con la sopa.

-¿JAHHH?- Cuestiono impactado.

-Si… no quería romper ese matrimonio, se miraban muy bien juntos.- Sonrió.- Aunque, dolía, debía asimilarlo…-

-Suwabe-san…-

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, espere mucho tiempo ahora puedo esperar más a que logres asimilar mis sentimientos.- Exponía mientras sacaba de la nevera una bebida fría y volvía a sentarse al lado de Kenichi quien le miraba con nerviosismos y con mirada titubeante le observaba de vez en cuando. El silencio rodeo el momento, ahora ambos estaban un poco incomodos, sin embargo; Kenichi partió el hielo anunciado.

-La señora Shouta, quiere reunirse con Toriumi en unos días, prometí ir con ellos, para controlar la situación…-

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-

-Dije controlar no hacer una guerra.-

-Okey ya entendí.-

Suzumura soltó a reír.- Quería pedirte que cuides de las chicas en mi ausencia.-

-¿Me dejaras solo con ese cuarteto de locas?-

-Bueno, debes ser experto en manejar ese tipo de situación, eres bueno para eso.-

-Ya si tienes razón.-

-Gracias…-

-De nada.- Sonrió, de nuevo causando nerviosismo en el otro, quien agacho la mirada y expuso con suavidad.

-Por otro lado… e…etto…- Suwabe, noto lo rojo que estaba ese color carmesí inundo hasta sus orejas, entonces, él no pudo evitar acercarse y buscar sus labios, los cuales beso con suavidad y relamió el inferior susurrando con voz grave y sensual.

-¿Soy solo yo, o tú también tienes ganas de hacerlo?-

-A…- El trago grueso, su cuerpo se erizo por completo una sensación de excitación lo rodeo, honestamente no entendía por qué, pero Suwabe tenía algo que lo volvía loco y ahora ese algo estaba poniéndolo demasiado ansioso, tanto así que noto que con solo ese suave beso su entrepierna tomo calor y se puso duro, trago grueso, porque sentía como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y ese deseo de querer estar con él se incrementó, Junichi noto aquello, volvió a besarlo para tentar el terreno ya que noto que Kenichi aceptaba sus besos lo invito a ponerse en pie y así lo hacían ambos se ponían de pie, se acariciaban sus bocas devoraban constantemente sus labios, mientras que sus cuerpos se rozaban uno con el otro, las manos de Junichi, se sometían por debajo de la camiseta de Kenichi, quien sintió rápidamente el contacto de esas manos y el frio roce de los anillos que este llevaba en sus dedos, mientras Suzumura tímido, solo podía elevar sus brazos y acariciar la espalda del otro.

Suwabe dejo de besar su boca, ahora se pasó a su cuello, causando que Kenichi se estremeciera aún más y susurraba.-Ahg, espera…-

-No, puedes pedirme que espere, mira como estas.- Dijo tocando descaradamente su entrepierna y sintiendo aquella erección.- Kenichi, estas muy excitado.-

-Humg…- Sintió el roce de aquellos labios acariciar su cuello, noto como la pierna del otro se sometía entre las suyas y las manos de este mismo, bajaban desde su espalda a sus nalgas y las apretaba, con descaro mientras juntaba sus pelis y sentían la dureza de ambos, Kenichi estaba perdiendo la cabeza de nuevo, no pudo evitar el jadear ante tener a aquel tan excitado y tan cerca, no podía más. Había esperado demasiado desde la última vez.

Rápidamente, ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa ahí mismo en donde estaban, Kenichi estaba con la camisa de la pijama abierta, mientras que el otro ya no traía puesta su camiseta, los labios de Suwabe ahora pasaba de su cuello a su pecho, separándose y tocando todo aquel varonil cuerpo, de Suzumura, quien ante sentir que los labios de Suwabe iban directo a sus pectorales, mordió su labio inferior y ahogo su gemido.

Su trasero estaba apoyada en la mesa de cemento en la cual había estado comiendo antes, esta tenía la altura adecuada ya que les llagaba hasta el nivel de sus caderas, perfecta para hacer algo insano y totalmente prohibido, Junichi seguía bajando a besos, por todo su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que sus manos, bajaba el pantalón y de una sola vez el bóxer de su pelinegro quien tembló al sentir como una de sus manos sujetaba su bien erecto pene, el cual al ser apartado de la ropa, dio un pequeño salto.

-O-Oye, ¿es en serio lo haremos aquí?-

-Si… por que no.-

-Ah, ahh.- Gimió al sentir como aquella mano masajeaba su miembro, y rápidamente este era engullido, por aquella boca sensual y sabrosa, Kenichi agrando la mirada y miro hacia abajo gritando.-¡SUWABE!-

-Hummm…- Jadeo y gimió el mencionado, devorando con facilidad ese miembro, mientras su mano derecha jugaba con sus bajos y el otro se derretía, por aquellos tratos, raudamente noto que Junichi llevaba sus dedos a cierta zona, que no mucho le agradaba tocara, pero ante los dedos húmedos y curiosos de Suwabe el mismo abrió un poco sus piernas y permitió que este jugueteara con su entrada un rato.

Engullía ese miembro una y otra vez, sintiendo como ese típico sabor lo volvía más deseoso de querer estar con él. Ese hombre estaba demasiado delicioso. Pensó el del lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Ya estaba casi llevándolo al orgasmo cuando metió uno de sus dedos y aparto su boca de aquel miembro susurrando.- ¿Te agrada?-

-Ah, mnn, Diablos…-

-¿Dime, te agrada?-

-Ahh, ahhg.- La mano de Suzumura llego a caer sobre los cabellos del otro los cuales jaloneo por unos segundos y asintió. Aquellos tratos continuaron, hasta que aquel lugar estuvo perfectamente dilatado, Junichi se elevó y le observo de forma deseosa, con esa boca roja por las anteriores acciones. Kenichi, no pudo evitar el tomar la nuca de este con una mano y juntar sus rostros para darse un beso desesperado y lleno de lujuria, sometía su lengua en la boca del otro, causando que ambos se pusieran más excitados, esos besos de Kenichi eran la gloria, pero ahora ambas bocas deberían de separarse para dar paso a lo que proseguía, con una voz suave y ronca Junichi pidió.

-Por favor… date la vuelta, mi amor.-

-Ag…- Aquel lo hizo despacio, noto que el otro, lo abrazaba por detrás, mientras besaba su espalda y nuca de manera deseosa desesperada Kenichi cerró los ojos echando hacia atrás su cabeza sintiendo los besos y los roces de aquel pene en su trasero el cual percibió la humedad que de este se desprendía. Suwabe acariciaba su abdomen con sus manos mientras seguía besándolo llego a posar sus manos sobre sus pectorales y con sus dedos capturo las tetillas de Kenichi las cuales apretujo un poco.-¡Hummng!- Kenichi Gimió al sentir aquellas caricias, entrecerró los ojos y entonces expuso.- E-Eso… se siente…-

-¿Bien?- Cuestiono Suwabe, para apartarse un poco de aquel hombro y acercar su rostro a su oreja para besarla y lamer la orilla de está causando en Kenichi una reacción demasiado poderosa, el sintió que una correntada de placer lo golpeaba, de nuvo a cuenta Suwabe se alejaba y volvía a agachar su torso causando que Suzumura lo hiciera también, hasta lograr que este se apoyase en la mesa, mientras Junichi seguía besando sus hombros y la parte trasera de su cuello, las manos de Junichi, acariciaban aquella espalda y los costados de su cuerpo, causando una sensación extraña y llena de ansiedad en Suzumura quien, paso fue rodeado de un impulso loco de que le hizo abrir las piernas, mientras el glande de Junichi se acariciaba contra una de sus nalgas, Suzumura arrugo las cejas al sentir aquello, no supo cómo rayos es que su cuerpo se movió, de esa manera, elevo sus caderas y expuso su trasero, listo para ser penetrado. Junichi tenía una expresión de deseo, de excitación que logro ver Kenichi al ladear su cabeza al frente y ver sorprendido el reflejo de ambos en el horno de la cocina. Trago grueso ante ver aquella expresión que rodeaba el rostro de Suwabe y apretó los ojos cuando sintió que el pene de Junichi estaba a punto de penetrarlo. Sus manos se apretaron en las orillas de la mesa y entonces sintió que aquel ya estaba presionando su esfínter.-Ahg.- Se quejó, de manera rápida y sensual, la punzada se hizo sentir y Kenichi dejo caer su rostro en la mesa, apretó sus puños y sintió como el otro lo iba rellenando, por completo, acariciando todo a su paso, Suwabe se agachaba y besaba su espalda. Mientras penetraba cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, el sujeto los hombros del otro con sus manos y entonces sin siquiera preguntarle inicio a envestirle.-¡AHH!-

-Ke…Kenichi…- Expuso, dificultosamente, pues los jadeos graves y gemidos, no le permitían articular. El otro sentía las envestidas, persistentes y totalmente sabrosas, escucho el ruido de ambos cuerpos al chocar en cada una de ellas y se agarró más fuerte de la mesa, para entreabrir sus ojos y notar como el reflejo de ambos le daba espacial vista, de todo lo que acontecía, agacho su rostro avergonzado, pero no pudo evitar el abrir enormemente su boca, para inhalar y exhalar de forma acelerada, mientras sentía como esa sensación de placer lo invadía por completo, esta vez no había dolido nada y se sentía demasiado bien tanto así que expuso.

-¡Ahhg, Su-Suwabe-san…! ¡ahh! ¡Ahh, ¡diablos, ahhg!-

-Kenichi.- Dijo aquel agachándose y mordisqueando su hombro para besarlo y darle un chupete sabroso, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de las envestidas en las cuales Kenichi cerro con fuerza los ojos y noto como su cabello saltaba al ritmo de las envestidas.

En su rostro se formó una mueca de dolor y placer mezclados, pero ganaba mucho más el placer que estaba acumulándose peligrosamente, pues ahora era cuando notaba que Junichi sujetaba su pene y comenzaba a masturbarlo.-¡AHH, NO, NO HAGAS ESO!- Grito extasiado y terriblemente descolocado.

-¡Sera, más delicioso ya verás!-

-No, ahh, Su-… ahhhh, Suwabe-san.- Grito desbocado, ahora sintiendo como aquel le daba justo en el lugar indicado en esas envestidas.- ¡Ahhh kami1-

-Si… ah, ¿te gusta?-

-Ahhh, ahhhhhh.- Kenichi se dejó caer de nuevo en la mesa y el costado de su rostro se pegó a esta mesa, de mármol negro, percibió como separaba más sus piernas y susurraba.- Mas, profundo…-

-Ah… a la orden.- Dijo, para tomar su cintura, y girarlo un poco, salió de él y rápidamente lo sentó en la mesa, para hacerlo recostarse sobre esta, Kenichi tiro el bol de la sopa y la bebida al piso, quedando libre aquella, mientras el otro, tomaba los pliegues de sus piernas y las mantenía sujetas, de nuevo a cuenta lo penetro y esta vez por la pose fue mucho más profundo dentro del otro, quien se sujetó del borde de la mesa y susurro.-

-¡Bestia eres una bestia!-

-A si te encanta.-

-¡Ahh, no pares, sigueee, más rápido!-

-Si…-

Puso una de su piernas sobre su hombro y la otra la abrió otro poco, para penetrarle profundamente, Suzumura estaba descolocado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el presentía que el orgasmo estaba próximo, y ahora que su hombre le daba mucho más profundo no pudo evitar el sentir que apretaba los músculos de su abdomen y causaba que la faena se volviera mucho más deliciosa para el otro, Junichi tomo en su mano aquel miembro de Suzumura y lo masturbo mientras le seguía envistiendo diciéndole.

-Ahumg, ya no puedo más.-

-Ahh… Si...ahhg, siiiiiii Su-Suwabe-saaaan…-

-Ahggg, ahh.-

Aquella sensación de electricidad se esparció en ambos, el primero en correrse fue Kenichi quien remojo toda la mano de su amante. Ambos habían cerrado fuertemente sus ojos, Kenichi sentía esa extraña sensación de ser remojado por dentro, definitivamente era placentero, demasiado placer en un solo momento. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares el latido de sus corazones estaban acelerados, honestamente no sabían como controlar aquello que sentían el orgasmo afectaba cada uno de sus sentidos y atrofiaba todo el cuerpo.

Lograron calmarse, Kenichi noto el desastre y cuestiono.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Espera.- Dijo Junichi, sin separarse de su pareja, se estiro para alcanzar el papel toalla y limpiar primero el abdomen de su amante, y sus propia mano, para despacio salir de su interior y también, limpiar un poco susurrando.- Perdona, siempre me olvido del dichoso condón.-

-A… debes ponértelo cabezón o nos enfermaremos.-

-No, pasa nada.- Se acercó para besar su boca y confesarle.

-¿Te recuerdo que podrías ser el padre de un bebe que está a punto de nacer?-

-Suzumura.- Gruño serio el del lunar.- Tu y yo ya sabemos que no es posible deja de decir tonterías ¿Quieres?-

-Quien dice, ¿A caso ya te acordaste de lo que pasó?-

-No, pero ciertas personas me dijeron que no he sido yo.-

-¡TRAIDORAS!- Grito, Kenichi aun desnudo y como tortuga pansa arriba en la mesa.- O-Oi, ayúdame a bajarme.-

-hai.- Le ayudo a ponerse en pie mientras este susurraba.

-Joder me tiemblan las piernas.-

-Jajaja, eso siempre bebe.-

-TE ODIO.-

-¡Oye, no seas malo ya dime ¿quién de todos esos tontos se acostó con Aoi?-

-JAMAS.-

-Oyeeee, no se lo diré a nadie vamos dimeeee.-

-A que la que jodes.- Gruño, para ir rápido y huyendo de las cosquillas que Junichi comenzaba a aplicarle.- No, no espera.-

-No te dejare en paz hasta que me digas.-

-Ya está bien… mmm.- Un beso fue puesto en sus labios, ambos se besaban con sensualidad y pasión, cuando Suzumura percibió que cierto liquido caliente bajaba por sus piernas.- IHHH, SO TONTO.- Golpeo a Suwabe.- Te he dicho que te pongas condón carajo.-

-Upss, lo estas regando todo en el piso.-

-IRE A BAÑARME.-

-YO VOY CONTIGO.-

Ambos se metieron al baño, quizás esa ducha seria testigo de otra entrega de amor entre estos dos sujetos…

T~~~*&*~~~S

5 días antes, Aichi Japón.

La noche caía sobre Aichi, los enormes rascacielos de la ciudad se tornaron luminosos dando un clima de fiesta y de futurismo a la ciudad, Suzuki viajaba en un auto negro, con cortinas interiores en las ventanas, el de vez en cuando abría una de estas para observar el exterior, aquel transporte no estaba lejos de ser una lujosa limosina, ese era el auto que su padre a veces usaba se sobre pasaba con ese tipo de cosas y estilos, pero este estilo no estaba lejos de realidad era un Yakuza después de todo, retirado y viejo' Sin embargo ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

A su lado se encontraba Yorke con cara de pocos amigos. Honestamente él siempre fue serio, pero vamos ambos se conocían desde muy pequeños y el resulto ser el protector de Tatsuhisa, juro lealtad al clan Suzuki y lo estaba cumpliendo. Aunque a veces su loco y demente amigo se le escurría y escapaba a hacer sus trabajos raros como seiyuu.

Tatsuhisa silencioso apreciaba por la ventana y entre las cortinas del auto como el paisaje había cambiado desde que dejo ese sitio hace más de 15 años y ahora que volvía no se sentía para nada tranquilo, tras sus gafas negras se podía notar la seriedad y el entrecejo fruncido.

Estaba furioso por que Yorke le había obligado a regresar a sus raíces a lugares que él no desea pisar nuevamente.

Después de una hora, lograron salir de la ciudad para adentrarse en las angostas calles de Okazaki, antes ese pueblo estaba muy bien escondido de la vista de los turistas curiosos, ahora se había vuelto un lugar histórico y lleno de visitantes de todos lados del Japón y del mundo.

-¿Ese viejo sigue viviendo en la casucha?-

-Suzuki-sama, quería vivir sus últimos días en su vieja casa… la cual compartió con tu señora madre Tatsuhisa.-

-Puf, ni que estuviera tan viejo.- Reclamo resoplando y cruzándose de brazos.- No sé qué demonios hago aquí, tengo trabajo en unos días.-

-Trabajo… ¿Llamas trabajo, hablar horas por un maldito micrófono ridículas incoherencias?-

Tatsuhisa se quitó las gafas y murmuro.-¿Lo dice el adicto al grafiqui?-

-No, quiero pelear contigo.-

-Pues ya comenzaste ahora termínalo.-

-Okey… ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme el que haya roto tu maldito gato de la suerte?-

-¡ERA MI GATOFAVORITO!-

-Oh vamos, esa cosa, no te ha servido de nada.- Tatsuhisa rápidamente sujeto al otro de la camisa, haciéndole una llave y gritando.

-¡Ahora si te lo cobrare!-

-OI, BAKAAA SUELTAME.-

Estaban en lo mejor de pelear, cuando el auto se detuvo y en un segundo la puerta se abrió, ambos estaban luchando adentro, cuando de pronto escucharon de uno de los subordinados de su padre.-¡Bienvenido a casa Tatsuhisa-sama!-

El mencionado se apartó de Yorke y observo la hilera de hombres que se extendían en la entrada hacia el patio principal de aquella casa, tradicional y muy bien cuidada y ordenada, el de cabellos un poco largos y un tanto castaños por el tinte, se arregló la ropa, por desgracia no había podido evitar que su viajo amigo Yorke le obligara a vestir un traje tradicional, que constaba de una Yukata un pantalón samurái y una enorme chaqueta que mostraba su cargo. Se movió resonando los pasos con sus tenis, Yorke a su lado susurro.

-¡Oi, idiota por que no te quitaste los tenis!-

-¿Nunca pude manejar esas sandalias de mierda, confórmate que use estas tonterías.- Yorke suspiro y susurro.

-¿Al menos recuerdas… cómo?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo joder.- Dijo para entrar a la casa y sacarse los zapatos al tiempo que una hermosa mujer con un Kimono salvaje se presentaba, Tatsuhisa agrandaba la mirada y susurraba.-¿Eh, quien es ella?- Suzuki la observaba con una expresión acechante.

-Es mi hermana carajo respétala.-

Tatsuhisa, observo a Yorke y susurro.-¿la enanita que deje hace mucho y que solo tenía un diente en la boca?-

-Hai…-

-Ummm… ejeje.-

-Tatsu, ni se te ocurra.-

-Ya…-

-Tatsuhisa-sama, mi señor lo espera en la sala principal.-

-¡Hola, Yurika!- Tomo su mano y le observo emocionado.-¿Cómo estás?-

-E…Etto, bien…-

Después de ese extraño saludo la chica se fue corriendo pero, de forma elegante, Tatsuhisa la noto nerviosa, la dejo irse cuando de pronto Yorke lo empujaba por el pasillo y susurraba.

-Recuerda que tu padre es la eminencia aquí, ahora que el clan enemigo se disolvió por falta de un heredero el, se ha echo más fuerte, todos los negocios y el gobierno están dependiendo de sus servicios… no lo hagas avergonzarse Tatsun.- El mencionado rodo los ojos y susurro.

-Si no quieres que lo avergüence entonces no me hubieras obligado a venir porque ese viejo desgraciado me va a escuchar.-

-¡TATSUHISA!- El mencionado se soltó del agarre de Yorke y se apuraba a llegar al frente de la puerta corrediza de aquella habitación, la abrió de un golpazo y grito.

-¡ADIVINA QUIEN VIENE A VISITARTE VIEJO ZENIL!-

Suzuki ante abrir la puerta noto la pul cridad en aquella habitación, su padre estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y sobre un pequeño cojin, depositaba te en un vasito de madera y no estaba inmutado por aquel grito, Suzuki llego a su frente y se sentó descuadrado sin ninguna muestra de respeto y de elegancia, se cruzó de brazos y hablo serio.-¿Oi, que mierdas quieres? Me dijeron que me mandaste a llamar.-

-Tatsuhisa… como siempre sigues sin ser ordenado y está mal, mal educado…-

-¡Suzuki-sama lo lamento yo!-

-Luego hablamos Yorke déjame a solas con mi hijo.-

-Si señor.- Él se retiró haciendo reverencia mientras que, el dueño de aquella casa bebía su tecito de manera tranquila y pacifica, mientras cierto roquero lo miraba con cara de quererlo degollar, parecía que su entrecejo fundiría sus dos cejas en su rostro. Pasó un rato más y el mayor no decía palabra alguna solo bebía sorbito por sorbito y el otro estaba con una venita palpitante; se estaba frustrando cuando.

-Oi…-

-¿Dime Tatsuhisa, has cumplido tus ansiados sueños?-

El tema en cuestión del pasado volvió a reaparecer, esto lo hizo enojar más, apretó sus puños y susurro con voz grave y tosca.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Una pregunta no se responde con otra pregunta es de mala educación.-

-Si sigues con eso me largo.- Se puso en pie.

-Sigues tan explosivo… eres idéntico a tu madre, ella siempre solía ser así.-

-Sí, le recuerdo muy bien, ella me grito un millón de veces que no debía de dejar este pueblucho, para cumplir un sueño estúpido e inalcanzable.- Gruño.

-Tu madre y yo nos equivocamos, tal parece has tenido mucha fama… eso me alegra de verdad estoy orgulloso de ti.-

-Sí, lo logre aunque ustedes me negaron el ayudarme, el apoyarme.-

-Créeme que ahora nos arrepentimos de eso, tu madre lo hizo hasta el final de sus días…-

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono Tatsuhisa, apreciando la habitación, ahora era cuando notaba que ella no estaba en la habitación.-¿En dónde está okasan?-

-Ella ya no está con nosotros.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono de manera sorprendida y demasiado contrariada, sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas cuando.

-Se fue al Tibet a buscar sus otras vidas y no sé qué cosa, fuiste tú y tu música quienes la descarriaron del buen camino y ahora vive con monjes.-

-¡QUEEEE?- Grito con un tic en el ojo.-Viejo idiota y yo creí que se había muerto.-

-No, tu madre está muy joven es toda una flor salvaje.-

Esa conversación estaba extraña, ¿su padre estaba bromeando con él? Sus ojos se tornaron un poco confusos apreciaba a su viejo, tenía una pinta más relajada ya no era el padre calculador y estricto de antes, algo cambio.-¿Oye?-

Antes de poder hacer una pregunta su padre dejo el vaso de madera con calma sobre el piso al lado de la tetera y susurro.- Hijo… bienvenido.-

-Gra-Gracias.- Susurro impresionado y extrañado.

-Quería que vinieras porque te tengo un trabajo… quiero heredarte mi imperio, yo era un yakuza retirado y bueno con el clan Hirawa desarmado, los proveedores han deseado que inicie de nuevo mi negocio, pero yo ya estoy muy viejo… y necesito una mente joven fresca y fuerte.-

-A mí no me mires.-

-Hijo.-

-NO, no y noooo.-

-Pero…-

-No quiero ser un delincuente.-

-Por dios no somos delincuentes.-

-No, quiero robar ni saquear ni nada de eso, matar no está en mi lista de…-

-Nada de eso, hijo mío las cosas han cambiado, por eso el grupo Hirawa se desintegro, ya las luchas los muertos y las drogas no están en nuestras listas…-

-¿Entonces por qué no lo manejas tú si es más fácil?-

Su padre se tensó cerro los ojos y junto sus cejas para confesar.- Pues… sucede que yo no poder evitar el matar.-

Tatsuhisa se puso en pie siendo visto con asombro por su padre, este dio unos cuantos pasos a la puerta y le observo por sobre su hombro.- Lo siento viejo, pero no puedo, búscate otro.-

-PERO ERES MI HEREDERO, MI HIJO.-

-Como sea, yo no le entro… y si me disculpas debo irme a trabajar… Tatsuhisa toco la puerta para deslizarla cuando su viejo susurro.

-¿Es una mujer cierto?- Suzuki se quedó tieso entonces se crispo.-A sí que es eso…-

-¡NO, TE EQUIVOCAS, NO ES NADA DE ESO!- Grito para deslizar la puerta y salir de ahí prácticamente corriendo, su padre se quedó pensativo por un momento, elevo una mano a su barbilla y susurro para sí.

-Claro que es una mujer… pude ver en tu mirada que estás enamorado… ejejeje, ¡YORKE!-

-¡si señor! En este momento estoy tratando de evitar que Tatsun se…-

-No…-Susurro aquel.- Déjalo ir, te tengo otro trabajo.-

-Diga usted.-

-Averigua quien es la novia de Tatsuhisa y cuando los veas juntos, llámame quiero conocer a mi próxima Yerna.- Sonrió descarado.- Debe ser muy guapa jajaja y si la convenzo para que hable con Tatsuhisa, mi hijo aceptara mi propuesta.- Reia maléficamente ya había armado un plan macabro….

T~~~*&*~~~S

Regresando a la actualidad… Estudios BROCOLI.

Aoi Shouta, llegaba a los estudios su madre se ofreció a llevarlo ella le aconsejaba que debería de comer tres comidas completas dos ligeras entre comidas para que no tuviera esos episodios violentos, pero Aoi estaba en contra de hacer eso, aunque ya había hablado con su pequeño, este quizás no le haría caso. Sin embargo intentaría hacerlo.

-¡Si, mamá, gracias!-

-Mi hijo, te veré cuando salgas recuerda que tenemos una cita con ese hombre extraño.-

-Su nombre es Toriumi, mama.-

-Okye ya, ve con kami hijo.-

-Hai.- El finalmente cerró la puerta del auto, liberando un enorme suspiro, se encamino a la entrada y sorpresivamente no vio a nadie solo a la recepcionista a la cual dijo.-Buenos días, ¿Disculpe no ha venido nadie aun del reparto de Uta no prince?-

La mujer se le quedaba viendo con cara de ilusionada, Aoi no entendía nada, de pronto de una sala de juntas aparecían, todos los encargados de mercadeo, de estadísticas de todo lo relacionado con ese medio incluso aparecieron otros seiyuus, Aoi se giró a verlos, Shouta traía puesta una enorme camisa holgada un pantalón negro botas y un sombrero, y un chaquetón que solo lo protegía del frio. En cuanto el escucho el murmullo de voces el se giró para no ser visto pues le daba nervios si ya era penoso siendo un chico normal ahora era mucho peor sus nervios.

Al instante en que todos lo vieron se quedaron congelados, las mujeres fueron las primeras en acercarse a el incluso la recepcionista se salió de su puesto para abrazarle y gritarle.-¡FELICIDADES, AOI-CHAN!/AWWW, QUE ESCONDIDO TE LO TENIAS/NO PUEDO CREERLO/ QUEREMOS HACERTE UN BABY SHOWER/PARA CUANDO NACE.- Y un sinfín de palabras y frases más, Aoi estaba mareándose con tanto fangirleo, cuando de pronto también los hombres se acercaron a felicitarlo.

El no entendía nada, cuando de repente apareció Mamoru y susurro.- Hola Aoi, buenos días.-

-¡MIYANO-SAN!- Grito para salir corriendo y ocultarse tras de el.-¿Qué, que les pasa a todos?-

-Oh bueno, ya se enteraron, desde hace una semana, fue anunciado tu embarazo.-

-¿Qué?!- Aoi salió de donde estaba y entonces noto el rostro de todos los ahí presentes lo veían tan emocionados que le dio miedo.

-¡Aoi-san!- Se escuchó la voz de Brocoli al fondo, saliendo de entre todos.- Chico, me encargue de avisarles a todos de tu hermosa y dulce espera, para mañana tienes una rueda de prensa… y adivina que… me han mandado muchos contratos para ropa maternal y King Record dice que puedes…-

-¡USTED HIZO QUE BROCOLI!-

-Bu-Bueno…-

-Se suponía que iba a ser un secreto, me dijo que lo iba a ocultar.-

-Tranquilízate muchacho.-

-Es queeeee.- Aoi estaba aturdido demasiado aturdido, cuando de pronto las llamadas comenzaron a sonar en su teléfono, el sin fin de amigos que el poseía lo estaban llamando y mandando mensajes Twitters de todo, era una pesadilla completa, pero entonces.

Todo se calmó cuando Mamoru grito.- ¡SUZUKI! ¡Oi, pinche Suzuki creí que nunca volverías!-

El mencionado aprecia por la entrada, siendo acompañado del resto del elenco y de un Morikubo que salió corriendo en dirección de Miyano y al cual saludo, Aoi se quedó tieso, apreciando al roquero quien, se acercó al mostrador de recepción y firmo su asistencia al mismo tiempo que susurro con voz grave.

-Oye, bestia no te me acerques.- Ladeo su rostro y aprecio a Shouta diciendo.- Volví por que le debo una celebración a alguien.- Dijo observando a Aoi y asintiéndole, para darse la vuelta y retirarse a los cuartos de grabaciones.

-¡MIYANO-SAN!- Gritaba Morikubo abrazándole y susurrando.- Te extrañé.-

-Oi, hay gente presente.-

-No me importa jejeje.-

-Suwabe, que ya te dije que estoy bien y no quiero ningún médico.-

-Está bien, pero después no me vengas llorando con que no te sientes bien.- Decía el otro serio, mientras ambos firmaban y apreciaban a Aoi diciendo.-¡Buenos días Aoi-chan como estas?-

-Bi-Bien.- Susurraba el chico, apreciando a los otros también entrar, Kishiou seguía de cerca a Takuma quien le rogaba en reiteradas ocasiones.

-¡NEEEE, TERASHIMA, SACATE LAS GAFAS! ¿SIIII?-

-Jajaja, no, no puedo tengo graves problemas de visión Kishou-kun.-

-Pero…- Ambos firmaban y saludaban a Aoi, para después irse a los estudios.

Por otro lado Hiro y Maeno.-Buenos días Aoi, como estas?-

-Bi-Bien chicos gracias…- Ambos se apartaban e iban a formar mientras que, tras de estos Midorikawa aparecía con Toriumi a su lado y le observaba serio al pobre muchacho.

-Ni creas que te quedaras con él si es el padre.-

-Etto…-

-Midori.- Reganaba el otro sonriendo y disculpándose.- Nos vemos en la noche Aoi.-

-Ha-Hai…- Y así fue viendo como entraban hasta que.

-¡AOI!- Escucho el grito desmedido de Tsubasa, al hacerlo salió corriendo, de tras de su grupo, Ono detuvo al del lunar en la quijada mientras susurraba.

-No lo molestes, o tendremos que imponer una orden de restricción.-

-¡Pero Ono-chan quiero saber quién es su novioooo!-

-Que no…-

T~~~*&*~~~S

El día se estaba yendo como agua, ya habían terminado de grabar lo que correspondía a ese día y estaban reunidos en la cafetería, bromeaban entre ellos y daban un poco de ánimos a Shouta, le hacían entender que de todas formas todos se iban a enterar y pues que ahora debería de tener paciencia y cuidado pues las fans y sus allegados estarían llenos de euforia por la tan inesperada noticia, la verdad a él le aterraba el hecho de que casi todo Japón se entrara de este echo; pero Brocoli le aseguro que no saldría de este rango la noticia. Aunque ahora con tanta tecnología eso era imposible.

No obstante él se mantuvo tranquilo en si no le veía nada malo, ahora se reían todos en la cafetería esperando la hora para irse a casa, cuando de pronto apareció el elenco de HEAVENS y Midorikawa llamaba a Toriumi diciéndole.

-¿Estamos listos ya?-

-Hai.- Toriumi se ponía en pie al igual que Suzumura, este último cuestionaba a Aoi.

-Aoi-chan ya nos vamos al apartamento de Midorikawa, ¿vienes con nosotros?-

-No, esperare a mi mama.-

-Okey, entonces te vemos allá.-

-Hai…- Los tres se despidieron de todos y notaron como Kenichi se acercaba a Suwabe y susurraba.

-¿Vas a ir al apartamento a controlar a esas chicas?-

-Sí, no te preocupes.- Finalmente se retiraron, dejando a los 9 solos, pues también Tsubasa Ono y los otros se habían ido con Midorikawa, Kenichi y Toriumi.

Ya estaban solos y ante esto Mamoru no pudo contener su curiosidad.-¿Qué está pasando, acaso hacen una fiesta y no me invitaron?- Cuestionaba inquieto el castaño.

-A ti no te invitan porque eres una gua fiestas, ¿Dime ya le llamaste a tu esposa para decirle que llegaras a la cena hoy?-

-Para tu información, mi señora esposa esta fuera de viaje.-Arremetía Miyano a las palabras que expresaba Suzuki y quien sonrió abiertamente diciendo.

-¿No me digas?, le regalaste ese viaje para que no te reganara por esos dais que te fuiste a Nagoya sin avisarle.-

-¡JAJAJA, NO PUEDE SER!-Reían todos, incluso Suwabe y Aoi.

-¿Miyano-san, acaso su esposa es así de especial?- Sonrió Aoi incrédulo la verdad es que Miyano si que era muy bien controlado.

-Grrr no eso no es cierto grrr.- pero luego de ser visto con sarcasmo por todos incluso por Maeno el resolvió diciendo.- Esta bien, si lo es… ella es así.- Ahora observaba a Suzuki y cuestionaba.- ¿Y tú como te enteras de todo Suzuki?-

-Bueno, es que eres predecible Miyano-baka.-

-Eso es totalmente cierto.- Expuso Maeno.

-Entonces, esperen quiere decir que ¿Miyano está libre y puede hacer lo que quiera?- Cuestionaba Suwabe.-¿Eso te encantara no Morikubo?-

-Hummm, no sé de qué me hablas.- Se puso serio pero después se encogió de hombros.- Ne, Miyano quieres ir a cenar.-

-¡EH, NO!- Otra vez la risotada de todos incluso la de Aoi quien susurro.

-No puedo creerlo ustedes todos son unos pervertidos.-

Suwabe sonrió y susurro divertido.- Saben que sería bueno.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Cuestionaba interesado Shimono, siendo apoyado por Terashima y Kishiou.

-¡Que celebremos que Tatsuhisa regreso a ser el mismo de antes!-

-¡EH!- Grito el mencionado, todos comenzaron a molestarlo empujándolo desordenándole el cabello y llamándole baka, Aoi estaba feliz entonces el agrego.

-Es verdad, ya no esta tan serio.- Suzuki se puso sonrojado y entonces miro hacia a otro lado susurrando.

-Eso no es cierto.- Fue visto por todos de manera desaprobatoria.-Esta bien, si tiene razón a veces tengo mis momentos de rabia.-

-Sí, pero habrá que celebrar que estas de buen humor.- Agrego de nuevo Junichi.

-¡Oh, Suwabe-san me encantaría participar en esa celebración pero tengo una reunión, si logro salir a tiempo avísenme para saber en dónde están!-

-Hai, Aoi-chan ten cuidado.-

-¡BYE!- Gritaron todos mirándole partir cuando de pronto Junichi observo a todos y susurro.

-¿Adivinen que?-

-Habla, no estamos para juegos.- Expuso serio Maeno.

-Vamos a tener una fiesta salvaje en el depa de Suzumura quien me sigue.-

-¡YO TE SIGO!- Gritaron tanto Suzuki como Miyano, entonces los demás se unieron al jaleo extraño, estaban alistándose para irse pero no muy lejos de ahí alguien les observaba muy de cerca tras sus gafas negras y fumando un cigarro, él estaba tratando d averiguar quién era la mujer que había cautivado el corazón de Suzuki….

* * *

 _ **Pues hasta aquí queda la primera parte de este capítulo xD espero les haya gustado nenas y nenes! Sé que les encantara lo que viene porque se armara otra loquera con las chicas y los chicos xD agárrense… en fin les dejo la segunda parte en unos minutitos mientras tanto vayan leyendo esta y recuerden hoy hay cap doble por una sola y sencilla razón mi querido TATSUHISA está cumpliendo sus 32 primaveras me bebo lindo la empanada salvajeeee SAKURA NO ME MIRES ASI!**_

 _ **En fin nos vemos en el que viene D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh si les dije que estaba enferma 7u7 pos si lo estoy gomen gomen por la espera por eso hay doble xD hoy Disfruten n_n**

* * *

 **¡¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo 8: Conociendo a los posibles candidatos, un elevador ardiente y… "EL REY DEL JUEGO" parte dos final.**

T~~~*&*~~~S

Horas después apartamento de Suzumura Kenichi (Santo cielo este es el cuartel de la perversión)

Las chicas habían arreglado todo para esa loca velada, estaban muy animadas, Suwabe era todo un sujeto genial siempre las tomaba en cuenta cuando hacia sus locuras a escondidas de Kenichi y ahora sería otra más, estaban ya llegando, el ruido fue infernal, estaban listos para pasar una noche llena de desvaríos, mientras que otros cuatro hombres y una mujer se reunían a unos pisos debajo de ese apartamento.

El inicio de la fiesta fue aburrido, muchos amenazaron con irse, pero Suwabe los contuvo, era una pena que no pudieran llevar alcohol Kishiou estaba ansioso él quería eso, a como diera lugar, pero se le había olvidado por un momento al seguir a todos lados a Takuma el vocalista de GRANRODEO estaba empecinado en ver a Terashima sin lentes pero este se negaba rotundamente no quería hacerlo, ante esto Aurora y a las chicas se les ocurrió un grandioso plan claro que no iban a anunciarlo solo incitarían al responsable de aquella fiesta a animar a los chicos a participar, Suwabe escuchaba con atención a Yeniffer a Aurora y a Kenneth las cuales le dijeron ue aquella velada necesitaba algo de emoción y solo jugando "El rey del juego" eso podría cambiar a ser más ameno. A Suwabe le brillaron los ojos y entonces susurro.

-Esa es una excelente idea, hagan los números yo me encargo de que esto se juegue jajaja.-

Estaban molestando a Tatsuhisa cuando de pronto Junichi llamo la atención de todos y entonces exclamo.

-Mis queridos amigos, a mí ha llegado una idea propuesta por las chicas.- Sakura quien se encontraba sentada al medio de Kishiou y de Terashima susurro.

-¡Hay no!- Ella se puso en pie e intento ir con él, pero entonces.

-Manis, no… no vayas.-

-¡PERO AURORA!-

-Despreocúpate si se sale de control el que recibirá el regaño será Suwabe.-

-Pero.-

-JAJAJA, DIABLOS.- Reía desmedida Yeniffer.-Esto será épico.

-Bien caballeros.- Iniciaba Junichi recibiendo el recipiente con números de las manos de Kenneth la cual dice.

-Ya está 12 papelitos Junichi-san.-

-¿DOCE?- Cuestiono impactada Yeniffer, repentinamente su rostro cambio de estar emocionado a uno lleno de pánico ahora intentando ir a detener todo aquello, pero.

-Creo que debemos aceptar que estamos dentro, Yeniffer.-

-NO, YO QUERIA VERLOS SUFRIR NO SUFRIR CON ELLOS.- Gritaba desesperada, mientras Sakura.

-Jajaja, pues ya viste que te salió todo mal muajajajaja.-

-Malaaassssss.-

Los hombres se miraban unos a otros mientras Junichi.- Jugaremos EL REY DEL JUEGO, con las chicas.-Al instante de decir aquello todos esos ojos depravados se boletaron a verlas, Sakura sintió miedo y Aurora, percibió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo, mientras que Kenneth llegaba y era sujetada por el cuello.

-¿Por qué hiciste tantos papelitos baka.-

-Creí que sería divertido.-

-No.-Gritaron todas.

-Ya se chicas.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaron las tres apreciando a Yeniffer.- Hagamos la táctica delta.-

-Estás hablando de ¿eso?- (Pobres inocentes xD)

-Si.-

-¡Okey!- Gritaron todas para ir a juntarse con los hombres, Aurora se acomodó entre Mamoru y Tatsuhisa a quienes susurro.

-Prepárense por que no tendré piedad.-

-No te tengo miedo.- Susurro Tatsuhisa.

-Sera pan comido.- Decía Miyano, mientras la chica comenzaba a sudar helado, Sakura por otro lado se acomodaba entre Kishiou y Terashima les observaba con miedo, primero a Takuma y por ultimo a Kishiou a quien aprecio no tenía una mirada confiable, salió corriendo y puso a Kenneth entre ambos y grito.

\- Mejor me quedo con Hiro y Maeno.- Sonrió de medio lado.

Ahora solo sobraba Suwabe y Morikubo con Yeniffer ambos se miraron cómplices y entonces el del lunar en la mejía expreso.-¿Listos?-

-Espera, yo no sé cómo se juega esa cosa.- Expuso Maeno serio y acomodándose la montura de los lentes.-

-Bien presten atención, el Rey del juego se juega así.- Inicio Suwabe.

-Es sencillo.- Interrumpió Morikubo.- Todos tomaran un trozo de papel, en los cuales hay números del 1 al 11 ya el que sobra tiene una figura de una corona de Rey y entonces….-

-¿Una?- Cuestionaba Kenneth.- Etto pensé, que, eran dos reyes es decir puse un rey y una reina.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron.

-¡KENNETH!-

-Bueno, este perdón, no se las reglas del juego lo siento.-

-Okey, ya entonces serán dos reyes, entonces, cuando alguien saque la corona, cada uno elegirá un número y entonces entre ambos impondrán una penitencia… y las penitencias son absolutas el que no lo cumpla, sufrirá un castigo horrendo.- Expuso con ojos maniacos y macabros Morikubo…

Todos estaban poniéndose nerviosos, honestamente ese juego les daba mala espina pero ya estaban dentro y no había marcha atrás… Luego de un minuto de silencio Suwabe grito.

-¡Bueno listos o no aquí vamos!-

Entonces, todos rodearon la mesa, de cristal en donde estaba el recipiente de las palomitas con los 12 papelitos.

-¡En sus marcas…- Inicio Maracas.- Listos…. ¡FUERA!- Todos lanzaron las manos al recipiente y como animales salvajes tomaron el papel correspondiente, las chicas se dirigían miradas entre ellas, mientras que los hombres, apreciaban sus papelitos, el clima se tensó, parecía una de esas escenas de películas en las que tenían un juego de cartas con resultados mortales sus vidas, integridades y cuerpos estaban en juego en ese momento… Suwabe ante ver aquel clima silencioso entonces dijo.

-Bueno, quienes tengan las coronas pasen al frente.- Totalmente expectantes, notaron como Kishiou y Sakura se ponían de pie. Ambos se juntaron Sakura hizo reverencia y susurro.-Sera un placer torturar a su lado.-

-Jajajaa, me agrada esta chica se nota que es Tsundere.- Sonrió plenamente, ahora ambos observaron a las posibles víctimas, y Taniyama dijo.- Numero 6, elijo al número 6.-

-Y yo elijo al número 1.-

Rápidamente todos se giraron a ver, las chicas liberaron un suspiro aliviante pues ninguna tenia esos números, cuando de pronto Suwabe y Tatsuhisa se ponen en pie, Mamoru al apreciar que este se ponía de pie susurraba.

-Jojojo, esto se pondrá bueno.-

Hiro estaba atento y riéndose con entera risa loca a su lado Maeno lo miraba con mucha pasión era tan hermosa esa descuadrada risa que lo contagiaba (Ah el amor es ciego) por otro lado Morikubo se sentado al lado de Miyano aprovechando que Suwabe se había levantado e iniciaba a acariciar la mano de Miyano pero este no se dejaba. Yeniffer noto aquello y entonces susurro.-¿Morikubo-san acaso usted?-

-Oye… vengo a negociar contigo, si te llega a salir la corona y tu compañero elije a Mamoru por favor presta atención a mis dedos te diré que numero tengo y nos pones juntos ¿Si?- Cuestionaba haciéndole ojitos, Yeniffer se sonrojo miro al frente y expuso.

-Hare lo que pueda.-

Finalmente al frente Sakura y Kishiou dejaban de planificar lo que le harían a esos dos, después de un minuto se acercaron a ambos y entonces Kishiou susurro.- Mi reina me ha dado la mejor de las penitencias…-

-¡Habla de una vez hare lo que sea!- Grito Suzuki serio y con una mirada llena de determinación, elevo su puño y susurro.- Veamos qué tan torturadores son, no sabrán ni que los golpeo seré el numero 1 los venceré a todos y...-

Sakura observo a su rey y entonces explico.- Bien entonces… bailaran la macarena la cantaran y todo eso lo harán…-

-¡EN ROPA INTERIOR!- Expusieron los dos, Suwabe se quedó helado y susurro.

-¿Bailar?-

-¿Ropa interior?- Cuestiono Suzuki tragando grueso, eso jamás lo vio venir.

-Sip.-

-¡KYAHHH BIEN ECHO SAKURA!- Grito Aurora.- ¡ESTO TENGO QUE GRABARLO!- Saco su celular.

Tanto Tatsuhisa como Suwabe se giraron a ver estaban dudosos uno no quería bailar y el otro, observaba a todos esos tontos y a las chicas y tragaba grueso diciendo.-No yo no voy a bailar semi desnudo frente a estos idiotas.-

Suwabe se cruzó de brazos y cuestionaba.-¿No que serias el número uno?-

-¡Pues si no lo haces, deberás sufrir castigo!- Expuso Kishiou.

Mientras que Suwabe ya se retiraba la chaqueta, la camisa, el pantalón y susurraba acomodando sus cabello.-Deja de lloriquear Suzuki, bueno pues… ya estoy listo.- Apreciaba a Tatsuhisa de reojo y decía con voz grave y sensual.- Prefiero hacerlo a que me pongan un castigo.- Guiñaba un ojo, Tatsu se apartó y noto como el del lunar era observado por todos y cuestionaba.-¿Cómo iba la canción?-

Sakura admiro a sus amigas y grito.-¿Ayude molé si?-

-Hai.-

Comenzaron a cantar cuando el movía sus caderas y lanzaba un brazo al frente y otro más y entonces hacia la típica coreografía, de la macarena para dar un saltito y girar. Maeno fue el primero en caer al piso lleno de risa, mientras que Miyano estaba loco de risa, Terashima estaba ahogándose y Hiro no se diga su estruendosa risa estaba esparcida por toda la sala, Morikubo por otro lado susurraba.

-Hay que sensual.-

Kishiou se cubrió la boca no podía aguantar la risa y susurro.- Okey ya.- Le detuvo, para que el otro se acomodara sus cabellos desordenados por la actividad, Suwabe sonrió y susurro con una mano en su mejía.

-¿Lo hice bien?-

Las chicas sacaron unos plumones unas pizarras y colocaron un 10 cada una. Estaban aplaudiendo a Suwabe quien se ponía su ropa de nuevo y se iba a sentar cuando de pronto cierto Suzuki fue atrapado por Kishiou y el cual susurro.

-Mi reina ordena que te quites la ropa y quedes en interiores durante todo el juego… ese será tu castigo…-

-¡PLEBEYO!- Grito Maeno, siendo visto con odio por Suzuki, quien susurro.

-Estas de broma.-

No.- Respondió secamente, cuando de la nada apareció Miyano de tras de Tatsuhisa y lo sujeto de los brazos para gritar.

-¡QUITENLE LA ROPA!- En bola todo el grupo se levantó para dejarlo solo en ropa interior.

-¡AHHHHH, MALDITOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!- Gritaba el roquero…

Luego de un rato y de que ahora Tatsuhisa estaba todo rojo cubriendo sus pechitos y sus lonjitas con un rostro de pocos amigos alejados del grupo con un cartelito que decía PLEBEYO BAJO CASTIGO, volvieron al ataque, se reunieron todos incluso Suzuki para volver a escuchar de Morikubo.-En sus marcas listos… ¡FUERA!- Todos tomaron un papel, las miradas eran penetrantes en todos y entonces Suwabe cuestiono.

-¿Y bien, quienes son los reyes ahora?-

De un momento a otro Aurora y Yeniffer se ponían de pie, a Morikubo le brillaban los ojos estaba emocionadísimo, ambas chicas se posaron al frente escuchando de los hombres.- Okey esto me está dando miedo.- Tatsuhisa asintió y sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba no por el miedo si no por el condenado aire acondicionado estaba helando.

Ambas chicas estaban pensando en que numero elijarían y pronto ambas asintieron diciendo.- Bien 8/4.-

Todos se observaron, entonces, Takuma y Kishiou se pusieron de pie, Morikubo se decepciono, esa muchacha no le hizo caso pero se alivió ya que no habían elegido a Mamoru, bueno ahora ambos estaban de pie, Takuma observa con desconfianza a las chicas mientras acomodaba sus gafas y susurraba.

-Esto no va bien.-

-Qué casualidad, mi vida, estamos juntos.-

Terashima se sonrojo y susurro con una tierna sonrisa.- No diga eso frente a ellos.-

-Santo cielo, esto me está dando miedo.- Decía Sakura.-

-¿Qué crees que le hagan?- Cuestionaba Suzuki a la chica, mientras Mamoru susurraba.

-Algo insano de seguro ¿no es cierto Sakura?-

-Jejeje, pues…-

-DE ESAS DOS NO SE ESPERA NADA BUENO.- Grito Kenneth asustada.

Los presentes tragaron grueso cuando de pronto, notaron como Aurora iba por una silla al comedor, la coloco estratégicamente al frente de todos y entonces, fue a la cocina para buscar algo con que amarrar, ya regresaba, y entonces ambas se reunían susurrando.-Este es nuestro mandato para Terashima y Kishiou, Terashima se sentara en la silla será amarrado a esta mientras que Kishiou le hará un baile sensual llamado Striptease, tiene que ser bien hard, por cierto si no nos convence recibirá un castigo peor.- Sentenciaban.

Takuma estaba con ojos abiertos como platos mientras que Taniyama se relamía los labios y susurraba.

-Pues ya fue Terashima.- El de cabellos castaños y alborotados como los de un fiero pollo digo león… ayudo a las chicas a atar bien al muchacho quien susurraba.

-O-Oigan esto…-

-Hay que poner música de ambientación.- Susurro Suwabe para correr al equipo de sonido y buscar una canción.- Rápido díganme la canción más sensual que tengan, en mente.-

-YA SEEEE, BUSCA….Lick de Joi.- Grito con desespero Maeno, al cual se le quedaron viendo todos con cara de WTF.-¿Qué?-

Negaron y entonces, Suwabe logro encontrarla en Youtube, entonces el inicio de la canción inicio Kishou escuchaba y movía uno de sus pies diciendo.

-Okey ya le agarre el truco… ponla de nuevo por favor Suwabe-san.-

-Hai…-

Terashima estaba con cara de susto pues hasta estaba con una mordaza en la boca, con las cejas juntas y cara de circunstancias. Aurora y Yeniffer se sentaron junto a los otros y susurraban.- Esto estará bueno.-

Nuevamente la música inicio, Kishiou comenzó a caminar hacia su presa con suma sensualidad mientras dejaba caer su chaqueta de una tela de algodón suave y manejable, el ahora escuchaba la letra y soltaba a reírse pues…

 _ **I lose all control  
when you grab a hold  
and you do your trick  
i love it when you lick  
Lick**_

 _Pierdo_ _todo el control_ _  
_ _cuando coges_ _una bodega_ _  
_ _y_ _usted hace su_ _truco_ _  
_ _me encanta_ _cuando te_ _lames_ _  
_ _Lick_

Terashima trago grueso al notar que ahora Kishiou tomaba con sus dedos el borde de su camisa y la subía con sensualidad para colocarla en su boca y morderla mientras sus manos acariciaban su abdomen trabajado y sensual, al mismo tiempo movía sus caderas de manera sensual y salvaje, ahora soltaba de nuevo aquel borde y se dispuso a acercarse caminando de manera que contoneaba sus caderas, todos en el lugar se quedaron helados ante aquello, Tatsuhisa susurro.

-No puede ser...-

-Aurora dime que lo estas grabando.- Susurraba Sakura con una mano en su nariz.

-Si…-

-Quiero copia de eso.- Decía Suwabe y a su lado todos los demás asintieron.

Kishiou por otro lado se acercaba ahora para sentarse sobre las piernas de Terashima, mientras tomaba entre sus manos su cabeza y susurraba.- Estos lentes me molestas.-

-HUMGGMG.- Reclamo Terashima sin poder evitar que le sacara las gafas, mientras el otro se quitaba la camisa azotando sus cabellos y acercando su rostro al del otro para mirarle de cerca a esos ojos con suma sensualidad mientras que su cuerpo se movía sensual sobre su regazo, causando que cierta Takuconda se alegrara. Kishiou ahora no pudo evitar el ponerse de pie de nuevo y lentamente sujetar el cinturón de su pantalón y entonces liberarlo lentamente, girarlo un poco y dejarlo caer con suavidad al piso, mientras abría el cierre de su pantalón y mostraba la línea de aquel bóxer, Takuma le apreciaba con seriedad y deseo tanta sensualidad, el otro se fue quitando los pantalones y entonces se fue a sentar de espaldas a Takuma mientras él se acariciaba el pecho desde uno de sus pectorales hasta llegar a perderse dentro de sus interiores.

-¡AHHH!- Gritaron todos, cuando de pronto Maeno golpeo a Suwabe quien estaba desangrándose.

-Ya quita la música.-

-SIII ESTO ES DEMASIADO… SE-SENSUAL.- Expuso violentamente sofocado Morikubo mientras que los otros estaban definitivamente contrariados por tanta sensualidad.

Pronto la música paro y entonces las chicas gritaron eufóricas.- SANTOS PIYOS, PIYO-SAMA USTED ES TAN SENSUAL.-

-Buen trabajo Kishiou-sama.- Decía Aurora con dos tapones en sus fosas nasales, las luces se prendieron y al pobre de Terashima le colocaron sus gafitas mientras le soltaban él decía.

-¿Qué, que paso?-

-¿No me digas que te desmayaste por tanta sensualidad, Terashi?- Cuestionaba Mamoru divertido; sin embargo Takuma para no quedar en vergüenza sonrió y susurro.

-Fue, fue lindo, gracias Kishiou-kun.-

-Mmm… de nada.- Susurro extrañado el de cabellos alborotados poniéndose su ropa y susurrando.- Eso fue raro… note su mirada firme y despierta cuando le quite las gafas, ¿Qué misterios ocultas mi lindo Terashima?-

Luego de que los ánimos se calmaran y de que el corazón volviera a latirle normalmente a todos, Morikubo estaba listo para dar las marcas y al hacerlo, todos volvieron a atacar el recipiente, los papeles fueron liberados y entonces todos apreciaron estos, rápidamente Kenneth y Hiro se pusieron de pie, ellos ahora eran los reyes del juego.

-¡Jah, el enano!-

-Mira quien habla.- Expuso Hiro mirando con enfado a la chica quien le saco la lengua y susurro.

-Bueno, ya somos compañeros así que, hay que elegir.-

-Hai…-Entre ambos se la pensaron un largo rato cuando Hiro rápidamente dijo.-Elijo el 2.-

Mamoru se puso en pie y Morikubo casi se muere, le hacía señales de humo incluso de ojos y de todo a Kenneth quien no entendía nada, entonces ella recordó.

-Ohhh, es verdad… mmm ¿Pero no entiendo?- Susurraba para ella misma, se confundió y termino diciendo.- Elijo el numero 5 YA ESE SERA.-

-¡EHHHHH!- Gritaba Tatsuhisa, poniéndose en pie y Morikubo se golpeaba la frente en señal de desesperación.-¿Yo otra vez? ash.- Ahora estaban los dos ahí de pie Mamoru observaba con seriedad a Tatsuhisa y exponía.

-No te acobardes.-

-Ya cállate.-

Hiro y Kenneth notaron el mal genio que rodeaba a esos dos sujetos entonces, ellos se fueron a un extremo planificaron y escucharon la risa descarriada de Hiro diciendo.-¡Debes estar bromeando!-

-No, eso es lo que les pediremos.-

-Okey y si ¿no lo hacen?-

-Pues…-

Hiro volvía a reírse con desmedía demencia, ya estaban listos ahora se posaba al lado de Mamoru y Tatsuhisa y susurraba la muchacha.-Bueno hemos decidido que nuestro mandato será…- Hiro miraba a todos con cara de les digo o no les digo muajajaja, pero al final el grito, de forma gobernante.

-Mi reina me pide que mis dos súbditos, por no llevarse bien, deberán darse un beso de lengua y que se vean las lenguas chupetarse.-

-¡CARAJO, YO ME LARGO!- Grito Tatsuhisa intentando escapar, pero Mamoru lo detuvo y susurro.

-¿Quién dijo que no se echaría para atrás?-

-NOOO, NUNCA TE BESARE MAMORU PRIMERO MUERTO.-

-¡VAMOS NO SEAS UNA NIÑA LLORONA!-

-NOOOOO.-

Y todos estaban muertos de risa, no podían creer la maldad que de esa niña salía, mientras que Mamoru sonreía maléficamente y un Morikubo moría de celos con las cejas juntas y tremendamente enfadadas; después de un rato tratando de convencer a Suzuki la reina hablo.

-Bueno si Suzuki no lo hace tendrá que quitarse la ropa interior y pasar desnudo todo el juego.-

-¡ERES UNA LOCA!- Gritaba el castaño con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, miraba a Miyano y a todos y susurraba.- Ahg, está bien.- Dijo con voz algo rota y desquebrajada.- No puede ser.-

-Jejeje, bueno…- Miyano se agacho y susurro.- Bésame qué esperas.-

-¡ARG!-

-¿Qué quieres música ambiental o que, TATSUN?-

-Miyano, grrr.- Tatsuhisa tomo aquel rostro entre sus manos, y entonces todos estaban al borde de sus asientos apreciando todo aquello, cierto Shoutaro cayo desmayado al ver como el roquero se acerca a aquel rostro y Mamoru sonreía diciendo.-

-Esto, quedara grabado para siempre en tui memoria.-

Tatsuhisa no lo pensó dos veces conecto su boca por unos segundos y se alejó diciendo.-¡YAAAA LO HICE!-

-¡Eso no fue ni siquiera un beso!- Gritaban todos.

-Mamoru hazlo tu.- Gritaba Suwabe, el más alto así lo hizo sujeto a Tatsuhisa en un abrazo y busco su rostro para besarlo, ahora obligarlo a abrir la boca.

-¡NO MUERDAS BAKA!-

-Pero es que ¡ahhhhh!- Sakura y Aurora estaban muertas de risa, cuando de pronto notaron que aquello tomaban curso en aquel beso, Tatsuhisa comenzó a sonrojarse incluso Mamoru quien ahora escuchaba el gemido ahogado de su contra parte en aquel beso, las leguas ahora se encontraban y ese beso paso de ser un juego a ser algo lujurioso.-Ahgg..- Escucharon todos un gemido involuntario de parte de Suzuki mientras que Mamoru se quedaba impresionado y digamos que estaba a punto de ponerse muy duro, cuando de pronto.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Morikubo los separaba gruñendo.- Esta bien así, se vio la lengua yo la vi.-

-E-eh, yo también.-

-Ha-Hai.- Susurraba Kenneth tragando grueso, Tatsuhisa por fin se iba a sentar y agachaba su rostro diciendo.

-No puede ser…-

-Eso fue delicioso Tatsun.-Exponía Suwabe maléfico.

-Cállate… arg, están locas ustedes mujeres.-El grupo reía desmedidamente mientras que Miyano decía.

-Por dios solo es un juego, no te enfades tanto.-

-Ya, está bien, cuando sea mi turno me vengare.- Gruño el roquero mirándoles con cara de rabia.-Vamos vamosss, Decía mirando el recipiente.- Que siga el juego.-De nuevo a cuenta tomaron papeles y entonces, Morikubo se puso el pie mostrando la corona y de paso se puso de pie Maeno también, ambos fueron al frente solo bastaron unas miradas y susurraron.-

-3.-

-7-

Yeniffer y Kenneth se pusieron de pie, a Morikubo le brillaron los ojos, pues esas dos no le habían ayudado, era hora de vengarse, se unió a Maeno y este cuestiono.-¿Qué?-

-Sí, es lo más justo.-

-Está bien Morikubo lo que tú digas.- Entonces regresaron a ver al grupo y susurraron ambos.

-El mandato del rey es el siguiente, Kenneth y Yeniffer se besaran tal y como lo hicieron Mamoru y Tatsuhisa.-

Aquellas jóvenes se miraron unas a las otras y susurraron apreciando a esos dos.- Hentai son unos enfermos.-

-Bueno Kenneth, a darle entonces.-

-Hai Yeniffer.-

-Espera.-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay que hacerlo como en aquella ocasión.-

-¿Qué, que ocasión?- Cuestionaba Hiro a Sakura.

-Ejejeje, eso ya lo veras, Hiro-chan.-

-Santo piyo un beso de ellas kyahhhhhhhhh.- Gritaba Aurora siendo vista por los hombre de manera confusa.

-¿Eso le emociona?- Cuestionaba Suwabe.

-Aurora-chan es una pervertida.- Susurraba Sakura.

Ahora las chicas se acercaban, Yeniffer le acariciaba el cabello a Kenneth y le retiraba las gafas diciendo.- Aquí vamos.-

-Hai… Yeniffer.- Ambos rostros femeninos se acercaron y esos labios surcaron las de la otra, Morikubo y Maeno se quedaron fríos, aunque Maeno se coloro de pies a cabeza y no se diga los otros sujetos, Tatsuhisa estaba cubriéndose la nariz elevando su pulgar diciendo.

-JODER, ESE SI ES UN BESO.-

Ambas bocas se apreciaban que estaban disfrutando del mejor manjar, definitivamente ellas sabían cómo besar, Aurora cayó al piso desangrada y totalmente noqueada, mientras que las otras aún seguían besándose, Sakura llego y les lanzo un poco de agua diciendo.-¡HEY, A HACER YURI A OTRO LADO!-

-Ahhhh, Sakura mala nos mojaste.- Decían las dos con las camisas claramente mojadas y esos pechos rozándose entre ellas, ahora si todos se desangraron incluso Morikubo quien susurro.

-Joder estas mujeres nos mataran.-

Luego de que pasó todo aquello y de que volvieran a reaccionar, el juego continuo, Sakura era la única que no tenía tapones de algodón en la nariz, el ataque volvió a ser le mismo y ahora todos apreciaban sus papelitos…. Ahora era el turno de Mamoru y de Terashima de ser cómplices en la tortura.

-¡Miyano-san!-

-Terashi.- Se abrazaron para admirar a aquellos con cierta maldad.

-¿Elijes primero Miyano.-

-Okey, elijo al número 10.-

-Okey yo elijo al número 12.-

Sakura y Suwabe se pusieron de pie, ambos se observaron y susurraron.- Suerte.-

-Hai, Suwabe-sama.-

El suspenso era intenso, ya todos querían saber que les pondrían a esos dos, cuando de pronto, ambos regresaron de su junta para ponerse de acuerdo entonces, el primero en hablar fue Miyano.- Bien luego de pensarlo mucho tenemos el mandato, Sakura Suwabe te hará el braciel chino y tú le harás el Calzón chino a Suwabe-san.-

-¡OI, PERO QUE HAS DICHO!-

-uhhhhh.- Decía Yeniffer sintiendo el dolor que pasaría su amiga.

-Auch, lo siento mucho Suwabe-san.- Susurraba cabizbajo Kishiou.

No había marcha atrás ambos se miraban a los ojos, pensativos tratando de ver como no dañar al otro aunque por parte de Sakura _.-"MUAJAJAJAJA ahora si me desquitare las que le ha hecho a mi señor grrr Suwabeeee pervertido"-_

-Bien ¿Esa de acuerdo?-

-Si/SI.-

Ya estaban tragando grueso, Sakura fue valiente y dijo.-¡YO PRIMERO! Hazlo conmigo primero.-

-¡UHHHH!- Grito Aurora.

-¡BAKAA!-Grito Sakura furiosa, entonces Junichi se situó tras de ella, aprecio primero a Terashima y a Mamoru con desaprobación y susurro.

-Malvados.- Tomo el sostén por detrás y lo estiro a todo lo que daba mientras Sakura cerraba los ojos y entonces, PLAS, el sonido se esparció por la sala y Sakura cayó al piso con un dolor punzante en la espalda.

-Ay, ay…. Ah…- Volvía a ponerse en pie y apreciaba a Suwabe con cara de enfado.- Me dolió.-

-Gomen.-

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, cuando de pronto, Sakurita se subía a la misma silla que ataron a Takuma y entonces, exponía.- Venga Suwabe-san.-

-Hai.- El se dio la vuelta y subió su camisa por atrás, todos los hombres ahí tragaron grueso, Morikubo y Maeno se sujetaron los bajos y susurraron.

-Eso dolerá.-

-Si…- Respondió Hiro, para pronto ver como Sakura estiraba la ropa interior por atrás del lunar y quien grito.

-¡AUN NO ESTABA LISTO, SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Wajajajaja.-

Esa mujer tenía una fuerza demoniaca y claro era su oportunidad para recuperar el orgullo perdido de su señor, el pobre Suwabe fue ahorcado de sus partes nobles…

Media hora después y de que Suwabe despertara pues cayo desmayado por el dolor que fue presa en sus bajos, todos volvían al juego y entonces ahora sacaban la última ronda de números y finalmente Tatsuhisa en conjunto de Aurora sacaban las coronas, ambos se encontraban y la chica decía.- Mira nada más el gordito y yo.-

-Oyeeee.-

-Gomen.- Risas.

Suzuki suspiro hondo se froto las manos aún estaba desnudo cuando pronto el pronuncio… Elijo a….-

-Espera Tatsu ven tengo una idea.-

-¿Qué quieres?-La observo con desconfianza a la chica.

-Ven, vennn.- Decía Aurora jaloneándolo al fondo y entonces entre ellos hablaban y Tatsuhisa se reía macabro diciendo.

-Me gusta tu intelecto.-

-Jejeje.-

-Joshhhhhhhhhhhh, entonces así será.-

-Hai.-

-¿Qué estarán hablando?- Cuestionaba Suwabe.

-No lo sé pero si es una idea de Aurora, será demasiado grave y terminara en sexo.-

-Oh vaya.- Soltaba lagrimas Suwabe.

-¿Por qué Suzumura no está aquí?-

Todos estaban expectantes cuando llegaron ellos y entonces… Ambos se miraron unos a otros y susurraron.-¿Listos todos?-

-¿Todos, de que hablas?- Cuestiono Maeno asustado.

Esto es así, como las ordenes de los reyes son absolutas, esto es lo que mi reina y yo ordenamos.- Expuso Tatsuhisa, Aurora saco un papelito y susurro.

-El número, 5 le hará masajes en los pies al número 3, luego el númer comerán un chile habanero hasta la mitad… luego el número 6 y el 7 molerán una de cada cosa que encuentren en la refrigeradora y lo beberán… 8 y 9 correrán en interiores por todo el edificio y finalmente el 2 y el 10 realizaran una escena BL…-

-CONVINCENTE, MUY CONVINCENTE.- Expuso Tatsuhisa mirándolos con desquicio.

¡AH!- Comenzaron a escucharse los gritos y las impresiones, Yeniffer y Suwabe corrieron a donde Aurora y la zarandeaban gritando.-

-¡No puedes hacernos esto!-

Aurora se rascaba la oreja.- Las ordenes son absolutas… o quieren castigo y mis castigos son muy macabros.- Decía con los ojos brillantes y malévolos, Yeniffer y Suwabe tragaron grueso entonces, la matanza comenzó, Kishiou estaba de lo mejor con su penitencia, Mamoru era buen masajista.

-Ahhh, que rico.-

-Demonios…- Gruñía Miyano.- Te odio Suzukiiii.-

-Jajajajajaja, la venganza, es dulce, Gracias Aurora.- Le estrechaba la mano.-

-Jejeje de nada gordito.-

-Está bien solo tú me puedes llamar así.-

-Okey.- Sonríe como babosa.

-Siguiente decía.- Tatsuhisa, para notar que Kenneth y Maeno se posaban al frente y susurraban.

-¿Un chile habanero? esto es maldad única.-

-Espero que esto no pique tanto.-

-Creeme Maeno si lo hace.- Lloriqueaba la chica castaña, para entonces ambos alistarse morder dicha legumbre, Ambos lo hicieron ante la mirada llena de impacto de Aurora y Tatsu los cuales notaron como aquellos dos se coloraban y salían corriendo a la cocina.

-¡ESTO PICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Vociferaba a todo pulmón Tomoaki, buscando agua, mientras que Kenneth tomaba el galón de leche y decía.

-No tomes agua, cof cof solo lo…- Maeno no le obedeció y tomo agua, el pobre de gafas casi se ahoga, pues el picor se le rodeo por toda la garganta, Hiro estaba asustado, pero Sakura lo detuvo y negó diciendo.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada.-

Ambos observaron a los verdugos los cuales gozaban con el sufrimiento de aquellos, ahora ambos se presentaban frente a los reyes con un vaso cada uno de algo que parecía de color café horrible. Aurora sudo una gotita y susurro.- Awww, Sakura gomen.-

-Baka…-

-¿Díganme que contiene el menjurje ese?- Cuestionaba Tatsuhisa.

-Pues…- Inicio Hiro.- Curry, huevos, trozos de jamon, tocino crudo, verduras, frutas un pastel a medio comer y una cosa de dudosa procedencia.-

-Es mi tamal poblano.- Expuso Aurora.

-Bueno, entonces si están listos a beber.- Sakura y Hiro brindaron y de un sopetón lo bebieron, pero pronto todo se les regreso y salieron corriendo al baño… Tatsuhisa se atacaba de risa sin mencionar que Aurora estaba igual que el en el piso. Ahora toco el turno de Yeniffer y Suwabe ambos estaban ya sin su ropa solo en ropa interior.

-TE CASTIGARE POR ESO AURORA.-

-GRRR, DEGENERADOS.-

Ambos salieron corriendo por todos los pasillos, el jaleo en el edificio era enorme, pues Yeniffer decía.-QUE FRIO!-

-Estamos a 40 grados faren… fa….- Gritaba Suwabe temblando.-

-Carajo.-

-Corre date prisa, hay que regresar.-

-HAI.- Tatsuhisa se soltaba a reír y Aurora lo hacía también, se daban las manos y chocaban las palmas diciendo.

-BIEN.-

Ya estaban de regreso y todos estaban reunidos los únicos que faltaban de hacer la última petición de los reyes eran Morikubo y Terashima, los cuales se miraban muy cómo decirlo desconfiados y avergonzados, ¿En realidad podrían hacer una escena BL, frente a todos ellos?-

No había escapatoria debían cumplir las órdenes pues eran absolutas aunque se trataba de juego ni uno ni otro se quería ver como un cobarde por lo tanto, Morikubo enseguida susurro a Terashima al oído.-Esto es lo que haremos….- El de gafas asentía una y otra vez, hasta que por fin observar a todos y se posaron al frente de ellos diciendo.-Muy bien… como lo ordenaron nuestros reyes nosotros recrearemos una escena Yaoi BL, por favor disculpen la improvisación.-

-Espero les agrade…- Decía nervioso Takuma demasiado nervioso estaba que se trono los dedos y miraba a todos con cara de pánico.

-Por dios esto será genial.- Decía Tatsuhisa mirando de reojo a su cómplice.- Eres la mejor.-

-Je, je, je tu solo observa.- Decía la chica, mientras el grupito que ya había sido torturado estaba planificando algo muy malvado y macabro para esos dos reyes torturadores.

-Entonces, eso es lo que haremos.- Susurraba Hiro, apreciándoles a todos con entera curiosidad.

-Sí, esos dos no sabrá lo que los golpeo.- Agregaba Maeno.

-Pienso que esta vez Aurora se pasó grrr.-

-Jejeje, será divertido hacerle eso.- Agregaba Kenneth.

-Por ahora hay que disimular y ver lo que hacen Terashi y Mori-chan.- Animo Miyano, para entonces voltear a ver a los que estaban al frente y los cuales ya se estaban dando un beso de esos que te arrancan el aliento, Kishiou y Mamoru se quedaron congelados, notaban como esos dos estaban montando tremenda escena BL.

-Ahn… Morikubo-san~~~…-

-Shh… Eh esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo.- Susurraba, lanzándolo al piso y mirándole con fogosidad esas cejas se curveaban en lujuria depravación y deseo. Takuma sentía como la mano de Shoutaro viajaba sobre su pecho como una real serpiente, estaba poniéndose demasiado sonrojado, el color carmesí estaba invadiendo sus mejillas.

Las chicas estaban susurrando.- Ne Sakura…-

-¿Di-Dime?-

-¿Esto sería un Reiji Otoya, cierto?-

-Uh, siii.- Expuso la peli negra elevando su dedo pulgar, mientras escuchaban como un ruido seco cercano a ambas resonó, Kenneth estaba en el piso desangrada, mientras que Maeno y Shimono estaban tragando grueso, por otro lado Suwabe, llego al medio de Mamoru y de Taniyama diciendo.

-No puede ser esos dos terminaran haciéndolo, habrá porno en vivo, espero que Suzu-chan no se enfade.- Junichi movía a esos dos de manera emocionada notando como Morikubo ya le había quitado la camisa a Takuma y le besaba el cuello y su pecho mientras que el otro solo colocaba su brazo sobre su frente y susurraba.

-Ahg, espera no… que vergüenza, nos están mirando todos.-

-Despreocúpate…- Decía el del camanance en su mejilla, para recostarse al lado de Takuma mientras sometía su mano entre su pantalón y su ropa interior tocando aquel miembro, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Mamoru quien estaba con cara de impacto y de circunstancia, Morikubo masajeo y dijo.-Mira… abre los ojos… Terashi-san…-

-¡AHG!- El obedeció observo a todos y su mirada recayó en Kishiou al cual grito.-¡NO ME MIERES TANIYAMA-SAN!-

-WOW.- Grito Aurora al borde del deceso.-¿Tatsu, y si los detenemos ya?-

-JEJEJE, NO SE ¿Tú crees?-

-Pues es que si no harán porno aquí.-

-¿No era eso lo que querías?-

-Eh sí, pero es que asdasdadad, me desangrare y entonces…-

-Jejejeje, nah déjalos, creo que alguien está a punto de detenerlo por nosotros.- Dijo apreciando el rostro de Miyano y comenzando a contar.- Tres…

Morikubo entonces, abría el cierre de aquel pantalón y susurraba.- Te hace sentir bien, Terashi-san…-

-Uhg, no Morikubo-san, no hay… eso… ahh.-

Tatsuhisa notaba como Miyano y Kishiou se ponían pálidos.- Oh… jajaja Dos…-

Ya libero el miembro del otro mientras que Aurora, las chicas y tres hombres caían inconscientes al piso…

-¡OI!- Gritaron en conjunto Kishiou y Miyano.

-¡UNO!- Grito feliz Tatsuhisa soltando risa loca y revolcándose en el piso.

-¡ALEJA TUS MANOS PERVERTIDAS DE TERASHIMA!- Gritaba Taniyama, arrebatando a un chibi Takuma semi desnudo, de un Morikubo con colitas de lobo y orejitas y el cual decía.

-¡Ne esto es un juego!-

-Morikubo.- Escucho el mencionado una voz tétrica proveniente de Mamoru Miyano quien lo miraba rechinando los dientes.

-¿Miyano?-

-Ahora mismo vienes conmigo.- Le coge de la oreja y lo aparta de Terashima.- Como te atreves.-

-¡Ehhh, pero si es un juego!-

-Es verdad es un juego.- Susurraba Takuma un poco abrumado.

-¡NADA DE ESO, TU VIENES CONMIGO!- Grito Taniyama serio y molesto, tomando en brazos a su chico pero este en un movimiento violento, se escapó diciendo.

-Pues no voy.- Le saca la lengua.

-¡TERASHIMAAA!-

Tatsuhisa estaba divertido, esos cuatro peleándose era un evento mejor que las telenovelas koreanas, tal parecía los sentimientos ocultos de esos cuatro habían salido a la luz, tanta fue su emoción que comenzó a grabar todo con su celular y susurraba maléfico.- Esto va directo a mi blog jajaja.- Pero no obstante, el celular salió volando de un momento a otro, ya que Suwabe en conjunto de Maeno lo capturaron y lo amordazaron.-¡PERO QUE PASA!- Gritaba mientras era cruelmente amordazado con un perfecto nudo erótico cortesía del de gafas, quien susurraba.

-Sabía que todos esos mangas de sadomasoquismo me funcionarían algún día.-

-Eres sexy Maeno-san.-

-Gracias.- Decía orgulloso, el de gafas acomodando estas y susurrando.-Ahora sí, nuestra venganza se consumara.- Reía, admirando a Tatsuhisa solo en ropa interior amarrado a una silla, tras de el Aurora también estaba amarrada la chica aún estaba noqueada por la escena anterior, por esa misma razón no hubo problema pero Tatsu.

-¡OI, SUELTAME!-

-No.-Decía Sakura apreciándolo con una tabla de madera.- Nos hicieron cosas terribles los dos.- Los miraba asesina.

-Dale duro Sakura-chan!- Gritaba Suwabe.

-Ahora llego nuestra venganza.- Gruñía… mientras estos estaban preparando la tortura para esos dos, el cuarteto que antes discutía se estaba disolviendo, Miyano era tranquilizado por los tiernos besos de Morikubo quien susurraba.

-Te ves tan lindo celoso.-

-QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO.-

-A que sí, mírate eres un amor.- Sonreía, acariciándole la barbilla y mirándole con ojos enamorados.

-Morikubo… jejeje, este yo tengo esposa.-

-Si yo también y eso lo hace más emocionante.-

Mientras estos dos estaban de miel, otros dos discutían.- No puedo creerlo que le hiciste, con ese sujeto.-

-Oye, solo fue un juego y no entiendo por qué te quejas Taniyama-san.-

-Esto es frustrante.- Dijo para darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

-TANIYAMA-SAN, ESPERE.- Takuma lo siguió, no quería dejarle ir así, pues la verdad solo había sido un juego ¿no?

Ya habían pasado la estancia y ahora los dos se metían al elevador, Takuma estaba desesperado por quererlo hacer entrar en razón, pues tal parecía ese enfado no era juego era verdad, Taniyama estaba furiosos, celoso y todo lo que terminara en oso… Las puertas se cerraron y entonces Kishiou susurro.

-No quiero verte, regresa con ellos y vete a jugar.-

-¿Jahh? Estás haciendo un real berrinche Kishiou-san.-

-No me importa largo.-

-Oye…- Dijo siendo empujado por el otro y enfadándose en el acto, elevo sus manos y susurro.- Ne, Taniyama-san…- El otro no le hizo caso.-¿Tu querías verme sin lentes no es verdad?-

-Eso no viene al caso ya no quiero, me traicionaste con ese tarado largoooo.-

Takuma agacho su rostro y entonces elevo sus manos, Kishiou admiraba de reojo todo aquello cuando noto que las gafas eran tiradas al piso con fuerza se mosqueo y susurro.-O-Oi…- No pudo decir más ya que cierto Takuma lo empujaba con fuerza a la pared de metal, mientras aquella mirada que antes había sido cubierta por esas gafas se mostraba seria y furiosa, horriblemente furiosa. Taniyama trago grueso y susurro.-Te-Terashim…-No logro terminar pues unos labios le acortaron el habla, Takuma lo estaba besando y de qué manera, sus besos eran salvajes y demasiado apasionados, le robaba el aliento al hombre de cabellos negros con mechas doradas, abrió sus ojos enormemente al sentir esos labios arrebatarle el aliento y morder sus propios labios y lengua. Takuma era una bestia.- Te-TERASHI… ESPE…-

-No quiero esperar, ya lo hice mucho.-

-¿EHHH?-

-Eh deseado esto desde hace mucho.-

-Oi, esas son mis líneas.-

-No lo creo… quizás parezca un nerd con mis gafas pero no sabes que cuando me las quito soy una bestia.-(Okey Trashi es Natsuki y Satsuki juntos xD)

-¡OI, NO ME DIGAS QUE…-

-Yo soy Kuma y te hare mío en este momento.-

-¡IHHH!- Taniyama no supo cuando fue pero su camisa era rasgada por aquellas fuertes manos, las cuales ahora tocaban todo su cuerpo, con fuerza con desquicio con lujuria con una inanidad que no lograba descifrar el vocalista de GRANRODEO, estaba temblando, comenzó a sentir miedo, ese tipo estaba ahora mordiendo u cuello y gimiendo gravemente, mientras el solo podía cerrar los ojos con fuera y sentir como Terashima con sus manos acercaba y apretaba sus caderas para sentir la erección de suya y la del otro, el cual estaba fuera de sí, abandonaba su cuello para besar sus labios y volver loco al otro a quien susurro en su oído de manera grave.

-Me tentaste con ese baile, crees que no te haría nada después de aquello.-

-Te-rashima… ag, este no es el…-

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!- Grito escuchando el sonido del elevador al llegar al piso siguiente y abrir las puertas, la mano de Takuma se movió al interruptor, cerró las puertas antes de que estas se abrieran mientras que giraba a Taniyama y lo estampaba a la pared de metal de nuevo, mientras rasgaba su chaqueta de tela de algodón y así descubría su espalda, beso su nuca y cuello, acaricio sus cabellos y rostro, mientras que sus manos, bajaban por todo su abdomen tocando sus pectorales y costillas, ahora volvían a subir para deslizarse desde los hombros hasta recorrer toda la espalda y entonces someter sus dedos en los pantalones de Kishiou al cual los bajo de un golpazo y dijo acercándose a su oído.- Espero te guste lo duro.-

-Ah, oye…- Taniyama sintió que ahora el miembro del otro estaba acariciándose entre sus nalgas ahora descubiertas, trato de darse la vuelta y evitar aquello, pero Terashima tenía una fuerza descomunal horrenda, sin embargo logro girarse y susurrarle.-Quiero que lo hagas tan fuerte que… amenaces con romperme, pero quiere ver tu rostro mientras me lo haces.- Dijo para sentir como el otro le bajaba los pantalones que estaban en sus rodillas con una de sus piernas y entonces tomaba por las nalgas a Kishiou y lo elevaba para así apoyarlo en la pared de metal, mientras el otro enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de Takuma, quien acaricio sus nalgas y piernas que rodeaban sus caderas, llevo entonces su grueso miembro a aquel orificio y sin dudarlo lo penetro sin ningún aviso, Kishiou grito internamente, pero aferrando su rostro en el cuello del otro se controló, para después buscar sus labios y besarle con desesperación, mordía aquel labio inferior de Terashima jaloneándolo constantemente y mientras sentía aquellas envestidas que su chico le propinaba, el soltaba aquel labio y soltaba un largo y fuerte aliento susurrando.-Ahhh, más fuerte, Terashi, más duro ahhhggg, si llega al fondo.-

-Mmmgg.- Gruño apretando el cuerpo del otro a quien azotó en una envestida contra la pared de metal…

-¡Ahhh, ahhhhh! Ahhnnng, siii.-

-Te agrada...-

-Ahg, me encanta ahhnn, sigue, no ahh, pares bestia… ahhh aj.-

-Quieres más duro.-

-Sí, si…-

Terashima deshizo la pose, lanzo a Kishiou al piso a cuatro y fue tras de el para envestirlo, mientras que el elevador abría sus puertas en el tercer nivel en donde un viejito esperaba este, pero. Al abrirse las puertas Kishiou fue severamente envestido, de manera que el grito y soltó un hilo de baba, apreciando al ancianito quien le cubrió los ojos a Lucy y susurro.

-E-Esperare el otro…- Cerro la puerta y entonces Piyo siguió siendo empujado por Takuma, quien araño su espalda y grito.

-¿Te agrada?-

-Ahhgg, eres un loco.-

-SI.-

Unas envestidas más salvajes y duras y dejaron fuera de combate a Kishiou quien se corría ferozmente, dejando toda su semilla en el piso de aquel elevador, mientras que el otro, jalaba su brazo y lo volteaba para que quedara boca arriba y entonces, masturbarse y llegar al orgasmo esparciendo toda su semilla en el rostro y pecho de Kishiou quien, con un dedo jugaba con aquel liquido blanquecino y susurraba.

-Eres un maldito, loco.-

Terashima Se lamia los labios y exponía, sujetando del cabello a su sensual pareja.- Espero te acostumbres a mí me gusta esto.- Dijo para besarlo de forma que Kishiou quedo sin aliento alguno, el besaba de una forma que jamás imagino alguien pudiera besar, ese hombre parecía no ser el tierno Terashima que él conocía, Takuma entonces fue por sus gafas en el piso y susurro.- Esto será un problema.- Dijo para revisar entre sus ropas en el piso y sacar un par nuevo, al instante en que se las puso susurro.

-Kishiou-san… que, que le paso.-

-¡DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO!-

-¡E-ESTA DESNUDO!- Grito cubriéndose la cara.

 _-"Oh ya veo…"-_ Pensó el otro riendo y susurrando.- Terashi-san, podrías ayudarme…-

-¡Claro!- Dijo el otro para ayudarle a ponerse en pie y tratar de ponerse los harapos de ropa, claro que Terashima le pregunto qué paso, pero él no le dijo mucho solo le aseguro que estaba bien…

T~~~*&*~~~S

Mientras esta cosa extraña pasaba con ellos, en el apartamento de Toriumi…

Suzumura estaba muy tranquilo, pues al parecer la reunión se había dado muy tranquilamente la señora Shouta estaba muy interesada en saber de Kousuke y amablemente él había dicho que había discutido el tema con Midorikawa y habían quedado en un acuerdo en el cual si ese bebe fuera hijo de el del sombrero, él se haría cargo y que llevaría su apellido. Aoi claro que se negó, no obstante Mari acepto, Midorikawa no tuvo opción más que aceptar la decisión de su hombre.

Estaban ya hablando tranquilamente de las cosas que venían en camino y claro un tema importante se tocó en ese preciso momento.- La próxima semana, Aoi tendrá una ecografía y me gustaría que todos los involucrados fueran con él…-

-Mama, eso no…-

-Hijo, alguno de ellos es el padre de ese niño y por lo tanto debe estar contigo, para que bebe-san no se sentía solito.-

-Señora le aseguro que ninguno de esos tontos dejara solo a ese bebe.- Expuso Kenichi muy tranquilo.

-Es verdad, ahora que lo veo desde ese punto de vista su nieto tendrá 9 papis que lo cuidaran muy bien.-

-AWWWW, que hermoso.- Dijo la mujer con corazoncitos en los ojos, mientras que Aoi se daba un manotazo en la frente, la verdad es que el prefería hacer todo eso solo, pero su madre era peor que una celestina.

Estaban riéndose y hablando muchas tantas cosas cuando e pronto Suzumura sintió vibrar su teléfono, entonces él se puso en pie alejándose de la sala respondió.-¿Hola, señor… Miyagi, que sucede?-

 _ **-Suzumura, Suzumuraaaaa, hay un pervertido en el edificio.-**_

-¿Un pervertido de que habla?-

 _ **-Sí, quise ir al piso de arriba para callarlos pues no se quien está haciendo fiesta que las risas descarriadas se escuchan por toda la habitación y pues… cuando iba a tomar el elevador ahí estaban dos hombres uno estaba siendo cruelmente violado y el otro estaba dándole duroooo, POR DETRÁS.-**_ Suzumura se quedó helado entonces susurro.

-¿Señor Miyagi, de casualidad usted sabe en qué planta se escucha ese sonido y si logro ver a esos dos sujetos que estaban haciendo eso en el elevador?-

- _ **Bueno… viene de arriba, creo que es en tu piso… y pues de los dos sujetos uno tenía cara de pollo y el otro tenia cara de que era un asesino en serie.-**_

-Kishiou… y….- Suzumura estaba pensativo.- Gracias señor Miyagi, no se preocupe iré a ver yo estoy en el cuarto piso si, si descuide yo me encargo hai, hai…- Suzumura corto la llamada y apresurado marco a Suwabe el cual no contestaba.-Suwabe.- Gruño, para accionar la cámara de sus casas en su celular, pero estas no mostraban nada estaban en negro, solo se escuchaba las risas locas de dos personas.- Ese desgraciado.- Grito.

-¿Suzumura-san está todo bien?-Cuestionaba Aoi inquieto.

-Eh, no otra vez esos tontos están haciendo desorden en mi apartamento.- Gruño.- Aoi si ya no me necesitas debo ir a ver que están haciendo.-

-Oh, de seguro la fiesta se descontrolo de nuevo.-

¿De qué fiestas hablas muchacho?- Cuestionaba su madre y a los lados Toriumi y Midorikawa.

-Pues, es que los chicos querían celebrar que Tatsuhisa-san había regresado a ser el de antes y por eso hicieron una fiesta, pero nunca pensé que sería en su apartamento, Suzumura-san.-

-Pues, que si la han hecho ahí.- Gruño, para disponerse a ir a ese lugar, siendo seguido por todos….

T~~~*&*~~~S

Arriba…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NOOOO POR FAVOR YA NOOOO!-

La luces se habían apagado y parecía una mazmorra en la cual estaban torturando a las brujas, pero en este caso estaban torturando a dos reyes que habían sido crueles con sus súbditos, Tatsuhisa y Aurora eran cruelmente torturados con cosquillas, ellos estaban atados y siendo solo iluminados por dos velas, ya que no deseaban que cierto dueño del apartamento se diera cuenta de lo que hacían; Aurora era pro fin liberada gracias a la intervención de Sakura la cual sentencio a la chica no volver a ser cruel en los juegos ella asintió, pero ahora se hacían cargo de Tatsuhisa quien no dejaba de reírse y gritar.

¡O-ONEGAI NO MAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA YAAAA NOOO POR FAVOR JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJ!-Su risa era estridente demasiado elevada y la cual causo risas contagiosas con los otros, Morikubo y Miyano ya estaban contentos después de su extraña escena de celos ahora se morían de risa con Suzuki quien respiraba desmedidamente y gritaba.- NO FUE MI CULPA FUE ELLA, ELLA FUE LA CULPA…. JAJAJAJAJABLEEEE.-

Estaban en lo mejor de torturar a cierto chico cuando de pronto la puerta del recibidor se abrió y las luces se prendieron, rápidamente Sakura grito.-¡SUZUMURA-SAMA!-

-Oh, oh…- Grito Suwabe.

Tanto Toriumi, Midorikawa, Marie y Aoi se quedaron con la boca abierta estos parecía una escena de tortura medieval, solo les hacía falta las máscaras de verdugos, impresionados pero muertos de risa, por ver desnudo a Suzuki Mari dijo.- Oye gordito no te ves tan mal así..-

-¡MAMA!-

-¿Qué pasa mijo?, míralo, no te parece sexy…-

-¡Señora pervertida!- Gritaba Tatsuhisa, mirando a Aoi con ojos de "CARAJO QUE LA TIERRA ME TRAGUE." Shouta por otro lado susurro.

-Eh, bueno si está muy bien pero ejem…- Negó y se acercó para comenzar a liberarle cuestionando.-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-¡ESO QUIERO SABER YO, SUWABE!-

-Etto hola Suzu-chan.- Reía nervioso el del lunar, mientras que los demás.

-Bueno Suwabe, fue una fiesta divertida, gracias por invitarnos.- Exponía Miyano con Morikubo moviéndose para irse de ahí rápido.

-Sí, sí, lo mismo decimos, hasta pronto.- Le siguieron Hiro y Maeno.

-Hasta pronto señora Shouta.- Gritaron los cuatro huyendo prácticamente del apartamento, despidiéndose rápidamente de Midorikawa y Toriumi, además de Aoi, quien ya tenía libre a Tatsuhisa.

-Las chicas por otro lado susurraban.- Ne Miyano-san, espere usted dijo que fuéramos con usted a ese sitio.-

-¡APRISA ENTONCES!- Grito Miyano desde el elevador, todas y todos lograron salir, menos, Tatsuhisa, Sakura y Suwabe.

-TRAIDORAS.- grito Sakura con cara de querer matar a las chicas, ahora observo a su amo y susurro.- Su-Suzumura-sama déjeme explicarle…-

-No Sakura, esta vez no es tu culpa.-

-¿A no?-

-No, hoy es culpa de un idiota en el cual confié y me fallo.-

-¡Pero, esta vez no hubo alcohol!-

-Eso no importa.- Grito jalándole la oreja, mientras que Midorikawa y Toriumi susurraban.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-

-Espera querido, yo quiero terminar de hablar contigo.- Dijo la señora para ir con ellos.- Aoi te veo abajo.-

-Si madre.- Dijo aquel, ahora mirando a Tatsuhisa, mientras atrás Suwabe era severamente reprendido por Suzumura, quien le aplicaba llaves y plliscones.-¿Estas bien Tatsuhisa-san?-

-Sí, gracias, estas chicas esa dementes y esos idiotas ni se diga, mn, traidores, me vendieron.-

-¿Pero que le estaban haciendo?-

-Pues, cosquillas, creo que después seguía la tortura con cera de vela o algo así…-

-Auch, eso iba a doler.-

Suzuki elevo una ceja y susurro.-¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?-

-Hummm, digamos que no soy ningún santo, Tatsuhisa-san.-

-Jeje, me alegra.- Dijo sonriendo para ponerse la camisa y exponer.-¿Y cómo vas?-

Atrás el sonido de alguien muriendo daba un ambiente muy romántico, mientras que Aoi se sonrojaba y decía.- Pues, bien… ya hoy por la mañana lo sentí moverse.-

-¡EN SERIO!-

-Si…- Tatsuhisa no pudo evitar el moverse por instinto y tocar su vientre susurrando.-¡DEJAME VER!- Aoi Se coloro y susurro.

-Etto…-

Suzuki por otro lado estaba tratando de encontrar algún movimiento en aquel aun plano vientre.- No ciento nada.-

-Es… esto solo yo puedo sentirlo, según el doctor solo se puede sentir por dentro en un mes más se podrá sentir afuera.-

-Increíble.-

-Si…-Ambos se miraban a los ojos, una extraña sensación se presentó en el ambiente, Suwabe quien estaba con un ojo morado se quedó mirando a ambos mientras que Suzumura estaba a punto de romperle un jarrón en la cabeza pero se detuvo al ver a tanto a Junichi como a Sakura apreciar a aquellos dos.

-¿Suzu-chan?-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Acaso, esos dos? ¿Tatsuhisa es el padre?-

Suzumura dejó caer el florero dejando noqueado a Junichi y poniéndose en pie para susurrar a Sakura.- Sakura, encárgate de limpiar todo, debo hablar con alguien.-

-Hai…-

Suzumura se acercó a ambos y entonces se aclaró la garganta, Tatsuhisa salió de su pequeño y extraño transe y susurro al dueño del apartamento.- Oye viejo lo siento, estos tipos están bien locos y…-

-Si no te preocupes, oye, debo hablar contigo, quédate un rato, si puedes ver y ayúdale a Sakura, ya que sus amigas la traicionaron y se fueron corriendo.-

-Okey.- El roquero se puso en pie, ya con sus ropas puestas se separó de ambos, mientras que Aoi se ponía en pie siendo ayudado por Suzumura quien susurraba.

-Oye… no te equivoques.-

-¿De qué habla?-

-Ese hombre no te conviene muchacho.-

-¿De qué habla…? Yo… debo irme.- Dijo para hacer una reverencia y despidiéndose.- Adiós Sakura, Bye Tatsu, neh me despiden de Suwabe san.-

-Hai…- Suzumura lo miro partir y susurro por lo bajo.- Demonios…-

Ya estaba todo limpio y reluciente y Suwabe estaba en la habitación aun noqueado, mientras que Sakura hacia algunas cosas en la cocina y claro les gritaba por el teléfono a sus amigas, ese momento lo aprovechó con mucha oportunidad el serio de Kenichi, quien observaba con ojos muy molestos a Tatsuhisa. El cual suspiraba diciendo.-Esos tarados me las pagaran.-

-Oye, Tatsuhisa.-

-¿Si que pasa?-

-¿Te pudo hacer una pregunta?-

-La que sea, lánzala.-

-¿Te gusta Aoi?-

El agrando la mirada para luego cruzarse de brazos y susurrar.-¿Y a quien no le gusta ese chico?-

-Pues…-

-Es lindo y tiene un ben sentido del humor, necesita madurar un poco, pero está bien… no me desagrada es agradable, me gustaría ser su amigo.-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Si…-

-Oye… te advertiré una cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No lo lastimes, si lo haces te matare… Aoi es como mi hijo ¿entiendes…?- Tatsuhisa sonrió un poco.- Estoy hablando en serio.-

-Wow, okey ya entendí, tranquilo, entre ese muchacho y yo no pasa nada, descuida.-

-¿Y que harás si ese niño es tuyo?-

-Pues… no se…-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-

-Oye, me tengo que ir… ya te arregle el desastre nos vemos mañana en la grabación.-

-¡TATSUHISA!-

Aquel salió corriendo la verdad es que Suzumura estaba actuando raro muy raro con tanta preguntas extrañas que le estaba haciendo, el llego al elevador para retirarse en cuanto la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Shouta quien se asustó y susurro.-Hola, Tatsuhisa-san.-

-¿Y tú que no te habías ido?-

-Sí, pero esta cosa no se movía creo que alguien estuvo jugando con los botones.-

-Sera?-

-Si…-

Ambos notaron como la puerta se cerraba y el ambiente serio y silencioso se hizo notar, Aoi estaba con las manos entrelazadas por detrás mientras que Suzuki le observaba de vez en cuando de reojo susurrando.-O-Oye… te debo una salida, ¿Cuándo puedes?-

-Estaría bien el sábado en la noche.-

-¿Sábado en la noche?-

-Hai…- Asintió para dar un paso al frente y las puertas se abrieron mientras el del mechón en su cara susurraba.- Nos vemos mañana.-

-Hai…- Tatsuhisa quedo solo y entonces sonrió diciendo.- ¿Sábado, eh?- Estaba un poco emocionado, tanto así que quiso compartir su regocijo con cierto Miyano, tomo su teléfono y marco diciendo.-¿Ne Miyano adivina quien tiene una cita con Aoi el sábado?-

¡TATSUHISA!-

-Jejejeje, ADIOS Miyano-baka.- El corto y al mismo tiempo la puerta del elevador se abrió, el salió se puso las gafas negras saco un cigarro y se fue caminando hasta el estacionamiento, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Yorke examinaba todos sus movimientos y susurraba con taponcitos en su nariz.

-¿A sí que por esto te agrada este estúpido trabajo?- Se los retiraba y seguía el auto de Tatsuhisa debía de pasar desapercibido…

* * *

 _ **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE POS ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO!**_

 _ **Espero haya sido de su agrado y perdonen por la ortografía es que no ando muy bien de salur T.T en fin nos vemos en otro momento gracias por leer espero sus comentarios lol! Y por favor no piensen mal de la pareja que se está formando por que más de alguno de los otros sujetos en cuestión pudo haber sido xD jajajaja noe vemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente hermosa uy ha pasado un buen tiempo rayos!**

 **Perdonen la espera es que una cosa llevo a la otra y así pues me atrase una vez más pido paciencia a las chicas que leen Avant rebourn y pues también quiero darle las gracias a las almas que leen este loco fic n_n se les agradece enormemente n_n**

 **Bien sin más preámbulo aquí el capítulo saludos a mis loquitas y a las personas que me ponen en sus favs y todo eso xD por otro lado gracias a las chicas que están escribiendo una historia de Mamotatsu se les agradece que se hayan inspirado en esta historia en fin nos vemos!**

 **BESOS Y SIGAN LINDOS!**

 **!¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 9: CITA… Cosas que pasan… ¡Suzumura Kenichi!**

Era una mañana, de lo más hermosa, el clima estaba precioso acorde a la temporada que iniciaba fría y llena de lluvia, el otoño había acareado un frente frio y por ende lluvias inesperadas. Todo aquello no menguaba en los compromisos de aquellos hombres los cuales tenían que presentarse a grabar y a hacer sus distintas obligaciones. Entre estas otros proyectos anime incluso conciertos y eventos muy apartes a lo relacionado con Uta no prince sama Maji love.

Ese sábado terminaba con buenas experiencias y definitivamente fue cansado para todos los que se movían en aquella industria y más para cierto chico que llegaba a su casa, corría acelerado escaleras arriba, no era tarde pero conociéndolo se demoraría unas dos horas en alistarse o si quiera ¡Decidir que ponerse! su madre lo vio pasar y subir las gradas que lo llevaban a su habitación como un cohete y enseguida ella se movió a la cercanía de las gradas y sosteniéndose del pasamanos pregunto apresurada.

¡Muchacho! ¿Qué, es lo que te pasa?-

-Lo siento mamá, tengo una cita importante.-

La mujer luego de escuchar aquello se relajó, dejo de apoyarse en el pasamanos de las escaleras y se apartó al mismo tiempo que decía.- A qué bueno una cita, debe ser de trabajo…- La señora Shouta no sabía que Aoi tenía una cita pero no conocía con la persona que iría su querido hijo y tampoco ella hondo en detalles pues se encontraba muy dispersa revisando los perfiles de dos hombres en su lista de sospechosos de quien era el padre de ese bebé, en esta se encontraba la foto del mas depravado de todos los compañeros de Aoi.- Ah este muchacho me da miedo…- Susurro mientras se colocaba los lentes.- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!, ¡ESTA CUARENTON YA NO ES UN CHICO!-

Arriba las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco tensas, Aoi admiraba los seis conjuntos que había elegido, tenía los brazos cruzados el ceño fruncido y en sus majillas un enorme puchero, definitivamente ¡NO SABIA QUE PONERSE! Se acercaba al primer conjunto, que constaba de una camisa larga y suelta en el abdomen (Enorme para su figura) de fondo negro y rayas blancas verticales y un pantalón ajustado de color gris, lo tomo y lo arrojo diciendo.

-Demasiado chic.-

Reviso el siguiente, el mismo estilo de camisa, pero en color celeste, pantalón blanco, lo tiro y dijo.

-Esto, no es al estilo Suzuki…- Observaba las otras tres prendas y susurraba.- No, no, no… esto no, sirve…- Dijo para rascarse los cabellos y pensar con más intensidad.- Oh.- farfullo para recordar que tenía un pantalón negro jeans con una enorme cadena que iba desde su bolsillo derecho hasta uno broche trasero y una camisa de color vino de algodón muy cómoda pues esta se amoldaba a su figura teniendo la capacidad de estirarse como una lycra, además de eso se le ocurrió combinar aquel conjunto con un poncho de lana negro, tejido y unas botas cafés adornadas con cinturones muy original.-Perfecto.- Se observaba detenidamente en el espejo, notando que aquella pequeña abultes ya estaba siendo visible en su delgado cuerpo, se abrazó a sí mismo y se dejó caer en la cama rodando mientras reía muy infantilmente y susurraba.-QUE LINDO, ES UN VIENTRE LINDO KYAHHH.- (OMG jajaja si esto fuera cierto veríamos muchas fotos en tiwtter xD)

Luego de un rato y de sonrojarse por haber hecho aquello, se incorporó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para mirar el reloj de su mesa de noche y agrandar sus ojitos rasgados diciendo.

-Oh cielos ya es tarde.-

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño para lavarse, la boca, peinarse, Shouta acomodo un gorro en su cabeza y saco los flecos que lo caracterizaban acomodándolos hermosamente entre su frente y a un lado de su rostro, ya estaba listo preparado para esa noche y antes de irse sacaba su móvil con case de osito y susurraba.

-Una foto para el Twitter primero jiji.- Luego fe un largo rato Aoi no se dio cuenta que se estaba sacaba varias fotos y siempre las eliminaba porque notaba algo que no le gustaba y así se fue haciendo más tarde.

-Mamá, ya me voy.-

La mujer dejo de leer lo su folder para apreciar a su hijo, la mujer también bebía té y en cuanto vio a su hijo casi se atraganta pues se miraba tan lindo, rápidamente ella arrojo todo y se intentó poner en pie pero se le fue difícil ya que había arrojado el líquido caliente sobre sus piernas y entre grititos susurro.-Ahg mi-e…- se limpiaba mientras gritaba.-¡Pero a done vas Aoi!-

-Pues, estoy yendo a ver a Tatsuhisa.-

-Oh okey…- Dijo para soltar un suspiro y calmarse y seguir leyendo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse de un golpe regreso a la realidad y grito.-¡TATSUHISA!-

Intento ir tras su hijo, pero este fue más rápido y ya salía huyendo de su casa antes de que su madre lo atrapara, aquella señora se quedó sola en el hogar, regreso a la mesa de estudios que había puesto estratégicamente a mitad de la cocina y el comedor. Reviso sus folletos para verificar que el líquido no hubiera arruinado aquellos archivos y entonces observo la foto de Suzuki con un poco de desconfianza.

Marie Trago grueso y expreso.- Rayos este muchacho me da miedo.- Dijo un angustiada.- Aoicito espero que no haya sido él.- Dijo para retirarse, llevando consigo el folder del roquero a su habitación.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Apartamento de Tatsuhisa Suzuki, unas dos horas antes…

Un chico de cabellos negros llegaba al elevador del edificio, él había atendido al llamado de su casi hermano Suzuki-san, que era como él lo llamaba desde que lo conoció, las puertas de aquella cabina se cerraron reflejando su figura, era un muchacho flaco, piel blanca y una sonrisa tierna que lo caracterizaba… su nombre Nobunaga Shimazaki.

Muy bien reconocido por sus actuaciones en Free como Haruka Nanase, Shimazaki había llegado lo más rápido posible al apartamento de su amigo, el castaño estaba emocionado ser de ayuda para su senpai era lo que más contento lo tenía esa tarde de sábado.

El sonido del elevador anunciando que ya había llegado a su destino lo saco de sus gritos internos pues estaba ¡EMOCIONADISIMO! Finalmente al llegar al piso indicado el salió corriendo ya que según recordaba Tatsuhisa le pidió que llegara lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Se cuestionaba el castaño al postrarse al frente de la puerta de Suzuki quien abría la puerta y dos bomberos salían diciendo.

-Tenga cuidado la próxima vez.-

-Sí, lo hare.- Respondía con vergüenza en todo su rostro el joven vocalista de OLCODEX.- Cielos.- Resoplo por último el ahora peli negro, Suzuki había cambiado el tono de sus cabellos por negro, ya se había aburrido del castaño cobrizo.

-Suzuki-san.-

El mencionado se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba saludándole como un perrito emocionado, Tatsu agrando la mirada y salió corriendo para jalarlo dentro del apartamento diciendo.-¡Zakki que bueno que estas aquí necesito tu ayuda!-

-E-Esta bien yo esto, ¿Me sueltas?- Cuestionaba el otro pues Suzuki lo había capturado de su mano y no lo soltaba.

-Sí, si perdona.-Ya estaban los dos ahí mirándose, Tatsuhisa de prisa se dejó caer en el sofá y soltó con impotencia.- Zakki, necesito que me ayudes a cocinar algo.-

-¿Cocinar?- Cuestionaba el otro sin comprender, para admirar la cocina que estaba echa un desastre y humo negro aun salía por el horno.-¿Pero que le paso a tu cocina Suzuki-san?-

-Pues…- Ambos se pusieron en pie, Suzuki avergonzado rascaba su nuca diciendo al tiempo que se acercaron a ese lugar, Zakki con miedo abrió la puertecita del horno y ahí dentro estaba chamuscado lo que parecía u pollo.-¿Pero qué?- Nobunaga sacaba la bandeja con el dicho animal achicharrado mientras Suzuki explicaba.

-Intente hacer un pollo a la naranja… todo iba bien hasta que me fui a jugar video juegos.- El tiernamente se juntaba de manos y nervioso miraba a su contra parte para gritarle totalmente enloquecido.- ¡NUNCA PENSE QUE ESA COSA SE QUEMARA TAN RAPIDO!-

Nobunaga sudaba una gotita y decía.- Puedo preguntar ¿a cuántos grados lo pusiste?-

-Pues no sé, solo le puse HI y ya se estaba cocinando, no entiendo cómo es que en 10 minutos se chamusco, las alarmas sonaron y los bomberos llegaron.- El castaño soltó a reír de manera descarriada, llevo la bandeja al basurero y dejo caer aquel animalejo que se desintegro al contacto con el aire.-¿Eso es normal?- Cuestionaba totalmente impactado Tatsuhisa.

-No, prácticamente lo dejaste muy quemado.-

-Soy un inútil.- Expuso bajando la cabeza y los brazos también.

Zakki se acercó acaricio sus cabellos y susurro.- Para nada, lo intentaste.- Sonrió.-¿Entonces para esto querías que viniera?-

-Pues… si, te-tengo una cita importante y… y… necesito cocinar algo que sea comestible.-

-¿Y por qué no pediste algo a domicilio?-

-Pu-pues, porque quería cocinarle… es decir… quería, que fuera único ¿sabes?-

El otro joven en la cocina se cruzó de brazos y cuestiono.-¿Suzuki-san quieres aprender a cocinar?- El otro se sonrojo hasta las orejas y asintió sin remedio.- Que lindo.- Expuso, para alistarse, tomo dos delantales, uno lo entrego al dueño de aquella casa y el otro se lo coloco el mismo, ambos delantales estaban llenos de pintura y de otras cosas que no pertenecían a la cocina, pero esas manchas eran viejas. Nobunaga observo a Suzuki ante darse cuenta de esos delantales desastrosa se apresuró a decir.

-Bueno, antes, Yorke y yo pintábamos mucho en el apartamento.-

-Oh si, tu amigo el pintor.-

-Si.-

-Bueno, nos servirán.- El castaño se movió en dirección de las alacenas y el congelador, noto que no había prácticamente nada, solo una bandeja de pechugas de pollo, salsas picantes, limones y una que otra legumbre, el menor cerro la compuerta y cuestiono.-¿Qué, piensas hacer…?- Tatsuhisa estaba con cara de circunstancias, Nobunaga se dio cuenta que ese hombre parecía no entender nada de lo que se refería a cocina, era un milagro que al menos haya puesto a cocinar el anterior pollo.- Veamos, eh chequeado todo en la cocina y lo único que tienes es para hacer pasta, ¿Esta bien para ti?-

-Pasta…. Creo que si, a mí me gusta la pasta.- Sonrió.

-Si yo se.- Respondió su contra parte.- Bien haremos un pasta de pollo con limón.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu solo relájate, ¿quieres ayudarme?-

-Si.-

-Bien, ve y pon agua en una olla, una pizca de aceite un poco de sal y cuando hierva el agua tira los fideos.- Le entrego la ollacon el paquete de fideos en bolsa, Suzuki asintió y salió corriendo, hizo todo aquello apresurado mientras Nobunaga buscaba los demás ingredientes y colocaba las pechugas a descongelarse en el micro ondas.

Minutos después…

Nobunaga chequeaba la pasta y susurraba.-Esta al dente.-

-¿Qué te hizo daño en el diente?- Cuestionaba Suzuki angustiado y sorprendido.

-No, jajaa… al dente es una expresión italiana que quiere decir que está a su punto.- Explico mientras colocaba un poco de agua y aceite en una cacerola y partía una raja de limón para dejarla ir y que se iniciara a cocer con el agua, le deposito un poco de orégano y cilantro, sal y después de eso, lanzo las pechugas de pollo mientras decía.- Esto estará listo en unos minutos ¿quieres colocar la mesa?-

-Si.- El otro se movía agitado de un lado a otro, por toda la sala, había logrado colocar con ayuda de Zakki la mesa al fondo de aquella enorme sala, estratégicamente la habían colocado al lado de la ventana corrediza en donde podías apreciar los edificios vecinos…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Lejos de ahí, en el apartamento de Suzumura Kenichi, el dueño de este no había llegado aún a su cómodo hogar, en el cual un grupo de chicas estaba encerrada en la terraza sintiendo el frio viento y las gotas de lluvia, Aurora ya tenía un moco congelado en su nariz, Yeniffer temblaba y susurraba.

-Sa-sakura, malvada.-

Temblaba con intensidad su cuerpo mientras que Kenneth estaba tan fresca y tranquila, las chicas entonces giraron a ver a esta a la cual Yeniffer cuestiono.

-¿Co-como, es que tu no estas temblando de frio Ke-Keneth?- La mencionada no espondeo nada ni una sola palabra, y eso las extraño a ambas, Aurora coloco un dedo en su hombro y la joven de gafas y castaña cayó al piso tiesa como una roca.

-¡OH POR DIOS!-

Andetro…

Sakura, la muchacha que había ganado total confianza con su señor Suzumura estaba de lo más relajada y calientita en el apartamento, ella estaba de lo más relajada sentada en el sofá, se reía con las locuras de un programa de variedades japonesas en las cuales estaba actuando Hiro Shimono y Maeno cuando escucho.-¡SAKURA ABRE LA PUERTA KENNETH SE CONGELO, SAKURA!-

Ella se rascaba el oído haciéndose la completa y real sorda, pero ante notar que los gritos no cesaban se acercó a la puerta corrediza que daba a la terraza diciendo.

-Que molestas ¿qué es lo que pasa? Me acaban de cortar mi programa favorito, estaba a punto de ver como Shimono le tira un pastelazo en la cara a la pasiva de Maeno y…- Dijo para abrir la puerta y ver a Kenneth en el piso y a las otras llorando con mocos congelados, Sakura se soltó a reír y grito.- Eso se merecen por traidoras ingratas.-

-¡LO SENTIMOS!-

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y mirándolas asesinamente refuto.- Me abandonaron cuando y más las necesitaba malas amigas.-

-Lo sentimos de verdad.- Expresaban Aurora y Yeniffer.

-Juro que hare lo que quieras pero ya no nos dejes aquí por favor.-

-Sí, puedo sacarle fotos en el baño a Suzumura si quieres, peor por fiii déjanos pasar.- Agregaba Yeniffer a las palabras de Aurora y en el piso Kenneth solo se escuchaba gemir.

La joven peli negra resoplo furiosa, para chasquear su lengua y pensársela un poco, admirando como ellas estaban sufriendo, pudo ver como Aurora se arrancaba un moco congelado y decía.

-Au… eso duele ah.-

Yeniffer por otro lado no dejaba de temblar, parecía una escena del titanic.

Ante aquella precaria situación la muchacha susurro.-Bueno ya, entren.-

Aurora y Yeniffer entraron arrastrando a Kenneth la castaña al sentir el calor en aquel apartamento se fue moviente lenta y dolorosamente.

-Santo piyo, la vi cerca, creí que Camus se había vengado de todas esas ocasiones que le llame pasiva.-

Sakura había ido a la cocina, deposito tres tasas en la mesa y colocaba este en cada una, coloco aquellas tazas en una charola y repartía chocolate caliente, mientras Aurora se arrancaba el otro moco congelado y susurraba.- ¡Ay! Que mala Sakura.-

-Ustedes me hicieron hacerlo, sin unas ingratas.- Reclamo la peli negra.

Las chicas estaban avergonzadas apenadas y muy arrepentidas, tanto así que decidieron ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que correspondía atender a su señor y a Suwabe. Y hablando de ambos, los dos entraban al apartamento. Ellos discutían de lo incompetentes que habían sido los médicos y Suzumura entonces no pudo evitar el mencionar.

-Te dije que no tengo nada, Suwabe, eres un alarmista.-

-¿Alarmista yo?-

-Si, por kami.-

-Alarmista tu, que cuando ves una abeja o algún bichito cerca de ti, gritas como loca.-

-¡Óyeme, no te metas con mi insecto fobia!-

-Ya, ya lo siento Kenichi.- Suwabe negaba mientras notaba con sus sensuales ojos como las chicas ya estaban dentro del apartamento tomando chocolatito.- vaya por fin se reconciliaron ¿Sakura?-

-...-

-Sí, ya están mejor las cosas así que no se preocupen.- Respondió la joven, para observar a su señor y cuestionar.-¿Qué sucedió con el doctor Suzumura-sama?-

-Ese doctor no sabe nada o quizás solo estoy siendo llevado por un alarmista extremista, como este…-

-Kenichi… no me hagas recordarte que todas las mañanas eres el primero en ir al baño y saludar a la taza del inodoro con tus enormes arcadas.- Suwabe estaba molesto, no solo porque su querido peli negro era un necio, terco y descuidado si no por esos doctores que no sabían de lo que hablaba. A leguas se podía notar que Kenichi no estaba bien, se miraba pálido, el mismo Junichi había sido testigo de los mareos y de las náuseas que aquella extraña enfermedad le asechaba y también algo sumamente importante, el cambio de ánimos era tremendamente notorio.

-Ya no te preocupes, Suwabe-san, mejor ven aquí quiero un abrazo.-

-¡VEZ!- Grito sofocado.- A ESO ME REFIERO AHORA ESTAS TODO CARIÑOSO, eso no es normal.- termino susurrando.

-Ahhh, son ideas tuyas y si no me quieres abrazar pues muérete… BAKA.- Kenichi enseguida se retiró para irse a encerrar al baño de su habitación, era su fortaleza ahora que estaba con esos extraños arranques y ya que toda su casa estaba invadida por esas mujeres locas y ese hombre pervertido.

Suwabe solo se jalo los pelos y expuso.- Bueno ya, Sakura, ¿podrías hacerle una sopa a ese tonto sujeto? yo tengo que salir, iré a ver si algún amigo mío puede ver a Kenichi para que salgamos de una vez por todas de esta extraña duda.-

-Sí, no se preocupe.- Las chicas se despidieron de Junichi, para quedarse solas, las tres estornudaron mientras que Sakura exponía.

-A ustedes también les hare sopa.-

-Gracias.- Dijeron en conjunto las tres…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

El camino al apartamento de Tatsuhisa fue bastante tranquilo afortunadamente no había tráfico, todo iba muy bien era como si algo sumamente sagrado estuviera haciendo un milagro para que Shouta llagará a tiempo a aquella cita. El peli negro estaba emocionado por alguna extraña razón sentía que todo en su interior era un montón de sensaciones que partían desde sentir un vacío horrible en el estómago hasta sus manos sudar y por supuesto alquilen en su interior estaba reclamando atención, con tiernas caricias el tocaba su vientre mientras esperaba en una luz roja.

Aoi estaba por fin entrando al parqueo de aquel edificio de unos 30 pisos, aparco su auto y apagando la marcha suspiro diciendo.- Bueno ya estoy aquí.- Apretaba el timón de manera nerviosa, estaba por decirlo así ansioso un estremecimiento lo rodeo de pies a cabeza entonces él se cuestionaba.-¿Por qué me siento así, es solo una celebración, nada mas no?-

Decidió salir del interior de aquel auto y en cuanto lo hizo una voz súper reconocida le llamo desde el otro extremo del parqueo.

-¡OI! ¡Aoi-san!- Gritaba con ganas, el chico del gorro enseguida elevo su rostro y abrió enorme los ojos, para ir girando su rostro muy despacio y susurrar.

-¿Ma-Mamoru?-

-Hola.- Saludo el alto sujeto dándole una sonrisa cálida, mientras que Shouta tragaba grueso y abandonando su auto se acercaba al otro que se encontraba al lado de la entrada del edificio, mientras caminaba pensaba con acelerado razonamiento.

 _-"Que hace aquí, Miyano-san, esto no puede ser verdad, ay no le va a contar a Suzumura y me va a regañar."-_ Se posó al frente de Miyano, quien lo abrazo y dijo.

-¡Qué lindo te ves!- Expuso para ahora bajar sus manos y acariciar su vientre ante la reacción de Aoi que se sonrojo hasta las orejas y susurro.

-Mi-Miyano-san.-

-Oh si perdona, jejeje.-

-Puedo… preguntar, ¿Qué hace aquí?-

El más alto percibió la incomodidad en el otro chico y susurro.- Oh bueno, jajaj, venía a dejarle unos libretos de Free a Suzuki, vamos a hacer una ova nueva y pues, y afortunadamente creo que también participara en esa cosa del High Speed.-

-¿En serio?- Cuestionaba Shouta, pensando _.-"Cielos son tan ocupados… un segundo porque él le trae los libretos_?"- Aoi apreciaba todo con entera sospecha, mientras caminaban hacia adentro el más joven quiso hondar en aquella información y en qué clase de intenciones tenia Miyano para Tatsuhisa.

-Son muy buenos amigos, entonces.-

-Si… digamos que… Free nos ha acercado y ni se diga de Uta prince.- Mamoru puso cara de nostalgia y es que era cierto, había creado una amistad muy grande con Suzuki aunque a veces se la pasaban peleando, y aquello lo examino muy bien el más pequeño, mientras más iba averiguando más triste se ponía el chico. El corazón le dolía a horrores estaba más que seguro que Miyano sentía algo muy especial por Tatsuhisa, entonces como en anteriores ocasiones él no era nadie para separar ese hermoso amor que se suponía esos dos tenían.

El chico entonces se preparó para cuestionar algo sumamente directo e importante, pero antes de si quiera hacerlo, la puerta del elevador el cual había tomado sin que él se diera cuenta se abrió, y entonces Miyano susurro.-Bueno yo me bajo aquí.-

-¿Eh, pero este no es el…?-

-Oh si es verdad, yo le dejo los paquetes en el área de correo, no tengo tiempo de ser cartero personal, jajaja, me encanta joder a Suzuki para hacerlo caminar de mas jojojo.-

Aoi sudo una gotita y suspiro susurrando,-Cielos que equivocado estaba.- Había notado que Mamoru era un diablillo él siempre se encargaba de molestar a Tatsuhisa, con alivio entonces volvió a recordar que Miyano ya tenía esposa y posiblemente un hijo o quien sabe nunca se sabía nada de ese hombre de un metro con casi 90 centímetros de altura.

-Bueno, ya está mi diablura del día, ¿Ahora dime a dónde vas pequeñín?-

-Al apartamento de Tatsuhisa.- Respondió formando una sonrisa mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban. Al ocurrir aquello el clima dentro de la cabina cambio, Mamoru se puso serio y susurro.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué vas?-

-Pues, el me debe una celebración, ¿recuerda que se fue muy raro después de que les anuncie lo de mi em… eso?-

-Jajajaja, ¿todavía no te acostumbras?-

-No, es raro, RARISIMO.-

-Si lo sé, pero vamos ¿Tu solo con Suzuki?-

Aoi se sonrojo.

-Ni loco.- Expreso Miyano elevando un dedo y susurrando.- Estaré ahí para controlar sus bajos deseos carnales.-

-¿Eh?- Aoi tenía un tic en el ojo, al no haber alternativa de hacer que ese hombre no le acompañara, soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.- Ni hablar.-

Finalmente ya estaban en el piso indicado y ambos caminaban por un largo y extenso pasillo…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras en el apartamento de Tatsuhisa.

Zakki corría de un lado a otro, depositando la pasta en dos platos ya que Tatsuhisa estaba muy confuso en el área de las bebidas, ¿Qué se le podría dar a una persona que está esperando un bebé se preguntaba? Finalmente y luego de leer casi todo un artículo de embarazos expuso.-Bebidas sin cafeína ni cítricos, ¿Pero de donde sacare una bebida sin cafeína ni cítricos?-

-Dale agua, a la muchacha, eso le ayudara.-

-No es…- Suzuki iba a reclamar a Nobunaga que no era una chica, pero se silenció susurrando.- Eh, si, agua.- Dijo tomando una botellita y expresando.- Cielos.- Observo el reloj de pared de forma apresurada y grito.-¡AHHHHH!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Grito el chico castaño casi dejando caer una copa al piso de aquella mesa de dos puestos.

-ZAKKI, DEBES IRTE YA.-

-¡Pero!-

-Date prisa.- Grito en ese momento peli negro, se había cambiado el look lejos había quedado el cabello castaño, empujo con suma prisa a Shimazaki mientras el decía.

-Pero Suzuki-san.-

-No, ya vete gracias por tu ayuda yo veré como te pago lo juro.-

-Pero el postre.-

-Le daré galletas date prisa, vete, vete.- En cuanto abrió la puerta, en esta se encontraba de pie Aoi a punto de tocar el timbre, el peli negro al notar que Zakki estaba abrazándose a Tatsuhisa el acoto sus ganas de saludar, mientras que Suzuki, separaba de prisa a Nobunaga y susurraba preocupado.

-Aoi-san, hola.-

-Su-Suzuki-san.- Respondía el otro agachando su rostro completamente apenado y tornando su rostro sonrojado, Zakki noto la situación, había tanto nerviosismo tensión y entonces esto le extraño, aclaro su garganta y expuso.

-¿Tú eres Shouta, Aoi?-

-Eh, si…- Respondió el otro para darse cuenta de quien se trataba aquel sujeto que estaba anteriormente abrazado a Tatsuhisa.-¡OH! NOBUNAGA SHIMAZAKI.- Expreso sorprendido el más joven tomo su mano y la estrecho saludándole con emoción.- Es un honor conocerle.-

-Vamos que dices, yo soy menor que tú, es probable que tú seas mi Senpai, jajaja,- Reía.

-Bueno, Zakki ya se iba.- Corto Tatsuhisa, queriendo cortar todo aquello.

-Sí, sí, es verdad, en fin que la pasen bien.-

-Si lo que digas.- Dijo Tatsuhisa azotando la puerta y cerrándola de un golpe.

Afuera Zakki tenía un rostro sorprendido además de que su expresión fue cambio de sorpresa a enfado nivel ciruela devil, Mamoru quien se había quedado a un costado para darle la sorpresa a Suzuki noto aquello y susurro.- Uy, esto se pondrá feo.-

Aquel comentario fue escuchado por el más bajito, quien ladeo su rostro y descubrió a Mamoru de pie a su lado y saludando.-Holi.-

-¡Miyano!-

-Estem, ¿Cómo estás?- Zakki lo tomo por el cuello y grito.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Etto…-

-¿Qué HACE ESE ENANO CON MI SUZUKI-SAN?-

-¿Eh?-

-DIMELO AHORA MISMO.-

-ESPERA Zakki, NO, AHG, YO solo quería molestar a Tatsuhisa…..- Se lo llevo a rastras para platicar más a gusto de aquello, mientras Nobunaga estaba que echaba chispas lleno de celos, dentro de aquel apartamento…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Aoi observaba todo con suma atención, era un lugar muy agradable, varonil y simplemente se sintió muy impresionado por aquella belleza y combinaciones que iban desde paredes de ladrillos en un color cobre muy original, detalles de metal, pinturas que estaba más que seguro eran de su amigo y segunda voz de OLDCODEX, hasta unos muebles de cuero, negro, una pantalla gigante sobre una chimenea en donde estaban desfilando los discos de oro de aquel grupo, un estero, y muy al fondo cercana a la terraza un saco de arena para entrenar, al costado izquierdo se podía ver un pasillo que de seguro dirigía a las habitaciones y al cuarto de baño, mientras examinaba no noto que Suzuki se había quedado en el área de la cocina que estaba al lado derecho de la entrada de su apartamento, y la pequeña sala estaba en el otro extremo, pero dada la ocasión, el había puesto una mesa cerca de la puerta de la terraza para los dos.

Después de que Aoi diera un exhaustivo análisis a aquel apartamento el susurró.- Es un lugar genial.-

-Sí, lo es…- Respondió aquel para ir a la mesa y colocar dos velitas y prenderlas, Shouta se sintió algo incómodo y susurro.-¿Etto esperas a alguien?- Suzuki se dio la vuelta lo observo con sarcasmo y susurro.

-Es broma ¿CIERTO?-

-Eh… Pues…mm-

-Esto es para ti.-

-¿Para mí?-

-Si…- Sonrió para sacar la silla e invitarlo a acercarse, Aoi trago grueso, no había notado lo lindo que se miraba ese hombre a su frente, se había pintado los cabellos de negro, traía un conjunto simple muy a su estilo, un pantalón negro rasgado y una americana de color gris, que acentuaba su figura, aquella camisa de manga larga ajustada podía demostrar su sensual cuerpo. Aoi estaba poniéndose nervioso, se acomodó en la mesa y el otro se sentó a su frente mientras tomaba una botella de vidrio que estaba puesta en un cubo de hielo y la abría haciendo bolar el corcho y sacando espuma, mientras el depositaba el líquido en la copa de Aoi quien susurraba.

-Suzuki-san no puedo beber licor.-

-Lose, investigue, esto es champan, no tiene licor solo trae gas a montones.- Sonrió.

-Bueno gracias.-

-Es solo para brindar que ese pequeñito esta ahí dentro.- Expuso con ternura y emoción.-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, muy bien gracias.-

-Qué bueno.- Dijo para sin darse cuenta, luego de colocar la botella en el cubo, poner su mano en la mesa justo en donde estaba apoyada la de Aoi quien rápidamente se tensó y aparto su mano y susurro.

-Eh, esto se ve muy bien.-

Tatsuhisa noto aquello, pero hizo caso omiso, cuando estaba a punto de explicar la comida, el timbre sonó.-

-¿Quién será?-

Aoi suspiro y pensó _.-"Oh rayos olvide a Miyano-san."-_

Tatsuhisa se acercaba a la puerta cuando, abrió escucho.-Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-

-AY NO.-

-¡SUZUKI-SAN!- Lo abrazo.

-BAKA SUELTAME.-

-Oye, oye que oscuro esta aquí adentro.- Sus orbes rebuscaron a Aoi cuando lo detecto susurro.-¡Oh mira una cena, yayy yo quiero.- Corrió en dirección de la mesa pero solo había dos puestos y entonces susurro.-¿Oye Tatsun en donde rayos me sentare yo?-

-Mamoru estamos en medio de algo, ¿Podrías irte a esparcir tus pulgas a otro lado?-

-Ya, ya, ya.- Dijo negando con la mano.

-Entonces ve y ocúltate de tu esposa en tu estudio de grabaciones, Aoi y yo estábamos a punto de brindar pro ese bebe.-

-Uy yo también quiero, en donde esta mi copita.-

-Se supone que no hay copa para ti.-

-Peor yo quería brindar.-

-Pues búscate un vaso desechable por allá.-

-Que malo eres Tatsun.-

-¡Y NO ME DIGAS ASI!-

-Pero…-

Aoi sonreía divertido, esos dos eran un caso reunidos, entonces los aprecio mejor, ellos se daban de golpecitos Mamoru lo abrazaba al otro y molestaba haciéndole una llave en su cuello, mientras que el más pequeño gritaba que lo dejara en paz entonces Miyano susurro.

-Tatsun se pintó el cabello, mira nada más.-

-¡Oh ES CIERTO!-

-¿Qué sucedes Suzuki no quieres que vean tus canas?-

-¡Yo te mato!- Grito, mientras escuchaban la risa de Aoi a su lado.

-Eso estuvo bueno Miyano-san.- Ahora se sonrojó y agrego.- Gomen Suzuki-san.-

-Por favor no me digas así, solo dime TATSUHISA.-

-Okey.-

Había pasado una media hora y su hermosa cena, se había echado a perder, estaban los tres sentados en la mesa del comedor, comiendo y hablando locuras, Miyano había dicho que esa pasta estaba deliciosa y que Zakki cocinaba divino que debería de buscar una esposa así, cosa que a Aoi no le callo nada en gracia y menos a Tatsuhisa quien susurraba.

-Se suponía que Aoi no tenía que saber eso.-

-Oh bueno ups.-

-¿Nobunaga-san hizo esto?-

-Si…- respondió el otro apenado.

-Cocina muy bien.-

-Si…-

-Deberías verlo… si a Tatsun se le antoja algo, el sale corriendo de donde quiera que este y viene y se lo cocina.-

-Mamoru.-

-Una vez estaba enfermo, le dio gripa una gripa de las que te dejan a cero, entonces Zakki y yo venimos a verlo.-

Mamoru.- Reclamaba Suzuki tratando de silenciarlo.

-Ese Zakki es un buen chico, se quedó instalado en el apartamento hasta que este tonto se pusiera bien, le hacía sopa de pollo, le hacia todo lo que él quisiera y le viniera bien…- Los puños de Shouta se estaban juntando en señal de impotencia, en su interior algo llamado celos estaba surgiendo, pero lo disimulo muy bien; sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar y un poco mal, pues esos dos y el llamado Zakki tenían mucho en común en cambio Shouta se la vivía encerrado en su casa, yendo del estudio a esta, no tenía vida social, menos amigos. De nuevo esa sensación de miedo y de desconfianza en sí mismo, lo inundo, posiblemente él no encajaba en la vida de todos esos hombres.

-Bueno…- Dijo poniéndose de pie y tratando de contener sus lágrimas.- Yo me tengo que ir.-

-Espera, ¿Te vas?-

-Si…Suzuki-san, fue una agradable noche, gracias, nos vemos después okey.-

-Pero, Aoi…-

-Ten cuidado okey.-

-Si…- respondió a Miyano para disponerse a salir de aquel apartamento y al cruzar la puerta y cerrarse esta, Tatsuhisa tomo a Mamoru del cuello dela camisa y murmuro.

-¿Qué intentas Miyano?-

-¿Intento…? pues, que no te aproveches del pequeño.-

-¿Aprovecharme de que hablas?-

-No quiero que sea otro Zakki.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú tienes la mala costumbre de ilusionar a los chicos y no darles ni siquiera un besito… eres malo Suzuki.-

-¿Por qué TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA eso de mí?-

-Pues, porque es verdad, ¿o no?-

-No lo es, ahora vete.- Grito.

-Espera un segundo…- Expuso Miyano para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.-¿Acaso es verdad te gusta Aoi?-

-Cállate y vete quieres.-

-Dime la verdad.-

-¡NO SE, OKEY, NO SE!-

-Tatsuhisa…-

-No sé qué es lo que siento, pero… de algo estoy 100% seguro cuando él está cerca yo no puedo dejar de sentirme nervioso, tembloroso, ansioso y todas las palabras que terminan en oso.-

Mamoru suspiro hondamente y agrego.- Ay, amigo estás enamorado.-

-¿EH?-

-Bueno, me retiro…-

-No espera, quédate, explícame eso… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorado?-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban de los sentimientos de Suzuki, en el pasillo justo que llevaba al elevador, Aoi por fin llegaba al frente de este, las puertas se abrieron y el entro ya las puerta se estaban cerrando cuando alguien coloco una mano y evito el que se cerraran, Shouta elevo su rostro muy despacio y noto el rostro serio de Nobunaga.

-¿Shimazaki-san?-

-Hola.-

-Etto… Hola.- respondió con nervios.

Ambos estaban en la cabina, Zakki observaba con enfado y de reojo a Aoi quien no sabía en dónde meter la cara, Nobunaga entonces noto aquella protuberancia y susurro.

-¿Qué es eso?-

Aoi se estremeció.- Bueno…-

-Oye…-

-¿Si?- Lo miro a los ojos al castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Suzuki-san?- Aoi se quedó tieso, noto como Zakki tocaba el botón de emergencia y detenía el ascensor para acercarse al otro y expresar serio.- No te le acerques, él es mío.-

Aoi estaba intimidado, apreciaba con miedo aquellos ojos serios y el rostro torcido en una mueca de enfado del castaño a su frente, su corazón palpitaba acelerado, trago grueso y dado a que no hubo respuesta de Shouta, Zakki volvió a liberar el elevador, para este llegar con prisa al piso uno, antes de que las puertas se abrieran el castaño agrego.

-Si te veo cerca de él, no sabrás que te paso.-

El salió del elevador, dejando a Aoi muy asustado, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, le volvieron a llevar hacia arriba, mientras se elevaba Shouta se encontró en una encrucijada, esa amenaza había sido demasiado seria, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Era un don nadie para TATSUHISA aunque… había recordado las palabras de advertencia de Suzumura Kenichi y también había recordado las diferentes situaciones que los envolvieron a ambos, Suzuki siempre había sido amable con él, incluso recordó lo que Mamoru le había dicho hace unos minutos en el elevador.

 _-"Es raro que te haya invitado, el rara vez invita a alguien a su apartamento."-_

Sus ánimos y fuerzas regresaron entonces expreso, mirando a su vientrecito dijo.- Bueno esto es suficiente…- Acariciaba.- Durante años, nos han visto de menos, pero esta vez no será así.- Dijo para tocar el botón del piso en que Suzuki estaba viviendo.- No es momento de ser débil.- Al instante en que salió de aquel elevador pudo ver al fondo que Tatsuhisa y Mamoru se despedían, entonces el susurraba.-Hay que ocultarnos.- Se escondió rápidamente, notando como Mamoru se acercaba al elevador, Aoi sudaba, no quería que lo viera, entonces el otro se introducía apresurado, para que justo en el momento en que se cerraron las puertas el respiro aliviado y salió de su escondite para encaminarse a aquella puerta.

Saco su móvil y testeo a su madre diciendo que estaré en casa de Suzumura, que no llegaría a dormir.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Adentro… del apartamento.

Él retiraba las cosas, apagaba las velas, y estaba a punto de deshacer la mesa cuando, de pronto el timbre sonó, Suzuki rodo los ojos y pensó _.-"¿Que habrá dejado ese animal?"-_ Se encamino a la puerta para gritar.-¡Ya voy!- En cuanto estuvo cerca, arrojo el delantal que se había puesto para limpiar su apartamento, en cuestión de segundos, tomo el pomo de la puerta y al abrirla, Aoi le saludo.

-Hola.-

-¿A-Aoi?-

-Tatsuhisa…-

-¿Dimmmm?- No pudo terminar de decir algo cuando el otro se acercaba muy despacio y sin mediar ninguna palabra lo besaba, los ojos de Suzuki se agrandaron y antes de que todo se volviera una locura, expreso con impacto, entre aquellos delegados labios.-¿Aoi que haces?-

-Yo…- El joven chico se alejó, la garganta se había cerrado, la voz se oponía a confesar el porqué de aquel acto, inicio a temblar entonces el otro no tuvo más opción que tomar sus manos y hacerle pasar, cerró la puerta con calma, mientras que el chico iniciaba a llorar.

 _-"Soy un idiota."-_ Pensaba Shouta, para darse la vuelta e intentar salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero, Tatsuhisa le cerró el paso, sin mediar ninguna palabra le abrazo diciendo en el oído.

-Esta es la segunda vez que me besas.-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron quemaban, entonces el susurraba.- No, no digas cosas vergonzosas, la primera vez fue para salvar a Toriumi-san.-

-Si… ¿y ahora?-

-Pu-Pues….- Tragaba grueso.- Oh bu-Bueno…-

Suzuki sonrió de medio lado, elevo aquel rostro y entonces conecto sus labios de nuevo para sentir esa suavidad en los otros, esos delgados labios que sabían a gloria y que eran tan suaves como una bella rosa, Aoi por otro lado sentía aquellos labios temblando ese labio inferior tan seductor que capturaba el suyo con real pasión, estaba perdiendo el control, ambos habían cerrado los ojos y se continuaban besando con calma.

La situación se fue tornando demasiado calurosa y llena de lujuria, Aoi entonces alejo un poco al peli negro y susurro.

-E-esto, esta… mal…-

-No….- Expuso Suzuki serio y grave.- Esta mal que no hayamos hecho esto antes…-

-¿Tatsuhisa?-

-Aoi… yo… yo te amo.-

-¿EH?-

-Estoy ENAMORADO DE TI.

-AY POR DIOS.-

-Lo- lo digo en serio, es la verdad, me gustas me gustas y mucho.- Confesaba con calma el vocalista de OLCODEX mirándolo a los ojos, su expresión era honesta y tierna.

-¿Pero… Tatsuhisa…?-

-Por un momento, por un tan solo momento, olvídate de los otros ¿Quieres?-

Aoi regreso a la realidad con aquel comentario, era cierto, no podía ser egoísta y pensar solo en su felicidad, pues alguno de ellos había sido el padre de ese niño o niña, estaba comenzando a dudar cuando.

-Yo solo quiero que sepas, que no importa quién sea el padre de este pequeño, yo igual te amo.-

-Tatsuhisa…- Susurro, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, el mencionado elevo sus manos para acariciar su espalda y abrazarlo tiernamente entre su pecho, Aoi lograba sentir ese calor y esa sensación extraña en la que todo le daba vueltas, su cuerpo se tensaba, estaba abrumado por aquellos labios esas manos ese cuerpo que lo estaban invitando a pasar a algo que en su vida imagino volvería a pasar. Shouta elevo sus manos despacio sujetaba la ropa del otro y Suzuki susurro entre sus labios.

-Aoi-san… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Yo…- El apretó sus parpados, con fuerza, su madre apareció en sus pensamientos lo regañaba lo reprendía internamente, pero el chico la mando a volar; sin embargo hubo alguien a quien no pudo ignorar…

 _ **-"Ten cuidado con Tatsuhisa… el solo quiere acostarse contigo, te lastimara… es alguien a quien no le importa hacer sufrir…"-**_

La palabras de Suzumura taladraron en su cabeza eran más fuertes que las de su propia madre, entonces aquellos besos dejaron de darse y el agarre en la ropa del roquero se liberó, Shouta, aparto sus labios de los de Suzuki, agacho su rostro y ocultando sus ojos bajo aquellos flequillos expuso.

-Lo siento… yo no puedo hacer esto… me…me tengo ir.-

El joven chico estaba lleno de pensamientos y complejos que le hicieron perder ese vital momento, Tatsuhisa no hizo nada para detenerlo, solo vio partir al chico quien cerraba con cuidado la puerta al salir de su apartamento y el otro adentro, se encontró solo, definitivamente eso lo deprimió al punto de ir al sofá más cercano y dejarse caer, para ver el techo de su apartamento, aun sintiendo aquel calor en sus labios.

-Soy un idiota.- Expuso finalmente luego de darse cuenta que aquello no debía haber pasado, o al menos no así.- Lo asuste… rayos. Shouta.- Dijo para ponerse en pie y seguir con lo suyo, el limpiaba la loza que habían utilizado mientras recordaba en esa mirada herida de Aoi, Tatsuhisa dejo lo que hacía para posar sus manos en la orilla del lavado y suspirar mientras cerraba sus ojos con tristeza.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras que abajo en el parqueo, Aoi estaba más tranquilo se subía a su auto e iniciaba la conducción, apresurado tomo su móvil para marcar a su madre y decirle que iba a casa, cuando en su lista de contactos apareció el nombre de Kenichi. Urgentemente necesitaba hablar con él, deseaba que alguien lo aconsejara de la mejor manera y por eso. El muchacho marco aquel número.

Espero unos tonos hasta que _ **.-¿Diga?-**_

-Hola… Eh… soy… yo Aoi.-

 _ **-¿Oh, Aoi-san? ¿Qué pasa estas bien?-**_

-Si… Suzumura-san.-

 _ **-¿Dime?-**_

-¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento?-

 _ **-Claro ven mañana, aquí estaré todo el día.-**_

-No… me refiero ahora mismo.- El silencio se hizo presente en la línea, Shouta trago grueso si él le decía que no, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando de pronto.

 _ **-Sí, ven… está bien me hace falta compañía…-**_

-Llegare en unos minutos.-

 _ **-Claro ten cuidado.-**_

Corto la llamada y pario enseguida hacia ese lugar en concreto.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En el cual…

Unas horas antes, Suzumura había mandado a volar a Junichi como en todas las ocasiones en los que se había arrancado sentimentalmente echándole la culpa de sus pesares y males y de que no cumpliera como el quería en la cama, su accionar era extraño claro que lo era, en más en ese momento en que esperaba a Aoi, estaba sentado en la barra desayunadora de su cocina, tomando leche con melocotón, Sakura lo observaba algo extrañada y el cuestionaba.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Usted, es raro.-

-Vamos, ¿Nunca vista a alguien tomar leche con melocotón?-

-No la verdad es primera vez que veo que alguien le pone eso a la leche, aunque mi hermano le ponía pepino y eso si era raro.-

-Jajaja, tu hermano debe ser un caso.-

-Ah… es un animal pero así lo amo.- Respondió la joven para dar un largo bostezo y cuestionar.- ¿Se le ofrece algo mas Suzumura-sama?-

-Sí, que te vayas a dormir, debes estar cansada.-

-Awww, si… pero bueno… si necesita algo pude decirle a esas mujeres del demonio.-

-Lo haré, lo hare…- Dijo el sonriendo y dejándola partir, Kenichi entonces quedo solo en la cocina, en el silencio impecable de su apartamento, fue así que se preguntó.-¿Cómo sabrá la leche con pepino?-

Se dirigió a su refrigerador para prepararse la rara bebida, cuando el timbre sonó, entonces el dejo todo listo para someterlo a la licuadora sobre el mesón y fue a la puerta, para abrir esta. Kenichi en el momento en que abrió su puerta noto como el rostro de aquel jovencito estaba manchado por sus lágrimas y deprimido.

-¿Aoi que te pasó?-

-Suzumura-san.- Le llamo con suavidad para entrar y abrazarse al mayor, quien correspondió al abrazo y dio tiernos toques en su espalda expresando.

-Ven entra.-

-Si…- Ambos se acomodaban en el sofá de aquel apartamento, Shouta analizaba todo con sus ojitos rasgados y susurraba.

-¿Y las chicas?-

-Ya están durmiendo…- Respondió Suzumura.

-¿Y Suwabe-san?-

-Ese tonto…-Expuso entre dientes.- No me hables de él quieres.-

-E-Esta bien…- Aoi tragaba grueso y exponía.- Bueno Suzumura-san yo…-

-¿Dime que pasó?-

-Usted tenía razón.-

-¿En qué cosa?-

-Bueno… en que Suzuki-san solo quería, seducirme y esas cosas.- Kenichi enseguida agrando los ojos y cuestiono.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE! ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON él?!-

-No, no, por favor cálmese… no…-Aoi miraba a todos lados y susurraba apenas audible.-Shshrhahratubejafksfa apunsfjskfa.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestionaba Kenichi rascándose la oreja y mirándole mucho as serio y enfadado.

-¡Ah! Es bu-bueno… e-estuve a punto de hacerlo pero me arrepentí y entonces…-

Suzumura se acarició la frente y con voz tranquila sugirió.-Dime que fue lo que paso desde el inicio.-

-Pues…- Aoi se rascaba el brazo.- Vera, como usted ya lo sabía teníamos pendiente una celebración por lo de mi hijo y pues fui a su apartamento, y al llegar me encontré con Miyano-san y entonces con Nobunaga-san y…- Kenichi agrando la mirada, al escuchar ese nombre entonces cuestiono.

-¿Qué, Zakki?- Aoi asentía.- Rayos ¿Y sabía que fuiste a ver a Suzuki?-

-Pues si…-

-Cielos, espero no te haya amenazado.- Aoi observo con total impacto a su Senpai y expuso.

-Lo hizo, fue horrible, me dijo que si me le acercaba a Suzuki-san me rompería cada hueso de mi precioso cuerpo.- (Okey Aoi exagerando)

-Oh vaya, ese Tatsuhisa, es un caso… definitivamente hice bien en advertirte.-

-Sí, pero en fin, después de que el me amenazara sentí algo en mi Suzumura-san… quise, desee con todo mi ser no ser pisoteado como siempre me había pasado y regrese al apartamento, con la única intención de poner las cosas claras y ¿sabe de lo que me di cuenta?-

-¿Qué cosa muchacho?-

-Sé que no debo sentir eso pero… cre-creo que me gusta Suzuki-san.-

-¡EHHHHHH!- Grito con ganas Kenichi.

Aoi agacho su rostro junto sus hombros y confeso.- Suzumura-san… estuve a punto de acostarme con Suzuki-san.-

-¡QUE!- Él se puso en pie, inicio a caminar en círculos en su cabeza muchas cosas pasaban, él no sabía que decirle cuando de pronto.-¿Entonces espera, no lo hiciste?-

-No…-

-Pero ¿él te obligo, te saco la ropa o que pasó?-

-No, no, Suzuki-san… fue tan lindo él fue…-

Suzumura noto como Aoi se estaba sumergiendo en un sueño y amor no correspondido y peligroso, puesto que conocía de ante mano que Suzuki no era un buen chico, era tierno claro pero, sus raíces no eran nada sanas ni seguras y además estaba el asunto del verdadero padre de ese niño por lo tanto él tuvo que actuar apresurado.

-¡Muchacho no, no te enamores de ese hombre!-

-Pero… Suzumura-san… Suzuki-san…-

-Escúchame, da-dame tiempo para poder, solucionar esto.-

-¿Cómo de que habla?-

-Chico, escúchame, yo… yo, sé quién es el padre y creo que es hora de acabar con este juego.-

-¿Usted lo sabe có-cómo?-

El sudor iniciaba a bajar por su frente, aquellos ojitos lo miraban desesperados y de un momento a otro Shouta al ver que Kenichi no decía nada y más que nada lo engañó su rostro inicio a tornarse serio y se enfadó diciendo.-¿Usted lo supo todo este tiempo y no me dijo nada?-

-E-Es sucede que… quería.-

-¡¿Suzumura-san, quien es el padre de mi hijo?!-

Tragaba grueso estaba verdaderamente asustado Aoi se miraba molesto, quizás había roto la lealtad y la amistad que había tenido con el jovencito toda aquella presión impuesta por la mirada acusadora de Shouta le hizo sentirse demasiado mareado y con nauseas tanto así que se levantó de su lugar y salió caminando a su habitación, mientras el otro le seguía diciendo.

-Suzumura-san.-

-Humg.- Se quejó el otro para entrar al baño y sin poder cerrar la puerta ya que Aoi era muy persistente se alejó para correr al retrete y vomitar, Shouta se quedó impactado y expuso.

-¿Oh cielos está bien?-

Kenichi negaba y pedía una toalla, el jovencito se la otorgó mientras él hablaba o al menos eso trataba.-Disculpa, ¿Pu-Puedes esperar afuera?-

-E-está bien.-

Se salió de su habitación para sentarse en la sala a esperar, cuando de pronto Kenichi salió estaba pálido y severamente asqueado, Aoi le observo de pies a cabeza, podía verse así mismo hace unos meses atrás reflejado en su Senpai, cuando apenas iniciaba su larga travesía en su fabuloso y milagroso embarazo, muy despacio Aoi se puso de pie y fue con él para cuestionarle.

-¿Qué le paso?-

-No lo sé, ahg, estas nauseas horribles horrendas y asquerosas las odioooo.-

-¿Pero, Suzumura-san, acaso está enfermo?-

-No, mis doctores dicen que estoy bien, pero no lo entiendo, he padecido de estas nauseas, ascos, mareos incluso cambios horribles de humor, santo cielo ayer me maree después de levantarme de la cama y paso seguido me fui a vomitar, no sé qué demonios estoy pagando.-

Shouta había llevado una mano a su barbilla, pensaba y pensaba cuando de pronto soltó a reír, Kenichi lo observaba con una expresión asesina al mismo tiempo que decía.

-¿Oye, de que es tan gracioso?-

-Pues…-

-¿Te parece graciosa mi desventura? ¿Te burlas de mi acaso?-

-Etto…-

-Eres malvado Aoi, eres muy… snif…- Aoi sudo una gotita ahora aquel hombre estaba llorando.-Aww. ¿Por qué estoy llorando ahhh?-

-Rayos, no es verdad.- Expuso Shouta negándose y susurrando.- Eso es imposible.-

-¿Qué cosa es imposible?- Cuestionaba ahora sonriente Suzumura.

-Sabe… si no supiera que usted es casado yo diría que esta embarazado.- Reía como loco golpeando el sillón, a su lado cierto Suzumura tenía cara de pánico, sujetaba a Shouta de la nuca y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Pues eso… que si no supera que usted está casado diría que esta embarazado, o a lo mejor quizás su esposa lo está, ya que, esos síntomas son los que yo tuve al iniciar mi embarazo.- Kenichi estaba con cara de infarto, el corazón inicio a palpitarle acelerado, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y susurro.

-A-Aoi…-

-¿Dígame?-

-¿Sabes tú alguna forma de averiguar si estas o no en embarazo, sin ir al médico?-

-Pues mi mamá me compro una de esas pruebas caseras antes de llevarme al doctor y salió positiva, eso pueda que funcione, pero vamos ¡Usted no la necesita! A lo mejor son nervios jajaja.- Le decía golpeándole el brazo amistosamente, Aoi seguía riendo cuando noto que el que tenía al frente no sonreía, entonces el chico trago grueso y cuestiono.-¿Suzumura-san usted no cree que esta… em…?- Kenichi le sello la boca con su mano y susurro de manera seria y asesina.

-Shouta, ven conmigo a la farmacia, ¡AHORA MISMO!-

-Pe-pero.-

Kenichi lo sujetaba de chaquetón para arrástralo a la salida del apartamento, ambos salieron corriendo como dos cohetes, Kenichi estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto mientras que Shouta estaba en el del copiloto, apreciaba el rostro loco y eufórico de su Senpai a quien dijo.

-¿Suzumura-san, son las 1 de la mañana en donde cree que encontraremos una farmacia abierta?-

-Yo se donde.- Dijo el para apurarse a poner la marcha y salir como un loco.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Momentos después, farmacia…

El auto permanecía al frente de aquella farmacia que decía 24 horas abierta, tenían ya 10 minutos de haber llegado, Aoi observaba a su amigo quien no parecía quererse mover de su asiento, este se había quedado perdido mirando el movimiento de las personas que entraban y salían del edificio de fármacos, Shouta por otro lado se aclaraba la garganta y cuestionaba.

-¿E-Etto, vamos a entrar está haciendo frio?-

Kenichi apago la marcha y finalmente asintió diciendo.- Aoi-san…-

-¿Dígame?-

-Vamos.-

-Hai.-

Ambos se bajaron siendo acariciados por una brisa helada que se coló hasta el tuétano, Suzumura arropo su cuerpecito con una chaqueta color café que tenía peluche por dentro mientras Aoi se cruzaba de brazos y acomodaba mejor su gorrito en su cabeza, ambos entraban al lugar como si estuvieran a punto de irlo a asaltar, Kenichi al introducirse a la tienda escucho el sonido horrendo de esa musiquita de elevador en toda la tienda. Un escalofrió tremendo le recorrió la espina dorsal, mientras Aoi a su lado era saludado por la cajera y la dependiente.

-Bienvenidos.-

-Holaaa..- Grito al ser jaloneado por su acompañante y escuchar.

-Aoi-san no socialices debemos entrar y salir lo más rápido posible.-

-Okey.-

Ahora los dos estaban perdidos entre los enormes pasillo cuando de pronto Suzumura dijo.-¿Oye, en donde están esas cosas?-

-¿Las pruebas de embarazo?-

-SHH.-Silencio Kenichi para ver a una ancianita que transitaba por ahí.-Hola señora jajajaja…- Se rascaba la cabeza y llevaba a Aoi a un lugar solitario.-Si, ¿Tienes idea?-

-Pues, en las cosas de mujeres en donde están las toallas sanitarias.- Suzumura lo arrastro, cuando de pronto mientras caminaban Aoi cuestionaba.-Pero vamos Suzumura-san, ¿Acaso usted piensa que está en estado?-

-Por dios niño no me preguntes eso.-

-Bueno es que, es imposible es usted un hombre casado tiene esposa, no creo que se haya acostado con alguien.- Kenichi se detuvo y lo miro aterrado entonces Aoi trago grueso y cuestiono.-¿Verdad, que eso no es cierto?-

-…-

El silencio otorgaba, al notar el rostro angustiado de aquel hombre Aoi tomo su mano y ambos fueron corriendo por entre los ennormes pasillos diciendo.- Esto no puede ser.-

-AOI AYUDAME.-

-Si… vamos corra.- De la nada Shouta tomo una canasta en la cual, depositarían su botín, ya estaban en el pasillo último en el que se encontraban los objetos femeninos, ellos entraron y gracias a kami sama o a piyo no había nadie, entonces ellos se tomaron la iniciativa de buscar las pruebas, hasta que Kenichi dio con ellas y dijo.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAN!-

-Okey.- Aoi observaba habían varias de varios precios diferentes formas y dibujos todas con rostros alegres de madres que podían ver el resultado positivo en aquella prueba, Suzumura inicio a llorar y dijo.

-No puede ser, no puede ser noooo.- Estaba hablando en su dialecto y Aoi susurraba.

-Vamos cálmese que no le entiendo nada, tomemos esta.- Dijo El para tomar una.

-¿Crees que una baste?-

-Bueno…- Ambos se miraron uno al otro y entonces entre los dos, arrasaron con todas las que habían alrededor de unas 20, volvían a correr como locos siendo perseguidos, finalmente ambos se posaron en la fila en la cual la ancianita les miraba con cara ¿Qué demonios?

Su turno llego y al hacerlo, la cajera les pregunto.-¿Encontraron lo que necesitaban?-

-Si señorita.- Respondía Suzumura muy amable.

-Vaya, ¿para que quiere tantas pruebas de embarazo? ¿Acaso embarazo a todo un batallón o que, acaso hay semen en el agua o qué?-

-OIGA.- Grito Kenichi molesto.

-Señorita sería tan amable de darse prisa.- Expuso Aoi mirándola tiernamente.

-Pues, por dios es que nos dejaron sin pruebas ¿que se creen locos?-

La mujer estaba llamando la atención cuando de pronto Shouta no lo soporto y grito.-¡BASTA! ¡Dele el monto y las pruebas si no quiere que le saque esas horrendas ropas y la tire a la calle y se congele por pecar ante la moda!- La mujer se movió apresurada y entrego las bolsas para decirle cuanto, Kenichi paso su tarjeta y salieron huyendo, antes de salir Aoi le saco la lengua a la cajera.

Ya adentro del auto, Suzumura decía.- CIELOS MUCHACHO nunca creí que fueras tan…-

-Lo sé, es primera vez que le grito a alguien iijijijiji.- Reía como maniaco

-Por dios.- Dijo prendiendo la marcha para correr en dirección de su apartamento…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En el cual... Media hora después…

Aoi caminaba de un lado a otro, en la sala el comía una banana, habían esperado a que a Suzumura le dieran ganas de hacer pipí para ir a hacerse las pruebas, pues todas esas pruebas tenían formas distintas de realizarse, pero en todas los resultados es revelarían en no menos de cinco minutos, finalmente Kenichi salía de su habitación susurrando.

-Bueno ya, me las hice todas.-

-Cielos…-

-Ahora.- Expuso mirando su reloj.- A esperar 5 minutos.-

-Pues si…- Dijo el menor, para ir a la cocina.- Cielos la ansiedad me ha dado hambre.-

-Ni que lo digas.- Expuso Suzumura.- Oye estaba a punto de probar leche con pepino ¿quieres?-

-Suena tentador, a ver.- El colocaba la leche y los trozos de pepino en la licuadora mientras su visitante agregaba.-¿Y si le pone chocolate?-

-Buena idea.- Él iba por el bote de chocolate de marca Hershies cuando, noto las fresas en su refrigerador, se le hizo agua la boca y susurro.- Un poco de fresas también.-

-Siiii.- Ambos aprecian brujas haciendo menjurjes extraños en la cocina, Kenichi estaba animado, mientras que Aoi exponía.- Pues ya está.-

\- A ver qué tal.- Ambos chocaron los vasos y bebieron, llenándose los bigotes de la espuma de aquella leche de un color no muy saludable, al sentir el extraño sabor ambos arrugaron la cara pero después.

-Oiga, no sabe mal.-

-Sí, sabe delicioso, tiene un toque legumbroso y dulce.-

-Por kami.-

Ambos se soltaban a reír cuando el celular de Aoi sonaba y el silencio rodeo la cocina, ambos hombres giraron a ver a la entrada de su habitación en la cual las pruebas lo esperaban maléficamente. Kenichi trago grueso, dejo su bacito en la mesa de sementó y fue en dirección de la habitación, Shouta también hizo lo mismo, le seguía el paso ambos estaban yendo a la recamara de una manera titubeante miedosa y con una expresión en sus rostros lleno de zozobra.

Suzumura volvió a tragar grueso al entrar a su recamara, ambos por fin llegaron al baño en el cual todas las prueba estaban puestas en el lavamanos de color negro con pequeñas líneas doradas, Aoi noto que su amigo había detenido su marcha entonces cuestiono.

-¿Qué sucede Suzumura-san?-

-No, quiero entrar.-

-Vamos, si quiere voy yo.-

-E-está bien.- El más chico entro como quien juan entra por su casa, tomo la primera a su lado derecho y analizo el resultado, al verlo agrando la mirada y susurro.

-Ummm pueda ser que este errónea jajaja.- Tomo otras dos y de nuevo agrandaba la mirada y otras tres y otras dos más y entonces no lo pudo creer salió afuera con las pruebas en sus manos y expuso.-Su-Suzumura-san… di-di-dieron positivo.-

-…- Él Se acercó, para tomar una paleta de color blanco con rosado y una carita feliz, otra con dos rayas rosas y otra con un signo más y más allá había otra con la figura de un bebe y el montón de paletas mostraban todas esas estúpidas caras sonrientes, Kenichi se apartó del joven chico y negando dijo.

-No puede ser, no, eso es imposible yo…-

Los enormes chispazos de recuerdos de Suwabe dándole duro en la cama, en la cocina, en la sala, en el carro y en todos lados lo bombardearon, tanto así que se dejó caer al piso de rodillas y grito.-¡SUWABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En la habitación de las chicas aquel grito se hizo audible, Kenneth cayó de la cama y Yeniffer grito, mientras que Aurora.- Santo cielo que fue eso.-

-Ese fue Kenichi.- Grito Sakura para colocarse su bata y salir de la habitación, tras de ellas las tres chicas, las cuatro corrieron para llegar de prisa a la habitación de aquel hombre el cual lloraba a mares, abrazado a Aoi, mientras que Sakura.

-¿Mi señor que sucede?- Aoi le susurraba al oído.

-Ya, ya… calma.-

-¿Qué paso, Aoi-san?-

-Pues… Pues….- Dijo señalando al piso, a lo que las otras chicas se agacharon y tomaron las pruebas.

Aurora entonces al rascarse los ojos y ponerse las gafas expuso.- ¿Ehhh, esto es una prueba de embarazo?-

-Si eso parece.- Respondió Yeniffer.

-Oh, miren esta dio positivo y esta y esta y esta, y… oigan todas dieron positivo.-

-Vaya, quien se las haya echo debe estarse….- Aurora se detuvo su rostro se tornó impactado y giro a ver a ambos hombres diciendo.-¡SUZUMURA-SAMA! ¿ACASO USTED ESTA?-

-BUAHHHHHHHHHHH ASJFHAFKJFHFLASGHLASGLSFLASFHSHAS LOKJASFSKHFKASJHF MATARE AKFASLFKHASKFHJAFHALLASF.-

Aquel grupo no entendía nada de lo que Kenichi balbuceaba y lloraba pero cierta Sakura si lo hizo, ella entonces se puso en pie de la cama y susurro.- Yo lo mato.-

-¿A QUIEN?- Cuestionaba Shouta confundido.- ¿Quién, es el papá del bebe de Suzumura-san?-

-Pues quien más va a ser muchachito…- Expuso Aurora, para las cuatro decir.

-JUNICHI SUWABE.-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Lejos de ahí…

El mencionado, estaba departiendo con un viejo amigo tomaban unas cuantas copas cuando el del lunar estornudaba diciendo.-Ahg, alguien está hablando de mi.-

-Espero sea ese amor que tú dices.-

-Que vaaaaa, esa persona ya no me quiere… hip.-

-Owww, Suwabe, me da pena verte así.-

-Es que lo amo.-

-¿LO?-

-Sí, es el amor de mi vida, lo adoro lo idolatro, KENICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-

-¿Kenichi?- El otro hombre estaba impactado, mientras que el del lunar estaba perdido en el alcohol.- Ya basta es hora de llevarte a casa.-

-Por favor, no… mejor llévame con el siii, mi Kenichi lindo ahhh.-

Rayos está bien…-

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigían al apartamento en donde las cosas se iban a poner color de hormiga, pues un nuevo bebé venia en camino, ¿Cómo paso, cuando fue eso no se sabe? Pero lo que sí sabemos es que le quedan unas horas de vida a Junichi Suwabe…

 _ **OMG!**_

 _ **Jajajajaja juro que será el único embarazado aparte de AOI lo juroooo (Palabra de maga) es que no lo pude evitar jajajaja lo amo tanto a ese hombre por dios SAKURA es tu culpa! EN FIN ESPERO LES HAYA gustado hoy estuvo un poco corto y lindo a la vez no quise alargarlo más porque no quiero quedar corta en la súper mega reprimenda que le dara Kenichi a su amante xD lol!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la otra hermosas!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaaa!**

 **Aurora aquí para ustedes jejeje, bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que todo este fic no es real ni por cerca se asemeja a la realidad asi que a las personitas que creen que esto esta psando dichosas ustedes si saben 7u7 yo también sueno con eso no se sientan mal muajaja! Asi que en nuestras mentes fujoshis si está pasando lol!**

 **Bueno una advertencia hay un lemon R-18 por favor tengan cuidado! n_n**

 **Y mucho amor y risas.**

 **Las quiero! A todas y todos ToT**

 **Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños SAKURA XD te debo tu regalo aunque ya lo compre pero no sé cómo mandártelo jiji!**

* * *

 **¡¿Quién es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 10: Golpes de una realidad… mudándose juntos… el tiempo pasa… Ecografía.**

La madrugada aun no había finalizado, pero para cierto peli negro con cabello un poco largo, lunar en su mejilla derecha y ojos rasgados y picaros fue suficiente. Había bebido hasta quedar tan ebrio que incluso hablaba solo, afortunadamente su acompañante esa noche le ofreció llevarlo a casa; luego de oponerse y de dar excusas a montones, salir corriendo para que no le quietaran la llave de su auto aquel hombre le llevo a casa. El auto en que era llevado Junichi se aparcaba al frente del departamento de Suzumura Kenichi. Dentro de aquel transporte Hosoya Yoshimasa.

Este había sido el acompañante nocturno para Suwabe como resistirse a no salir si la petición de Junichi Suwabe a beber con. El joven había sido más que una súplica. Y es que el hombre del lunar pasaba por un momento lleno de confusión y tristeza pues estaba más que angustiado por la situación de su querido Kenichi; muy en sus adentros el temía que una enfermedad grave estuviera suscitándose en el sexy y delgado cuerpo de su nuevo y hermoso novio. Yoshimasa al no poderse negar viajo esa noche hasta el bar favorito en el que e encontró con Suwabe y lo demás ya es historia, el joven seiyuu había escuchado sus penas y sus más oscuros secretos.

Era impresionante como aquel hombre había confesado todo lo que su ser tenía guardado en sumo misterio, Yoshimasa entonces al darse cuenta de toda aquella situación termino impresionado; aun entonces no podía creer que esos dos estaban juntos en una relación que despertaba la pasión que por mucho tiempo Junichi sentía hacia ese personaje de ojos risueños, voz estruendosa pero hermosa y cuerpecito celestial.

-Señores… ya llegamos.- Decía el piloto, de aquel auto en el que ambos habían sido llevados a un edificio departamental, Hosoya observaba a su senpai, puesto que Suwabe era una eminencia en el medio de los seiyuus japoneses, el muchacho entonces observo al otro con las cejas juntas mostrando un rostro lleno de preocupación al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba con voz un poco averiada por los tragos.

-Suwabe-senpai… ya hemos llegado.-

El mencionado estaba aún diciendo para según él sus dentro de sus pensamientos; sin embargo él hablaba en voz alta.-Y yo te juro que te amo, por kami que si lo hago, daría mi vida por ti… mi anillo de herradura ¿LO VEZ?- Cuestionaba A Hosoya, acercando su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol.-¿LO VEZ?-

-Ahh…- Yoshimasa asentía al tiempo que se movía sujetándolo de los brazos para iniciar a sacarlo mientras agregaba.- Claro que lo veo, Suwabe-senpai… pero no es momento ya llegamos…-

-¿A-Adonde?-

-A su casa…- Junichi observaba todo a su alrededor y descubriendo que no era su apartamento el sonrió de manera picara y maléfica.

-Jejeje, hummjujujuju…. Hosoya-chan, esta no es mi casa es la de MI ADORADO KENICHI.-

-¿La es?-

-Si…- Sonrió abiertamente, para darle su teléfono y decir señalando al chico peli negro y una piel tan blanca y tersa, este era nada más y nada menos que el seiyuu de Sousuke Yamazaki de Free!.- Hosoya-chan, tú, me vas a ayudar.-

-¿A-Ayudar a que, Suwabe-senapi?-

El cuestionado negó soltando un largo suspiro y eructo para agregar.- A que mi Kenichi me perdone siiii.-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso Suwabe-senpai?- Cuestionaba sonriendo con ternura el otro.

-Tu sígueme yaaa verash…- Dijo caminando bueno al menos lo intentaba, llego al frente del elevador y no lograba presionar el botón del piso 8 así que pronto el susurro.-Malditos botones dejen de movercheeee.- Se sujetó con ambas manos del tablero y con la mano aguada logro tocar el botón, mientras Hosoya miraba a todos lados y pensaba.

 _-"Rayos en que me metí, ahora quiero hacer pipí."-_

-Hosoya-chan, Hosoya-chan, apúrate o te dejara el tren.- Gritaba Suwabe tratando de detener las puertas del elevador, Yoshimasa entro corriendo a la cabina y casi cae en el intento, mientras se cerraban las puertas, frente al elevador el guardia del edificio que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el escritorio al darse cuenta de aquello, este solo bajo su periódico para susurrar.

-Jum ebrios…- Elevaba su tacita de café para beber y dedicarse a prender la tele, esa sería otra de las madrugadas tremendas en el complejo de apartamentos estaba más que seguro que así seria, pues el dueño del piso 8 tenía amigos muy peculiares…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Arriba en el piso 8 la cosa era diferente, las chicas trataban de clamar al dueño de aquel apartamento el cual estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos en una esquinita sobre él una nube negra él se culpaba por haber caído en las garras de ese hombre pervertido, ¿Por qué había sido tan débil? Se cuestionaba mientras lloraba y balbuceaban palabras que apenas y se podían entender. Aoi aún estaba en el apartamento el chico por otro lado observaba con nerviosismo a Sakura la cual se había tomado la misión de ir a la cocina y buscar los cuchillos más filosos. A Shouta le preocupo la forma en que esa mujer rebuscaba, tenía una cara demasiado maquiavélica, sus ojitos cafés oscuros se tornaron un poco preocupados pues observaba todo con detenimiento, Kenichi había quedado en Shock las chicas estaban locas de emoción pero también furiosas y Sakura parece que había tenido la loca idea de cortar a Junichi por la garganta para asi vengar la integridad y orgullo de su amo.

-Esto es una locura, ¿No es verdad?-

Aoi escucho aquella vocecita que provino de su costado derecho, Shouta giro a ver a la persona que le hablaba y noto a Aurora a su lado la cual apreciaba con suma atención aquella elevación en su cuerpo, la chica estaba interesada en aquella tripa tanto así que ella cuestiono.

-¿O-OYE, TE HAN DICHO QUE TE VES PRECIOSO ASI?-

-Eh… pues…-Shouta tragaba grueso esa intensidad con la que lo miraba Aurora era tan intimidante que podía sentir que ella esculcaba en sus entrañas, se sintió algo nervioso e incómodo puesto que su mirada no era para nada sana y para terminar con ese extraño padecer el cuestiono.- ¿Qui-Quieres tocar?-

Aurora elevo su rostro parecía que una luz enorme se posaba en esta y sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera visto el más grande y más hermoso de los santos griales que existían en el mundo, el coro de los ángeles se escuchaba en sus oídos, por no decir que estaba en la quinta nube honestamente tocar a cierto pelinegro que causaba una emoción intensa por lo tanto la chica como para asegurarse que no había sido un sueño o un juego de su cansado y loco cuerpo por que no habían dormido cuestiono.-¿Puedo?-

-Si.- Sonrió tiernamente Aoi cuando ella grito.

-¡Oigan, Aoi quiere que lo toquemos!- Después de gritar aquello, Aurora se pegó a su cintura como un chicle en el zapato, estaba tan pero tan emocionada y contenta que acariciaba su rostro y susurraba.- Yo seré tu madrina.-

-¿Eh?, no espera o-oye-

Shouta observo como en manada aquellas tres chicas restantes y locas se le acercaban y comenzaban a tocarlo con curiosidad, mientras él se ponía nervioso y rojo, definitivamente eso era vergonzoso, pero al escuchar las palabra llenas de admiración de las ahí presentes se relajó.

-QUE BONITO.- Gritaba Aurora.

-Es tan extraño.- Agregaba Kenneth.

-Joder quien te haya preñado tendrá que estrechar mi mano.- Inquirió Yeniffer, Aoi sudaba una gotita diciendo.

-A… A bu-bueno gracias…- Por otro extremo Suzumura, tranquilizo su llanto y lamentos al observar aquella escena él se relajó un poco.

Kenichi observaba por sobre su hombro como Shouta era acariciado de manera cariñosa y las chicas incluso Sakura decía.-Ese niño o niña saldrá muy guapo.-

-Sí, su mami es hermosa, ajajaja.- Soltaba a reír con ganas Aurora, una risa bastante extraña como de asechadora.

-Debo admitir que a pesar de todo… también estoy feliz por mi señor sé que su bebé saldrá muy hermoso.-

Suzumura había escuchado aquello segundos después era observado por todos esos ojos que lo miraban con emoción y ternura, en su pecho se inició a sentir un pequeño sentimiento contrastado entre confusión, incertidumbre pero había otro sentir que sobre pasaba a todos esos locos sentimientos, finalmente él tendría su propia familia. Se fue poniendo en pie y acercándose a Aoi y a las chicas él también llevo su mano para tocar aquel milagro en su amigo, al cual observo con impacto pues al su mano posarse en ese lugar una sensación indescriptible se presentó en su ser y más aún el tan impresionante suceso en el cual el ser que ahí crecía se movió.

-¡SE- SE MOVIO!- Gritaron todos incluso Suzumura, Aoi se sonrojó y entonces expuso.

-Ahora se siente más… antes no se lograba sentir.-

-Por kami.- Expresaba Kenichi con emoción en todo su rostro, los pelitos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron aquel acontecimiento era sin duda algo hermoso, él siempre quiso sentir eso desde que formo pareja con su esposa, pero dadas a las circunstancias no logro llegar a ese instante, aun sumergido en sus pensamientos logro percibir como el chico a su frente tomaba su mano y expresaba.

-Suzumura-san… entiendo que este asustado, yo también lo estuve… pero sé que lo hará bien.-

-Muchacho…-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus juveniles ojos, Kenichi se asustó incluso las chicas también, pero entonces el aclaro.- Yo estoy feliz… snif snif… al menos no estaré solo… Suzumura-san ¡GAMBATE!- Kenichi agrando la mirada sus cejas se elevaron al escuchar aquello, Kenichi llego a pensar que definitivamente el karma estaba cobrándose lo que él estaba haciendo, el hecho de ocultar la identidad del padre de ese bebé le salió muy caro por lo tanto removido por su conciencia él dijo.

-Aoi.-san… yo debo decirte quien… quien es el padre de tu bebé…-

El grupo ahí presente se quedó inmóvil incluso Aoi agrando la mirada al escuchar aquello Suzumura trago grueso incluso Shouta, observaba a Kenichi de manera expectante aguardando por la verdad… el silencio se enmarco más, todos ahí sudaban estaban listos para escuchar la verdad; sin embargo unos gritos provenientes del elevador cortaron toda la tensión que se había creado, Kenichi, Aoi y las chicas giraron a ver al pasillo que llevaba al recibidor el dueño de aquel apartamento cuestiono.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-

-Suena como a Suwabe-sama.- Exponía Yeniffer mirando con atención el pasillo que daba al recibidor.

-Sí creo que es él.- Agrego Kenneth.

-Bien ya aprecio.- Gruño Sakura sacando un cuchillo de mantequilla.

-¿ACASO NADIE IRA A ABRIR?- Cuestionaba Aurora observando a todos ahí.- Esta bien iré yo, santo piyo ya no se puede contar con la servidumbre de hoy en dia...- Dijo para encaminarse a la puerta, ella paso el pasillo y fue testigo de que el elevador se abría y tras de este una canción, muy reconocida, de Junichi Suwabe como Ren el cual decía a Yoshimasa.

-¡Más fuerte Yoshi!-

-Suwabe-senpai, es un teléfono no una radio.

Aurora al ver aquello, se quedó congelada, pues Junichi intentaba darle serenata, la chica se cruzó de brazos y susurro.- ¿Pero qué demonios intenta?-

-¡AURORITA!- Gritaba con emoción el del lunar abrazándola.

-¡AHHHH, OIGA!- Gritaba la rubia intentando sacárselo de encima.- A la ONU no le gustara eso, ¡BAJEME!-

-Aurorita… Sshhhh, shhhhhhhhhhh vas a despertar a Kenichi.-

-¿Y que no querías despertarlo Suwabe-senpai?-

-Shhh, no mejor no, mejor cuando tenga tiempo le hare una cena sorpresa y entonces.-

-¡JUNICHI SUWABE!- Gritaba el dueño de aquel apartamento Kenichi ya estaba en el pasillo con un rostro de pocos amigos y el mencionado en su afán de no querer despertar a su novio corrió a este y le grito.

-¡SHHHHHH, SHHHHHH NO GRITESH! ¿QUE NO VESH QUE PUEDESH DESPERTAR A KENICHI?-

Aurora al notar que Suwabe no se había enterado que era el mismo Kenichi al que le hablaba se soltó a reír, por no decir que rodaba en el piso diciendo.- Por kami.-

Suwabe observaba a la chica que se revolcaba en el piso y cuestionaba.-¿Es él verdad?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, JODER.-

De manera apresurada el grupo de Chicas incluso Aoi se presentó al lugar, Kenichi estaba echando maldiciones, mientras que las chicas estaban conteniendo a Sakura para que no asesinara a Suwabe quien se había aferrado al hombro de Kenichi y cuestionaba.-¿Mi vida no te reconocí te cambiaste el peinado?-

-¡YO LO MATO!- Grito Sakura queriéndolo asesinar.

-No Sakurita, no vale la pena, o quizás si pero, no vale la pena.- Gritaba Angustiada Yeniffer, aunque Kenneth.

-Deberíamos soltarla para que le arranque las extensiones.-

Aoi suspiro hondo, se acercó a Suzumura y susurro en su oído,- Suzumura-san, no debe sobre exaltarse recuerde que está esperando un…-

Kenichi elevo su mano hizo silenciar al joven, para observar con enfado al hombre que lo miraba con los ojos rojos y desorbitados.-Junichi, ¿ESTAS EBRIO?- Cuestiono de manera seca y seria.

Suwabe se separó, trato de mantenerse en pie sin tambalear cuando el respondió.-Eso es una pregunta relativa jajaja.-

-Bueno, Suwabe-senpai, yo ya me voy.- Expuso Hosoya, notando como Suzumura se le acercaba y cuestionaba.

-¿Tu también estas ebrio?-

-No, yo tome menos, pero… mejor me voy creo que deben hablar…-

-Aja….-

-Suzumura-san… debería, escuchar lo que él debe de decir, él está muy triste.-

Kenichi sonrió y lo giro para empujarlo al elevador.- Claro, claro que lo escucharé, por favor, ten cuidado al volver Hosoya.-

-Nos vemos.- Se cerró la puerta, Junichi era observado por todos con desaprobación, mientras él reía y cuestionaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

Sakura se soltó de los agarres y murmuro.- Iré a hacer café.-

-Hazlo cargado Sakura.-

-SI MI SEÑOR….-

Suzumura soltó un largo aliento, observo con ojos asesinos a Junichi para luego ver a Kenneth y a Yeniffer con Aurora, a las cuales dijo.- Chicas podrían ayudarme a llevarlo adentro.-

-Si.- Mientras caminaban, Aoi se sometía a la sala, observando como Kenichi depositaba a aquel hombre en el sofá, ni loco lo colocaría en la cama, al instante en que lo coloco ahí, Suwabe quedo no quedado, entro en transe y se durmió como por acto de magia. Kenichi se cruzaba de brazos y negaba para observar a su amigo al cual se disculpaba.

-Perdóname, no debiste ver eso.-

-Descuide.- Dijo el chico dando un largo bostezo.- Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.-

-Nada de eso, vamos, te quedas a dormir aquí.- Expreso, para mirar a las chicas y agregar.- Díganle a Sakura que ya no necesitamos el café, pero que lo deje listo en la cafetera, vayan a descansar que a las 10 o a las 11 saldremos.- Las tres chicas asintieron y se fueron a la cocina, mientras que Shouta observaba a Kenichi con atención; él a pesar de la furia que sentía por ese hombre en el sofá, todavía tuvo la delicadeza de lanzarle una sábana y dejarlo cubierto, además de quitarle los zapatos y acomodarlo mejor en el sofá.

Después de un rato ya estaban entrando a la recamara de Kenichi el cual decía.

-Ya son las 4… por lo menos dormirás un poco, debes descansar.-

-Claro gracias…-

-Aoi…-

-¿Si?- cuestionaba el otro acomodándose en la amplia cama de Kenichi, quien se sentaba al otro extremo.

-¿Puedes hacer una cita para hoy con tu medico?-

Shouta agrando la mirada entonces expuso.- Si, si… tengo el numero en mi celular, en cuanto sean las 9 le llamare.-

-Bien…-

El más joven entonces noto como Kenichi se acomodaba en la cama y se disponía a dormir, la tensión se presento en la habitación, a Shouta no le agrado ese silencio, solo se podían escuchar los ronquidos al fondo de cierto Junichi, ante esto Aoi susurro.-Suzumura-san…-

-Se lo que dirás… aunque deba aceptarlo me parece algo extraño, algo demasiado fuera de serie… y para serte honesto tengo miedo.-

-Se cómo se siente yo también lo sentía… lo superara usted es más maduro que yo en ese sentido.-

-Duerme ya Shouta…-

-E-Esta bien…-

Quizás Suzumura y todos en esa casa podían conciliar el sueño, pero él no… definitivamente no podía conciliar el sueño, por una sola razón, Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Aoi luego de una media hora en los que se constató que Kenichi estaba dormido ya, él rebusco su celular y lo saco despacio para observar si había algún mensaje o notificación; y efectivamente si había una y era de él. Su corazón estaba palpitando acelerado, ver el nombre de Suzuki en la pantalla de su móvil era demasiado. Se dispuso a leer el mensaje el cual decía.

 _ **-**_ _ **"Lo siento, perdóname, no volveré a hacerlo… no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos..."-**_

Aoi esbozo una sonrisa y con aquel mensaje el por fin se despidió de su hijo en su vientre y se dispuso a dormir…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado en el edificio departamental de Suzuki…

Era la décima vez que observaba su teléfono esperaba la respuesta que nunca llego en esa madrugada, Tatsuhisa se encontraba sentado en un banquito afuera en su terraza, tenía una chaqueta de color negro con bordes peludos en el gorro que lo protegía del frio, él calaba un cigarro y observaba la inmensidad de la ciudad el frio aun con la chaqueta puesta calaba sus huesos, y el sueño lo atacaba, pero era imposible conciliar el sueño. Pues lo que había pasado unas horas atrás en ese apartamento lo dejo pensativo.

Sus ojos observaban con atención, como el color azul oscuro se volvía celeste, claro la mañana estaba despertando y él no había dormido, nada para ser honesto no sentía que el sueño tranquilizara lo que sentía, definitivamente aquel suceso lo dejo bastante inquieto y profundamente mas enamorado de ese chico.-Aoi…- Expresaba recordando con ímpetu aquel rostro suave al contacto, ese cabello negro y lizo; esa mirada inocente y tierna y ese aroma que ese chico tenia.

Elevaba su mano a sus labios, después de terminar aquel cigarro y podía volver a sentir el calor de aquellos labios aun besándole, la piel se le erizo por completo al recordar la fogosidad de la cual ambos habían sido testigos, definitivamente se había sobre pasado con el chico, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estaba jalándose un poco de sus cabellos deduciendo que sin darse cuenta cayó en el amor.

La devoción con la que pensaba y recordaba a Shouta era tremenda; Sin embargo todo su sentir y padecer se discipo al recibir un mensaje de texto:

Yorke: _**Oi, Tatsu, llegare en unos días a tu apartamento, debemos hablar.**_

Tatsu: _**No quiero vete a casa y dile a mi viejo que se quede con su puesto yo no quiero.**_

Yorke: _**No es por eso… es acerca de OLDCODEX.**_

Tatsu: _**Que pasa con eso?**_

Yorke: _**En unos días llego y te cuento…-**_

Tatsu: _**Esta bien..**_

El peli negro suspiro, con sus dedos deslizo la pantalla del teléfono causando el cierre de la conversación que tuvo con Yorke para observar su bandeja de conversación con Shouta, quien tal parecía había leído su mensaje, al darse cuenta de esto la zozobra y confusión regreso.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?- Un largo suspiro se liberó de su boca para terminar diciendo.- Me odia… rayos…- Se puso en pie y fue adentro…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras unos sufrían por amor y por otras situaciones, otros estaban más que disfrutando ese momento, la mañana estaba llegando y para cierto chico de nombre Takuma Terashima eso solo parecía el comienzo. El apartamento en el que este se encontraba no era el suyo, el chico de gafas había llegado una noche antes para pasar un largo rato agradable y tranquilo con su amigo o más bien amante Taniyama Kishiou.

Terashima salía del cuarto de baño de aquella habitación, habían dormido solo unas horas después de tener una de las más lujuriosas escenas de sexo ¿Cómo se dio todo aquello? Pues después de juguetear con las cena y fresas chocolate y crema batida esos dos terminaron como conejos saltando en la cama uno encima del otro (si ya saben a lo que me refiero7u7), el observaba con sus ojos a aquel hombre de cabellos un poco largos castaños y con rayos platinados como este estaba sobre la cama derribado boca abajo, la sabana de color rojo zafiro solo cubría parte de su espalda baja… una pierna asomaba entre esta y su rostro relajado y dormido despertó de nuevo la pasión de Takuma.

El peli negro se acercó, a la cama y a gatas se subió, posicionándose sobre aquel cuerpo, él estaba desnudo y su hombría rosaba con coquetos movimientos de caderas las nalgas del otro quien al sentir los besos de el de gafas en su hombro, suspiro hondamente y diciendo.-Terashi… tengo sueño…-

-Y yo tengo hambre…-

-Hay comida en la nevera.-

-No es comida lo que deseo, en este momento lo que yo quiero solo puedes dármelo tu.- Dijo para darle la vuelta y dejándolo boca arriba, hundió sus labios en los de Taniyama, mientras él se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas de este mismo, y le retiraba las sabanas, para tomar con calma aquel miembro de Kishiou quien al sentir aquellos labios abrió uno de sus ojos y susurro.

-Eres insaciable.-

-Eso te ganas por ser tan malditamente sensual en el escenario.-

-Jeje, soy culpable entonces…-

-Kishiou…- Besaba ahora su cuello y parte de su oreja, mientras su mano masturbaba y animaba al otro quien ante sentir aquella boca devorar su cuello inicio a respirar rápido y a sentirse ansioso por no decir demasiado excitado, mando el sueño a volar y entonces se clavó sus manos y brazos a aquel cuerpo de Terashima, respondiendo los besos salvajes de aquel chico quien lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo excitaba al punto de quererlo tener dentro suyo todo el tiempo y es que lo que más amaba de aquel joven era…

Una mordida se sintió en su hombro Kishiou entonces grito extasiado.-¡Ahhh, si!-

-Te gusta que te muerda no es verdad.-

-Ahg, mas fuerte… chúpame, haz lo que quieras, mierda rómpeme.-

-CLARO.- Gruño el quitándose las gafas para, ahora con caricias fuertes y bastante salvajes ir devorando su pecho, dando una severo mordisco en una de las tetillas, mientras el otro aferraba su mano en los cabellos del peli negro y los jaloneaba, Terashima iba comiendo todo a su paso dejando marcas, mayugones y chupetones en todo aquel cuerpo, al darse cuenta ambos que estaban demasiados excitados y duros, Kishiou fue girado para quedar a cuarto, mientras su amante apreciaba aquellas nalgas las cuales inicio a castigar.

Una, dos, tres y hasta cinco manotada fuerte y que dejo aquella piel roja se presentó causando en Taniyama un jadeo y un gemido lleno de placer expresando con voz un poco sofocada.-¡Ahg, Terashi… hummm, entra ya!-

Kishiou observaba por sobre su hombro a aquel chico quien tenía el rostro más depravado del mundo y el cual negaba con uno de sus dedos para lamerse los labios y agacharse, para devorar su espalda e incluso, aquellos glúteos, dio una mordida la cual saco un jadeo estruendoso a Taniyama, quien se aferró a la almohada en su rostro. Pues aquel hombre estaba ahora lamiendo sus nalgas y se dirigía a ese lugar que tanto volvía loco a Terashima, Kishiou elevo su rostro y grito.

-¡Ahhg, no que vas a hacer!-

Terashima loco y depravado dirigió su lengua a aquel sitio, el cual lamio con tanta pasión y ante hacerlo, Taniyama sintió algo intenso presentarse en su pene, sus ojos se agrandaron de manera inmediata, eso era tan sucio tan vil pero demasiado excitante, sentía aquella lengua juguetear con su esfínter y al hacerlo sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de manera que el no pudo creer que el orgasmo más extraño y que nunca pensó tener se presentaría ese chico le hizo venirse con solo su lengua.

-¡Ahh, ahhhhhhh!- Gritaba, mientras eyaculaba, Terashima ante darse cuenta que aquellos tratos hicieron que se corriera al instante su amante, decidió iniciar la faena, Takuma entonces, acaricio su espalda y beso está mordiendo la piel como un animal, mientras su erecto y grueso miembro penetraba aquella humeda entrada, al ir introduciéndose susurraba.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres venirte de nuevo Kishiou?-

-E-eres un maldito animal, Te-Terashi ¡ahhh!- Aquel chico golpeo aquellas nalgas hundiendo y enterrando su pene en el interior de aquel trasero, dejando derrumbado a Kishiou quien era envestido una y otra vez, mientras él se aferraba de las sabanas y almohada y gritaba lleno de placer descontrolado, ese chico era una bestia en la cama.-¡AHHHG, AJAHHHHHHH, TERA…SHIMA AHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito despertó a los vecinos incluso varios perros, comenzaron a aullar en el vecindario, la verdad es que esos dos eran una bestia en la cama, parecían dos gatos en celo o peor… (JAJAJAJA POR KAMI Terashi eres insano xD)

T~~~*&*~~~ S

La mañana resurgía y el clima estaba siendo perfecto para salir a caminar, no estaba ni helado ni muy caliente estaba muy bien balanceado el clima, la gente iba y venía, las cosas sucedían porque si, en una oficina se recibía la llamada de cierto Shouta haciendo una cita para un nuevo paciente. La recepcionista a cargo aunque le pareció un poco descabellada la llamada accedió a hacerle un espacio para eso de las 1 con 30 minutos ese mismo día al señor Kenichi.

Aoi había cumplido su labor, ahora estaba de lo más tranquilo comiendo en la mesa desayunadora, a su frente estaba Sakura la cual parecía estar fresca lista y alerta, ella serbia un buen desayuno balanceado para el joven en cuestión el cual cuestiono.-¿Y tus amigas?-

-Ah…- Respondió está depositando leche en un vaso.- Esas tipas siguen durmiendo.-

-Vaya… yo seguiría durmiendo pero… el hambre no me dejaba…-

-Jajaja, le creo, ya lleva dos platos… ¿Quiere más?-

-Mmm, solo un poco.-

-Okey…- Eran ya las 9:30am y Sakura estaba por fin sirviendo la última ración al peli negro quien agradeció con una tierna sonrisa y susurro.

\- Hay que rico, es que cocinas muy bien.-

-Bueno, estar sola en Japón sin mi madre y contando con que esas tres se morirían sin mí, me hizo ser una profesional en la cocina.- Aoi soltó una risa y expreso.

-¿Te digo algo?-

-Sip….-

-Cocinas mejor que mi mamá.-

Sakura agrando la mirada y susurro.- No le creo.-

-Sí, es más por mí me viniera a vivir aquí solo para ser alimentado por ti.- La chica se sonrojó, dejo ir un golpe en el hombro de Shouta y expreso.

-¡MIENTES!-

-No…- Las risas se silenciaron en ambos al escuchar el sonido de alguien roncando a mas no poder en la sala, la joven de cabellos negros se molestó al ver a Suwabe muy cómodo en el sofá.

-Esto me está irritando.- Expuso ella para ir por un recipiente que saco de la alacena y llenándolo con agua helada Aoi cuestionaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo Sakura?-

-Voy a despertar a alguien.- Expuso para cerrar el grifo y disponerse a caminar hacia la sala, en la cual observo a Junichi mientras lo observaba ella decía.-Infeliz por su culpa mi señor pasara unos terribles meses grrr, ¡YA DESPIERTECE!- Ella dejo caer sin compasión el agua helada en el rostro y cuerpo de Suwabe quien al sentir aquello.

Se sentó en el sofá de cuero como un real resorte mientras su boca estaba enormemente abierta tratando de llenar con aire sus pulmones mientras gritaba.-ESTA HELADA.- Junichi Se limpiaba la cara cuando observo a su lado en donde Sakura susurraba.

-Ay, lo siento se me callo por accidente.-

-Sa-Sakura, esta, HELADA.-

-Ay ajaaaa, No sea llorón solo está un poco helada.- Dijo la otra para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y susurrarle.- Eso es lo menos que se merece pervertido del carajo.- Suwabe estuvo a punto de responderle aquello pero su rostro se tornó verde al sentir el olor a huevo encerrado en el apartamento, rápidamente Junichi salto del sofá y salió directo al baño, mientras la chica llegaba a la cocina en donde Shouta le observaba con los ojos redondos como dos platos y ambos escuchaban como alguien devolvía en el baño, rápidamente Sakura se preocupó y dijo.

-Oh vaya, mi señor….-

-¿Yo que Sakura?- Cuestionaba Kenichi acercándose, mientras se rascaba una de sus hermosas sentaderas, él a comparación de Aoi si había dormido y vaya que si lo hizo, despertó con los pelos revueltos y el rostro marcado por las sabanas. Ambos observaron a Suzumura y cuestionaron.

-¿Suzumura-sama si no es usted, quien vomita entonces?-

-¿Suwabe…?- Cuestionaba Shouta.

-Sí, es él, al menos me divertiré este día… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo es que mi sofá esta todo mojado?-

-Bueno…-

-Jajaja, nop no sabemos ¿verdad Shouta-san?-

-Ah… si no tengo idea jajaja.- Sonreía nervioso pues tal parecía debía mentir aquella chica era de cuidado.

Suzumura se acomodaba en la mesa y miraba a la joven peli negra quien le sirvió su más delicioso alimento, Kenichi sonrió enormemente al ver la variedad en su plato, una ración de frutas, lentejas y un huevo duro, ya que por alguna razón, a Suzumura le comenzó a dar asco el huevo revuelto, cocido o estrellado.-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es que de verdad yo no sé qué haría sin ti. Fue una gran idea contratarte.-

-Ay ajaaaaaa, basta.- Decía sonrojada.

-Buenos días…- Decían las chicas ya despiertas y acercándose de forma que podían confundirse con zombis.

Suzumura las observo y expuso con una ceja elevada.- En cambio otras…. Son flojas y no sirven más que solo para comerse mis palomitas y desordenar mis DVD'S.-

-No diga eso Suzumura-sama, ella son buenas también lo malo es que no las he dejado hacer algo, pero espero que pronto se dé la oportunidad, porque yo sé que Aurora también cocina muy bien.-

-Eso es cierto.- Decía ella acercándose.

-Y yo soy buena, para ahuyentar a las fans locas.- Decía Yeniffer orgullosa.- Puede considerar colocarme en su equipo de guarda espaldas.-

-Y yo…. Yo puedo pelar cebollas y picarlas sin derramar una sola lágrima.-

Soltaron a reír en la cocina, el ambiente era agradable en ese lugar estaban desayunando amenamente cuando se escuchó un sonido de alguien muriendo.-Ahhhh…. Ahhhh…. Rayos no vuelvo a tomar una gota de alcohol lo prometo…. Ahhhhh.-

Las chicas Aoi y Suzumura observaron a Junichi acercarse, el traía dos manos en su cabeza y tenía un rostro pálido, Kenichi quería ahorcarlo pero entonces.- Mi señor, espere un poco ya tendremos tiempo para ahorcarlo en la clínica.-

-Me agrada esa idea…, por ahora…. Aoi me sigues la corriente.-

-Um, si…-

-¡Suwabe-san! Por fin despiertas.- Le grito descontroladamente Kenichi al oído mientras el hombre sentía como la cabeza le pulsaba y susurraba con una vocecita grave y sufriente.

-Kenichi… no… no grites por favor.-

-¿Ahhh, que dijiste no te escuche SUWABEEEEEEEEEE?- Junichi cae de rodillas sintiendo que todo le iba a estallar en su cabeza.-¿Aoi-san, que dices, que debemos ir a grabar cuando?-

-MAÑANA.-

-¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUWABE-SAN YA ESCUCHASTE.-

-I-itaiiii…-

-SUWWABEEEE-SAN.-

-Suwabe-sama.- Gritaron las cuatro chicas entonces, ahora si después de escuchar todo aquello, Junichi cayo vencido en el piso, siendo arrastrado por Kenichi a la cocina y sentándolo en un banquito, mientras le entregaba el café cargado y gruñía muy serio.

-Apúrate, baka debemos salir en unas horas, te quiero listo a las 12.-

-Pe-Pero My Honey, me muero….-

-Si te mueres será mejor para mi grrrr.-

-Bueno, Suzumura-san yo ya me tengo que ir.- Se disculpaba Aoi para hacer una reverencia pero aquel lo tomo las manos y lo observaba con cierta desesperación al mismo tiempo que decía.

-¡No te vayas onegai!-

-Pero, mi madre.-

-Yo le llamare, le diré que me acompañaras al doctor.- Shouta suspiro entonces asintió diciendo.

-Bien, solo entonces, déjeme usar la ducha no me siento a gusto.-

-Está bien…- Dijo para mirar a Aurora, la cual asintió y llevo a Shouta a la habitación para otorgarle una toalla entre otras cosas.

Ya estaban alistándose para salir, la mañana se había ido de prisa y aunque Suwabe tuvo que beber más de tres cafés súper cargados y más negros que el alma fujoshi él pudo verse un poco más repuesto, después de vestirse y estar listo ellos ya estaban saliendo, en el apartamento solo habían quedado Yeniffer, Kenneth y Aurora. Pues en la consulta no podían estar todos; sin embargo las chicas susurraban entre ellas.

-Estoy segura que Suwabe no sale vivo de esa clínica.-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Kenneth.-

-Vaya me perderé el descuartizamiento.- Murmuraba Aurora limpiando sus lágrimas.-Quería ver a Sakura asesinando a Suwabe.-

-Nosotras también.- Suspiraron ellas…-

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Clínica privada de la ciudad…

El auto en el que iban los cuatro, se parqueaba al apagarse la marcha Suwabe observaba todo con sus ojos hinchados por no dormir y rojos por la anterior borrachera, Kenichi al soltar el llavero y colocarlo en su bolsillo observo a Aoi y Sakura diciendo.- Bien hemos llegado.-

-Hay que ir a la recepción, ahí hay unas máquinas en donde debemos tomarle su presión y temperatura, Suzumura-san.-

El mencionado asintió, Sakura estaba por otro lado emocionada, era la primera vez que visitaría una clínica japonesa, los cuatros comenzaron a bajar, bueno más bien los tres ya que cierto peli negro con un lunar en su mejilla derecha parecía haberse quedado un poco perdido en el cartel que decía. "Parqueo reservado para pacientes del doctor obstetra.". Ante aquello Junichi no entendió mucho pero dado a que Shouta iba con ellos el cuestiono al bajar del auto.

-¿Esperen estamos aquí para una cita con Shouta, por que no vienen los demás?-

Suzumura y los otros dos detuvieron sus pasos, el primero entonces se acercó a Suwabe y tomándolo de la oreja expuso.- Entra y no hagas preguntas.-

-Ay, ay, ayy… Kenichi.-

A rastras los tres llevaron a Junichi al interior del edificio, en el cual la recepcionista busco el nombre de Suzumura Kenichi al hacerlo observaba al hombre en cuestión y cuestionaba.-¿Usted es Suzumura Kenichi?-

El nervioso observaba a todos lados y asentía.- Si… soy yo.-

La mujer con un auricular en sus oídos, presento una tabla con una solicitud a llenar y al tiempo que la entregaba susurraba.- Por favor llene esto, este es su libro de maternidad, con este libro usted apuntara sus datos y los controles de su presión sanguínea y temperatura, además de algunas molestias… es necesario que lo traiga todas las visitas al médico, que solo serán tres la primera que es el día de hoy, para saber si está o no embarazada… ejem es decir embarazado… -

-¡QUE!- Gritaba Suwabe ante esto.- Espere un momento.- Gritaba Junichi para regresarle todo a la mujer y ver a Suzumura diciendo.- Oye, esto me está dando miedo ¿es una broma acaso?-

-No…-

-Señor, cálmese.- Expresaba la recepcionista.- Como le estaba diciendo…

-¡ESPERE!- Gritaba de nuevo Junichi para alejar a Suzumura y míralo con cara de pánico.

-Oye.- Reclamaba Kenichi.- Deja que la mujer termine de hablar es importante.

-Pero Kenichi tu no estas embarazado, es solo un resfriado o qué demonios no se… pero esto no, como crees, jajajaja.- Reina nervioso, pero al notar la seriedad en el otro, en Sakura y en Aoi el cuestiono.-¿E-Esto… no es cierto verdad?-

Kenichi le dejo ir un pisotón en uno de sus pies y un golpe en la pierna diciendo por lo bajo.- Ya déjate de tonterías Suwabe, esto es real… por eso te traje ahora vete a sentar y no digas nada si no quieres que te reviente esas cosas que te cuelgan.-

-O-Okey.- Él se fue a sentar adoloridamente al sofá en el cual estaban sentados Sakura y Aoi.

Mientras la recepcionista.- En fin la segunda visita es para su ecografía de cinco meses, para saber cómo está creciendo el bebé última visita es para saber si está cercano o no el alumbramiento.-

-Gracias señorita.-

-Llene esos papeles el doctor lo vera en unos minutos.-

-Si…- Él se fue a sentar al lado de Shouta, pues no sabía cómo rayos llenar eso, observaba la tabla y tragaba grueso, el sudor comenzó a invadir su frene y mientras se acomodaba el cabello cuestionaba.-¿Qué, que pongo?-

-Su nombre su fecha de nacimiento, y esas cosas Suwabe-san.-

-Oh, está bien…- Él estaba llenando la hoja cuando llego a la parte terrorífica de ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo? Un sinfín de preguntas extrañas figuraban ahí, Shouta le dijo que se las saltara ya que eso no aplicaba a su fisionomía y así lo hizo, después de un rato entrego la solicitud, para luego con Shouta y Sakura ir a la máquina que le daría los resultados de su temperatura, presión y peso actual después de todo eso; se dedicaron a esperar, mientras Suwabe estaba callado observando como embarazadas salían de esa clínica, el cuerpo se le erizo, cuando de pronto una mujer con un recién nacido de días entro, tanto Suzumura como Aoi se quedaron mirando a aquel bebé era tan lindo y pequeño, Sakura dijo.

-Awwww… que monada.-

-Sí, es lindo…- Exponía Kenichi.

-…- Shouta se conservó en silencio, el acariciaba su vientre y pensaba _.-"Espero que todo salga bien."-_

El clima era tétrico en esa clínica, la música de elevador en toda la sala de esperas los estaba desesperando, cuando de pronto y por fin una enfermera de apariencia latina apareció expresando con un buen y bien balanceado japonés, Sakura noto su físico un cabello ondulado y castaño por no decir café oscuro se podía apreciar unas gafas en su juvenil rostro aquella chica contenía un gafete que decía "Estudiante, de intercambio". La muchacha en cuestión observaba con mucha atención su folleto en el cual rezaba un nombre bastante raro y en su género el masculino resaltaba por lo que ella dijo.

-SANTO AGUACATE, ¿QUEE?-

-Sakura…-Expuso Suzumura.-¿Ella parece ser de otro país sabes que dijo?-

-Ah… solo dijo una expresión, esta impresionada.-

La joven enfermera al pensar que fue un error fue al despacho del doctor y después de un rato regresaba diciendo.- El paciente, Suzumura Kenichi.-

Se ponía en pie en cuanto a Suwabe él fue tomado por la oreja para levantarse, mientras que Shouta y Sakura se disponían a aentrar con ellos también, la enfermera observo al grupo en particular y cuestiono.

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo…-

-Nosotros solo estamos acompañándolo.- Explico con calma Shouta.

-Está bien… solo puedo dejar pasar a dos personas apartes del paciente.

-Suzumura-sama yo me quedo.-

-No… espera Sakura está bien, puedes ir con ellos yo esperare aquí.- Sakura observo con ojos brillantes a Shouta le dio un ligero abrazo y entro con aquellos, mientras el peli negro se dirigía a la recepcionista a la cual le cuestiono.- Disculpe… ¿Podría decirme para cuando es mi próxima cita?-

-Su nombre…-

-Yanagawa Shouta…-

-Veamos…- ella tecleaba en la computadora.-Es para en un mes… es tu ultrasonido, esperamos que tengas cinco meses para ese entonces…-

-Gracias…- Él se apartó y fue a sentarse, para esperar, entre tanto debía aprovechar para sextear con cierto chico con la excusa de que estaba aburrido en la clínica, ante esto Suzuki no se aguantó y llamo al chico, quien impresionado por aquella llamada respondió.-¿Ho-Hola?-

 _ **-Aoi, ¡Estas bien!-**_

-Eh, si, Suzuki-san… solo vine a acompa… es decir a un chequeo rutinario, si eso…-

 _ **-Ya veo…-**_

-Am….- El silencio se tornó incomodo en la línea.- Suzuki-san…- Aprovecho Aoi para hablar, pero no sabía que decir cuando de pronto recordó.- La… la primera ecografía de mi bebé será en un mes, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

 _ **-Oh seria fabuloso.-**_

-Genial le diré a los otros.-

 _ **-¡ESPERA! ¿A LOS OTROS TAMBIEN?-**_

-Sí, pues… recuerde que nos abemos quien es el padre.-

 _ **-E-Es verdad… bueno mándame el texto con la dirección y la hora y ahí estaré**_.- Aoi esbozo una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, gracias Suzuki-san…- El entonces cortó la llamada para disponerse a enviar un mensaje de texto grupal.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En tanto dentro del consultorio, la enfermera hacia preguntas de rutina antes de que llegara el doctor en cuestión, a su lado otra chica que ya estaba graduada de enfermera susurraba en su lengua natal para no ser identificadas por los pacientes, ellas discutían que el caso les parecía bastante emocionante y extraño y que probablemente hayan más en la zona, no se sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba ocurriendo per el caso de Aoi y ahora el de Kenichi se hicieron presentes y muy recelosamente los tendrían que mantener en secreto aunque eso sería imposible después de esta consulta.

Kenichi estaba nervioso y no se diga de Suwabe quien cuestionaba.-¿Kenichi, es en serio, piensas que estas esperando un hijo?-

-Cállate Suwabe.-

-Pero es que esto es raro, o sea, no creo que sea cierto jajaja.-

-Suwabe-san si no hace silencio tendré que sacarlo de la sala.- Gruño Sakura.

-¿A si? ¿Tú y cuantos más loca psicópata?-

-Yo y mi quirúrgica.- Expuso Mostrando una jeringa con una aguja lo suficientemente enorme para perforar lo que estuviera cerca, Junichi se asustó y grito.

-¡DE DONDE RAYOS SACASTE ESO!-

-Hay muchas en ese frasco y no me dan miedo usarlas.-

-¡ESTAS DEMENTE!-

-Ya cállense los dos.- Silencio Suzumura para observar al doctor entrar y al hacerlo los dos hombres se pusieron en pie para hacer reverencia, Sakura se puso en pie de prisa y también hizo lo mismo, rápidamente volvieron a sentarse mientras el hombre se rascaba la barbilla y decía.

-Vaya… interesante…-

-¿Qué es interesante?- Cuestionaba Kenichi.

-Sus exámenes de orina, muestra que si está esperando un bebé, pero esto puede confundirse con un cáncer, ya que no poseo sus archivos médicos de pequeño, tendré que pedirle que se haga unos exámenes de sangre, pero dado a que la situación no puede esperar, hare una ecografía para averiguar si usted está o no en estado.-

-Entiendo.-

-Por favor, vaya a esa camilla y…- El hombre por fin elevo su mirada y observo a aquellos dos cuestionando.-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Ella es mi ama de llaves Sakura y este infeliz es el desgraciado que me embarazo.-

Suwabe gro a ver a Kenichi y una lucecita ilumino su rostro, él sonrió de medio lado y susurro.- Eres tan dulce my honey.-

-Cállate idiota que si estoy embarazado no te la vas a acabar.-

-Pero my Honey!-

-Nada de peros.- Gruño queriendo arrancarle los cabellos con las manos, pero Sakura los tranquilizo para susurrar.

-Mi señor, debe ir a la camilla.-

-Arg washu washu washu te odio washu.- Gruñía para ir a la dicha camilla, mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de prender el monitor, alistar todo lo que necesitaba el doctor y enseguida una de ellas decir.

-Señor podría desabrocharse los pantalones, la manera más fácil de visualizar su útero esta justo arriba del tronco de su pene.-

-¡¿QUE EL PENE DE KENICHI QUE?!- Grito Junichi un poco irritado.-Nadie vera su pene ese pene es mío es completamente mío entendieron.-

Sakura por otro lado se cubría la nariz, mientras la enfermera a su lado le ofrecía unos algodones y susurraba.- Los necesitaras.-

-Gracias.-

-De nada, Me llamo Karen.-

-Y yo Sakura.- Respondía estrechando su mano, mientras al fondo, Kenichi se bajaba un poco los pantalones y parte de su bóxer, Sakura derramo sangre de su nariz incluso la enfermera llamada Karen lo hizo, pero la que no parecía inmutarse era la otra muchacha la cual colocaba una manta de papel sobre el estómago de Kenichi.-¿Y esa valiente chica quién es?-

-Es mi amiga se llama Nury… ella es muy fuerte.-

-Si ya veo.-

-Listo doctor, ya está listo el paciente.-

-Muchas gracias Nury, Karen, por favor… pueden recibir las impresiones de las imágenes en la siguiente habitación.-

-Claro.- Ambas se despidieron y dejaron ahi a doctor y a aquellos tres.

-Muy bien, Kenichi… vamos a ver que tienes ahí…- El peli negro observaba la pantalla y luego a aquellos dos que estaban con él, Sakura con los dos algodones en la nariz le causo gracia, mientras que Suwabe quien observaba el monitor con suma atención le causo una sensación de emoción tanto así que pensó.

 _-"Que no sea nada malo… a pesar de todo esto es…"-_

-Sentirá frio.- Dijo depositando el lubricante en aquella zona en la cual…Después de unos minutos rebuscando con suma atención el doctor con ayuda del escáner por fin expuso.- Ah, ahí está.-

-¿Qué COSA?- Gritaron los tres, mirándose unos a otros.

El medico en cuestión agrando la imagen y expuso.- Suzumura Kenichi… tal parece si estas embarazado… y bien embarazado… vaya nunca había visto un útero tan prefecto y un bebé tan bien colocado… felicidades a juzgar por las imágenes y el tamaño del embrión, tienes aproximadamente ocho semanas de embarazo.-

-¡WAHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Sakura emocionada colocando sus manos a los costados de su rostro, mientras que a su lado un hombre se desmayaba y caía al piso inconsciente.

-…- Kenichi suspiro hondo y negó.

-¿Su amigo está bien?-

-Si ese bastardo está bien descuide.-

-Bien… en lo que se levanta le explicare algunas cosas… serias.- Dijo el hombre tornando su rostro un poco sonbrio.- Dado a su edad es un embarazo de alto riesgo, por lo tanto le recomiendo que contrate a especialistas que velen por su bien estar es decir que estén pendientes de su presión y alguna anomalía que llegue a presentarse…-

-Me está preocupando.-

-No, no debe preocuparse es solo para… prevenir, como le dije estoy analizando todo y tal parece todo parece estar en buen estado así que es solo una precaución.-

-Entiendo…-

-Yo puedo recomendar a dos chicas, para el trabajo, mis enfermeras están perfectamente capacitadas para poder asistirle en lo que resta del embarazo y lo mejor el seguro cubre todo.-

-Eso me agrada.- Sonrió ampliamente el cantante, para notar que todo terminaba, él se sentaba despacio y limpiándose cuestionaba.-¿Entonces, eso es todo?-

-Sí, le recetare algunas vitaminas, y le dejare mi numero por si surge algo, en dos semanas mis chicas irán a hospedarse en su casa para ayudarle a monitorear su embarazo.-

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser dos?-

-Pues una es partera y la otra es la que atiende los síntomas que no son normales… así que estaremos bien si son dos, solo quiero que este bien cuidado, dado a la naturaleza extraña de su embarazo.-

-Entiendo…-

-Ah…- Se levantaba Suwabe para observar a todos lados tocando su cabeza.-¿Qué paso?-

Nadie le respondió por otro lado, el hombre de gafas y cabellos un poco canos, coloco su bolígrafo en su bata blanca y expuso.- Iré por sus impresiones y traeré a Nury para que le haga el examen de sangre, siempre necesitaremos este para descartar algunas enfermedades o determinar si necesita algún refuerzo de calcio, o controlar si tiene anemia, ya regreso.-

-Claro doctor vaya tranquilo.- Expuso Kenichi con una sonrisa amplia, mientras Suwabe cuestionaba de nuevo.

-¿Qué, que paso?-

-Sakura…-

-¿Si dígame mi señor?-

-Sostenlo.-

-HAI.- Ella lo sujeto de los brazos por detrás, mientras Kenichi se ponía en pie de la camilla para iniciar a zarandearlo.

-SUWABEEEEE, CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE USARAS CONDON POR UN DEMONIO.- le gritaba mientras estiraba sus mejillas a todo lo que estas daban, Kenichi tenía una casa endemoniada mientras que su amante estaba con lágrimas pues eso dolía a muerte no obstante el logro liberarse y por fin defenderse diciendo.

-PE-PERO KENICHI ESPERA.-Expresaba sujetando con ambas manos los costados de su rostro.- TU, TU ERAS EL QUE SIEMPRE QUERIA SEXO.-

El rostro de Suzumura se tornó tan rojo como el de una salsa picante, tanto así que no aguanto tomo lo primero que estaba a la mano y lo golpeo con fuerza, aquellas cosas eran artículos de una oficina, figuras de cera con la forma del cuerpo humano, una que otra libreta, incluso las tiras de caucho para apretar el brazo y sacar sangre fueron a parar al rostro de Junichi quien poco se podía defender gracias a que Sakura lo tenía firmemente aprisionado. Mientras Kenichi liberaba toda la frustración enfado y castigaba a ese hombre por pervertido gritaba.

-¡IDIOTA, TU DEBISTE DETENERTE!- Estaba echando fuego mientras el otro.

-Pero…. Tú… querías.- Apenas dijo.

-YO TE MATO.- Se daba la vuelta y de nuevo tomaba lo primero que encontraba y se lo dejaba ir en la cabeza, mientras Sakura "sin querer" clavaba la aguja en sus nalgas.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-

La joven estaba tan bien demasiado enojada ante esto ella gritaba eufórica.-¿COMO LE FUE CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESTO A MI SEÑOR, SUWABE-SAN?- Le gruñía en el oído.- USTED NO CONOCE LA VERGÜENZA…. ESTA APUNTO DE MORIR.- Iniciaba a llorar elevando un puno y agregando.- AAUNQUE MI QUERIDO SOBRINO QUEDE HUERFANO DE PADRE... VENGARE EL ORGULLO DE MI QUERIDO SEÑOR-

Entre los dos estaban ahorcándolo, golpeándolo duramente, honestamente la noticia había llegado en un momento inesperado y bueno las cosas se saldrían un poco de margen a raíz de esto, pues Suzumura Kenichi era un hombre ocupado, con miras a una gira nacional para promocionar su ultimo single y sumado a eso el contrato que tenía con las diferentes empresas Piarrot entre otros en donde el prestaba su voz, ahora que pasaría con todo eso.

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Finalmente ellos ya se encontraban en el parqueadero de la clínica, Suzumura cerraba la puerta del copiloto en donde un Suwabe moreteado y golpeado por no decir desfigurado de su cara estaba noqueado en el asiento, Kenichi entonces al dejarlo ahí se acercó a Aoi quien observaba los ecos con suma emoción y expresaba.

-¡Felicidades Suzumura-san!-

-Gra-Gracias chico…-

-Me alegra de verdad me alegra, es muy hermoso, vaya ahora que lo pienso nos llevamos dos meses de diferencia.-

-Sí, así parece…- Dijo el otro un poco serio y pensativo.- Aoi… yo quiero decirte la verdad del padre… ¿Podemos hablar de eso ahora?-

-Sabe una cosa, Suzumura-san…-

-Yo creo que ahora no es buen momento.- Kenichi agrando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quiero que sea mi corazón el que lo descubra.-

-Oye… pero… ¿Acaso tú estás enamorado de uno de esos tarados?- Aoi se sonrojo, tanto que una alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Suzumura, el rápidamente tenía que buscar la forma de alejar a cierto Suzuki de ese chico, pues no era una persona confiable para el chico, no sabía cómo hacer hasta que.

-¡Nos vemos en 15 días señor Suzumura!- gritaban las chicas enfermeras las cuales ya se iban a casa.

-Hasta pronto Nury, Karen.-

-¿Quiénes son ellas Suzumura-san?-

Ahí estaba, su salida a la ese tipo de situaciones incomodas, Kenichi se la pensó apresuradamente en su cabecita se estaba tramando una trama sumamente fantástica.- Te contare camino a tu casa.-

-Oh está bien…-

Ya estaban los cuatro dentro, Sakura por fin se durmió, estaba relajada después de haber casi matado a Suwabe por embarazar a su señor, estaba cansada y el camino a casa de Aoi era largo asique aprovecho para dormir un largo rato quien sabe ella quizás sonaría con que despenicaba el cabello de Junichi en sus sueños; mientras tanto el jovencito y Kenichi platicaban.

-¿Así que entonces ellas estarán a su cargo?-

-Sí, sabes estaba pensando una cosa.-

-Dígame.-

-¿Qué te pareces si te mudas a mi apartamento? digo, para que puedas contar con esos cuidados también, pues… pienso que no sería una mala idea podemos evitar pequeños accidentes y desastres.- Aoi observaba al frente.

-No lo sé, Suzumura-san… a mi madre no le gustara la idea.-

-Bueno, hablare con ella, le preguntare a ver qué es lo que dice…- El silencio se incrementó en el auto.- Además recuerda que estando en mi casa, podemos grabar los diálogos de Uta pri y practicar, y bueno Sakura y las chicas estarán ahí, no estarás solo… yo quiero apoyarte.-

El rostro de Aoi se tornó bastante animado.-Eso, seria lindo, Suzumura-san.-

-Pues entonces… ¿Qué decides chico?-

El agacho la mirada.- Ahora que lo pienso, mi madre no pasa en casa, está obsesionada con buscar información de mis amigos y en quien es el posible padre… mi papá casi no está en casa y yo me la paso muy solo apenas y como.-

-Vez, vamos estarás mejor en mi apartamento, incluso para tener más privacidad, podemos alquilar el piso de arriba, mandar a Suwabe ahí y quedarnos tú, yo las chicas y las enfermeras.-

-Me gusta la idea…-

Ya ambos estaban de acuerdo pero ¿la mamá gallina tendrá el valor de dejar ir a su retoño?

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!- Gritaba la mujer cruzada de brazos y una mirada iracunda llena de enfado, Suzumura le pedía con mucha insistencia el que permitiera esto, pero ella encasillada en su desaprobación no lo acepto, hasta que finalmente un comentario cambio todo.

-Señora es solo para seguridad del chico, es decir, no quiero que en una de esas salidas suyas él tenga una accidente, o entre en parto, es más fácil si hay varias personas con él, además estará alejado de todos esos psicópatas que usted esta investigando.- La mujer llevo su mano a la barbilla y cuestiono.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si… en todo caso si no desea apartarse de él puede venir con nosotros, claro que vivirá arriba con el idiota de Suwabe.-

-¿Junichi Suwabe?-

-Si…-

-No gracias prefiero quedarme aquí.- Marie entonces soltó un largo suspiro y exclamo.- Bueno, de todos modos le iba a llevar con mi hermana, puesto que saldré de viaje necesito investigar un asunto en otra prefectura y pues necesito tiempo.

-Entonces eso es un si ¿Marie-san?-

-Sí, Suzumura-san, te encargo a mi hijo.-

-¡GRACIAS MAMA!-

-Oi, Yanagawa, pero debes portarte bien, no le hagas pucheros ni trampas a Suzumura, ¿entendiste?-

-Si mami.-

-Okey, ve por tus cosas.- Mientras Aoi subía las gradas este susurraba.

-Oh, Suzumura-san seria lindo que le contaras a mi madre para que este más tranquila también.-

-¿Contarme que cosa?-

Kenichi se sonrojo y susurro.- No creo que le importe eso jajaja…- Tragaba grueso.

-Vamos no sea penoso a ver cuénteme.-

-Bu-Bueno… yo… mejor espero al chico en el auto, nos vemos pronto.- El salió corriendo como alma que lo lleva el demonio, Marie se quedó confusa realmente ese hombre era un misterio, sin darle vueltas al asunto ayudo a su hijo a empacar lo necesario…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

En tanto en el apartamento…

El teléfono de la residencia, sonaba sorprendentemente las chicas habían hecho el oficio en aquel apartamento, y estaban tranquilas jugando en la mesa de la cocina, que ahora estaba impecable, Aurora se movilizo hasta llegar al aparato y tomándolo respondió.

-¿Hola?-

 _ **-Aurora.-**_

-Hola Saku, ¿Qué paso?-

 _ **-Si esta embarazado.-**_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE GENIAL!-

 _ **-Si bueno no solo te llamaba para eso… nuestro señor quiere que arreglemos una habitación, para alguien muy especial.-**_

-¿Oh si quién?-

 _ **-Pues… -**_

Al momento en que dijo aquello, la joven rubia corto después de despedirse la llamada giro a ver a sus amigas y expuso.-¿A que no saben quién viene a vivir aquí por un tiempo?-

-¿Quien?-

-Aoicito.-

-¡Oh vaya!- Dijeron emocionadas.- Que bueno ya no nos vamos a aburrir.-

-Si…-

-Vamos hay que arreglar su habitación.-

-Okey…-

-Y será la tuya, Kenneth.-

-¡QUE LA MIA NOOO POR QUE YA ME HABIA COSTUMBRADO A LA TERRAZA Y ESO QUE ME DA MIEDO LAS ALTURAS!-

-No seas llorona.- Expresaba Yeniffer.

-Dormirás con yeniffer.-

-¡QUE OYE NO! AURORA.-

Las tres chicas iniciaron su labor a pesar de los inconvenientes…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

El tiempo estaba pasando muy despacio, al menos unas dos semanas pasaron y Kenichi ya estaba ubicando a las jóvenes enfermeras ese día llegaban de la clínica a eso de la una de la tarde, Suzumura ahora estaba de pie frente a Aoi y las chicas las cuales jugaban Wii con el chico peli negro quien se moría de risa con los movimientos irregulares de aquellas chicas en el video juego llamado Just Dance, mientras que cierto Suwabe estaba encerrado en una jaula a un extremo de la sala, Kenichi le había hecho la ley del hielo y lo había dejado ahí encarcelado, solo salía para cumplir sus programas, claro no sin antes ser advertido que si contaba lo que le pasaba a su querido Kenichi moriría lenta y dolorosamente y su cuerpo seria lanzado en el rio junto con sus extensiones.

Eran días muy animados, las cosas estaban muy bien, las grabaciones iban bien, y las presentaciones también, aunque en dos ocasiones tuvieron que cancelar el programa de banpresto porque uno de sus presentadores no se sentía bien y es que Kenichi no le había dicho nada a nadie del elenco y producción incluso sus amigos estaban ignorantes de su situación actual; sin embargo ya me desvié volvamos de nuevo a los que nos compete.

Kenichi se situaba al frente de todos y se aclaraba la garganta diciendo.- Bien señoritas estas chicas son las enfermeras que vivirán de aquí a lo que resta de mi complicado embarazo, ámenlas quiéranlas y ya saben lo demás.- Exponía mientras se acariciaba su aun plano abdomen y susurraba.-Ay que rico ¿qué es eso?-

-Quesadillas Suzu-chan ¿Quieres?-

-Eh… de que están hechas.-

-Pues, queso, tortilla de harina y chimole, jejeje.-

-¿Qué? -Cuestionaba el peli negro.-¿En dónde está Sakura?-

-Salió a comprar sus pastillas prenatales… -Respondió Yeniffer.

-Pero si yo tengo mi frasco… casi completo.-

Yeniffer giraba a verlo y le decía.-¿Cómo le hace para tragarse esas cosas son enormes?-

-Bueno…-

-Como sea ella está tratando de encontrar unas pastillas que no sean tan enormes.- Expuso Yeniffer.-arg, me volviste a ganar Aoi eso no se vale.-

Kenichi observaba la locura en su departamento pronto susurro.- Atención por favor.- Esa era la palabra secreta para que esas chicas dejaran de ser impetuosas y guardaran silencio habían sido bien entrenadas por Sakura.- Como les decía, oye Aurora hazme unas cuatro quiero probarlas.-

-Okey.-

-Ejem en fin, chicas preséntense.-

Ambas enfermeras asintieron, mientras todos aquellos ojos eran puestos en sus personas, la primera de ellas tenía el cabello largo y negro justado en una coleta este aprecia ser lacio.- Mi nombre es Nury pero pueden decirme Ai aunque Nury también hay no sé, soy una estudiante de intercambio, mi país natal es Venezuela y…

-Oh bienvenida paisana.-

-Vaya.- Expuso, Shouta.- ¿En dónde queda Venezuela?

-Buena pregunta.- Inquiero Kenneth.

-En bueno mi nombre es Karen, mido 1.68, virgo, cumplo años el 28 de agosto y soy originaria de…-

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito Aurora, corriendo a sus brazos y lanzándose encima.- Mi querida nacimos el mismo día.-

-Oh, ¿quién es usted?-

-Yo soy Aurora jijiji…

-Bueno ya las conocerán, aquel idiota que está en la cárcel es Junichi Suwabe.-

-Lo sabemos.- Dijeron ambas, apreciando a los tres hombres.

-Como también sabemos que él es Aoi Shouta, ¡por dios te amo!- Gritaba Karen para silenciarse y decir.- Oh rayos ¿lo dije en voz alta?-

-Fuerte y claro querida.- Expuso Aurora.

-Lo siento.-

-Descuida.- Sonrió el pelinegro, para con prisa volver a jugar, ya estaban acomodándose y todo lo demás cuando una llamada salvaje de Sakura llego al celular de Suzumura, este respondió con la boca llena ya que estaba comiendo las fabulosas quesadillas de Aurora, Kenichi escuchaba atento y suspiraba diciendo.

-Sakura, no vas a encontrar pastillas de ese tipo, regresa a casa… si te veo aquí…- El corto la llamada mientras a su lado cuestionaba Yeniffer.

-Suzumura-san, ¿Hasta cuándo estará encerrado Suwabe-san?-

-HASTA QUE ME PIDA DISCULPAS.-

-Pero my honey yo ya te pedí perdón.- Lloriqueo.

-No pienso dirigirte la palabra Junichi Suwabe.-

El grupo de chicas estaban muy consternadas definitivamente debían de volver a hacer unirse a aquellos dos aunque sabían que cierta Sakura no lo permitiría… finalmente el jaleo se terminó, cuando las tres chicas salieron a hacer las compras para la semana y en el apartamento solo quedaron Sakura, las enfermeras y aquellos hombres.

-Las enfermeras observaban y verificaban la presión de Kenichi a quien susurraban.- Debemos estar controlando su presión por lo menos una vez a la semana… ¿Cómo vas con el Karen?-

-Es… es perfecto.- Susurro enamorada, terminando de examinar a Shouta.

-Oye despierta.- Exponía Sakura.

-Es decir está perfecto.-

-Muy bien, ven debemos revisar el apartamento para identificar las salidas de emergencia y todo eso.-

-Si…-

Mientas ambas investigaban en el apartamento Kenichi estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando su brazo y mirando a Suwabe en la pequeña jaula, a su lado Aoi se sentó y susurro.-Suzumura-san…-El mencionado agacho su mirada y expuso.

-No me vas a convencer Shouta.-

-Pero, él es el padre de su bebé, él debe estar a su lado no encerrado.-

-Sí, bueno tienes razón.- Se puso en pie y fue directamente a él, se cruzó de brazos y dijo.-Junichi.-

-Kenichi…-

-Escucha no… puedo perdonarte aún no.-

-¿Pero qué te hice de malo?-

-Pues… te aprovechaste de su cuerpecito celestial.- Gritaba Sakura.

-Sakura, está bien déjalo…-

-Bueno estaré por ahí vigilando.- Decía la mujer observando con enfado al del lunar.

-Suwabe… escucha esto a pesar de ser algo emocionante y algo que yo quería por mucho tiempo, no puedo perdonar el hecho que tú, me hayas hecho esto, es decir ¿Qué te costaba usar un maldito condón?- Suwabe suspiro.- Lo siento pero no quiero verte por un tiempo, arregle para que vivas en el piso de arriba, si quieres puedes…-

-No es necesario… está bien, ya comprendí. Solo déjame recoger mis cosas y volveré a mi apartamento.- Kenichi se movió para abrir la compuerta y dejarlo salir, Suwabe pasaba a su lado cabizbajo y dirigiéndose a la habitación mientras decía.- Estoy caminando solo, para ir por mis cosas, y estar más solo en mi apartamento solo y solitario…-

-Ya entendimos.- Expusieron Sakura y Kenichi, ambos notaron como el partirá sin despedirse de nadie, mientras Suzumura, se mareaba.

-Suzumura-sama.-

-Kenichi.- Grito Aoi, para sujetarlo con Sakura lo llevaron a sentarse, mientras el suspiraba y decía.

-Ese idiota, es un cobarde.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Por qué no dijo nada.- gruño, apretando los puños, Sakura y Aoi se miraban uno al otro, mientras Kenichi se ponía de pie e iba a su habitación a encerrarse.

-Oh vaya.-

-Esto está mal.- Expuso Aoi agregando a las palabras de la chica.-Ellos deben estar juntos.-

-Sí, pero ya viste Junichi es tan tonto que no da su brazo a torcer.-

-No lo entiendo…-Y la verdad es que nadie entendía nada, pero pronto la respuesta a todas sus incógnitas llegaría gracias a las enfermeras estrellas, las cuales se acercaban a ambos pues habían visto aquello, Karen fue la primera en hablar diciendo.

-Eso es normal.-

-Si las hormonas en el embarazo hacen inestable a la persona que las padece.-

Sakura observaba a ambas chicas y luego a Aoi.-¿Pero… que yo sepa Aoi no está inestable?-

-Eso es porque ya paso la cruel etapa del primer trimestre, ahora el joven Shouta, está muy bien, las náuseas se han ido y las ganas de llorar además del cansancio también ¿No es verdad?-

-Así es, entonces quieren decir que Suzumura solo está actuando así por sus hormonas.-

-Efectivamente.- Respondieron ambas.

-Vaya…-

-Si… ahora hay algo que no entiendo…- Sugirió Nury.- ¿En dónde está el padre de tu bebé, joven Shouta?-

Sakura observo al chico quien solo agacho su rostro y ante esto ella tomo a ambas chicas de los brazos arrastrándolas lejos de Shouta para llevarlas a su habitación, mientras tanto él se quedaba solo; las chicas entonces cuestionaron que pasaba, Sakura se encerró en la habitación de ellas dos y susurro.-Ese es un tema delicado.-

-¿Un tema delicado?-

-Sí, sucede que él nos abe quien es el padre…-

-¿Eh pero como así?- Cuestionaba Nury impactada.

-Veras hubo una fiesta en la cual terminaron todos desnudos y nadie recuerda nada.-

-¡Violaron a mi hombre! ¿Quién fue dime quien fueeee?-

Sakura negaba diciendo por lo bajo.- Esta está loca igual que Aurora… no sabemos quién fue, pero al nacer el niño sabremos quién lo hizo.-

-Que precariedad.-

-Si…- Las tres se quedaron pensativas muy pero muy pensativas…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras afuera del apartamento, Junichi estaba esperando un taxi ya que por cuestiones de tiempo y una memoria muy mala no lograba recordar en donde había ido a parar su auto, pero después de tanto analizar sus pasados movimientos Junichi, recordó que lo había dejado en el parqueo del bar en el cual estuvo tomando con Hosoya y conociendo las leyes estrictas de Japón para este entonces el suponía que ahora su auto estaba en garras de la justicia. Por lo tanto lo primero que haría al llegar el taxi seria ir a la jefatura más cercana para preguntar por su hermoso auto.

El taxi que tanto esperaba por fin se parqueo a su frente, para sorpresa del peli negro, tres mujeres bajaban de este él las reconoció enseguida pues ellas.- Suwabe-san.- Llamaban emocionadas.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?-

-Pues bien, ¿Oye a dónde vas con tanta maleta?-

-Me voy.-

-¿Cómo que te vas?- Cuestionaba Yeniffer bastante sorprendida, Aurora y Yeniffer interrogaban a Junichi mientras Kenneth se hacía bolas con tanta bolsa del súper mercado, a su lado el piloto le decía en japonés.

-Son 500 yenes.-

-Oh lo siento no te entiendo.-

-¿NANI?-

-Oye ni tu ni yo nos entendemos dile a ellos.- Señalaba, Suwabe por otro lado, tomaba su billetera y entregaba el dinero del viaje al hombre gritón, quien se fue de inmediato, mientras Junichi exponía.

-Aún no sé cómo es que no se pierden en esta ciudad… si poco pueden hablar el japonés.-

-Ah, pero te entendemos.- Expuso Aurora.- Creo que es el lenguaje del amor.-.

-No, yo creo que más bien me entienden por qué así es la historia.-

-No entremos en detalles que no vienen al caso.- Expuso Yeniffer.- Lo que ahora interesa en este momento, es que tú no te vayas Suwabe-san.-

-Pero Kenichi no me quiere ver…-

-Eso es obra de las hormonas.- Expuso Aurora, rascándose la oreja.

-¿Hormonas?- cuestionaron los tres mirándole con atención.

-Vengan les explicare…- Dijo para llevarse a esos tres a un pequeño parque al otro extremo de la calle…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

El tiempo estaba transcurriendo ahora si rápidamente, ya había pasado otras dos semanas y Kenichi estaba por mas decirlo deprimido, honestamente no salía de su recamara, pues él se sentía solo y peor aún el otro hombre, Nury había entrado a su habitación para controlarlo y hacerlo comer pero era en vano aquel hombre era más terco que una mula, casi no probaba bocado, la enfermera entonces recomendó entonces que se durmiera un rato y así lo dejarlo tranquilo por unas horas. Al salir se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Sakura y los demás, Aoi observaba con atención a la joven a la cual cuestiono.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Sigue deprimido…-

-Santo cielo, mi señor.-

-El necesita ver a Suwabe.- Expresaba Yeniffer.

-SOBRE MI CADAVER.- gruñía Sakura a lo que Aurora dijo.

-Oye Sakura, yo sé que amas a tu señor, yo también lo quiero pero si sigue así se enfermara, ¿Verdad Nury, Karen?-

-Pues sí, podría darle una anemia de la cual no saldría bien librado.- Respondió Karen.- Lo que yo recomiendo es que salga.-

-Y efectivamente eso es lo que hará hoy.- Expreso Shouta subiéndose las mangas de su enorme suéter de lana, yendo a la habitación, mientras Nury.

-Shouta-san no espere él está durmiendo.-

El chico hizo caso omiso de aquello dicho, estaba decidido a sacar a su amigo de ese feo y oscuro mundo de la depresión, entro como juan por su casa a la habitación y entonces tomo las sabanas que cubrían a Kenichi, las jalo con ganas y al hacerlo descubrió el cuerpecito en pose fetal del mayor, Aoi analizo las calcetas de colores y la pijama de color celeste, a chico le dio tic en el ojo derecho eso era una abominación de la moda, pero después suspiro hondo y grito de manera grave o al menos eso intento, pues su voz aguda no le dejaba ser así.

-¡Suzumura-san!-

-…- El mencionado no quería hacerle caso el había apretado sus ojos y se hacia el dormido.

-Sé que no está dormido.-

-Vete Shouta.-

-Suzumura-san usted me trajo aquí para que cuidara de mí, pero en cambio creo que la cosa fue al revés todos estamos preocupados por usted.- Kenichi solo escuchaba.

-Suzumura-san.-

-Déjame en paz.-

-Ahhhhh.- Terco más terco que el hambre ese hombre no quería escuchar, Shouta entonces hizo puchero, observaba todo a su alrededor buscando una salida a aquella situación cuando de pronto se le ocurrió algo macabro.- NO ME DEJA OTRA OPCION.- dijo para acercar las manos a su estómago y hundir sus delgados dedos en el costado de ese abdomen causando que Kenichi agrandara la mirada y gritara.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NOOOOO! ¡AOI! ¿QUE HACES?- Se meneaba retorciendo su cuerpo en la cama.

Aquel grito hizo entrar a Sakura y a las otras, cuando por fin estuvieron dentro, notaron que Aoi le practicaba la táctica 5 mil para animar a alguien y esa era hacerle cosquillas, el rostro emocionado se hizo presente en aquellas cuatro mujeres, las cuales giraron a ver a Nury la cual dijo.

\- No creo que haya problema, pero señor Aoi yo le recomiendo que se aparte.-

-Con gusto.- Dijo para unirse a Nury y las cuatro chicas atacar a Kenichi con cosquillas.

-NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SAKURA, NOOOOOOOOO JAJAJAJAJA… JIIIIIIJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA, AURORA….. YE AJSSAJASJDAJDJJAJS, KE…. ONEGAI NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...- Se retorcía como babosa en sal en la cama.-NOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AJAJAJAJAAJA NOOOO ONEGAI YAAAA, PAREN PAREN NOOOOOOO YADA YADAAAAAAAAAAAA AJJJJJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA mientras reía a carcajada suelta, Karen y su colega estaban emocionadas y sonriendo ya que por fin miraban un poco de felicidad en ese rostro.-Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh me muero.- Expresaba al borde de la locura Kenichi al notar esto Karen dijo.

-Ya es suficiente.- Las chicas pararon y Kenichi respiraba agitado mientras se acomodaba los cabellos diciendo.

-Me muero, ca-casi me muero.-

-Lo siento Suzumura-sama, pero esto no puede seguir así.-

-NO ME HARAN IR POR EL.-

-Nadie dijo, eso.- Expuso Shouta, cruzado de brazos y mirándole de forma seria y macabra... Kenichi sintió miedo pero después aquel rostro se tornó tierno y sonriente al mismo tiempo que decía- solo quiero que vaya conmigo a la ecografía.-

Las chicas observaron a aquel peli negro con ojos suplicantes, Shouta estaba haciendo bien su papel de amigo y estaban agradecidas por ello ya que ellas le habían tomado cariño a ese hombre… Suzumura entonces soltó un largo suspiro y asintió, se puso en pie para ir a cambiarse de ropa. Después de media hora ya estaban listos los dos, las jóvenes se quedarían en el apartamento mientras ellos se despedían al mismo tiempo que entraban al elevador y entablaban una conversación entre ellos.

-Vaya está creciendo rápido Shouta.- Decía acariciando aquel redondo vientre, causando una extraña sensación en el chico quien susurró apenado.

-Si… y bueno estoy enorme, ahora parezco un enorme poste de luz con un nudo al medio.-

-Por dios no digas eso te vez muy bien.-

-Gracias…-Sonreirá.- Sabe me agrada que por fin haya salido de esa habitación.

-Ah… bueno digamos que he estado algo deprimido.

-Suzumura-san casi no está comiendo y eso es malo ¿Sabe?-

-Dejemos de hablar de mi ¿Si?-

-Bueno… tiene razón…-Kenichi asentía y Shouta agrego tomando su oreja y jaloneándola.- Debe darse cuenta que ahora ya no es solo usted si no también su bebé, ¿Cómo cree que se siente al sentir a su madre deprimida?-

-I-Itai, Itai, Itaiiii, Shouta eso duele.-

-Qué bueno que le duela…- Le libero.- No quiero volver a verlo así ¿Entendió Suzumura-san?- El mayor asintió mientras acariciaba su oreja y el orgulloso chico salía del elevador acomodando sus ropas tomando un largo suspiro, mientras que Kenichi decía.

-Este chico… no es lo que yo pensaba.- Lloriqueaba, ambos entonces ya estaban entrando en el auto…

T~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado, en la clínica, parecía que una convención de hombres sexys se estaba llevando, adentro del lugar ya estaban, Hiro, Maeno, Morikubo, Terashima, Kishiou, Mamoru y Tatsuhisa este último era observado con atención por la recepcionista la cual no entendía que hacia toda la bola de hombres ahí, pero a las pacientes no les importaba tenerlos ahí incluso entablaron conversación con alguno de ellos.

-Por dios yo los he visto en alguna parte pero no recuerdo.-

-A lo mejor en la tele.-

-Oh si.- Exponía la mujer a su lado su esposo la abrazaba con recelo, llevándosela de ahí, Hiro dejo de prestar atención y observo a Maeno para cuestionar.

-¿Están seguros que es aquí?-

-Pues así dice el texto de Aoi.- Respondía Miyano.-Y si el baka de Suzuki está aquí es porque es el sitio correcto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Miyano-chan?- Cuestionaba Morikubo el cual había sorprendido a todos con su cambio de look.

-Diablos viejo te queda tan genial el rubio.- expresaba Taniyama, causando que Shoutaro se sonrojara un poco y juguetera con sus cabellos diciendo.

-Oh vamos… y a ti te quedan bien los chupones en el cuello, Kishiou.- El mencionado se aclaraba la garganta y cerraba más su camisa por el cuello, a su lado Terashima expresaba.

-Wah… miren todo esto, es impresionante.- el de gafas estaba viendo unos cuadros en el pasillo cuando de pronto.- Que la vida, se cree así de fa… ¿Suwabe-san?- Takuma observaba en donde estaba el mencionado, quien se acercaba con un ramo de rosas el cual oculto en su espalda y saludo a todos mientras, los otros se preguntaban por qué traía un ramo de rosas, muy a tras de este le acompañaba dos hombres más uno de sombrero y otro con una bufanda azul en su cuello y trajes serios muy serios, además de su rostro molesto.

-¿Suwabe-san y esas rosas?- Cuestionaba confuso Terashima.

-Pues… son para el pequeñín… ¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes trajo algo para Aoi?- Se preguntó disimulando la vergüenza la verdad es que esas rosas eran para Suzumura no para Aoi, pronto el grupo de hombres se miró uno al otro se les había escapado ese pequeño detalle cuando de pronto notaron que Suzuki silbaba y miraba al techo diciendo.

-Idiotas…-

-Suzuki ¿Acaso tú trajiste algo?-

-¿Y qué demonios pensaban?, es un día especial, por fin conocerán a su posible hijo y nadie le trajo nada sin vergüenzas.-

Toriumi acompañado de su hombre expresaba.- Espero esto no sea una excusa tuya Suzuki-san o al menos tenga que ver con lo que paso en el restaurante la última vez.- Tatsuhisa se sonrojo de inmediato y grito.

-No para nada, no es así…-

-¿Te refieres al beso que se dieron Aoi y Suzuki?- Cuestionaba inquieto y con voz elevada Midorikawa al lado de el del sombrero, cuando aquello se escuchó el grupo grito impresionado, mientras Morikubo.

-¡¿BESASTE AL MUCHACHO?!-

-¡COMO ES QUE NO NOS CONTASTE ESO SUZUKI!- Gritaba irritado Mamoru.

-Vaya, quien lo diría…-Exponía divertido Taniyama mientras Hiro y Maeno lo observaban con sospecha, para cuestionarle.

-¿Qué tienes tú con Shouta-san?-

-Yo, nada, nada, es solo que… esa vez fue… un accidente eso es todo.-

-Si claro.- Expresaban todos conociéndolo.

-Tatsuhisa ya te lo dije si lastimas al pequeñín todos te caeremos encima.- gruño Miyano.

El ambiente dejo de ser tenso para Suzuki cuando la puerta se abría y tras de esta Aoi y Suzumura entraban, el primero fue visto con asombro por los que no lo habían visto desde hace un mes pues la grabación se detuvo por problemas de salud de Kenichi quiens alio corriendo a esconderse al ver aquel enrome grupo de hombres.

El primero en saludarlo fue Hiro, el enanito se le colgó en un abrazo y grito.

-Aoi, mírate.-

-Los se estoy gordo.-

-No, no, no.- Negaban todos.

-Estas muy lindo.- Agregaba Maeno.

-Claro estas embarazado eso no es gordura muchacho.-

-Gra-gracias Taniyama-san.-

-Vaya es que te ves tan adorable.- gritaba Miyano elevándolo y susurrando.- Ya quiero saber si es mío o no.-

-¿Para qué te asesine tu esposa?- Cuestiono Irritado Morikubo, mientras que Toriumi y Midorikawa lo saludaban y le daban un apretón de manos, mientras que cierto Suzuki se había quedado tieso al ver a aquel chico, simplemente no pudo dejar de verlo se apreciaba tan lindo, sus cabellos habían crecido otro poco y estaban tan brillantes, sus cachetes están redondos y podría decirse se apreciaba muy saludable y lindo y esa boca, la cual se movía con calma para agradecer lo que los chicos decían lo hipnotizaba, a su lado Junichi susurraba.

-Oye si no cierras la boca se te saldrá la baba Suzuki.-

-Ahg, Junichi.-

El mencionado suspiro hondo.- Somos víctimas de las circunstancias ¿No te parece Suzuki-san?-

-¿De qué habla?-

-Pues que tú estás enamorado de ese chico y no puedes ser capaz de aceptarlo y declararte, mientras yo amo a ese cabezón al fondo y ahora ya no me quiere ver.-

Tatsuhisa observo a Suwabe impresionado.-¿Cómo, acaso ustedes dos se pelearon?-

-Ah… si…-

-¿Entonces las rosas?-

-Si…- Asintió adolorido tocando su pecho con una de sus manos.

-Descuide, sé que podrá recuperarlo, yo en cambio no tengo oportunidad con estos idiotas acosándolo.- Ambos soltaban un suspiro enorme. Mientras aquel grupo verificaba que alguien acompaña a Aoi, alguien que se escondió tras una maseta pero sus zapatos cafés y calcetines de colores lo delataron, Maeno fue el primero en reconocerlo cuestionando.

-¿Suzumura-san?-

-¿Suzumura, donde?- Cuestionaba con asombro Morikubo para todos observar a la maseta mientras Kenichi decía maldiciones en su dialecto, Aoi no le había dicho que al eco se presentarían toda esa bola de idiotas Suzumura al no tener de otra opción, se hizo tontito y el loco diciendo.

-Sip, esa maseta está bien nutrida con agua… ¡Oh pero que sorpresa, chicos!- Expresaba saludando y sonriendo nerviosamente.-No sabía que iban a venir… Aoi no me dijo nada.-Gruño entre dientes mientras Shouta se rascaba una mejilla y expresaba.

-No creí que fuera importante.-

Kenichi mientras se acercaba, movía sus manos de un lado a otro.-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos?-

-De-demasiado.- Expresaba Terashima, impresionado a su lado de Taniyama quien agrandaba la mirada y expresaba.

-Es mi imaginación o Suzumura se ve… más… como se dice…-

-¡JOVEN!-Gritaron todos, Morikubo se acercó a él y cuestiono.

-SANTO CIELO, SUZUMURA A QUE SPA FUISTE, POR DIOS TU PIEL ESTA HERMOSA Y RADEANTE.-

El mencionado se sonrojo un escalofrió intenso se presentó en su cuerpo pues él sabía perfectamente que aquel cambio era por su actual situación, la cual se negaba a decirle a todos esos seres humanos ahí reunidos, en su cabeza pensaba que cuando comenzara a notarse se cambiaría de nombre, iría a otro país y se pondría una peluca para después regresar a Japón con una grata sorpresa. Pero la realidad estaba muy lejos a esa expectativa ya que los estudios estaban reclamando su presencia en las grabaciones y para colmo la gira de Sol y Luna comenzaría pronto, todo aquello lo puso pálido y de pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

Suwabe noto aquello y disimulado lo sujeto de un brazo diciendo.- Yo creo que deberías de decirles a todos que es una crema especial la que usas.- Aquella voz cercana a su oído lo hizo volver en sí, giro a verlo y ahí estaba el hombre que por 15 días no había visto y que por un mes entero no había sentido sus labios o por lo menos su cercanía.

-¿Es en serio es una crema?-

-Danos el nombre.- Expresaban Taniyama y Morikubo emocionados.

-Yanagawa Shouta.- Se escuchó de parte de una de las enfermeras de turno, ante aquello las preguntas se detuvieron y Kenichi por fin se relajó. Noto como Shouta entraba al consultorio y los hombres le seguían de cerca, mientras que ellos dos se quedaron ahí de pie,.

-¿Cómo has estado, Kenichi?-

-Eso no te interesa.- Respondió serio e iniciando a caminar.

-E-Espera.- Le tomo su mano con delicadeza.- Estas son para ti.-

Suzumura observaba aquel enorme ramo de rosas rojas, mientras también escuchaba los sonidos de "Awww" Entre las mujeres que estaban esperando su turno en las los sillones, al escuchar aquello y al ver el rostro de Suwabe suplicante enamorado él le dio la espalda y dijo serio.

-No tienes que entrar a ver a tu posible hijo Junichi.-

-"Uhhhh"- Expresaban ahora las mujeres.

-Tú sabes que no soy el padre.-

-"Ohhhh"-

Humg, si lo se… pe-pero…-

-Kenichi… Te amo.-

-"!Awwwwwwwwww!"-

-Por favor acepta las rosas.-

Él se la pensaba.- "Acéptalas muchacho."- Gritaba una mujer.

-"Oye si no lo quieres, yo si lo quiero."-

Kenichi observaba a la mujer que dijo eso la cual le guiñaba un ojo y lanzaba un beso.-Jajaja, que linda.-

-Idiota.- Gruño Kenichi para tomar las rosas y acercarse a la mujer que había dicho aquello, le sonrió y susurro.-¿Lo quiere?-

-Ay si…-

-Se lo regalo.- Expuso para hacerse el indignado y salir de ahí, en dirección a donde habían idos todos sus amigos, mientras aquella señora decia.

-Ven acá papito.-

-Señora es usted hermosa, pero mi corazón le pertenece a ese cabezotas, son su permiso my lady puede quedarse con las rosas.- Besaba su mano para guiñarle un ojo y salir de ahí dejando a todas suspirando y sonriendo.

Suwabe alcanzó a Kenichi quien no sabía en donde rayos se habían metido todos hasta que, recordó el nombre de su doctor y al observar este nombre en la puerta el abrió, tras del Junichi entraba. Ambos al estar por fin dentro eran observados por todos hasta por el medico quien sonrió.-Señor Suzumura.- Saludo.

-Do-Doctor…-

-¿Cómo va todo? No me diga que también es un prospecto en este caso…-

-No… No yo solo vine acompañando al muchacho.-

-Entiendo, Marie me dijo que usted vendría con el, los señores Shouta tiene suerte de que su hijo tenga un amigo muy responsable, Hola señor Suwabe espero que los achaques hormonales no estén afectando su relación, la última vez que lo vi estaba todo golpeado pero ahora está mejor eso quiere decir que ya se reconciliaron.-

-¿De qué está hablando?- Cuestionaba Miyano, siendo visto por todos los demás, Kenichi sudaba y decía.

-Do-Doctor ¿podemos iniciar el eco?-

-¡Si yo quiero ver a mi hijo!- Gritaba emocionado Morikubo, los demás agregaron también a aquella emoción con palabras cariñosas a Aoi quien se juntaba de hombros y al cual Hiro y los otros expresaban.

-Para nosotros ese niño o niña tiene 10 padres, pues por lo que veo Suzumura también se preocupa.-

-Gracias chicos…-

-Bueno, Yanagawa, por aquí…-

-Le importaría no llamarme así…-

-A mí me agrada.- Exponía Maeno.

-No sabía que tenías otro nombre, bueno prácticamente todos tenemos nombres artísticos pero es interesante y exótico.- Exponía Taniyama.

-Suena muy de Yakuza.- Agregaba Terashima.

-No diga eso, no es verdad.- Refutaba Aoi yendo al cuarto oscuro, con el doctor en cuestión el cual le pidió recostarse en la camilla, mientras todos se acomodaban en aquel minúsculo lugar.

-Por dios esto parece una ratonera.- Expresaba molesto Midorikawa.

Te dije que o vinieras.- Regano Toriumi.

-Oye, si ese niño es tuyo debo asegurarme que esté creciendo sano y salvo.-

-Shouta-san lo está haciendo bien estoy seguro que está más sano que todos nosotros aquí.- Arremetía por fin Suzuki.

-Bueno padres, si ya terminaron de argumentar, ¿Podemos iniciar?-

-Si…- Expusieron en animoso, observando como el joven en la camilla, se levantaba la camisa y el suéter, mientras el medico tomaba el bote de lubricante y depositaba este tanto en el vientre como en el escáner, aquellos ojos se habían situado todos en la piel y abdomen redondeado del menor del grupo quien se sentía demasiado avergonzado por ser visto por todos ellos más por uno en particular, quien no dejaba de preocuparse y el cual cuestiono.

-¿Oiga, eso no lastimara al bebé cierto?-

-Por supuesto que no.- Respondía el doctor mientras colocaba aquel artefacto en aquella tripa y rebuscaba diciendo.- Bien veamos que sorpresa nos tienes…- Él estaba moviendo y presionando distintos lugares cuando de pronto se detuvo diciendo.- Aquí estas… vaya vaya, sigo diciendo que esto es totalmente asombroso, Shouta-san.-

-Ah… ¿De verdad?- El temblaba era peor que estar en el dentista, porque sentía como su hijo se movía queriendo esconderse.

-Este niño esta avergonzado no quiere dejarse ver.-

-Es igual a Aoi.- Susurraba con voz suave y rasposa Terashima.

-Déjate ver, bebé, todos estamos aquí para verte.- Exponía Miyano.

En aquel preciso momento el bebé se quedó quietecito y de frente a todos ellos, mientras en los corazones de cada uno de aquellos hombres les inundo una sensación de tremendo cariño y ternura.- Veamos podemos escuchar los latidos.- Dijo para prender las bocinas y subir el volumen, el sonido acelerado de golpes se escuchó, todos estaban nerviosos y sumamente impresionados.

-Viejo es la mejor canción que he escuchado en mi vida.- Decía orgulloso Tatsuhisa.

-Bueno, todo parece estar bien, su peso y tamaño son los adecuados, sus huesos están completos y el líquido está bien, ¿Quieren saber qué será?-

-¡SI!- Gritaron todos en conjunto, para el medico reír emocionado y susurrar.

-Es un niño.-

Los rostros de todos esos hombres se tornaron emocionados, intrigados, muchas cosas pasaban por sus cabezas, definitivamente esto era algo fuera de serie y que despertaba su instinto paterno; seguían observando aquel pequeño niño en la pantalla, sin darse cuenta que cierto Suzumura, estaba llorando a su lado Suwabe se acercó susurrando en su oreja.

-Kenichi…-

El mencionado, no soporto aquello y salió, del lugar siendo seguido por Junichi quien le ofreció su pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas y cuestionar.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, es solo que me emociona es todo.-

-Si… es hermoso…- Dijo acercándose lentamente.- ¿Te imaginas pronto tu podrás saber su sexo, lo veras lo escucharas y… yo quiero estar a tu lado.- Dijo para aprovechar el momento y besarle con tanta sensualidad, causando en el otro una sensación de confort que lo estaba volviendo un poco acalorado, pero dado a que todavía estaba enojado el elevo su pierna y golpeo los bajos de Suwabe y grito.

-¡No vuelvas a besarme! ¡SIN MI PERMISO SUWABE-BAKA!-

-Agggg, ahhggg…- Tocia y se lamentaba.-¿Qui-quiere decir que… me perdonas?-

Suzumura se agachaba y le besabas los labios de manera apresurada y susurraba.- Si…-

-Queg, bueno.- Cayo al piso sin aire, al tiempo que escuchaba.

-Pero deberás hacer méritos, es decir, a la que debes convencer es a Sakura.-

-¿EH?-

-Ya lo sabes…- Dijo para irse con los otros a terminar de ver el ultrasonido que desparramo en los corazones de aquellos hombres una sensación inmensa llena de amor y de ternura hacia aquel chiquitín que estaba a unos cuatro meses de poder nacer…

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Wahhhhhhhhhhhh jajajaj que lindooooooo espero que les haya gustado y pos en el que sigue habrá lemon y una sorprendente revelación! O.O!**_

 _ **Ademas de lios xD y mas maltratos para Suwabe xDDDDD aunque me niego a lastimarlo es inevitable, por cierto un saludo a mis amigas del kakao y espero les haya gustado su aparición xD y que les siga gustando más y más este fic se que es raro pero es con todo mi amor (Aunque Shouta me haya bloqueado de kakao 737 malvado yo te amo y tu bipolar maniaco, sufrirás por eso xD)**_

 _ **En fin espero sus comentarios muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

 **Antes que nada darles una sincera y ENORME DISCULPA perdón es que he estado tan atareada en el trabajo en mi casa y ETC que no he sacado tiempo para escribir o actualizar gomenasai!**

 **En fin sin as preámbulo les dejo el capítulo y me ire a esconder por que que cosas que vergüenza que pensaran de mi ToT**

 **En fin quiero darle un enorme saludo a mis chicas del WHATZAPP Y KAKAO las amo n_n a Maria paz y a Medalit, a mis chiquis preciosas, Sakura, Karen, Kenneth, Yeniffer y Nury un enorme beso y saludo las amoooo!**

 **Bien a leer O.O**

* * *

 **!¿Quien es el padre?!**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **11: Méritos, sorpresa… Esto no puede seguir así…**

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, esta transcurría despacio eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche cuando a una de las habitaciones de uno de los edificios departamentales más caros de la zona se presentaba la silueta de dos hombres que parecían estar iniciando una danza, que constaba de besos fogosos y de caricias que finalizaban con apartar las vestimentas de ambos, las gruesas manos masculinas de uno de ellos apartaba con calma y delicadeza el sombrero estorboso que gobernaba en la cabeza de su amante quien sonrió de medio lado y continuo besando para poder soltar por fin aquella camisa a botones la cual jalo y retiro para ser testigo de aquel pecho tan ansiado por sus labios.

El otro al percibir los besos en su cuello y en su pecho agacho su rostro hacia adelante dejando caer algunos cabellos negros por un costado de su rostro, estaba estremeciéndose como no había podido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo; su amante tenía la posibilidad de poder tenerlo a su merced siempre, ante esto no pudo evitar el susurrar el tierno sobre nombre con el cual lo había bautizado a la hora de tener sexo.

–Ah… Tori….–

–Mmnngg, Midori.–Respondió el otro dando otro beso más fuerte y profundo en su pecho, ambos ya se acercaban a la cama en aquella habitación a oscuras en la cual apenas entraba la luz de afuera por entre los huecos de la cortina con barras blancas que cubría toda la ventana, Midorikawa Hikaru y su querido Toriumi Kousuke estaban ya recostándose en la cama para iniciar una de las veladas más sabrosas y llenas de pasión. Ya lo necesitaban fue mucho tiempo sin sentirse, sin acariciarse sin estar conectados.

El trabajo los había consumido y por eso debían aprovechar al máximo.

–Ahhg, Tori…–

–Midori…–

–To-Toriiiiii ahhh…–

Repetían una y otra vez sus nombres pues el deseo era extremo parecían dos gatos hacienda una danza nocturna, estaban ya completamente desnudos, y se miraban uno al otro, Kousuke estaba entre las piernas de su amante había tomado el condón con su mano derecha y ya lo llevaba a su boca para romperlo, cuando de pronto escuchó el sonido de su celular.

Ambos torcieron sus cejas en una expresión de decir internamente "No me jodas" Kousuke se acariciaba la cara con una mano temblorosa y susurraba.

–Midori gomen… yo…–

–Si está bien responde a lo mejor es de trabajo. –

El peli negro de cabellos largos se agacho por la orilla de la enorme cama y con prisa tomo su pantalón, para sacudirlo y así dejar salir su aparato que no dejaba de vibrar y de sonar, lo tomo rápidamente y respondió.

–Kousuke des…

– _ **¡Toriuuuumiiiiii!–**_

Escucho aquel grito un tanto afligido angustiado y completamente desesperado.

–¿Suzumura-san? ¿Qué le pasa? –

– _ **Kousuke, solo tú me puedes ayudar estoy desesperado… espera tu no me entenderás, ¿Esta Midorikawa-san contigo? –**_

–Etto si aquí esta…–

El aludido estaba lanzado en la cama, había colocado su brazo sobre su frente, su erección había sido cosa de olvido pues esa llamada lo había desconcentrado y más aún cuando escucho decir de su enamorado.

–Midori, es Suzumura-san dice que quiere hablarte. –

Aquel hombre se extrañó, muy despacio se incorporó en la cama y cuestiono. –Suzumura-san, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo es eso que quieres hablar conmigo? Que yo sepa tu y yo no somos amigos, grrr que quieres. –

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

El nerviosismo se sentía en el otro lado de la línea y es que sí que estaba nervioso, preocupado angustiado y más que todo triste y deprimido, Kenichi estaba en su apartamento, pero se había salido para irse a refugiar en la terraza y desde ahí estaba llamando con su teléfono celular. él ante las preguntas directas de aquel hombre al otro lado de la línea se puso un poco nervioso, o quizás un poco más, puesto que sus manos comenzaron a sudar y esa sensación de querer vomitarlo todo lo rodeo, pero debía de recibir concejo de alguien y ese sujeto por alguna extraña razón era el indicado.

– _ **Oi, ¿Sigues ahí? –**_

–A… si, si aquí estoy…–Trago grueso. –Midorikawa etto, yo este solo, emmm, quería preguntarte unas cosas pero necesito que te alejes de Toriumi lo más lejos posible, si se puede ver a otra habitación o dile que salga… por favor. –

– _ **Santo cielo por que tanto misterio. –**_ Gruño tras la línea y Suzumura entonces volvió a repetir.

–Por favor. –Esa frase de ayuda había sido tan llena de sentimiento que hasta el más serio. Insufrible y perfeccionista Midorikawa Hikaru sucumbió, Kenichi entonces espero un poco pues en la otra línea se escuchaban algunos gritos diciendo:

– _ **Toriumi ve por cigarros, cervezas esas cosas y compra más condones y si puedes traer pastel de fresa.–**_

– _ **¿Qué, pero por qué? –**_ se escuchó el reclamo de parte de Toriumi, en la otra línea.

– _ **POR QUE YO LO DIGO. –**_

– _ **¡AY, AY ESPERA NO ME GOLPEES NO EMPUJES MIDORIIIII–**_

– _ **QUE TE LARGUES HE DICHO. –**_

Suzumura RESPIRABA hondo y soltaba un largo suspiro pensando _. –"Lo siento Toriumi-san."–_

Dentro del apartamento, las chicas estaban en sus asuntos, jugaban cartas con Aoi, quien reía pues parecía estar ganando y cada vez las chicas hacían tonterías que él ordenaba, Kenneth llego a quejarse para decir que era un tramposo pero la verdad es que el muchacho no era nada de eso, por otro lado alguien quien ya se había salido de la ronda de cartas con la excusa que "Juego de manos es de villanos" Fue Sakura, quien vigilaba de cerca a su señor, Nury pasaba a su lado y a la joven chica le llamo la atención que Sakura estaba ahí de pie mirando a la ventana de la terraza, prácticamente sin pestañar.

–¿Humm, Sakura pasa algo? –

–Pues es que mi señor se ha comportado extraño últimamente. –

–Debe ser porque no se acostumbra a estar sin Suwabe. –Expuso la enfermera de turno.–No es fácil separarse de la persona que amas.–

–Nury tiene toda la razón. –Exponía Aurora, causando la atención de todos, a lo que Shouta se acercó a las chicas, mientras que Kenneth cambiaba las cartas y silbaba, pero no contaba con que Yeniffer la descubriría y le jalaría las orejas para hacer que todo volviera a estar como estaba.

Aoi, caminaba en dirección de Sakura a la cual susurro. –¿Puedo decirle algo, Sakura-san? –

La joven se giro a ver al muchacho quien tenía los ojos cabello y el rostro más brillante y hermoso que en su vida había visto, Shouta sonrió un poco tierno y colocando su mano sobre su hombro expuso. –Sé que usted solo quiere proteger a Suzumura-san y apreciamos eso, pero ahora él necesita es estar al lado del padre de su hijo. –Aoi agacho su rostro mientras acariciaba su vientre y susurraba. –Yo quisiera estar con esa persona en este momento, créame es duro… triste y uno siente que esta vacío…–

–Pero ese animal se aprovechó de mi señor.–

–Etto yo opinoooo…–

–Shhhhtt, Aurora, que mi señor le haya tomado gusto a ese tipo de relaciones coitales no se vale–Silencio la chica seria y colocando dos dedos en los labios de su amiga. –¿No lo ven ese hombre desvió a mi señor y ahora esta embarazado? – lloriqueaba con ganas.

–Lo se…–Sonrió el chico, –Pero eso no cambia la posibilidad de que a lo mejor ellos se amen. –

–Aoi-san usted es tan lindo. –Expresaban las ahí presentes con sus manos juntas y ojos brillantes.

–Rayos es que no se…–

–Le propongo algo, vaya y hable con Suwabe-san. –Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron enormes y llevando una mano a su quijada se quedó pensando…

Mientras en la terraza.

– _ **¿No piensas decirme que es lo que pasa? –**_

–Bu-bueno… etto, Midorikawa, tengo una pegunta enorme que hacerte. –

– _ **Pues habla ya, Toriumi no tardará en llegar. –**_

–Bueno… ¿Qué pasaría si figurativamente, Kousuke…? Te, ¿llegara a embarazar? –

Una risa estridente se escuchó en la otra línea, después fue decayendo y se volvió una risa maligna para terminar con un gruñido y susurro que rezaba así. _**–YO LO MATO. –**_

–¿E-En SERIO? –

– _ **Si pero ese tarado y yo nos cuidamos, muy bien… dudo que lo deje por lo menos una vez correrse dentro de mi…–**_ El silencio fue incómodo. _**–¿Por qué? –**_

–Pue-pues… no por nada es que, ejem viendo la situación de Aoi yo… me siento un poco culpable de que el haya terminado así. –

– _ **Suzumura-san, escucha, te parecerá raro, pero creo que yo; después de matarlo yo creo que…. Estaría a su lado siempre pues creo que… ese niño debe estar muy asustado y yo lo estaría también… espero de verdad que estos infelices le respondan, será una pena verlo triste y padre soltero. –**_

–Entiendo tu punto. –Expuso con calma Kenichi, para dibujar una tenue sonrisa y acariciar cierto lugar bajo su ombligo. –Gracias Midori-san. –

– _ **Que rara conversación. –**_

–Lamento por incomodar. –

– _ **Tu nunca incomodas, ahora bien, salúdame a ese grupo de sujetas en tu casa,…–**_

–Hasta pronto Midorikawa-san…–

– _ **Adiós…–**_

–Espera…–

– _ **¿Qué? –**_ Kenichi se rascaba la cabeza antes de siquiera decir algo más pues no sabría si estaba bien o mal decir lo que diría, pero igual tomo valor y lo dijo.

–No eres tan malo después de todo, gracias…–

La llamada termino antes de siquiera dejar hablar a Hikaru, Suzumura ya estaba más tranquilo, pero ahora el dolor en su pecho era enorme, pues estaba solo y había mandado a volar al amor de su vida el cual estaba en el piso de arriba, ¿Qué hacer para que ambos volvieran a ser los de antes? El peli negro suspiro hondo; dado a que no encontró respuesta a aquella incógnita decidió introducirse a su apartamento en donde, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas y tremendamente animadas, mientras que el caminaba como alma en pena en direcciona su habitación, pues su mente no podía pensar en algo para volver a acercarse a Junichi.

–Suzumura-sama. –Expuso Sakura a su lado asustándolo de muerte.

–SAKURA–

–Oh VAYA CALMA. –Lo sujeto antes de que este se cayera al piso por el susto. –Lamento haberlo asustado. –Dijo la chica un poco seria y mirando al piso. –Quería pedirle permiso de ausentarme por unas horas. –

–¿Eh a dónde iras? –

–Necesito hacer algunas cosas, yo y las chicas. –

–¿Eh se van todas? –

–Si pero Nury y Karen se quedaran con usted por si le surge algo. –

–¿Pero… espera Shouta, tú también te vas? –

–Sí, las chicas y yo tenemos que ir a hacer algo importante. –

–¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – Sakura casi se muere al ver la carita de súplica de su señor le dolió el pecho de solo apreciar esa carita llena de soledad y tristeza, con todo el dolor de su alma ella negó y susurro.

–Lo lamento, pero no puede venir. –

–Oh está bien…–Finalmente las chicas y el mismísimo Aoi se retiraban del apartamento, ellas caminaron hasta la puerta para situarse en el elevador en el cual, Yeniffer rompió el silencio y susurro.

–Por dios ese hombre está peor que Kaneki cuando se murió Hide en el anime. – El grupo suspiro hondo y antes de lograr llegar al piso de arriba Sakura susurro.

–Chicas, Aoi-san… yo gracias por ayudarme con esto, pero…. Quiero pedirles un favor… necesito hablar a solas con Suwabe-san. –

–¿Estas seguras? – Cuestionaba Aoi preocupado.

–Si…–

–Bueno Sakura, te dejaremos sola con él nada mas no lo mates ok. –

–Tratare Aurora. – Los chicos observaron partir a su amiga mientras ellos se iban a otro piso a deambular…

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado, en otro apartamento las cosas se ponían tensas, había dos hombres tomando té y galletas se miraban intensamente como queriendo pasar a segunda base, pero como en todas las ocasiones ni uno ni otro lograba partir el hielo, Hiro Shimono era muy tímido en esa clase de cosas y ni se diga de cierto hombre con gafas que observaba con vergüenza al chico a su frente quien no dejaba de aclararse la garganta y comer galletas.

–" _Maeno idiota piensa algo, ya es momento que utilices los conocimientos de Yaoi que has aprendido."–_ Pensó para darse cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo, desde el inicio, no se lograba descifrar quien iniciaría un gran paso para ambos.

El nerviosismo era evidente en la sala, ambos hablaban de puras cosas que no iban al caso, cuando de pronto la salvación llego para ambos al escuchar el timbre del apartamento, Hiro se puso en pie del sofá como un resorte y exclamo.

–Vaya quien será–

Maeno solo lo observo ir directo a la puerta, el más bajito se movía con nerviosismo hacia la puerta, se asomó para verificar por el ojal de la cesta de quien se trataba y para su sorpresa y alegría eran Kishou Taniyama y Takuma Terashima el primero gritaba.

–Hiroooo, abre la puerta hoy te toca a ti la noche de pelis, ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Hiro chasqueo los dedos enseguida abrió la puerta y sonrió gritando.

–Kishou, por piyo, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estés aquiiii.–

–Ejem…–

–TERASHI, TU TAMBIEN PASEN, PASEN. –Gritaba animado Shimono dejándoles pasar, ya los hombres entraron haciendo un ruido estruendoso, mientras Maeno suspiraba acomodaba la montura de sus gafas y pensaba al tiempo que llevaba su tacita de Te a su pequeña boca.

–" _Rayos estos sujetos, otra noche que se arruina…"–_

Mientras Tomoaki pensaba aquello, Taniyama salió corriendo como una gacela hasta llegar a la sala y darle un golpetazo al de gafas justo en la espalda que causo que Maeno tragara rápido el líquido en su taza y el cual también se rego por entre la comisura de su boca y el cual le hizo toser como un loco mientras el culpable de que esto sucediera riera y gritara.

–JAJAJAJA, Maenouu-chan, ten cuidado te vas a ahogar. –

–Eso fue tu culpa, Ta…. Cof cof… Taniyama.–

–Jejeje.–

–Kishou. –Llamo con voz seria y ronca Takuma causando en el mencionada seriedad completa y el que se regresara a su lado para entonces el de gafas y cabellos cortos expresar. –Según Taniyama-san, esta noche es noche de cine en casa de Hiro, ¿Es eso verdad? –

–Como se me pudo olvidar, vamos siéntense, y piensen en cual veremos mientras preparo algo rápido. –

–Déjame AYUDARTE Hiro-Chan. –

–Oh, está bien.–

Ya estaba iniciando la noche de cine en casa de Shimono, ¿Qué tantas cosas harán esos cuatro, lograrán partir ese enorme hielo nuestra pareja de pasivos?

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado regresando al apartamento de Suwabe Junichi, Sakura estaba lista y esperando en la sala, tal parecía todo estaba limpio y pulcro sus amigas habían hecho un buen trabajo cuidando de ese hombre y el apartamento, no cabe duda que Yeniffer y Kenneth eran las indicadas siempre fueron las indicadas para encargarse de Junichi y cuidarle mientras la pelea entre esos dos hombres se suscitaba.

Finalmente, y luego de unos minutos, el hombre de cabellos largos y un tanto lacios de color negro, se presentaba frente a la chica sirviéndole te, la chica no puedo creer las atenciones que le dedicaba Suwabe estaba impactada, tanto así que sintió un enorme escalofrío en su espalda.

Junichi coloco la bandeja en la mesita y de la manera más tradicional, se agacho para sentarse sobre sus piernas y depositar la taza de té, que se encontraba en una tacita de porcelana color marrón, ofreció el liquido e hizo reverencia para expresar.

–Por favor. Sírvase, Sakura-san–

La joven elevo una ceja y antes de si quiera probar se cruzó de brazos y gruño. – Muy bien, ¿qué le puso al te? –

Suwabe agrando la mirada, se soltó a reír y negó diciendo. –No por favor no le he puesto nada malo, es solo que quiero servirte él te…–

–Pero por que lo hace de esta manera tan extraña–

–Esa es la forma en la que los japoneses hacemos esto, es una señal de respeto y de admiración al invitado. –

Sakura entonces se destenso y susurro. –Bueno…. Pero sin trucos ok. –

Ambos se dedicaron a beber, Suwabe observaba a la chica y sonreía mientras susurraba.–Tu aprecias mucho a Kenichi, ¿Cierto?–

–Si... más de lo que usted se imagina. –

–Ya veo… Sakura, escucha yo… quizás me porte muy mal contigo y…–

–Suwabe-san… haga silencio. –El mencionado se quedó tieso y en silencio, la chica entonces movía sus manos a la mesa para depositar la taza mientras los ojos con rasgos asiáticos de Junichi prestaban total atención en lo que ella hacía, después de unos segundos ella respiro hondo y expuso seria y demandante. –Usted debe volver a ser novio de Suzumura-sama. –

Junichi agrando la mirada, ahora sonrió y expuso. –Créeme que no tengo problema con volver a ser la persona especial de ese hombre, pero Suzumura me saco y tú lo ayudaste, ¿acaso ya se te olvido? –

La joven al escuchar aquello sintió que una flecha con la palabra culpa perforaba su espalda con fuerza, ella entonces trago grueso y susurro. –Yo…. Lo afjsfskafkasdsiento…–

Junichi no logro escuchar se rasco el oído y se acercó más y más para cuestionar. –¿Are…. Dijo algo acaso Sakura-san? –

–MKHASDJADlo siento sdfksfk–Expuso ahora balbuceando, ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, a lo que Junichi soltó una risita y expuso cruzándose de brazos.

–Tú me adoras.–

–ESO NO ES CIERTO. –

–A QUE SI– Sonrió como un ganador y se cruzó de brazos. –Me amas. –

–YO SOLO QUIERO QUE MI SEÑOR SEA FELIZ. –

–Si claro. –Expuso sarcástico.

Sakura sujeto sus rodillas apretó sus manos y dedos para hacer marcas en su piel, ella no quería aceptarlo, pero la verdad era esa, debía dejar que esos dos se amaran, aunque a ella le doliera en el alma, no es que ella fuera egoísta, más bien adoraba tanto a Suzumura que ella era como una madre la cual no quería dejar ir a su criatura con semejante bestia. Junichi al notar la tensión en esta, se acercó, coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos mientras decía.

–Sakura… quiero que sepas algo, yo a ese hombre lo amaba mucho antes de que si quiera este hubiera notado mi presencia, siempre oculte esto que sentía y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de poder formar una familia con él y con Zero, pues… no debes temer, Kenichi es el amor de mi vida, lo amo lo quiero y quiero protegerlo a él y a mi hijo. –

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de alegría, se abrazó a Suwabe y lloriqueo, pero después de un momento sujeto sus cabellos los jalo y gruño en su oído. –Si le hace daño mato–

–Agg, Sakura…–

–Ya está bien. –Lo soltó para ponerse en pie.–Escuche usted debe irse con Yeniffer y Kenneth, ellas le hicieron una reservación en un sitio que debe ir ahora mismo.–

–Eh?–

–Ya escucho necesito que desaloje el apartamento. –

–¿Pero que harás?–

–Déjemelo todo a mí, trate de estar listo a las 11.–

–Está bien.–Suwabe se puso en pie mientras ella tomaba su móvil y llamaba a las chicas en cuestión, todo sucedía rápido, Yeniffer y Kenneth se llevaron a Junichi para una cita en uno de los más prestigiosos salones de la zona, mientras que Aurora y Shouta le ayudarían a preparar todo para una noche inolvidable en el apartamento de Junichi.

Aurora corría de un lado a otro, mientras Sakura con Aoi preparaban la mesa, y comida, además de adornar todo el lugar, el alto chico fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de colocar unas cortinas de color roja en la entrada de la terraza, Shouta estaba emocionado, observaba como todo tomaba forma, era hermoso, Aurora se había encargado de hacer un camino de velas en el piso, con pétalos de rosas rojas y Sakura había cocinado algo simple sencillo y romántico, el mantel color perla de la mesa estaba adornado de finas copas un ramo de rosas al centro con dos velas rojas y las cortinas.

–Que hermoso–

–Sí, Y espero les agrade a ambos.–

–Awww, Sakurita se quiso remindicar.–

–Calla aurora o me arrepentiré. –

Ambas chicas se aseguraban de revisar que todo estuviera perfecto, mientras que cierto Shouta se acariciaba el vientre sintiendo los suaves movimientos de su hijo, pues por alguna extraña razón, todo esto le recordó a la cena con Suzuki, en su pecho se hizo fuerte ese deseo de haber deseado que esa cena hubiera sido como esta, sin la horrible interrupción de Mamoru y Zakki. Sus ojitos se tornaron un poco vidriosos, el suspiro.

–Aoi-san…–

Le llamaba Aurora, con una voz suave y un poco preocupada. –¿Esta todo bien?–

–Si…–

–Bien. Aoi-san, las chicas llamaron Junichi ya está aquí… ahora le toca a usted. –

–Claro Sakura. –Respondió el chico caminando a la puerta del apartamento y encontrándose a Suwabe quien cuestionaba.

–¿Pero de que van mujeres locas? –

–Junichi se ve tan guapo. –Exponía Kenneth.

–Demasiado tanto que se me antoja… rayos ¿Yo dije eso? –Yeniffer negaba, mientras acomodaba el corbatín de Junichi quien estaba vestido con elegantes trajes de etiqueta, un pantalón negro, un saco negro una camisa blanca y el corbatón negro sumado a eso la camisa blanca formal y sus cabellos lacios y negros cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros, una rosa fue ajustada en su pecho del lado izquierdo mientras Aoi exponía.

–Vaya, Suwabe-san. –

–¿Shouta TU También estas involucrado? vaya. –

–Vaya Suwabe-san se ve muy bien. –

El peli negro se sonrojo. –Vamos no es para tanto. –

–Bueno. Bueno los halagos para después… Suwabe-san entre.– Sakura lo atrajo hacia adentro y Junichi no pudo creer lo que veía.

–Sa-Sakura, ¿ustedes hicieron esto?–

–Hai…. Ahora prepárese que Suzumura-sama viene para acá.–

Junichi rápidamente la abrazo y susurro en su oído. –Muchas gracias.–

–N-No me lo agradezca yo…. Solo quiero ver feliz a mi Kenichi. – Junichi asintió y expuso tomando sus manos.

–Y lo será…–

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Abajo en el apartamento de Suzumura, las cosas estaban raras también, Nury y Karen habían animado a su paciente a colocarse los trajes más elegantes que tuviese, aunque a este punto ya la ropa le costaba un poco que le pasara de la cintura, no dejaba de verse tan bien como un verdadero príncipe, Nury con la excusa que aquello era una terapia para liberar estrés le peino y le ayudaron a estar más tranquilo y cómodo, cuando ya estuvo listo y muy elegante GUAPO por así decirlo, un mensaje llego al celular de Karen la cual lanzo la señal a su compañera para que el objetivo fuera al piso superior.

–Oh vaya…–

–¿Qué sucede Nury-san? –

–Es hora cuando recuerdo que debo revisar a Shouta-kun…–

–El, pero él esta con las chicas… quien sabe dónde. –

–Me acaba de mandar un mensaje Aurora dice que ya regresaron y que están en el piso superior. –

–Oh vaya…–Expuso Nury cruzándose de brazos. –Karen ayúdeme a preparar todo para revisarle y… ¿Suzumura-san podría ir por él por favor. –

–¿Qué? Yo, ¿subir a buscarlo? –

–Si por favor. –

–Aash menos mal que son ustedes las que me están cuidado, está bien iré a cambiarme y voy por el. –

–¡NO!–Gritaron AMBAS angustiadas, Kenichi se les quedo viendo sospechosamente y cuestiono.

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Vaya así, es terapéutico para usted enfrentar su depresión de la mejor manera, y que mejor manera que verse elegante ante el mundo. –

–Que profunda Nury. – La joven guiño su ojo causando en Kenichi un nerviosismo, bueno ella tenía razón, el vestirse así le había dado la fuerza de sentirse bello, puesto que pasar por lo que él pasaba, le causaba un poco de inseguridad, puesto que su cuerpo estaba cambiando y de manera acelerada. Sin mediar palabras se dirigió hacia el piso superior, pero ahora su corazón palpitaba agitado puesto que en ese lugar se encontraba Suwabe y ahora que lo pensaba ese hombre pensaría que él lo está buscando para solucionar las cosas.

–Rayos caí vil mente. –Susurro, el elevador se detuvo al salir sometió sus manos a los bolsillos y se encamino con el entrecejo fruncido, para disponerse a tocar el timbre, mientras el aguardaba, detrás de una columna cerca del hueco que daba a las escaleras de emergencia, el grupo de chicas y Aoi se ocultaba para observar todo, Sakura estaba babeando pues su sexñor se veía tan apetitoso y delicioso que daban ganas de comérselo.

–Pero que guapo. –

–Y sin necesidad de pagar tanto. –Expuso Yeniffer sarcástica.

–Es que mi señor es tan guapo. –

–Silencio nos escuchara. –Expuso Shouta, para entonces enterarse que la puerta se abría con calma.

Kenichi estaba a punto de decir algo cuando noto que todo estaba a oscuras adentro solo una luz tenue se podía apreciar, el silencio dentro del apartamento le causo un poco de miedo, el entonces se fue sometiendo despacio y exponiendo.

–Aoi-san ¿estás aquí…?–

Nadie le respondió, finalmente el entro al recibidor y noto el camino de velas, la piel se le erizo, cuestionándose internamente que era eso; trago grueso, al notar los pétalos tirados y esparcidos en el piso. Él se adentró lentamente hasta que escucho.

–Kenichi…–

Aquella voz provino de su lado derecho de donde Suwabe apareció, el traía una rosa en su mano y la ofrecía para que la tomara, Suzumura no pudo evitar el hacer aquello, observo todo a su alrededor y cuestiono.

–¿Qué ES TODO ESTO? –

–Esto es para ti–

Suzumura agrando la mirada, ven conmigo, dijo tomando su mano y llevándolo al final de aquel camino en donde estaba la mesa, a cada paso que daba el corazón le estaba palpitando acelerado, increíblemente todo aquello lo deslumbro, entonces no pudo evitar el sentirse demasiado sentimental, tanto así que inicio a llorar.

–Suwabe esto es hermoso–

–Kenichi. –Dijo para abrazarle y besar su mejilla al tiempo que le susurraba en el oído. –Perdóname, de verdad yo no quería complicar tu vida, pero esto está pasando y no quiero alejarme de ti… dame otra oportunidad y esta vez será como tú lo quieras. –

–Junichi.–Respondió al abrazo, y ambos rostros buscaron los labios de cada uno, definitivamente había sido el beso más suave y tierno que se hubieran podido dar en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, mientras ellos hacían eso, el grupo de chicas y Shouta observaba todo con atención, Nury y Karen habían llegado también a observar, ellas estaban al borde del asiento mientras que el único chico que estaba entre estas se apartaba despacio de aquel lugar, su corazón palpitaba enormemente rápido, no podía de verdad no lo podía asimilar o controlar. El amor era un sentimiento sumamente inocente y cálido, las puertas del elevador se cerraban y él se encontraba en ese lugar que constaba de cuadro paredes de metal, el apretaba sus puños y se decía a si mismo que ya era hora de romper los miedos….

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro punto mientras todo esto se estaba suscitando en cada uno de los escenarios, en un apartamento muy apartado ya eran las 12 de la media noche, él estaba afinando una guitarra quizás no era bueno con esta pero el suave tocar y el vibrar de las cuerdas lo podían tranquilizar y relajar un poco, había tenido un mes agitado, proyectos, nuevos papeles el asunto con su banda de rock y nuevos viajes que se estaban abriendo en su camino. Lo tensaron y ahora que estaba por fin tranquilo, solo quería observar las luces de los edificios y los autos a lo lejos, desde la terraza de su apartamento y pensar en él…

Tatsuhisa estaba de lo más tranquilo y podría decirse nostálgico, pensando en:

–¿Qué estarás haciendo? –

Observaba su celular, odiaba esos aparatos tan necesarios, pero ya había pasado un mes desde que no platicaba con el pequeñín y la verdad las ganas de llamarle lo volvieron a atacar como en anteriores ocasiones; Suzuki solo había sido capaz de ver las fotos que este subía a Twitter y la verdad no podía evitar el suspirar profundamente al apreciar algunas en las que él se ve tan elegante.

Finalmente, y después de tanto pensarlo el decidió hacerlo, marco rápidamente y aguardo para que el otro respondiera, mientras los tonos se daban todo en el sudaba, y sus ojos estaban alertas mirando al frente.

– _ **Hola…–**_

–A-Aoi….–Expreso Tatsuhisa al escuchar esa suave voz en la otra línea…

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Se encontraba de verdad emocionado, el sonido del motor se esfumo al apagarse el auto, ahora solo había silencio y él se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor observando con ímpetu el fondo de aquel parqueo en el cual un sinfín de autos último modelo se encontraban aparcados. Había tragado grueso desde hace un momento cuando recibió aquella llamada y su cerebro estallo en sensaciones al notar la persona que era.

Primero titubeo antes de responder creyendo que a lo mejor Suzuki se había equivocado y le había llamado por error ya que era demasiado tarde; sin embargo, el respondió y ahora entablaba una conversación bastante silenciosa en la línea.

Se habían prácticamente congelado los dos, ni uno ni otro decía palabra alguna hasta que cierta persona dentro de aquel cuerpo reclamo para hacer reaccionar a su madre/padre y quien expuso por lo bajo. –Ah… eso duele…–

– _ **Aoi-san ¿estás bien? –**_

–Si… Suzuki-san… ¿Co-Como estas? –

– _ **Un poco aburrido perdona, ¿Te desperté? –**_

–Eh no…no en realidad no.–

Shouta ya estaba relajado platicando, pero a la vez pensando. _–"Soy un tonto que hago aquí, mejor me voy."–_

– _ **Aoi…–**_

–¿Dime? –

El silencio fue por unos segundos, cuando Tatsuhisa respondió sin tapujos y desquiciado _ **. –Ya basta con esto, no puedo más.–**_

–¿Eh?–

– _ **Dime algo ¿Suzumura está en el apartamento? –**_

–Bueno, si, pero…–

– _ **Está durmiendo.–**_

–No lo creo, pero… ¿Por qué? –

– _ **Escúchame llegare en una media hora por favor, abre la puerta en cuanto te mande un mensaje, quiero verte. –**_

–Tatsuhisa espera…–

– _ **Voy para allá…–**_ La llamada se cortó, Shouta observo con impacto y confusión su móvil, no había alcanzado a procesar todo cuando noto como Suzuki había bajado prácticamente corriendo hasta el parqueo en el cual él estaba dentro de su auto. Al verlo su corazón palpito emocionado y un vacío tremendo se hizo más presente en su estómago, eran mariposas o quizás un gas no lo sabía solo entendía que todo eso era por ese hombre el cual ya se subía a su auto y parecía partir. Pero el antes de que aquello pasara salió del interior de su auto y grito.

–Tatsuhisa-san. –

El otro estaba ya metiendo la llave cuando, dio una mirada radia al frente y en un segundo reflejo se quedó tieso al ver al peli negro al frente quien movía un brazo en el aire y gritaba su nombre, Suzuki entonces expuso. –Ok…–Se rasco los ojos.– ¿Me abre caído de las gradas y ahora estoy desmayado y viendo visiones?–

Aoi al darse cuenta que Suzuki no salía de su auto se acercó, para por fin llegar al lado del conductor y Tatsuhisa bajo la ventana de su auto, cuando lo hizo aquel chico se agacho de prisa y sujetando los costados de su cabeza lo beso sin mediar palabras; Tatsuhisa cerró los ojos, en el instante en que aquellos suaves delgados y delicados labios tocaron los suyos. Esa sensación cálida, lo mando directo al cielo. Shouta se apartaba unos centímetros de su rostro lo miraba a los ojos y susurraba.

–Tatsuhisa-san.–

El mencionado aún estaba con la boca en forma de aquel beso y los ojos cerrados cuando cuestiono.–¿Acaso esto es un sueño?–

–Ja, ja, ja.–Sonrió suavemente.–No lo es…– Ahora el muchacho se acercaba a su cuello y susurraba.–Y si quieres podemos seguir arriba.–

Ahora si los ojos de aquel roquero se abrieron enormes, saco las llaves de su lugar y abrió la puerta ante la vista de un Aoi completamente sonrojado, Suzuki no pudo evitar el mirarle analizarle de pies a cabeza y susurrar.

–Estas precioso. –

–No digas esas cosas, son vergonzosas. –

Tatsuhisa rápidamente se movió con sutilidad para tomar sus manos y colocarlas en sus hombros para luego pasar las suyas a los costados de aquel cuerpo y colocarlas justos en su espalda para paso seguido acercar su rostro al costado derecho del otro y susurrar.

–Por mucho tiempo desee que estuvieras aquí…–

–Tatsuhisa ¿eso es verdad? –

–Vamos arriba aquí no es lugar para hablar de esto. –Ambos se separaron e iniciaron a caminar, en dirección del lobby y al elevador, por suerte y por la hora no hubo nadie que los molestara o si quiera los vieran. Mientras aguardaban por que el ascensor llegara al piso 1 Suzuki, busco con su mano la de Shouta la cual con timidez y cuidado entrelazo con sus dedos.

Aoi agrando la mirada y miro hacia abajo, en donde el dedo pulgar de su compañero de trabajo acariciaba parte de su mano y como este le observaba de manera enamorada. La sensación tan incomparable se presentó en su pecho, era el lugar en donde quería estar, la persona con la que quería estar y esto tenía que ser así; no podía retrasarlo más.

Entraron ambos a la cabina y desde ahí las cosas se pusieron un poco más tensas de lo que ya estaban. Tatsuhisa había elevado con lentitud su mano y besaba aquella mano observando al chico a su frente, mientras este solo podía dedicarle una mirada tierna, Shouta estaba perdido en aquellas perlas negras de Suzuki y este estaba perdido en los ojos, rostro cabello de Aoi.

Finalmente, la distancia se fue acortando, Suzuki se acercaba para besar al chico coloco su mano libre en el costado de su rostro y dedico besos que en su vida había dado.

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras ellos iniciaban un largo camino a intentar amarse, en el apartamento de Junichi Suwabe las cosas iban muy bien, Suzumura estaba encantado por no decirlo impactado por todo aquello que aquel hombre había preparado, las rosas, las velas la comida y el suave resonar de la música de fondo era como un sueño la verdad es que eso solo lo había hecho una vez y no fue para él sino más bien para otra persona muy especial y la cual ya estaba fuera de su vida. Suwabe mientras derramaba el delicado liquido espumoso en una copa expresaba.

–Te ves hermoso esta noche Kenichi. –

–Digo lo mismo de ti… ¿Cómo rayos hiciste todo esto? –

–Pues te seré honesto pues no quiero tener secretos contigo…–Kenichi se acomodó mejor en la silla y cuestiono.

–¿Dime? –

–No fui yo…–

–Eh, ¿Cómo?–

–Fue tu comitiva de chicas. –Sonrió tiernamente. –Son muy creativas y muy buenas en esto de unir parejas. –

–¿Que, es en serio? –

–Si… Sakura es la principal culpable. –

–Sa-Sakura, ¿Hizo todo esto con las chicas? – Suwabe asintió, mientras que su pareja al frente suspiraba hondo y observaba todo a su alrededor. –La verdad todo esta hermoso y me encanta, entonces… ¿Tu y ella ya hicieron los pases? –

–Podría decirse que ya tengo su bendición. –

Kenichi soltó a reír. –Ah mi Sakura es como mi madre. –

Suwabe dibujo una sonrisa tierna, tomo la mano de Kenichi con calma y cuidado al mismo tiempo que decía. –No conozco a Mamá-sama… –Beso con calma su mano mirándole con ojos verdaderamente encantadores y picaros. –Pero si Kenichi lo dice debe ser así. –

Un poco apartadas las chicas suspiraron hondo ese hombre tenía algo que encantaba a cualquiera por lo tanto Sakura llego a pensar que ahora entendía la calidad de relación de ambos, también llego a notar que Junichi solo actuaba de esa forma tan romántica con su señor eso en verdad era un mérito a su favor. Finalmente, el equipo ya se apartaba de la pared exponiendo la principal culpable de aquella noche de amor.

–Chicas creo que este arroz ya se coció, vengan démosle privacidad. –

–Tienes toda la razón Sakura, vamos. –Resumieron las demás menos Aurora quien susurraba.

–Yo quiero ver–

–¡No! –

Gritaron las tres para apartarla de la entrada y encaminarse a la puerta para cerrar con fuerza esta y dejar que esos dos tuvieran una noche más de lujuria y de amorsh para poder contentarse y ser de nuevo lo que siempre debieron ser una hermosa pareja…

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Y el mismo caso para otros dos chicos que llegaban al piso indicado, el elevador abrió sus puertas mostrando como esos dos se devoraban a besos, no habían soportado esos enormes deseos de querer ser uno solo, Tatsuhisa había tomado a Aoi y lo colocaba en sus brazos mientras este se aferraba a su cuello soltando sus labios de aquellos demandantes y necesitados labios y susurraba en su oído.

–Pero ¿qué estás haciendo? –

–Ahg, te llevo a mi apartamento como es debido. –

–Por kami, Tatsuhisa, me vas a tirar estoy muy pesado. –

–Para nada, estas tan liviano como una pluma, deberías de comer más, ¿Verdad bebé? –Expuso Suzuki todo rojo de su cara, claro que Aoi no pesaba mucho, pero era un poco más grande que el mismo, pero el cumplió su cometido, abrió la puerta y entro con el chico en sus brazos, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se condujo a la habitación, en esta deposito aquel cuerpo con suavidad mientras él se recuperaba respirando agitado. Shouta sonreía diciendo.

–Qué vergüenza estoy en tu habitación. –

–Tranquilo, no es la gran cosa. –

Los ojos brillantes y curiosos de Shouta analizaban todo su alrededor de verdad aquella habitación era muy diferente a la suya, todo el sitio estaba decorado de la manera más masculina y llena de testosterona que pudieras creer, incluso el desorden estaba reinando en ese lugar; Aoi de pronto detuvo su análisis al notar en el piso algo que le hizo reír por lo bajo y susurrar. –¿Eso es un bóxer? –

Sonrojo, por parte de Tatsuhisa. –Vaya que pena, no tuve tiempo de limpiar jajaja.–

Shouta lo besaba de nuevo y le decía en el oído. –No es problema…–

Suzuki había sido capturado nuevamente por aquellos labios tan delicados y atrayentes, podía sentir como su cuerpo se iba erizando y so corazón comenzaba a palpitar agitado, por un momento un pequeño instante él se detuvo y observo el rostro del otro, Shouta le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios semi abiertos, el chico estaba respirando agitado y tragando con dificultad gracias a que sus jadeos secaban su garganta. Aquellos segundos fueron algo incomodos, pero pronto se cortaron al de nuevo aquellos labios gruesos y varoniles besarle con total pasión, mientras que las manos de Suzuki abrazaban su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Y mientras al mismo tiempo liberaba a Shouta de aquel abrazo para llevar sus manos a los costados de su rostro el cual tomo con calma y acaricio, al punto de hacer sus lacios cabellos hacia atrás, los besos ahora pasaron a ser mas apasionados, Suzuki delineaba con la punta de su lengua la comisura de aquellos delgados labios causando en el menor un gemido suave y una sensación que por mucho había contenido Aoi.

Las manos de este dejaron de estar aferradas a las sabanas de aquella cama, él ahora las movilizaba para acariciar con una de estas la espalda de Suzuki quien traía puesta una camiseta y un pantalón jean rasgado, Tatsuhisa se fue acomodando mejor en la cama, se posiciono sobre su chico apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos con el sumo cuidado de no lastimar su cuerpo o vientre, mientras que Shouta al notar aquel cambio en la pose de su ahora amante, decidió elevar una de sus piernas y acariciar con su rodilla a un costado del cuerpo de Tatsuhisa, quien con calma aparto sus labios de los de Aoi y susurro con poco aliento.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto conmigo? –

–Yo… no lo sé…– Respondió agitado y mirándole confundido. –¿Tú, me quieres?–

Tatsuhisa arrugo las cejas en señal de preocupación, su rostro era una mueca de desesperación, Aoi solo le observaba expectante cuando de pronto Suzuki melosamente confeso en susurro, con voz grave y profunda. – Yo… Te amo…–

Shouta no tuvo más dudas, sujeto aquel rostro y se dedicó a darle los besos más profundos y demandantes que el pudiera dar, Suzuki cerro sus ojos al percatarse que aquella lengua estaba invadiendo su boca y buscando la suya propia, aquello fue arrebatador, elevo las cejas en impresión tal parecía su chico era todo un experto en besos que podrían sacarte la erección más prominente, sumado a eso que las manos de Shouta ya estaban subiéndole la camiseta y acariciando su espalda y toda su piel con la punta de sus dedos causando en el Suzuki un cosquilleo que lo puso más nervioso; Sin embargo Tatsuhisa también actuó, sometió su mano derecha bajo la camisa de algodón de Shouta para acariciar su vientre y después subirla hasta llegar a uno de su pectorales en donde caso entre sus dedos aquellas tetillas las cuales apretó con cuidado causando en el otro una sensación intensa. Todo su cuerpo estaba sensible y extremadamente excitado.

Shouta aparto las manos de la espalda de su amante para aferrarlo en un abrazo y dejar su rostro a un costado del rostro de Suzuki quien seguia jugando con su tetilla y quien escucho.

–Tatsu… ahn…. E-esta será mi primea vez. –

Era cierto, el mencionado agrando la mirada, Shouta al igual que todos en aquella fiesta en la que sucedió todo no recordaban nada, eso quería decir que esa sería la primera vez que Aoi haría el amor estando consiente de hacerlo, la intensidad en su corazón fue acelerando, con prontitud el entonces devolvió el susurro para decir.

–Prometo que nunca olvidaras esto. –

Busco su rostro para besarle de nuevo, y con calma se fue apartando para ayudarle a quitarse la camisa de algodón color negro que Shouta llevaba y él por su parte, también se retiró la suya, dejando a evidencia ambos torsos cuya piel parecía la ser la misma nívea y que ya comenzaban a inundarse de sudor, Aoi se sonrojo por completo, cubría su cuerpo o al menos eso trataba, mientras que el otro lo admiraba con entero amor, Suzuki se acomodó entre sus piernas y muy despacio se agacho para, besar con cuidado aquella redondez, ante la mirada más vidriosa de Shouta, pues ese momento lo estaba haciendo llorar; se sentía tan bien estar al lado de Tatsuhisa que no pudo creerlo.

Tatsuhisa subía con besos hasta llegar a aquel pecho y en el cual tomo especial atención a los pechos de su chico quien se atacó de vergüenza y susurro. –AH, Espera… no… no esto es vergonzoso. –

–No lo es. –Susurro.

–Soy…. Soy horrible. –Expuso con esa voz tan aguda y triste que el sabio tener, Suzuki se elevó y mirándole a los ojos expreso.

–Eso no es verdad, eres un ángel. –

Shouta agrando la mirada estaba impactado y sin lograr tranquilizar los temblores de su cuerpo, no pudo objetar a que Tatsuhisa siguiera haciendo de su cuerpo un banquete de besos; ya las manos de Tatsuhisa estaban liberando con calma el pantalón de Shouta, el cual gracias a la experiencia de Suzuki fue apartado con todo y su ropa interior, dejando ver aquel miembro que estaba necesitado de atención ya que se mostraba duro, palpitante y goteando.

Aoi se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y susurro.

–No por favor, esto es demasiado. –

Tatsuhisa sonrió de medio lado era tan tierno, se acercó a su rostro y apartando dulcemente sus manos con las suyas propias beso sus labios y exclamo. –Por favor, no te pongas así, eres hermoso, te amo y solo estamos tu y yo…–

Aoi trago grueso, noto como Tatsuhisa ahora bajaba despacio, besando sus pechos, su vientre y ahora sujetaba su miembro con una mano y lo acariciaba diciendo.

–Alguien es muy grande aquí abajo. –

–Por kami no digas eso. – Suzuki sonrió de medio lado, ahora se agachaba mientras que Aoi no podía ver nada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer aquella su abultes le impedía ver lo que Tatsuhisa tenía en mente, cuando de pronto y de un momento a otro sintió que algo cálido y húmedo cubría todo su sexo. Aoi se quiso incorporar y solo pudo elevarse con los codos al mismo tiempo que grito. –¡¿TATSU?!

El mencionado, solo cerro sus ojos, estaba dándole el mejor sexo oral a su peli negro quien, no pudo evitar el apretar sus manos y arrugar las sabanas al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un jadeo que rodeo toda la habitación al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y gemía que causo en Tatsuhisa un espasmo placentero, mientras que Shouta iba cayendo a la cama y también recibía aquellas engullidas el abría un poco más sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que un deseo de mover sus caderas le vinieron.

Una mano de Aoi fue a caer aquellos cabellos negros y cortos los cuales acaricio y mientras el otro le dedicaba especial atención, el solo podía jadear diciendo. –Ahh, ahg, Tatsu… ah.–En ese último su voz se cortó al tragar grueso y al sentirse tan tenso y nervioso y confeso.–Se-Se siente bien… ahg, no…. Me voy a… Ah, ahhh no.– Se levantó como pudo y aparto al otro quien había jugado con su glande con la punta de su lengua, lo atrajo a su cuerpo y susurro. –No… yo…. Quiero venirme con Tatasu-san.–

El otro sonrió, Aoi buscaba sus labios y enseguida le besaba con entera fogosidad, ahora ambos estaban de nuevo dándose los besos más desesperados, mientras que las manos de Aoi se encargaban de deshacerse del cinturón, pantalones y bóxer de Suzuki, quien susurro.

–Esto debe ser un sueño–

Aoi negó, ahora aprovechó la distracción del otro para empujarlo sobre la cama y el poder por fin quitarle todo lo que molestaba, sus orbes se agrandaron ante ver aquel cuerpo y la mirada tan excitada de Tatsuhisa quien expuso.

–Oye… ¿que haces?–

–Ahora quiero probarte. –

–Eh, no, pero…. Eso. –

–Si Tatsuhisa lo hizo Aoi también debe hacerlo. –Sentencio, para acomodarse fácilmente entre aquellas piernas de su ahora amante quien le observaba perplejo y tembloroso, eso no lo vio venir, las manos de Aoi recorrieron su plano abdomen, acariciaron sus tetillas y después de eso paso su mano sobre su estómago y llegando a aquel miembro el cual tomo con total inocencia y con ambo manos, para observarlo con impresión mientras decía. –E-Es muy grande. –

Suzuki se soltó a reír y expuso. –No debes hacerlo, ven acá.–Llamo para invitarlo a sentarse en su regazo y besarlo, pero Aoi estaba dispuesto y determinado, por lo tanto, cerro sus ojos y abrió su diminuta boca hasta donde podía, Tatsuhisa quiso detenerlo per ya era tarde el chico engullo con ganas y el cayo vencido a la cama mientras sentía como la lengua de su Shouta acariciaba la base y los costados de su pene. Tatsuhisa tembló y cuestiono.–O-Oi, que estas ahh.– Aoi al escuchar aquel gemido pareció sonreír maléficamente, ahora fue cuando la faena para el chico se incrementó, tomo los bajos de su peli negro y los acaricio.–Oye, Aoi, yo no hice eso.–

–Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.–

–Etto…–Suzuki tragaba grueso, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y gimió al sentir como Aoi parecía darle el mejor de todos los sexos orales. –¡Ah, ahhhg, oh mierda! –

–¿Te gusta? – Cuestiono tiernamente mientras el otro solo se mordía el labio inferior y asentía. Aoi continuo con su labor dando lo mejor de sí, tal parecía le encantaba escuchar a su hombre jadear y gemir como lo hacía en ese momento.

La cordura se estaba yendo lejos en Suzuki, debía detener esto si quería cumplirle a Aoi en la cama, detuvo a su chico y entonces él se sentó en la cama para tomar los costados de su rostro y besarle al mismo tiempo que susurraba.

–Ya es suficiente de juegos. –

Aoi no perdía detalle ambos estaban semi sentados en la cama besándose una vez mas, Suzuki besaba el cuello de Shouta con desesperación mientras este susurraba su nombre y respiraba agitado, eran caricias y besos tremendos. Las cosas fueron tomando forma y también se toranaron mucho mas calurosas en aquella habitación, Tatsuhisa pensaba con rapidez como como iniciar todo lo que iba a suceder, por lo pronto el decidio que Aoi debía de estar boca arriba, pero tampoco quería acortar distancia con sus besos y ya que cierta pansita estaba en su camino decidio que lo mejor seria estar ambos de costado, pero entonces perdería todo detalle en las expresiones de su enamorado.

Mientras el pensaba, besaba una u otra vez aquella boc ay cuello, mientras que Aoi se recostaba en la cama y el se acomodaba entre sus piernas, se agachaba hasta donde pudiera y con mucho cuidado sobre el cuerpo de este quien no pudo aguantar mas, sentía el glande de Suzuki acariciarse cocontra sus piernas y bajos. Estaba ancioso y por decirlo asi algo quemaba en su interior, deseaba con intensidad que el estuviera dentro suyo y por lo tanto pidió.

–Tatsu-san ya… basta… te necesito dentro.–

El mencionado asintió y susurro con suavidad.–Pero… tu no estas listo ahí abajo.–

–Lo estare cuando estes adentro por favor.–Pedia con voz un poco suave.–

–TE enecesito.–

Suzuki asintió, llevo una de sus manos a su erecto y grueso membro y acaricio para dejar salir un poco de aquel liquido trasparente y que se conocía como liquido preseminal, rebusco con su glande la entrada de su chico y ya hubicada remojo aquel lugar con ese mismo liquido, mientras notaba como Aoi se tensaba y jadeaba al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían anciosas.

El entonces trago grueso y colocando en posición su glande inicio a hacer precion, aparto su mano de la base de su miembro y la coloco al lado del costado derecho de Aoi quien arrugo las cejas en dolor y susurro.–Ah, du-duele.–

Suzuki enseguida se agacho otro poco para besarle mientras el se introducia difícilmente por aquel lugar, mientras ambos sentían dolor pero también lacer, los besos que se daban se mezclaban con jadeos y pequeños gemidos, Tatasuhisa finalmente logro llenar su interior ante aquello, Aoi se abrazo a su cuerpo temblando y susurro.

–N-No te muvas pro favor.–

–Aoi… ¿Ah, estas bien?–

–S-si, so-solo, es que…–Le observo con ojos llenos de lagrimas y llorando confeso.–Estas dentro d emi, somos uno.–

Tatsuhisa no pudo evitar el sentirse afectado sentimentalmente, ambos se miraban a los ojos y el solo lograba apartar sus lágrimas de las mejillas con sus pulgares para susurrarle. –Solo quiero que sepas una cosa. –

Aoi prestaba atención a aquella voz grave y profundamente seria de Suzuki.

–No importa de quien sea este bebé yo quiero estar contigo siempre y cuidar de él, por favor… quiero que en este momento me prometas que pase lo que pase, sin importar quién sea el padre serás siempre para mí y que juntos criaremos a ese niño. –

Shouta estaba impresionado, sus lágrimas se incrementaron aún más, fue entonces cuando Suzuki lo beso con ternura y entonces el respondió.

–Te lo prometo y te lo juro. –

Ya estaba dicho todo, de nuevo aquellos besos y las insanas palpitaciones en su interior causaron que ambos volvieran a amarse, Tatsuhisa, se separó un poco para dar espacio a aquel vientre, el cual inicio a moverse causando en Shouta una pequeña molestia pero que paso ligero al el acariciar ese lugar, mientras Tatsuhisa iniciaba a envestirle con calma, causando que el otro se sujetara de las sabanas de la cama cerrara sus ojos y jadeara.

Sus jadeos y gemidos eran la única música que se escuchaba en esa habitación, el sonido de sus besos el de sus respiraciones y la misma cama rechinar un poco respondiendo a los movimientos de Suzuki y de Shouta.

Aquel miembro se deslizaba en su interior con calma y al hacerlo ambos se tensaban, podían percibir que sus cuerpos o más bien sus almas estaban conectadas, era extraño era como si hubieran sido hechos para estar conectados. Los suaves jadeos del de cabellos un poco largos y negros causaron en Suzuki una sensación de estremecimiento. Ver aquel rostro tornarse colorado por la labor y como sus labios se apretaban cada vez que el rosaba ese lugar tan preciado y preciso de todo hombre. Aoi había mantenido cerrado sus ojos pero ante tanto placer no pudo más. Los entre abrió y confeso.

–Tatsu… ahh, no podré resistir más. –

–Eres tan angosto, ahm… tu cuerpo, responde al mío. –

–Tatsu.–Le llamo de manera amorosa, para abrazarse a su cuello elevándose y acortando la distancia para confesar.–Más profundo… onegai…–

Suzuki trago grueso, estaban perdiendo la cabeza y tal parecía su amante estaba sobre excitado, con muchísimas sensaciones, en las que su cuerpo con un solo roce podía invitar al éxtasis y al orgasmo. Tatsuhisa cumplió la demanda de Shouta, con sus manos acaricio los costados de su cuerpo y los de sus piernas para sujetarlas de los pliegues y abrirlas a todo lo que estas daban, mientras él le envestía profundamente.

–¡Ahg!–

Shouta había apretado sus ojos y abierto su boca la cual inicio a jadear desmedidamente, mientras sentía como el otro entraba y salía con total facilidad, ese lugar ahora estaba muy lubricado de ambos. Mientras Aoi estaba por perder la cordura más de lo que ahora estaba perdiendo, Tatsuhisa lo apreciaba, lo observaba con ímpetu con deseo y con morbo, amaba sus expresiones, sus labios se habían tornado mucho más rojos de lo que estaban, su cabello y flecos se pegaron a los costados de su rostro y sus ojos solo podían indicar que lo estaba disfrutando.

Por otro lado, Aoi podía ver a su amante, el cual parecía estar sudando a borbotones y el cual con dificultad silenciaba sus gemidos, los labios de Suzuki también estaban rojos sus mejillas al igual, mientras todo su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y algunos flecos se pegaban a su frente, estaban dando todo entregándose como nunca lo hubieran hecho; o más bien como Tatsuhisa nunca lo había hecho.

De nuevo a cuenta las envestidas fueron aumentando el ritmo, mientras que ambos trataban de controlar sus corazones y tratar de normalizar sus respiraciones y sensaciones. De un momento a otro Aoi confeso. –¡Tatsu… ahg, no… ahhh… ki….kimochi.–

–Ahg… Aoi… eres…. Ah… ahhh…–

–No pares…–

Suzuki se detuvo, aunque el otro le pidió no hacerlo, pero el momento de cambiar la pose debía ser ahora, que podía controlarse, ya que esta era un poco peligrosa para cierto neonato. El salió de su interior, mientras dedicaba besos profundos a esa boca tan agitada y jadeante.

–No, podemos seguir así…–

–Mm…–Jadeo Shouta notando como él le invitaba a colocarse de costado y se situaba tras suyo, para besar su hombro y cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus pectorales y después su vientre, al mismo tiempo que las largas piernas de Tatsuhisa acariciaban aquellas largas piernas y de las cuales el tomo una para colocarla sobre una de las suyas, para abrir sus piernas. Y poder situarse mejor al nivel de su trasero, para introducirse de nuevo a su interior, Aoi quien había estado mirándolo por sobre su hombro. Se abalanzo al frente al sentir aquella penetración que dio justamente en su punto G. Tatsuhisa, mordisqueaba su hombro y confesaba.

–Te… ahg, eres… ahhmmm. Se siente tan bien. –

Trago grueso mientras llevaba una de sus manos a aquella abultes la cual acaricio y causo en Shouta un estremecimiento que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, se irguió, observo al peli negro mientras aun sentía las envestidas y buscando sus labios susurro.

–No, pares…. Onegai, no pares. –

–No lo haré lo prometo. –Tatsuhisa recibió un beso profundo de su amante, mientras el elevaba una delgada pierna y continuaba envistiéndole con profundidad y de manera constante y rítmica, que ambos cuerpos se estresaron al punto de tensar sus músculos y sentir el reconocido cosquilleo, que los acercaba al orgasmo. Tatsuhisa seguía besando a Aoi, mientras la mano que sostenía su pierna se apartó y se condujo al pene de Shouta quien separo sus labios y jadeo diciendo.

–¿Qué… ahh, haca hm… haces? –

No recibió respuesta solo pudo sentir las envestidas acelerarse y darle mucho más fuerte y profundamente, mientras que la mano de Suzuki le masturbaba, el joven chico de voz prodigiosa, no pudo evitar el deshojarse en jadeos y en respiraciones agitadas, su pecho se hundía y se expandía acelerado mientras miraba al frente y jadeaba, para agachar su rostro y colocar su frente en el colchón y sin poder contenerse el orgasmo llegaba, Tatsuhisa logro sentir la humedad en su mano y como aquella preciada entrada se hacía angosta y palpitaba, Aoi respiraba agitado y susurraba.

–E-ERES UN TRAMPOSO. –

–Perdona, yo…. Quería hacerte sentir bien. –

Shouta estaba un poco molesto, por aquello, por lo tanto, su paso siguiente seria castigar a su amante, al cual empujo para quedar boca arriba, mientras él se separaba y se hincaba en la cama colocándose a cuatro, para gatear sobre el cuerpo de Suzuki quien le miraba y cuestionaba.

–¿Qué haces? –

–Quieres jugar sucio…. Yo también puedo Suzuki-san.–Shouta se colocó con las piernas abiertas sobre el regazo de Tatsuhisa y enseguida con una de sus manos, tomo aquel miembro para guiarlo a su entrada y paso seguido penetrarse a sí mismo, mientras liberaba un jadeo enorme seguido de un gemido que dejo a cero a Suzuki.–Ahhh, ah… humm…–Shouta había cerrado sus ojos y lanzado su cabeza hacia atrás, pero al poder tener aquel dentro suyo, el regreso su rostro al frente y le observo de manera seria y bastante sensual, Suzuki tubo un poco de miedo, pero ese joven que estaba a su frente parecía ser una fiera en la cama, trago grueso puesto que pensó que quizás él era demasiado para su persona, sin embargo, él también debía ponerse al mismo nivel de su chico, por lo tanto; inicio a moverse bajo de aquel.

Quien se agacho un poco sujetándose de su pecho, al tiempo que inicio a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo, sintiendo como aquel miembro entraba y salía y lo hacía volverse loco definitivamente esa noche liberaría todo el deseo y pasión que sentía por él.

Aquella faena se extendió, Tatsuhisa estaba impresionado de la pasión de aquel chico y se impresionó con su propia resistencia, pero la cual se estaba yendo al carajo cuando por fin cambiaron otra vez de posición, ahora Aoi estaba a cuatro y él estaba detrás suyo, acariciando su espalda, besando su cuello y nuca mientras susurraba.

–Te amo. –

Aoi hundía su rostro entre las almohadas de aquella cama, mientras sentía como el otro le penetraba y de una vez indicaba a envestirle, llevo una de sus manos a su vientre tratando de calmar los movimientos de su hijo, pero es que su madre estaba tan agitada que no lograba quedarse quieto, pero esta iba a ser la vencida, Suzuki estaba completamente perdido entre aquella sensación que propinaba el cuerpo de su chico, apreciaba aquellas nalgas, esa piel blanca esa voz que gemía su nombre y jadeaba con locura. No podía más. Volvió a agacharse y buscando su boca beso a su chico mientras seguía envistiéndole, causando en Aoi un estremecimiento tremendo, el pene de Tatsuhisa daba en el lugar perfecto y no podía contenerse más. Lo mismo sucedió para Tatsuhisa quien demostró los deseos de llegar al orgasmo mordisqueando el labio inferior del otro y al cual confeso.

–Gracias por esto… ah… ahmm…–Apretó sus ojos y fue entonces cuando se desencadeno todo, ambos no lograron contener más nada, ambos cuerpos estaban palpitando acelerados y ambos miembros estaban desahogando su deseo, Aoi sintió una terrible mordida en su hombro, al igual que las palpitaciones de Suzuki en su interior, mientras él había manchado toda la cama con su esencia y su hijo se movía con fuerzas.

Los temblores fueron tremendos en ambos cuerpos, Tatsuhisa al por fin estar más aliviados ayudo a Aoi a colocarse en la cama de costado mientras él se acomodaba a su lado limpiándose la frente con el revés de su mano y tomando una toalla para limpiarse la cara, paso seguido tomo valor para ponerse en pie y buscar en su closet una toalla más, regreso a la cama y noto a Shouta respirando aun con dificultad, con cuidado y ternura limpio su rostro del sudor. Despego sus cabellos del centro de su rostro y se agacho para brindarle un beso en la mejilla y susurrar.

–¿Ya te dije que te amo? –

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para observar el rostro de Suzuki al cual respondió. –Hai…– Aoi se fue levantando con ayuda del otro, quien se angustio y susurro.

–¿Estas bien? –

–Me tiembla todo. –

–Ya somos dos. –Dijo para colocar su frente en su hombro y susurrar. –¿Cómo explicaremos esto a Suzumura-san? –

–Por ahora solo quiero pensar en dormir… y una piña con mermelada de fresa. –

Tatsuhisa soltó una risa, pronto se puso en pie y susurro. –Ven hay que bañarse. –

–Oh vaya…–Expuso el chico sintiendo como cierto líquido seminal salía de su interior, se sonrojo y murmuro. –Cielos que pena. –

–Tranquilo, ven vamos a limpiarnos. –Tomo sus manos y fue directo al cuarto de baño en el cual ambos entraron a la regadera, Tatsuhisa prendió esta y el agua estaba perfecta ni muy fría ni muy helada, el chorro de agua caía sobre aquellos cuerpos, remojándolos dándoles paz y tranquilidad, mientras el agua corría por ambos cuerpos. Tatsuhisa observaba a Aoi quien se las arreglaba para retirar sus flecos de su rostro y observaba a Tatsuhisa al cual cuestiono.

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Eres tan lindo. –Se acercó para colocar su mano sobre aquel vientre y acariciar, con fervor y pasión, para luego buscar aquellos labios y besarlos aun sintiendo ambos la humedad del agua recorrer ambos rostros y los cuales estaban tan cercanos y dedicándose besos que eran la más muestra de amor…

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Mientras ellos estaban en lo mejor de darse amor en aquel apartamento, en otro la angustia y las miradas asesinas se hacían sentir…. Suzumura había regresado a agradecer a las chicas por tan hermoso detalle, pero para su sorpresa estas estaban angustiadas y preocupadas porque uno de los miembros de la familia Suzumura no estaba y ese era Aoi Shouta.

Aquel hombre quien había estado tan contento y enamorado ahora estaba furiosos y bipolar, llamando a todo el mundo para saber si habían visto al chiquitín.

–A donde rayos se habrá metido Shouta-kun. –

Se preguntaba Nury y las demás, Sakura negaba susurrando. –No supimos nada después de la escena de arriba, rayos esto sí que es una calamidad ahora mi señor estará furioso de aquí a quien sabe cuándo. –

–Se preocupan demasiado, él ya es un adulto. –Exponía seria Yeniffer.

–Pues sí, ya está embarazado que más puede pasarle. –Agregaba Kenneth cruzándose de brazos.

–Ustedes no lo entiende. –Iniciaba Aurora. –¡él esta solitooooo!– Grito desesperada, a su lado Karen expresaba.

–Hummm, pienso que, a lo mejor, él se sintió un poco mal, pues… a diferencia de Suzumura-san, él no tiene a nadie con quien compartir su embarazo. –La chica juntaba sus manos y preocupada decía. –Que triste.–Sus ojos soltaron enormes lágrimas.

–Gracias, Maeno…–Kenichi cortaba la octava llamada que había hecho para encontrar a ese joven, mientras que Junichi.

–¿Tuviste suerte? –

–No.–Respondió suspirando y con voz decaída.

–Yo tampoco tuve suerte, no está en el apartamento de Toriumi y Midorikawa… creí que estaba ahí… pero no es así. –

–No queda de otra debemos llamar a su madre. –

Sakura y las chicas estaban preocupadas, cuando de pronto, Yeniffer quien hacia cuentas en voz alta expreso. –Disculpe Kenichi-san.–

–Ahora no Yeniffer… debo pensar que decirle a Marie-san.–

–No se preocupe solo es una pregunta capciosa.– Suzumura observo a la chica la cual cuestiono.–¿Por alguna casualidad, alguien llamo a Tatsuhisa-san?–

Algo pareció romperse en el interior de Suzumura, observo a Junichi quien negó diciendo. –Creí que tú le habías llamado. –

–Él no puede estar ahí. –Expuso con enfado notorio, Sakura se acercó y susurro.

–Mi señor cálmese, no debe enfadarse. –

–Pero es que él no puede estar ahí. –Volvió a decir entre dientes, para marcar a ese hombre con prisa, pero para su sorpresa el aparato no estaba prendido, entonces el gruño rugiendo. –Maldito Tatsuhisa, pro que no pones a cargar tu teléfono. –

–Cariño tranquilízate…–Trato de calmar Suwabe, notando que una vena enorme se mostraba en la frente de su querido Suzumura, el cual fue relajándose y observando la hora expuso.

–Está bien…. Me tranquilizarse, bueno… ya es hora de dormir, son las 3 de la madrugada y ustedes deben dormir… ya cuando aparezca lo atacare con preguntas. – Las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones y al apartamento en donde Yeniffer y Kenneth dormían, Suwabe al quedar solo con Kenichi expuso.

–No debes preocuparte él ya es adulto. –

–Lo se… por eso, mejor hablare con el mañana o cuando aparezca. – Expuso cabizbajo y tremendamente preocupado al mismo tiempo que pensaba. _–"No puedes estar con el Aoi."–_ Decidió dejarlo por la paz y por lo tanto se fue a dormir un poco para descansar o hasta donde sus nauseas matutinas le permitieran descansar.

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Amanecía en el gran Japón, la mañana se fue escurriendo rápidamente, como agua entre los dedos ya eran las 11 de la mañana y el seguía dormido sobre el pecho del hombre que compartió el momento más importante de toda su vida. Finalmente, el hambre le hizo abrir despacio los ojos y con calma estos se acomodaron a la luz que entraba por la ventana apenas cubierta por una cortina de color ocre.

Aoi se sentía molido, todos los músculos le dolían y que decir de cierto lugar, él se despertó por fin y se apoyó sobre el pecho de Suzuki quien seguía dormido, Shouta sonrió divertido al verlo con la boca abierta y roncando; tanto así que se cubrió la boca para reír un poco y susurrar.

–Eres lo primero que quiero ver cada mañana. – Al decir aquello sintió una fuerte patada proveniente de su embarazado cuerpo, rápidamente se quejó susurrando. –Sí, si tú también. –Esbozo una sonrisa y se sentó para agregar. –Tuviste una noche agitada cierto, debes dormir un poco…–Se aclaró la garganta y como una suave tonada inicio a cantar una de esas canciones infantiles de anime en este caso Clannad…

 _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku**_

 _ **Yancha na yaki-dango yasashii an-dango**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi-dango**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Osumashi goma-dango yotsugo kushi dango**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Minna minna awasete hyakunin kazoku**_

 _ **Aka-chan dango wa itsumo shiawase no naka de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru**_

 _Dango,dango,dango,dango_ _  
_ _una gran familia dango_ _  
_ _un revoltoso dango tostado_ _  
_ _una dulce haba dango._ _  
_ _los reunes a todos y es_ _  
_ _una familia de cien..._

 _Un bebe dango siempre es_ _  
_ _mecido con felicidad._ _  
_ _un viejo dango mira fijamente_ _  
_ _con sus ajitos rasgados._

Aquella dulce voz llego a los a oídos de Suzuki quien fue despertando lentamente y al notar como Shouta cantaba tan inspirado decidió no interrumpir, pues apreciaba como el al mismo tiempo que cantaba, acariciaba su vientre y la suave voz le hizo estremecer…

 _ **Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete**_

 _los amigos dangos son tendrán_ _  
_ _sus manos y formaran un gran circulo_ _  
_ _ellos encontraran un pueblo_ _  
_ _en un planeta dango y sonrieran_ _  
_ _todos juntos_

 _ **Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki na marui wa ni naru yo  
Machi o tsukuri dango hoshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru dekkai o-tsuki-sama  
Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete**_

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

 _los conejos los saludan_ _  
_ _desde la gran luna_ _  
_ _junta los momentos felices_ _  
_ _y tristes..._

 _Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku

Aoi podía sentir que los terribles movimientos se habían tranquilizado, era evidente que ahora su pequeño estaba más tranquilo y prácticamente dormido y como no hacerlo, esa voz que su madre tenía era de los mismos ángeles, Shouta sonrió tomo uno de sus flequillos y los llevo a tras de su oreja al tiempo que observaba a donde Suzuki estaba y quien lo observaba con entera atención y devoción.

–Tatsuhisa… perdón te desperté. –

El mencionado se incorporó, no pudo evitar el abrazarlo con fuerzas y susurrar. –Estas aquí…–

–Eh, si…–Aoi se sonrojo de manera irremediable, mientras Suzuki se apartaba despacio y le dedicaba un tierno beso en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre, Aoi tenía puesta una camiseta que Tatsuhisa le había facilitado, era un milagro que le quedara, pero dado a que la moda ahora era ponerse camisetas de talla xxl para verse genial no hubo problema. Suzuki rápidamente se estiro y cuestiono.

–¿Tienes hambre? –

–Mucha. –

–Entonces, a cocinar. –Se puso en pie, el a comparación de Shouta tenía puesto un pantalón pijama y su torso descubierto, con prisa se condujo a la cocina de su apartamento y se posó al frente del refrigerador para observar el menú de la cafetería de aquel edificio. –¿Dime que quieres, desayuno americano o algo más tradicional? –

–americano está bien. –Expuso el chico por lo alto, para ir en dirección de aquella cocina en donde Tatsuhisa ya llamaba por teléfono y el sudo una gotita. –¿Eh?–

–Si buenas quiero dos desayunos americanos, no mejor que sean tres, –

–¿Qué estas…? ¿Acaso no cocinaras tú? –

–Si al mismo de siempre el piso 8 numero 801. –Tatsuhisa corto la llamada y susurro.–No si yo cónico se incendia el apartamento.–Aoi soltó a reír y negó diciendo.

–Eres un caso de verdad…–

–No seas cruel, yo no puedo ni coser agua. –

–Entonces tendremos que aprender. –Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y agregar. –Escucha Tatsuhisa… me tendrás que hacer un favor.–

–Dime. –

–Haz silencio, llamare a Suzumura, debe estar preocupado. –

–Suzumura. –Expuso asustado–No le dirás que estas aquí ¿cierto? –

–Nop, le diré que estoy en donde mi madre. –

–Bien, bien…–Ambos hicieron silencio.

El sonido del teléfono al tintinear le puso la piel eriza el conocía que a este momento Suzumura estaría buscándolo hasta por debajo de las piedras puesto que en su celular había como 18 llamadas perdidas, Suzuki observaba con atención a su chico quien rápidamente susurro.

–¡Suzumura-SAN!–

– _ **AOI, AOI AOIIIII…. ¿En DONDE RAYOS TE Metisteeeeee?**_

–Oh yo… estoy con mi mamá, pasa que ella se enfermó y tuve que venir a verle.–

– _ **¿A las 12 de la media noche? –**_

–Si–

– _ **No te creo nada, quiero hablar con ella pásamela. –**_ Aoi puso una expresión de angustia lo cual hizo que Tatsuhisa se acercara y cuestionara que sucedía, Shouta le dijo en voz baja la situación y el peli negro rápidamente tomo el teléfono, Shouta le observo impresionado y cuestiono.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–

–Ahh…–Eran los sonidos de alguien casi muriéndose. –Suzumura-kun…. ¿Eres tú?–Aoi estaba con los ojos redondos como platos Tatsuhisa había empeñado todo su esfuerzo para hacer su voz lo más parecía a una mujer moribunda.

– _ **POR KAMISAMA, MARIE-SAN ¿QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA? –**_

–Oh, vof, cof, cof, es una gripe bastante fuerte… me estaba muriendo de no haber sido por Aoicito que vino a cuidar de mi.–

– _ **Por kami, ¿quiere que le lleve algo? –**_

–Nooo, no cof cof, hijo, calma Aoi está aquí… creo que se quedara conmigo una semana o más si es posible… gracias por preocuparte, cof cof cof.–

–Ve Suzumura-san… ella está muy mal así que me quedare por ahora aquí… así usted tiene tiempo para reconciliarse con Suwabe-san.–Tatsuhisa agrando la mirada y negó incrédulo, ya sabía de esa relación, pero que el hombre al teléfono hubiera perdonado a Junichi eso no.

– _ **Está bien… cuídala mucho y nos vemos después en la clínica. –**_

–Si…–Dijo cortando la llamada y cantando victoria el menor el cual se abrazó al cuello de Suzuki y al cual beso con ganas enormes y dijo.–Escuchaste eso, Una semana o dos–

–Es muy poco yo te quiero toda la vida. –

Lo beso con enormes ganas, esos dos parecían tener todo resuelto, fue entonces que Aoi reacciono y dijo. –Oh vaya de verdad debo ir a la casa de mamá–

–¿Y para qué?–

–No tengo ropa Tatsuhisa. –

–Jummmm… si quieres podemos ir a comprar, siiii quiero verte modelar. –

El otro se sonrojo, pero negó diciendo.–No tengo dinero mi madre confisca mis tarjetas es una dictadora.–

–No importa vamos y yo pago ¿Si? –

–Pe-pero. –

–Vamos, anda…–

Aoi asintió, ellos pasaron un resto de mañana tranquilo, ambos devoraron el desayuno americano, el cual contaba con comida nutritiva y balanceada, después de un rato decidieron irse, de comprar…

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Por otro lado, en otro apartamento la historia era otra, la noche más aburrida se había suscitado, Takuma estaba conversando en la cocina con Maeno y Hiro estaba con ojeras a su lado un animado Kishou le contaba quien sabe que cosas ya que él no prestaba atención, la verdad la tensión en la relación era terrible. Aunque después de no prestarle atención a Taniyama este cayo con que algo estaba pasando, enseguida cuestiono.

–¿Oye, pasa algo entre ustedes dos? –

Hiro reacciono a esa pregunta, observaba a su amigo e manera un poco neutral, mientras el otro le observaba con atención, tal parecía había dado en el clavo con el motivo de aquella tensión en el ambiente, Shimono entonces tomo de un brazo a su amigo y lo llevo a una habitación para susurrar.

–Estoy desesperado esto no puede seguir así, Kishou. –

–¿Qué cosa? –

–La relación que llevo con ese tarado allá afuera. –

–¡EHHHHH!–

–Shhhhtt.–Hiro observo por entre la puerta si aquel grito se había escuchado hasta la cocina, pero afortunadamente no fue así, Kishou estaba impactado y susurrando.

–¿Espero estás hablando en serio ustedes dos están juntos, ahhh lo sabía, lo sabiaaaa.–

–¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta, si está a simple vista, incluso Morikubo y Mamoru están saliendo acaso no lo ves?

–De Mamoru lo sabía y por cierto debo darle un sermón del tamaño de Texas porque ese sujeto está jugando con nuestro amigo ¿Sabes que pasara cuando la mujer de ese hombre se entere que le pone los enormes cuernos con un hombre? –

–Ese es asunto aparte Kishiou, amigo lo que yo necesito es que me aconsejes. –

–¿Aconsejarte…? Ok, en que necesitas ayuda. –

–Quiero hacerlo con Maeno, pero no sé cómo. –

Taniyama soltaba a reír y decía casi ahogándose. –¿Qué? –

–Oye vaya amigo que saliste ¿Eh? –

–Ok, ya, está bien… es solo que yo, no te veo un dominante, ni tampoco a Maeno, jejeje.–

–¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestiono con los ojos casi saliéndosele de lo molesto que estaba el enano digo, Shimono.

–Pues…–El hizo una señal para medir al chaparrito.

–Ya olvídalo… como pude ser idiota de preguntarte, creí que podías aconsejarme porque eres el activo de la relación, se nota que tú le das duro a Takuma y pues…– Kishou se agacho haciéndose bolita en el piso se abrazó a sí mismo y Hiro lo noto cuestionando. –¿Qué….? No espera no es en serio, ¿o si?–

–Tu no conoces a Terashi, él es, es, es una bestia en la cama.–

–¿QUEEEEEEE?–

–SI. –Lloriqueo.

–jojojojo.–

–Ya mira escucha tengo una idea…–Dijo el poyo mayor, mirándolo pícaramente, ambos se unían en una conversación un tanto extraña, al igual que otros dos en la cocina, Maeno aceptaba los consejos que con seriedad le daba su amigo de gafas…

T ~~~*&*~~~ S

Mall de la ciudad…

Aoi caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial llevaba un conjunto bastante lindo un pantalón ajustado negro, una camisa de algodón bastante ancha color negro un sombrero negro y unas botas cafés, llevaba varias bolsas con sus compras y Tatsuhisa estaba feliz a su lado, el por otro extremo, estaba con unos jeans negros una camiseta ajustada y una camisa a cuadros abierta, también traía bolsas en sus manos y en su rostro sus gafas de bordes negros, sonreía admirando a su chico quien parecía estar en un festival.

Por otro lado, ambos pasaron por una tienda en la cual se vendían productos y ropas de bebé a Shouta se le iluminaron los ojos, analizo todo desde el enorme vitral y susurro. –Mira eso…–

–Es muy lindo todo, ¿Quieres comprar algo? –

–No, no eso me corresponde a mí. –Negó con ternura y agregando. –Yo soy el padre y la madre así que, vendré en un mes… pues todavía faltaaaa muuucho.–Aoi se apresuró a seguir en su camino, mientras que Suzuki seguía observando aquel lugar, algo llego a su cabeza, una idea enorme se formó en su cabeza, rápidamente, saco su teléfono y con prisa le respondieron para el expresar.

–Suzumura…–

– _ **Suzuki… ¿Qué tal? –**_

–Bien, oye… se me ocurrió algo, quisiera saber si podrías apoyarme…–

– _ **¿Dime? –**_

Tatsuhisa mientras hablaba por el teléfono, se encaminaba para ir hasta la siguiente tienda en donde Aoi se había metido a comprar, al mismo tiempo que explicaba la grandiosa idea, que los involucraría a todos…

* * *

 _ **Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_!

 _ **Wahahahahaha!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustando tanto como a mi al escribirlo, se que algunas escenas quedaron cortas pero es que es que ya me hacia agua la boca hacer este lemon ToT espero les haya gustado n_n de corazón n_n y la canción de Aoi es un ending de Cannad es un anime espero que lo busquen que la canción es tan tiernuchis!**_

 _ **JAJAJA en fin nenas y nenes, este fic va pa largo así que a disfrutar de los locos desvaríos de mi mente y de los seiyuus ahora la pregunta está en tres partes:**_

 _ **¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Tatsuhisa?**_

 _ **¿Suzumura descubrirá todo?**_

 _ **¿Maeno y Hiro harán cochinadas y quien será el uke o seme?**_

 _ **Todo eso sépanlo en el siguiente cpaitulo de quien es el padre lol!**_

 _ **Saludos belleas! Y bellos!**_


End file.
